Toxidrome of Love
by MyAmaranthGrin
Summary: Alcohol, cigarettes and Drugs. That's what took Gaara to ruin Sakura's life and depart her from Sasuke and her friends. After a year later Sakura has to work hard to get Sasuke out of her mind and get her old life back. Can she succeed?
1. Gaara's proposal

**-**Sometimes having to **choose** is a privilege and often we're **not allowed** to feel that way-

**This is a story about making wrong choices and the repercussions of them. A story about love and hate, friends that stick with you through the hard times and make it right when you make a mistake, bad influences that influence your life in more ways then one, wrong choices that lead to hurting the ones you love, miscalculations that make two completely different worlds collide but it's also a story about a girl that struggles to live a normal life and protect the ones she loves, a girl that is so strong she overcomes every obstacle in her way and ends up as a winner in the end, a girl that walks great lengths to protect what she holds close to her heart. But will she really succeed in getting the happy end she longed to get? Read and find out :)**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own any of the characters nor the anime/manga series Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Text"-speaking, "_text"-_thinking, lyrics and flashback

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Gaara's proposal**_

Sakura Haruno was the best student in whole Konoha boarding school. She got straight A's but she wasn't nearly the type of a nerd. She had pink hair and emerald green eyes. She was everyone's best friend. She was so good and kind, that's why most of the boys liked her.

Her roommate was Ino Yamanaka. She had blonde hair tied up in a big pony tail and baby blue eyes. She was the loudest one of the girls and she loved shopping. When they were on a break, usually lunch time she always commented on how someone was dressed up and stuff. She was always obsessed with boys, but mostly with Shikamaru.

That brings us to Shikamaru Nara the laziest guy in their group. He had brown hair tied up in a ponytail that makes him look like a pineapple and he had brown eyes. Shikamaru was also the strategist and the smartest one of the group. His roommate was Neji Hyuga.

Neji Hyuga was a quiet but very smart guy. He had a long brown hair and pale lavender eyes. People usually thought that he was blind because of the color of his eyes. He usually beat Naruto because he was always hitting on his cousin Hinata. He also had a fan club.

Then there was Tenten; a girl with brown hair tied up in two buns and chocolate brown eyes. She was some sort of a tom boy and she was always playing with weapons. Everybody in the school feared her especially after the rumor that she had a special walk through closet with various weapons. Everybody knew that she liked Neji except for himself. Her roommate was Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga was Neji's cousin. She had long dark blue hair and pale white eyes, similar to Neji's. She was very shy and timid especially when she was in Naruto's surrounding. Sometimes she stuttered but when it was just her and the girls, she talked the most.

That brings us to Naruto Uzumaki; blonde boy with cerulean eyes. He was really, really loud and he was kinda stupid, but he was the best friend that anyone could have. Naruto usually got teased and beaten up by Sasuke or by Neji. His roommate was the Sasuke Uchiha.

And last but most certainly not the least Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in the school. He actually had a fan club. Sasuke had raven hair that spiked up in the back while his bangs fell down freely around his face, and he had onyx colored eyes. He was usually quiet but when he talked he was arguing with Naruto.

* * *

They were in the lunch room that is Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten. They were known and referred to as the fab 8**. (A/N: when you write F8 it is read Fate.) **Ino, Hinata and Tenten were talking about the upcoming slumber party at Ino's house, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji were talking about football and Sakura was the only one that was deep in thought and out of conversation. Her thoughts strayed to a certain red haired teen with whom she just recently had a close encounter.

"_Gaara isn't going to hurt my friends like he said, is he?" _Sakura thought sadly, the sheer thought of it making her shudder.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was going to the parking lot. She was about to go to town with the guys though she was running late. When she was looking for her keys in her bag she heard foot steps. She turned around to see Gaara slowly making his way towards her._

"_Hello, cherry blossom. Where are you going?" Gaara had a smirk on his face._

"_Well, not that it's any of your business but I'm going to town to meet with the guys." Sakura said as she hurried to find her keys. _

"_I really don't know what you are doing with those losers. Well anyway I have a proposition for you. I call you to come with us Friday night."_

"_Well, since I'm not obligated I decline" Sakura retorted._

"_Ah, but you are." Gaara said amused._

"_Oh is that so?" _

"_Well yes it is. You have to come with us on Friday night" Sakura raised one eyebrow as if she was saying 'You're kidding me right?' and Gaara grinned at her expression._

"_And why would I want to do that?"_

"_Because I know that you care more about your friends than you like to let I show. You know that someone might lose their life, especially Sasuke Uchiha. We wouldn't want that to happen now would we? Think about it and tell us tomorrow at lunch. We'll be expecting your answer, Cherry blossom." And he started walking away. _

"_Yeah like I'm gonna believe that, you lying bastard." Sakura yelled after Gaara which caused him to turn around. The malicious grin plastered over his face._

"_Just remember the time Sasuke fell over the roof and nearly died. Ha-ha, now that was fun" Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She felt her heart rip apart and the tears prickling in her eyes. "Think about it cherry blossom." And he started walking away leaving Sakura crying and broken._

_End of flashback_

Sakura really did think about this. '_I had no choice in the first place'._

While Sakura was deep in thought Sasuke noticed that something was bothering her, but he just didn't know what it was. That solemn look told him that something troubled her and in her eyes he could clearly see that she was being ripped apart with indecisiveness about something.

"No way Shikamaru it can't be true. I bet you're lying to me." Naruto exclaimed. He folded his arms in front of his orange t-shirt and scowled.

"Why would I lie to you? The coach clearly said that you're not gonna play on the upcoming game. Troublesome" Shikamaru said and propped his head on his palm, looking almost as lazy as always.

"Aw Teme tell him that's not true." Naruto nudged Sasuke but he seemed busy with something else and didn't seem to notice him. In the mean time Sakura got up from the table they were seated at and walked over to the table where Gaara and his friends were sitting. Sasuke glared at Sakura's retreating back. '_What is Sakura doing with him? I'm gonna ask her when she comes back.'_ Sasuke thought to him self without turning his gaze away from Sakura. Sasuke knew that the pink haired strongly disliked Gaara-and it was something they both shared- but he couldn't find a plausible reason for Sakura actually going anywhere near the red headed teen.

"Teme are you listening to me? Earth to Teme!" Naruto started waving with his hands for Sasuke to see him. He just hit his head and said "Shut up dobe. Can't you see that I'm busy with something?"

"But…with what?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion and caused Sasuke to sigh exasperatedly. There were times like this when Sasuke had absolutely no idea how to hurt Naruto enough that he'll get some sense. So he opted to sigh and just tell him.

"Can't you see that Sakura went over to Gaara? They are talking about something and before she went over to him she was bothered. There's something going on and I don't like it" Sasuke said angrily and clenched his hands in tight fists that made his knuckles turn white.

* * *

**- With Sakura and Gaara -**

"Well, I see you made your decision. What will it be?" Gaara asked while smirking. He had waited patiently for her to come over and tell him her decision and now that she had finally decided to inform them, he couldn't help but to feel ecstatic. She was either going to agree or decline. So he would either spent time with the cherry blossom or he would get to beat up that smug Uchiha. Either way it was a win-win situation for him.

"What are you talking about? What decision did she have to make?" Zaku asked, looking up from his slice of pizza on the table. He left the said slice on his tray and stood up, smirking

"Yes I made my decision." Sakura said ignoring the fact that Zaku actually spoke. She would socialize with this people for the shortest amount of time. Spending time with Gaara or Zaku or anyone else from their group meant straightforward suicide. She knew for a fact that her friends won't like itand she knew it well.

"Wait a minute can somebody please tell me what kind of decision did she have to make?" Zaku yelled.

"She had to make a decision about hanging with us Friday night instead of those losers." Gaara explained. He felt somewhat excited and looking forward to hanging out with this cherry blossom.

"So did she make it?" Zaku said in amusement waiting for her answer.

"Yes I did. Count me in. But don't confuse your self Gaara; I'm only doing this for my friends." Sakura said in an angry manner. Gaara stood up and came up to her. He went closer to her and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. All the time he was watching over at the table where Sasuke and the others were sitting, the way Sasuke tensed not passing by unnoticed by the red haired teen.

* * *

**-With Sasuke and the others-**

They all watched over at Sakura and Gaara. When Sasuke saw that Gaara stood up and came closer to Sakura his body went rigid and his muscles tightened. His hands clenched into fists until it came to the point where his knuckles started to make cracking sounds.

"What the hell is he doing? And what the hell is Sakura doing there talking to him anyway?" Sasuke said through clenched teeth. The others were pissed too, but none of them was pissed off like Sasuke.

"Teme you know what we should do? We should go over there and kick their asses." Naruto stood up but was soon stopped by Sasuke's hand.

"N-Naruto-kun please d-d-don't go over there alone" Hinata plead Naruto. Naruto's eyes softened as he heard her voice. He sat back in his seat.

"Alright but only because you asked me to Hinata-chan" pink blush raised up into Hinata's cheeks.

Sasuke continued to send Gaara death glares while he leaned even closer to Sakura. He growled in frustration and everyone at the table backed away cause nobody like it when Sasuke was mad.

* * *

**-With Sakura and Gaara-**

"Be ready at 8 o'clock, Friday. I'll send Zaku to come and get you. If you could keep your-beautiful and totally kissable- mouth shut about this that would be great" he placed his cold lips down on Sakura's neck and watched in Sasuke's direction the whole time.

He found it amusing that Sasuke had a really bothered and angry expression on his face. After kissing Sakura's he turned around and gestured for his friends to get up.

"Don't forget about our agreement lovely, you know I'm not someone who's just messing around. Later." And with that he left Sakura standing there staring ahead blankly, the feeling of his lips on her neck made her stomach uneasy. When Sakura turned around she saw all of her friends' glairing at her. Her eyes rested on the Uchiha who seemed very, very disturbed. In his eyes, that now sported a red tint, she could clearly see the disappointment and anger. And it was all it took for the tears to start pouring down her cheeks. She couldn't stand there anymore and watch her aggravated friends. She covered her mouth to stop the sobs and ran out of the lunch room.

Sakura didn't know where to go, what to do or what to think. So she ran, until her legs couldn't hold her anymore. She collapsed under a Sakura tree and cried as she rethought about everything.

* * *

**-With Sasuke and the others-**

"What the hell happened? Did he just kiss her neck?" Sasuke felt more and more aggravated. He didn't know what was going on all he knew was that he was angry by a reason unknown. '_What the hell is going on? I don't like Sakura hanging around that Gaara guy'_

"Um, Teme why are you bothered by this so much, I mean I don't get it." Naruto asked in confusion.

"That's not the point. The point is that Sakura is really strange this few days. First she calls us to tell us that she won't come to town and let me say she really did sound strange and shaky, anyway and now this? I'm gonna have a talk with her." Ino stood up but was quickly seated by Tenten.

"Wait a minute Ino. Here look she's watching us maybe she'll come over and then we can ask her like normal people what happened to her." Tenten said.

"Um, why is she crying and running away?" Neji asked.

"Um, why did the Teme go after her? Did anyone see him run?" Naruto asked in bewilderment.

Sasuke ran off to get Sakura the minute he saw her running away. He was faster than her so he came up to her quickly. She was turned with her back to him, supporting her forehead on the rough bark of the Sakura tree. Sasuke was furious. He grabbed Sakura's upper arm, pulled her up and turned her towards him. His eyes softened a bit when he saw her crying eyes but he was still furious and he didn't let his glare falter.

"What the hell happened there? What were you doing with that Gaara guy?" Sasuke asked her with a deadly voice that sent shivers down her spine. He wanted some answers and he wanted them ASAP.

"Nothing" Sakura said, her tone no higher than a whisper.

"Well it sure didn't seem nothing to me. After all he kissed you in the middle of the lunch room."

"It was nothing ok?" Sakura yanked her arm out of Sasuke's hand and turned to walk away. Sasuke caught her arm again.

"No, it's not ok. That guy is bad news and I don't want you to be hanging around with him." Sasuke said sternly.

"Ok what ever you say" Sakura didn't want to argue with him because he always won. Plus he was right Gaara really was bad news but she had no choice. "Can you let me go now?" Sasuke didn't let her go.

"Hn, not unless you promise me that you will stay away from him." Sakura huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"Fine I promise. And why do you care anyway?" Sakura caught him off guard and he quickly let go of her arm.

"Because you're my friend and I care about my friends. That's why now lets go we're gonna be late for English."

"I'm not feeling well I'm not going." Sakura simply said and left Sasuke in the court yard. She got back to her dorm and slipped into bed, slowly drifting off into slumber. The dream she had, was really, really strange.

_Dream_

_She was alone in the dark. The coldness was sending shivers down her spine. Anxiety filled her body to the point where she was shaking. Suddenly two figures appeared, Gaara and Sasuke. _

"_Come with us on Friday or else your friends will pay the price." Gaara said._

"_Don't listen to him. He's lying he won't do anything to us." Sasuke said._

"_Come with us and you won't regret it." Gaara was trying to lure Sakura._

"_That guy is bad news. Promise me you will stay away from him." Sasuke was trying to reason Sakura. His voice was heard couple of times before she finally woke up._

"_Promise me. Promise me Sakura. PROMISE ME!" _and her emerald eyes snapped open

_End of dream._

Sakura woke up screaming. Little sweat drops were falling from her forehead. She felt very disturbed about her dream and couldn't contain the tears. She hugged her knees and propped her head on them. To say that Sakura wasn't afraid of all of this would be such an understatement. To some people Sakura's fear would seem irrational and some people would say that everything that was happening with Gaara was not that bad. But for Sakura, it felt as though she was betraying her friends. She was supposed to lie to them, she was supposed to ditch them, she was supposed to spend one night with Gaara doing god knows what. And although it was only for the protection of her friends, she still couldn't help but feel dirty.

When their classes ended Ino, Hinata and Tenten entered the room laughing only to find Sakura sobbing. They hurried to console her.

"Oh my god, Sakura why are you crying? Is it because of Sasuke?" Ino asked worriedly.

"Sakura is it because of school?" asked Tenten.

"Did somebody hurt you, Sakura?" Hinata asked bravely. Sakura was only left with crying all the time. Her girl friends could do nothing except be there for her. Actually they didn't know what was happening to Sakura these past two days. She was usually chirpy and happy; always singing and dancing making even Sasuke smile (even though it was just a little barely noticeable smirk Sakura always knew). They missed the old Sakura even though she was gone for just two days and who knew, maybe she would be gone for a much longer time.

When Sakura finally got her composure she managed to get the words unstuck.

"I-It's nothing really. D-Don't worry about anything. Oh and please don't tell the guys why I was crying please." Sakura was still sobbing.

"But how can we tell them why you were crying when we don't even know the reason." They all laughed because Tenten was actually right.

"Well, then don't tell them that I was crying, please." Sakura said through a little smile. They all laughed again except for Ino.

"Sakura don't you think that you might need to tell us about why you were crying. I mean we're your friends. You can tell us anything." Ino did have a point.

"I will tell you, but…" everyone sweat dropped at but. Sakura continued "I'll tell you tomorrow ok?" they all nodded unhappily. Sakura smiled at their expressions and when she freed her self from the tight hugs -which were probably intended to choke her for not telling them- she stood up and walked towards the door. Just when she was about to leave through the door she turned and said:

"Oh and exclude me from tomorrows plans, I have a thing to do." She smiled again and closed the door behind her, leaving the three girls dumbfounded.

"Ok, did she just say that she didn't want to participate in tomorrows plans about going out? Tomorrow's freaking Friday. I mean she has to come with us, for fuck sake. I mean I can't fucking understand how can she fucking ditch us like that. It's not fucking fair." Ino exclaimed and clamed her self on the bed after pacing nervously and cursing. She folded her arms on her torso.

"Okay…that was a lot of F-words in one sentence. Calm down I'm sure she had a really good reason for that. She said that she will tell us tomorrow and now she said that she can't go out with us, maybe the both things are connected. So don't worry we'll find out tomorrow." Tenten tried to reason Ino to stay calm because she was tired of all those panic attacks.

Ino stood up abruptly and she started jumping up and down happily.

"Um…what are you doing Ino?" Hinata asked confused.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…." Ino continued jumping.

"Um Ino…WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Tenten started yelling at Ino and she finally stopped.

"I have a brilliant idea. Wanna hear it?" the two girls nodded. "How about we dress nicely and go to Shikamaru's dorm. I heard the boys are getting together in his dorm in about…ah now." Ino looked at her watch and Hinata and Tenten sweat dropped.

"You were jumping because of that? That's your great idea?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah come on" she grabbed both of the girl's hands and yanked them in the dressing room. Ino had a huge walk through closet. Well, no wonder she had, since she was a freaking shopaholic. They entered the closet and looked at Ino dumbfounded.

After a while Ino walked out of the closet, grabbing the two girls hand and dragged them out of the closet.

"Ok, I still don't get it why do we have to dress nicely? I mean we're going to the guy's dorm room not to a wedding, Yeesh." Tenten said confused.

"Well if you dress nicely there might be a wedding." Ino retorted.

"What the h-"Tenten was cut off by Ino's blabbing.

"I don't want to hear anything about it. I know you like Neji and Neji likes you. So what the hell like get together already" Tenten raised an eyebrow at Ino.

"Well, I could say the same thing about you and _Shika-kun_" she said his name in the squealing tone that Ino used whenever she called his name. Hinata just stood there and laughed. The two girls turned to face her, both with their arms crossed on their bodies.

"What about you Hinata?" said Tenten.

"Yeah, it's not like we haven't noticed how you look at Naruto." Ino accused.

"Or how you melt down when he says your name Hinata-chan" Tenten continued. Both girls laughed when pink flush appeared on Hinata's pale cheeks. Ino stopped laughing first.

"Ok, guys now that we're done with embarrassing each other what you say we hurry up and go to the guy's dorm?" they all hurried to get dressed, then put on make up and finally do their hair. The end result was rather astonishing.

Ino came out first from the dressing room. She had white shorts and a gray t-shirt that had writing saying "Bitchin' & sexy" and grey slouchy boots. She had very light make up on, eyeliner, mascara and clear lip gloss. Her hair other than the butterfly pins didn't change much.

Next was Tenten. She was kinda of a tomboy so she never wore skirts or dresses. This time was no exception. She wore black Capri pants with a white tank top with pink writing "Punk princess" and converse pink shoes. Her hair was in her usual buns though this time she had some hair sticking out of them. Her make up was similar to Ino's.

Last but not least was Hinata. She wore skinny jeans, purple tank top with a saying "Not as innocent as I look" and purple Nike high tops. Her hair was straightened up with a hot iron and her bangs were pulled up with two purple hair pins. Her make up consisted clear pink gloss and mascara. Pretty simple.

"Well, now that we look freaking awesome let's go ask the guys to come with us to town. There's a new pizzeria in town I'm sure they're starving as much as I am." Ino said enthusiastically. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"So shall we?" um looks like Tenten was eager to see her Neji-kun. The two girls wrapped their arms around Tenten's arms and marched out of the room. Their hearts were pounding and it came to a point were it seemed like they were about to lose them. There it was, a big piece of brown wood was coming in between them and the boys.

They approached the door slowly. Ino raised her hand ever so slowly in hesitation. She turned around to see the girls.

"Should I knock?" the two girls behind her nodded in agreement "Well here goes nothing" Ino muttered to herself and knocked on the door. Neji's voice was heard from inside granting them permission. Just at the sound of his voice Tenten felt like melting. Ino opened the door and slowly entered it.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, Neji's heart was pounding in a painful rhythm and Naruto's mouth gaped open at the sight of the girls. They were so different yet again themselves. Ino was playing with her big blonde hair, Tenten was cracking her knuckles and Hinata was blushing deep red.

"Hey, girls what are you doing here?" Shikamaru said after the three of them regained their composure.

"Well we wanted to ask you guys if you want to take a walk through campus or like go to a pizzeria. So what do you say?" Ino asked the guys.

"We'll go!" Naruto exclaimed jumping out of his chair. "Dobe" muttered Sasuke who was lying on his bed with his face turned to the wall. Naruto turned to face him and sent him a _shut-the-hell-up-in-front-of-Hinata_ look and then turned back to rest his eyes on Hinata.

The guys got ready and each one held the girls hand and escorted them out of the room. Shikamaru glanced back at Sasuke.

"Bro, wanna come with us?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke feeling a little bad for his friend.

"Hn." Was his simple answer. Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome" and left the room. It was funny how only his friends knew when he meant 'yes' and when he meant 'no'. For gods sake who could ever distinguish yes and no when all this damn Uchiha said was 'Hn'. Well it's really simple, only his friends could, that's why they were his friends after all.

'_What the hell was Sakura doing with Gaara? Uh I have to know somehow. But wait, why am I bothered by this? Ah yeah because she's my friend and we know each other since primary school. I'm gonna find out no matter what. But I'm gonna wait until Saturday because something tells me tomorrow won't be such a good day._-Sasuke thought to himself as he slowly drifted off in slumber.

* * *

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura was feeling pretty down. Why did all of this have to happen to her, of all people here to her? '_What the hell did I do to that red headed eye shadow kid? What did my friends do to him? What did Sasuke do to be pushed of the roof? God how vividly I remember that day. I dehydrated from crying. No Sakura, don't think about those times. Oh, Sasuke…'_Sakura was deep in thought, when a deep voice cut her off.

"Well, if it isn't Sakura" Gaara said from behind her, breaking her in her thoughts which caused her to jump in surprise. She turned around to the source of the voice only to see Gaara's sinister smirk plastered over his pale face.

"What is it now Gaara? What, you have more threats for me?" Sakura said sarcastically which caused Gaara to laugh. Oh how he liked her feistiness. If there was anything that could arouse feelings in him it was this. Sakura looked behind Gaara only to find more of those sinister smirks. Zaku, Kankuro, Temari, Haku, Kin and Dosu were standing behind Gaara.

"Oh I see you've brought your little friends along. Are they supposed to be intimidating?" Sakura said sarcastically-again- while acting scared. Gaara couldn't contain the laughter and so did the others except for Temari who seemed really pissed off by Sakura.

"Come on, hit me Blondie. It's not like I'm afraid of you." Actually Temari considered her offer and wanted to walk over to Sakura to hit her.

"Is that so? Well you're gonna be afraid once I hit you pinky" Sakura's anger was boiling inside of her as she heard the nickname she hated the most 'pinky'. Her hands curled up in fists and she was ready to spring at Temari.

"What did you call me?" Sakura said through her clenched teeth. Temari crossed her arms over her torso and lifted up her chin. "I called you pinky. What are you going to do about that?" Temari said with a mocking tone.

"I'm gonna do this" Sakura said as she raised her fist. When her fist was about to make contact with Temari's face, a restraining hand caught Sakura's wrist. All of the present people looked up in shock, including Sakura.

"You're coming with me" the fierce voice said.


	2. A little of everyhting

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 2: A little of everything

_Previously:_

"_I'm gonna do this" Sakura said as she raised her fist. When her fist was about to make contact with Temari's face, a restraining hand caught Sakura's wrist. All of the present people looked up in shock, including Sakura. _

"_You're coming with me" the fierce voice said._

Sakura looked up confused and saw principal Tsunade's angered face. Oh, great just what she needed as if what was happening with Gaara wasn't a punishment enough.

"But what did I do?" Sakura asked her in bewilderment.

"Verbally and physically attacking a student, that's what. Now move it." Tsunade said angrily and yanked Sakura by her arm. While walking away with Tsunade she turned to Temari who had a smirk on her face and whispered.

"It isn't over till the fat lady sings, so start singing bitch if you wanna stay alive" Sakura's whisper was still hoarse and audible enough for everyone except Tsunade to hear it. She smirked at Temari's expression.

"Did that bitch just call me fat?" Temari asked disbelievingly. Gaara just smirked and ignored Temari's obviously rhetoric question. "Let's go" Gaara said and their whole gang returned to their dorm. In the mean time Sakura was in the principal's office. Tsunade was pissed because she cared about Sakura big time. Plus she was the best student in the school.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Tsunade yelled at Sakura.

"But I w-"Sakura was cut off by Tsunade.

"I don't want to hear about it. I should forbid you to leave the school grounds, even your dorm this weekend, especially Friday and Saturday cause I know that you want to go out. "Sakura felt relieved by this. If she was grounded she wouldn't have to go out with Gaara and his friends. To her dismay things weren't so easy.

"But…" Tsunade continued "I won't do that because I know that you didn't mean that and that you don't do those kinds of stuff. Temari must have provoked you. Now go and stay out of trouble ok?" Luck just wasn't on Sakura's side. With a disappointed face she nodded and left Tsunade's office.

On the way to her dorm room she was thinking about a lot of stuff. '_What the hell is going on? Today luck really isn't on my side. Why did that Gaara guy had to come and ruin my life and he managed to do that in just one day? One day for Christ sake. Oh well what could happen? It's just one night. Tomorrow night.'_ Sakura was going around campus for hours now and didn't notice the time go by. She snapped out of the thought and looked at the clock.

"Oh god it's nine o'clock." And she hurried to get back to her dorm. The fab 8 dorms were next to each others. So it was, first Sasuke and Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru, then Tenten and Hinata and lastly Sakura and Ino's dorm. So Sakura had to pass all of their dorms before she came to her own. If one of them opened the door and saw her passing through the hall everyone will go out and nag her about what happened and where was she all day?

She rolled her eyes at the upcoming interrogation. She slid through the hall making sure no one sees her and she entered her dorm. The lights were off and huge sigh of relief escaped Sakura's mouth. She went over to her bed and slumped onto it. The next thing she knew was that the lights were on and Ino was yelling at her, shaking her body violently.

"Where the hell were you all day? You had me worried sick. What happened? Where were you? With who? How? Why? Answer me." Ino yelled at Sakura.

"Whoa calm down Ino. I was at the principal's office and then went for a walk through the campus." Sakura said sleepily. Ino widened her eyes in shock.

"You were at the principal's office? Why?" Ino asked in bewilderment. '_What the hell was Sakura doing at the principal's office?' _Ino thought to her self.

"Well, I kinda had a fight with Temari." Sakura scratched her head.

"YOU had a fight with Temari? That blonde girl that hangs out with Gaara and the rest of the…um kids?" Ino asked disbelievingly, but not because the girl sakura fought was Temari but because of the fact that Sakura actually FOUGHT someone.

"Yeah, she called me pinky." Sakura said with monotone voice as if what happened back there was nothing, just a daily routine. And believe me for Sakura fighting was _not _a daily routine. Ino's baby blue eyes widened in shock.

"And you had to go and hit her?"

"Well technically I didn't hit her. I just tried to hit her but Tsunade stopped me." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yeah just tried to, and what did Tsunade say to you? Are going to be punished?" Ino asked praying for the answer to the last question to be negative.

"Yes she did. I'm grounded for the weekend." Sakura said in the same like-I-care voice and Ino was left with nothing but to stare at her with wide eyes and open mouth. You may wonder why Sakura lied to her; the answer is because she found it easier to lie to her that she was being grounded so Ino wouldn't be mad about Sakura's going out with Gaara.

"What?" Ino asked disbelievingly "So you're not coming with us tomorrow?"The disappointment flashed across her face.

"Yeah, oh well there's always next weekend right?" Sakura said uninterested. Ino's baby blue eyes widened at Sakura's nonchalance. How could Sakura accept the punishment from Tsunade so easily as if it was someone told her she got another A (since she got them a lot it wasn't a real surprise to her)?

"Oh, ok" Ino said disappointed. "I'm gonna go to sleep I'm tired." Ino went over to her bed and covered her self with the blankets. Her back was turned to Sakura who was feeling really bad for lying to her. But she had to do it; she had to lie to them in order to keep them safe.

"Um…good night Ino. Sweet dreams." Sakura whispered but when she didn't get an answer from Ino she regretted saying it. '_What did I do to be punished like this? Whom did I do wrong?' _Sakura thought to herself before finally drifting off in slumber.

* * *

**-Time skip, the next morning. _Friday _morning-**

Sakura woke up the next morning struggling with the sun rays that were shining in her eyes. She opened her emerald eyes and looked around the room. Ino wasn't in her bed. '_She must be getting ready. Damn I really messed up last night; I hope she's not mad at me anymore.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she stood up from the bed.

She sat on the edge of the bed, propped her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her palms. Mean while Ino got out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful gray sundress and cowboy boots. A big smile was plastered on her face.

"Oh, good morning Sakura, I thought you were going to over sleep. Classes are going to start in about…"she looked at her watch then back Sakura." 15 minutes so hurry up." And she left the room. Sakura groaned. The door opened again and sakura looked up to see who it was. It was Ino again.

"Oh I forgot, don't wait for me tonight, we're gonna go out with the guys so maybe we'll be late. Bye" and she left the room. '_Why are they going out today? We're not...oh shit its Friday. No'_ Sakura groaned when realization dawned upon her and fell back on the bed covering her face with her hands.

After pouting for a while she stood up and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She dried off and got dressed. She wore skinny jeans, pink t-shirt, black converse shoes and a black leather jacket. Sakura took her book bag and went to classes.

She was practically dragging herself through the long corridors. Sakura couldn't believe all that was happening to her. Did she deserve this? Did she really deserve this? But the most important question was did she believe in anything that Gaara says? She wanted to test that, today before they go out.

'_We'll see if that Gaara guy is bluffing or not. Ugh why am I always the one to fall in trouble?' _Sakura thought to her self as she entered the classroom. She had homeroom with Kakashi sensei. '_Great that pervert is going to read his stupid book and I'm gonna sit here dying of boredom.'_ She thought to her self.

Sakura was sitting next to Hinata in homeroom so she made her way to her seat. Hinata was smiling at Sakura.

"Good morning Sakura" Hinata greeted Sakura.

"Good morning Hinata" Sakura greeted back and took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"So what happened last night? I mean Ino told us about it today but I didn't quite get It." yeah this was just what Sakura needed; the sweetest person on earth was sitting right in front of her asking to be lied to. Oh this was too much.

"Well I…I tried to hit Temari." Hinata's eyes went wide.

"Y-you tried to h-h-it Temari?" Hinata stuttered. She couldn't believe it. Sakura Haruno the passive and friendly girl could actually try to hit somebody.

"Yeah but it's no big deal. Tsunade came and stopped me." Sakura said.

"Oh, my god Sakura what did the principal say?" Hinata asked bewildered.

"Well…umm…" here comes the hardest part. So far everything she told her was true, but now she had to lie to Hinata. She had to lie to her even though she didn't want to. What had to be done, had to be done and that's just it. Hinata waited for the answer. "Well –sigh- she grounded me for the weekend."

"Oh no. And what are you going to do now? Oh it's not fair we had plans for tonight." The disappointment was obvious on Hinata's face. Sakura looked at her with those emerald orbs and her heart started ripping apart. That really did it. It was too much ad she couldn't take it anymore. She took the pencil and scrabbled something. She went over to Kakashi sensei's desk.

"Um Kakashi sensei I'm not feeling really good, could you let me go to the nurse?" Kakashi sensei was too busy with his perverted orange book 'Come Come paradise'. He probably didn't hear what Sakura said, he just nodded in agreement. Sakura exit the classroom and headed for the nurse office.

* * *

**-With Sasuke and the others-**

Sasuke was sitting next to Naruto, Shikamaru next to Neji and Ino and Tenten were sitting right behind them. Naruto was loud as always, Sasuke expressionless as always, Shikamaru bored as always, Neji quiet as always, Ino talkative as always and Tenten was weapon obsessed as always. The guys were talking about going out since it was Friday night.

"So where do you wanna go tonight?" Neji asked the guys.

"Hn" Sasuke said but obviously he meant wherever. Naruto put his finger on his head as if he was thinking about the subject. Sasuke saw him and said.

"Oh come on, you're not fooling anyone. We know that you're not thinking." The guys laughed at the mocking tone that Sasuke used. Naruto growled at them and crossed his arms over his chest. He was angry at them for always picking on him. But an idea dawned upon him and he disregarded the fact.

"I have an idea. Believe it" Naruto exclaimed "Let's go out with the girls and Sasuke" Sasuke sent him a death glare but Naruto didn't care "and we can go to the movies or something. So what do you say?" Shikamaru and Neji nodded in agreement and Sasuke just said "Hn" how talkative of him.

"Hey where is Sakura going?" Naruto asked out of the blue as he saw Sakura moving towards Kakashi sensei. Naruto's observation caused Sasuke to turn to Sakura immediately. Naruto giggled. '_Oh, I see. So that's what's going on with Teme.' _Naruto laughed as the realization dawned upon him.

'_She's leaving the classroom. Why? Where is she going? Uh, not knowing sure pisses me off, but I still don't get it why am I interested in anything that pinky does. Ugh.'_ Sasuke thought to him self as he saw Sakura leaving the classroom.

"Ok like nobody finds it a bit odd that Sakura is leaving like that? She never misses any of the classes. Guys I'm worried." Ino said from behind them. The guys had to agree that this wasn't Sakura's normal behavior.

"I have to agree with Ino. Troublesome" Shikamaru said and went back to sleeping.

"Come on people I bet it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Tenten tried reasoning with her friends.

"Oh I don't know, but I guess you're right." Ino said unconvinced.

"I'm with Tenten. I think it's nothing." Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke bonked his head and said. "The fact that you're agreeing with Tenten is quite impossible little less the fact that you're thinking." And he turned to stare at the door as if waiting for Sakura to come back. The others chuckled except Naruto and Sasuke.

"I agree with Tenten." Neji said shortly and got back to reading his book. Tenten smirked and felt happy at the same time because Neji actually agreed with her. Ino felt somewhat the same like Tenten. '_Where is she?' _Sasuke thought angrily.

* * *

Sakura went to the nurse office to get a pass for the rest of the day. She knocked lightly on the door. 'Come in' a sweet voice said.

"Oh come in Sakura." The black haired woman said. Sakura gave her a small smile and entered the nurse's office. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I've been feeling kinda sick. I have nausea since I woke up this morning and my head hurts badly." Sakura said and pretended to be sick.

"Oh I see. I don't think there's a need for me to check you up I believe you." she winked at Sakura who looked paler by the minute. "I'll give you some pills you have to take them once a day and only if you're sick. Here have one now and get back to your dorm to have some sleep. The pills are strong so they'll probably knock you out for couple of hours." The nurse elaborated as she handed sakura the pill.

Sakura took the pill, drank some water to push it down and smiled weekly at the nurse. She felt relieved that she didn't have to go to the rest of the classes. She was ready to go to her dorm and rest but there was still something that she had to do. Sakura squeezed the paper she scrabbled on before as she remembered what she needed to do next.

"Can I go now? I'm feeling really lightheaded." Sakura said.

"Do you want me to call someone from your class to escort you to your dorm?" the nurse said as she picked up the phone.

"No!" Sakura yelled and caused the nurse to drop the phone. The nurse looked at Sakura in bewilderment. "I don't want you to alarm them. They might be very worried, especially Naruto. Please don't tell them." The nurse nodded but still wasn't convinced with Sakura's explanation.

"Okay I'll be going now. Thanks for everything." Sakura said as she left the room. '_Now there's only one thing left to do._' Sakura thought as she moved to the administration. Shizune who was Tsunade's secretary was the sweetest person ever. Everybody liked her because she always covered up for the students and helped them in various ways.

"Oh Sakura I'm pleased to see you. What brings you here?" Shizune said as she gave Sakura a big hug. Sakura hugged her back. When they finally parted Sakura spoke her reason for being there.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you could tell me which classes is Gaara taking." Shizune looked at her confused.

"Gaara? Oh he's that sweet red headed boy?" Shizune said through a big smile. "Not so sweet" Sakura muttered but Shizune didn't hear her.

"Yeah that's the one." Sakura said while thinking about him. Ugh the apathy she felt towards him was indescribable. Shizune typed something in the computer.

"Oh here it is. Sabaku no Gaara, second period…he has…Geography. Sakura why-" Shizune lifted her head up and stopped talking when she saw Sakura fly out of the room. Sakura was running down the halls like a crazy person until she reached the classroom where Gaara had geography.

She knocked on the door lightly and entered.

"Oh Haruno Sakura what are you doing here." Gaara's head jerked up as he heard her name and big smirk plastered on his face.

"Well I have a message for Gaara. Tsunade sent me to hand it to him. May I Ebisu-sensei?" Ebisu nodded and Sakura came closer to Gaara's table earning her self couple of whistles from the guys and angry looks from the fan girls. She placed the paper on Gaara's desk and sneered at him.

"Read it" Sakura said and started walking towards the door. "Thank you Ebisu-sensei and sorry for the disturbance." And with that Sakura left the classroom and headed for her dorm. She started to feel sleepy and lightheaded. '_Ah damn pills I better get to my dorm quickly or else I'll fall asleep in the halls'_ Sakura yawned and picked up her pace.

She got into her dorm pretty quickly. Slumped on the bed and drifted off into deep slumber. Gaara on the other hand opened the piece of paper that Sakura gave him.

_Not so dear Gaara_

_I have to decline your offer even though I accepted it yesterday. The reason about my change of answer is simply because I will not allow you to blackmail me and besides I think that you're just bluffing._

_Lot's of greetings Sakura Haruno._

Gaara smirked when he read the letter and simply said to him self "We'll see about that cherry blossom".

* * *

**Time skip-end of the classes**

All of the fab 8 group were coming back from their classes and had agreed to go to Ino and Sakura's dorm room to hang out. When Ino opened the door everybody was dumbstruck. Sakura was lying on the bed in a very strange position. They're eyes widened in shock and their mouths gaped open.

"She's dead!" Naruto yelled. A loud bonk on the head was heard. Naruto rubbing his sore head turned around to see Sasuke's aggravated face.

"You idiot can't you see that she's sleeping."Sasuke said.

"No, she killed her self. Look there's a bottle of pills on the night table!" Sasuke bonked his head once again and this time it was harder.

"You idiot shut your mouth you're gonna wake her up." Sasuke said with a low yet dangerous voice. Everybody sweat dropped when they heard Naruto yell but luckily Sasuke was the one to shut him up.

"Damn it Naruto you're so stupid." Ino said to Naruto as she entered the room while the others were staying at the door. Ino went to Sakura's bed and kneeled down. She looked the prescription on Sakura's night table.

"Guys she had a headache and nausea. The nurse gave her this pills which are pretty strong. She might be out for a couple of hours." Ino told the guys. Everybody stood there surprised.

"How do you know all of this?" Shikamaru said confused and somewhat impressed. Ino smiled at him and blushed.

"Well I've been taking health classes with Sakura whole year." Ino started fidgeting with her fingers in the way that Hinata did when she was nervous. Shikamaru smirked when he saw her like that, so innocent and cute.

"Nice one. Ok guys let's go to another dorm room. Sakura needs to rest here." Neji said in a low voice trying not to wake Sakura up. Sakura and Neji became really good friends in grade school. Their parents were really close friends and they introduced the two little toddlers. Since then Neji and Sakura consider them selves as brother and sister.

"I-I think Neji-nii-san is right. W-w-we should leave Sakura to rest." Hinata said and with that everybody left the room and moved to Hinata and Tenten's room. Once they were in Hinata's room they all relaxed a bit. Sasuke was sitting on the couch watching TV, Hinata and Tenten were sitting on the floor playing cards with Naruto and Neji, Shikamaru and Ino were on Hinata's bed talking.

Naruto's phone rang. He took out his blackberry storm and answered.

"Yo Naruto here!" Naruto said in his chirpy voice. Everybody turned to look at him while he was constantly nodding and adding a 'mhm' every once in while. When he closed his phone everybody felt eager to know with who and what was he talking.

"Dobe, who was that?" Sasuke said turning his gaze away from the TV and looking at Naruto.

"Hmm? Oh it was my father." Naruto said simply.

"Ha-ha Minato keeps you on a short leash ne?" Neji said and everybody in the room except Naruto laughed.

"No, he wanted to know if needed the beach house for the break."Naruto said nonchalantly and everybody jumped at that even Sasuke.

"And what did you tell him?" Sasuke asked, well more like yelled. Naruto looked at him confused and said.

"I said no" everybody glared daggers at Naruto and Sasuke sprang at him. He pinned Naruto on the floor and started choking him.

"S-Sasuke-kun please s-s-stop you're going to choke him"Hinata said. Sasuke listened to her and got up from the floor. Naruto propped himself on his elbows and stood up a bit. He took out his blackberry and handed it to Sasuke.

"Here you call him and tell him that we want it." Sasuke gladly took the phone and muttered "dobe" while leaving the room. They all stopped what they were doing and waited for Sasuke to come back. A laugh was heard from the other side of the door.

Then Sasuke entered the room laughing while still talking on the phone.

"Ne Minato, don't worry. I'll keep him in control. I know, but don't worry. Ok I'll see you in couple of weeks. Bye" Sasuke closed the phone, handed it to Naruto and sat back on the couch holding the remote control. Everybody waited an answer but Sasuke kept his gaze glued to the TV not paying attention to them.

"So…? What did he say Sasuke?" Ino finally spoke. Sasuke lazily turned his gaze away from the TV and looked at Ino.

"Hn." Everybody's mouth gaped open when Sasuke turned his gaze back to the TV.

"Sasuke!" Ino shrieked and caused Sasuke to drop the remote and cover his ears; well everybody in the room covered their ears.

"Damn it, you troublesome woman" Shikamaru said but Ino ignored him.

"Alright, aright he said that we can use it but only if Naruto behaves. Oh and he said that we have to come along with Naruto at his place to visit Minato and Kushina." Everybody started jumping of joy except Naruto who was pouting. Hinata came up to him.

"N-n-Naruto-kun aren't y-you happy?" Hinata said while blushing deep red and fidgeting her fingers.

"I don't want to go visit my parents." Naruto said with crossed arms over his torso.

"B-b-but why? You h-haven't seen them in a while." Hinata stuttered.

"I don't know, it's just that I'm still a bit mad at them." Naruto retorted. While he and Hinata had their little talk Sasuke's phone rang and they all stopped what they were doing. Sasuke growled in annoyance, took out his Nokia N97 and answered.

"Hn?" Sasuke's facial expression changed into a surprised one but it soon changed back to his impassive one. Everyone looked at Sasuke talking on the phone eagerly anticipating to see who he was talking to.

"I understand Otou-san" now that they knew that he was talking to his father they waited to see what was he talking about. "But why would you do that?" Sasuke said and listened to his fathers answer. He unknowingly hit the loud speaker on button and now everybody could hear what his father was saying.

"_Oh, especially Sakura. You know that your mother would love to have her as a daughter in law. You should bring her to lunch you know-"_everybody burst in laughter and Sasuke blushed crimson red as he was trying to find the button to urn it off. He finally turned it off and said.

"Ok dad bye." And he hang up on his father.

"What was that all about?" Neji asked him through laughter.

"Does Suzuki GSX-R1000, Honda CBR1000RR, Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 and Yamaha YZF-R1 ring a bell?" everybody's mouth gaped open and their eyes widened in shock. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and smirked leaving everyone in anticipation.

"W-w-what are you saying?" Neji started stuttering when he heard the name of his favorite bike, something he was longing to buy.

" I'm saying that my dad just bought us brand new motorcycles and-" he couldn't finish his sentence because the three ecstatic boys tackled Sasuke to the ground and started hugging him. The girls had 'wtf' looks on their faces as they watched the guys yell in a very childish manner.

"What the hell happened here?" Tenten asked in bewilderment.

"Maybe the kid in them awoke" Ino retorted.

"It's more like the baby in them awoke" Hinata added without stuttering since Naruto wasn't around.

They guys got their composure and stood up cleaning the dust from them and fixing their hairs and clothes while the girls were still looking them with 'wtf' expressions on their faces.

"You're serious right?" Naruto asked Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

"Yes I'm serious. I just don't know when they are going to bring them to the campus. So which one are you gonna choose?" Sasuke asked them and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna take Kawasaki ninja!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm gonna take the Honda!" Neji exclaimed.

"I'm gonna take the Yamaha" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"You're lucky that no one took my Suzuki" Sasuke said and sighed in relief. "Well let's go eat something I'm hungry." He looked at the clock. "It's 7 o'clock. We can go out to grab a bit to eat." They all nodded and left the dorm heading for town since it was Friday night.

* * *

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura woke up at around 7:30. Her vision was blurry as she took time to let her eyes adjust to the dim light. '_these pills will knock you out for couple of hours blah-blah more like couple of days' _Sakura thought to herself as she stood up from the bed.

'_Oh crap it's 7:30. The idiot is gonna come for me in like 30 minutes. I better get ready and get the hell out of here before he comes.' _Sakura thought as she slipped into the bathroom to take a shower. She had a plan on ditching them and going out with her friends though she didn't know that they were already out.

When she got out of the bathroom she quickly dried off and got dressed. Bright pink t-shirt with black saying "don't mess with me", light skinny jeans, Nike high tops and a short black leather jacket. Her hair was up in a ponytail with the bangs framing her face.

Just when she was putting on her jacket, a light knock on the door was heard. Sakura knew who that was. '_Oh crap. Too late.' _Sakura thought to herself as she opened the door to see a smirking Zaku.

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura asked the still smirking Zaku.

"I came to take you. you're coming with us. Remember?" he raised one of his black eyebrows at Sakura, who responded him by lifting up one of her pink eyebrows.

"What makes you think that I will do that? I already informed your _boss _that I'm declining his offer." Sakura said boss with a mocking tone.

"Ah yes, but you see cherry blossom that's not the way things work with Gaara. Now if you're ready come with me." Zaku said with amusement in his voice. Sakura couldn't believe that after the letter she sent him and after her declining they would still persist in her going out with them. Why?

"I will do no such thing." she said shortly and closed the door at Zaku. Though he was male and strong after all so he pushed the door and entered forcefully. Sakura gasped in surprise when he caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. She started twitching and trying to release from his grip but he was stronger.

"You better oblige if you don't want anything bad to happen to your precious friends. Now move it." Zaku said as he pushed Sakura out of her dorm room. She knew it was going to be a long night, a long night indeed.

* * *

**WOW this was a long chapter. It's 11 pages long and about 4885 words…oops I got carried away sorry. Well anyway please review and send me a feedback on whether I should or should not continue the story. Well on with the next chapter the plot begins in chapter 3 mmmm can't wait:D  
**


	3. Freaky Friday

_**Dance **_as though no one is watching you,

_**Love**_ as though you've never been hurt before,

_**Sing**_ as though no one can hear you,

_**Live**_ as though heaven is on earth**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, but I do own Tamotsu:]**

**Dedication: To Pooky and Bristels cause they have been nagging me for a while to write this story :)**

Chapter 3: Freaky Friday

_Previously: _

"_You better oblige if you don't want anything bad to happen to your precious friends. Now move it." Zaku said as he pushed Sakura out of her dorm room. She knew it was going to be a long night, a long night indeed. _

"What the hell is the matter with you? Let go of me, you're gonna rip my wrist out." Zaku answered her by tightening his grip on her wrist. "Could you hurry up a bit? Gaara is going to crucify us." Zaku said to the Pinkette beside him.

"Like I care if you get crucified as for me it wouldn't be such a bad idea since I'm ought to spend a night with you." Sakura said in annoyance. Oh the nerves of this guy to drag the pink haired girl like that. What Sakura didn't know was that tonight she was going be the total opposite of what she used to be. The old Sakura would seize to exist; well not really seize but she would fall asleep somewhere waiting to be awaken.

Anyway, Zaku dragged Sakura to the parking lot in front of a black BMW. Gaara stepped out of the car smirking at Sakura.

"My, my aren't you classy? Here I thought you were still in diapers and you're already driving a BMW and m6 nonetheless. So if I'm not mistaking the first generation of the BMW M6 has a catalyzed motor producing 191 kW but the European version didn't need the catalysts so it produces 213 kW. " Sakura said.

"Well I see you know about cars. But do tell more I'm eager to hear." Gaara said with a smirk plastered over his face as he waited for sakura to continue analyzing the car.

"It's obvious that you're driving the second generation that had its debut in Geneva 2005. It has a 10 cylinder motorV10 and produces 373 kW. It has 6 speed in manual and 7 in SMG gearbox which I do not doubt you have. BMW claimed that it can accelerate from 0-100 Km/h or better said 62mph in just 4.4 seconds. It has electronically limited speed of 250 km/h or 155 mph, but with the limiter removed it can reach up to 330 km/h or 205mph. I doubt that you have a limiter so this black baby would probably reach 205 mph at a top speed. Just thought you might wanna know something about the car you're driving." Sakura was saying all of this as if it was a song she was singing. Zaku found him self awestruck and muttered 'show off' while Gaara smirked.

"Well I must say that I'm impressed. A beautiful girl such as your self to know so much about cars is if I may say incredible." Gaara started flattering Sakura who didn't feel flattered at all. Sakura rolled her eyes. Did he really think that he could flatter her with his words? Oh, no this cherry blossom will not fall for that crap, that easy.

"So since I'm obligated to come with you, where are we going?" Sakura asked the amused Gaara. I guess I never really paid any attention to Gaara. He had brick red hair and light turquoise eyes. He also had a tattoo on the left side of his forehead saying "Love" in kanji. Zaku on the other hand had jet black hair and charcoal eyes.

"Well hop in the car and we'll bring you to the place we often hang out. "

"Yeah as soon as you tell this ape to release me, I think that my arm is turning blue from his strong grip." Zaku hissed at Sakura but she didn't care. She just wanted her arm back before it fell off. Gaara just glared at Zaku who moved closer to Sakura as though trying to kiss her. He released her hand and scowled.

"Damn it Gaara you never let me have any fun. You're the only one that's having fun." Gaara would have raised an eyebrow if he had one but he still glared daggers at Zaku.

"Ok, ok geez nervous much." Zaku muttered while he disappeared in a direction unbeknownst to Sakura.

"Get in the car." Gaara said as he entered the black BMW. Gaara stepped on the gas pedal and drive off no better said flew off the parking lot. Sakura who didn't have time to strap her belt growled at Gaara. '_The nerve of him to drive off like that though I like it.' _Sakura thought to herself as she watched the smudge of colors outside the window caused by the high speed.

"We're here" Gaara said as he parked his black BMW in the parking lot of the biggest park in Konoha. '_When the hell did he manage to drive us here?'_ Sakura asked herself while Gaara smirked at her puzzled expression.

"So…what are we going to do here?" Sakura asked Gaara as she got out of the BMW and looked around herself. It was a nice park. With trees and lanes, playground and it even had a gorgeous lake. She knew this place indeed very well since she and the rest of the F8 were coming to that same park for years.

"Oh you'll see. Now come along." Sakura obliged and walked along with him down the shady lane of the park. Sakura and Gaara were walking along the lane in silence. None of them spoke until Gaara decided to talk first.

"Ne, Sakura tell me, how come you obliged to do this so easily?" The question shocked Sakura but she didn't let it show.

"Cause that bastard Zaku pulled me my room and held my wrist at all times, there was no way that I could escape." Sakura said in a monotone voice and continued watching the beautiful sky.

"I wasn't talking about then. I was talking about now. You could've say something back at me, but you just obliged to what ever I said. Why?" Gaara asked her in puzzlement but sensing that something was going to go wrong.

"Because I was longing to escape" Sakura said as she started running into the little forest that the trees from the park had formed. She was running like never before as if someone was going o rape her. Well after all that might be what Gaara wanted. For all she knew he might have done something to her. She was obligated to come tonight with them and it turned out to be only Gaara and her self.

Gaara was running after her but she was faster. He stopped ad took out his phone calling somebody. After Sakura was running a while she turned behind her to see if Gaara was still chasing her. She felt relieved when he wasn't there so she slowed sown a bit.

'_Oh Sasuke-kun where are you? Wait, why am I thinking about him?'_ Sakura thought to herself. She was too deep in though when a figure came from behind her and grasped her petite body with one hand while silencing her mouth with the other.

Sakura started screaming but her cries for help were muffled by the hand that was covering her mouth. She tried kicking but it was impossible. The manly figure (she could figure that much) brought his lips next to her ear and whispered.

"Please calm down I'm not going to hurt you." Something in his voice made her comply. There was something sincere, something that made her calm down. "Now I'm gonna free your mouth but you have got to stop screaming. Ok?" Sakura nodded in agreement and the warmth she felt over her mouth disappeared. The arm around her waist moved up to hold her wrists as the unknown male turned her to face him.

Her emerald eyes met up with apple green eyes. A boy with jet black that was ruffled up was the boy that was holding Sakura.

"W-who are you?" Sakura asked the unknown black haired boy who was holding her wrists in his firm grip. Her heart starting beating in a painful rhythm and the breath from her lungs started escaping like an inflated balloon.

"I'm Tamotsu" The black haired boy said."I'm friends with Gaara and he told me to bring you back. So let's get going" he grabbed Sakura's wrists and lead the way. There wasn't a part of Sakura's brain that could actually find a good enough reason or an explanation to justify the things that had been done to her.

"But why are they doing this? Why are you doing this?" Her teary emerald eyes continued to look at the lane of rocks they were walking on.

"Gaara liked you since the moment he saw you and he wanted to have you. But you weren't his type of a girlfriend so he decided to make you his type." Sakura looked at him in puzzlement." You'll see what I mean when we meet up with them." Tamotsu continued.

"But wait why did he have to force me to come?" Sakura asked Tamotsu. He turned to look her in the eyes but still continued walking.

"Would you come if he jut asked you?" Sakura lowered her head because the answer was no. "That's why he had to force you to come. In Gaara's life everything has to do with threats and blackmails. I suppose that's his way of getting what he wants." Tamotsu explained everything to Sakura. "But don't underestimate Gaara; he will do everything that he had said he would. Believe me he is not bluffing, so it's better for you and your friends to comply and keep quiet about this." Sakura's eyes widened and the tears she had been holding in were ready to fall down.

Soon after Tamotsu's explanation they came to a big clearing where a lot of people were seated. Some were drinking some, were smoking and neither one of them was doing something good. She immediately noticed the brick red head. He stood up and walked over to where Tamotsu and Sakura were standing.

"Please don't resist. Come hang out with us. Tamotsu let her go." Tamotsu did as told. Gaara took sakura's hand lightly and lead her to where he was sitting. Sakura sat next to him observing everyone that were there.

Her emerald eyes rested on a purple haired girl with charcoal eyes. She had a strange hairstyle; one side was short and the other one was rather long. She was known as Ami, Neji's biggest fan girl. She had a rather slutty reputation, nothing special.

While she was observing everyone there Gaara nudged her hand lightly as if to turn to look at him. Sakura looked at him confused when he offered her a cigarette.

"I don't smoke Gaara" Sakura said but Gaara still offered her.

"It's never too late to start. Now take one" Gaara said and when Sakura shook her head Gaara sent her a stern look as if saying 'you must'. Sakura sighed and took the cigarette. '_Anything for my friends'_ she thought to her self and she took a smoke.

She felt the smoke of the cigarette slide down her throat contemning her lungs, all the way replacing the oxygen with the vile gray smoke. At first Sakura coughed but with ever pull she got used to it. She looked at Gaara's pleased face and she felt her stomach twist.

"What is it cherry blossom aren't you liking it?" Zaku said with a mocking tone passing Sakura a bottle of whisky. "Here take a sip of this" And Sakura took a sip of it, but not because the idiot Zaku had told her, but because she really needed it. She wanted to find a way out of this; she just wanted this to be over.

A sip after sip and Sakura got drunk, dancing around and saying stupid and unrelated things. Gaara grabbed her hand and forced her to sit down cause she was too drunk and couldn't walk straight. When Sakura sat down she started humming a tune and then she started singing it.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now._

_And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight.__  
_

Everybody turned to look at Sakura as they listened carefully. She sang so well that everyone just kept quiet listening to her. Everyone thought that it was quite a miracle that she could actually sing that well under the influence of alcohol.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

_And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment of the truth in your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies,  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
_

Sakura stopped singing and a tear fell down her milky white cheek. Gaara hurried to sooth her. He hugged her and he wiped her tear away. After they sat like that for some time, an obnoxious voice was heard.

"Hey let's strip her and have our turn with her" a voice of a drunken male was heard and Gaara growled at the owner of the voice. He stood up and punched the guy across his face.

"Show some respect you low life. Get out of my sight." And the drunk male left. Sakura on the other hand took off into the thick forest, stumbling on her way. Tamotsu and Gaara noticed that Sakura was not there with them.

"Should I go looking for her?" Tamotsu asked their leader Gaara. Gaara shook his head and said.

"I don't know." Gaara was drunk him self and started laughing after he had said that. Tamotsu took his leader's hand and lead him down to his car. "Come on Gaara I'm taking you to your dorm." And they were off to campus without the cherry blossom.

* * *

**-With Sasuke and the others-**

It was round about 11 o'clock and the F8 were getting ready to go home. They were sitting in a pizzeria finishing off their pizza.

"Damn I was too hungry" Naruto said as he tapped his full stomach.

"Is there a time when you're not hungry?" The lazy Shikamaru said as he lifted his head off the table.

"Ha-ha very funny" Naruto said and Shikamaru put back his head on the table closing his eyes to rest. Ino was very worried about Sakura. She cursed her self for not checking up on Sakura before they left. What if she was sick right now, what if she fainted and she was lying there unconscious with no one to help her.

Ino closed her eyes and covered them with her hands, shaking her head as if to get rid of the bad idea. Everyone at the table looked at her with wide eyes and every single one of them was thinking _'What the hell is the matter with her?'. _Tenten was about to ask her what was going on but just when she opened her mouth Ino's I-phone rang.

"Hello?" Ino said. "Sakura?!" Ino exclaimed as she stood up from the chair and everybody turned to look at her. Sasuke stood up too waiting for Ino to say what's wrong with Sakura because by the look Ino had something had to be going on.

"Oh, where are you forehead? What are you doing there? Why are you laughing? Oh Sakura what have you done? Don't move I'll come to get you." Ino's baby blue eyes started filling with tears.

"What happened to Sakura-chan?" Naruto yelled and Ino couldn't answer him because she was too busy with looking for cash to pay the bill and get the hell out of the pizzeria.

"What happened to Sakura, Ino?" Sasuke growled, clenching his fists in frustration.

"I think she's drunk. She is in the biggest park in Konoha, right by the lake, alone." Ino said while still looking for cash in her purse. Sasuke put his hand in his pocket and took out enough money to pay twice for what they ate. After that he flew out of the restaurant.

"Are you sure she's Ok Ino?" Neji asked her worriedly. Ino shrugged and kept on crying. "Come on let's go, we need to find her." Neji yelled as all of them took off in their cars. Sasuke was driving alone in his car. He drove like a maniac and came to the Konoha Park in just 5 minutes. He parked in the parking lot and saw all of those cigarette packs and whisky bottles. '_Damn it what has she got herself into?' _Sasuke yelled in his head.

He ran through the park looking for even a streak of pink hair or even a glint of emerald eyes though there wasn't any. Anxiety filled his heart at the thought of something happening to her. '_Why am I feeling this way? It's pinky I'm looking for, my friend. Have I started to like her? Nah… _' Sasuke thought to him self as he ran through the park in search for the pink haired girl.

He stopped for a second and remembered that Ino said that she was by the lake. He mentally slapped himself for not checking there first. When he got to the lake he saw the pink haired girl stumbling couple of times while walking in the opposite way of him. Sasuke ran towards him and when she saw him running towards her she started yelling 'rapist' and started running.

"Sakura stop it. It's me Sasuke." Sasuke said as he continued running after the cherry blossom. Sakura stumbled again and fell on the ground. Sasuke came up to her and pinned her down on the carpet of grass. Sakura started wiggling under his body and while he was telling her to calm down Sakura continued to yell. "Help, help me! Aaaaaaah Rapist. He is going to rape me, help." Sakura yelled.

"Shut up Sakura I'm not gonna rape you."Sasuke said irritated.

On the other side of the park the six teens heard a scream that sounded like sakura's voice. They all froze and Neji felt the most aggravated after all Sakura was his little 'sister'.

"Was that Sakura?" Ino asked bewildered.

"Is she yelling rapist?"Tenten asked and their eyes widened in shock as the realization dawned upon them.

"Oh, fuck she's being raped" Neji said as they started running towards the source of the noise. When they got there they saw a very unpleasant picture. Sasuke was on top of sakura pinning her down on the grass. Neji's eyes widened at the sight.

"What the fuck are you doing Uchiha?"The aggravated Neji growled which caused Sasuke to turn his gaze at them.

"Shut up Hyuga. I'm not doing anything to her. She started running when I saw her." Sasuke said as he stood up and pulled the pinkette with him. She continued to yell so Sasuke put his hand on her mouth and when she felt his warmth she instantly shut up.

"Oi Teme I didn't know you were such a pervert." Naruto said, and Sasuke hit him on the head.

"Sakura where have you been? And what have you done?" Neji said as he moved closer to her. Sasuke freed her mouth so that she could talk. Neji could smell the whisky on her breath actually everybody could.

"Is that whisky I smell on your breath? Damn it Sakura what the hell is the matter with you." Neji hissed at her and sakura just burst into laughter. Neji looked at her confused.

"She's drunk Hyuga." Sasuke simply said while trying to hold on Sakura. She bit Sasuke's hand which caused him to release her and she started running towards the place where they were drinking with Gaara. She found a bottle of whisky and started drinking it.

The others ran at her side. She was still gulping down the whisky when Neji came up to her and grabbed the bottle from her. She started crying like a little baby without candy.

"Stop it Sakura and come along." Neji said as he grabbed her hand. Sakura fell down on the grass and darkness overcame her but before she fell unconscious she said. "Guys…I did this for you" and she fell unconscious.

"Wait what did she just say?" Hinata asked.

"I think she said that she did this for us." Tenten answered Hinata's question. Neji tried slapping her lightly as if to wake her up, but she already fell unconscious. Sasuke kneeled down next to her and took her in his hands bridal style. Neji glared at him, Sasuke glared back at him.

"Uchiha you're not taking her anywhere." Neji hissed.

"Hyuga stop bothering. I'm taking her to her dorm and that's final." Neji decided to let this fight go and let Sasuke bring back Sakura to her dorm. He held her bridal style. His onyx eyes rested on the pinkette in his arms. '_Wow, I never noticed how beautiful she is! Ok what the fuck is happening to me? Why am I thinking this? Am I falling for her? No it can't be.'_ Sasuke thought to him self as he brought the pinkette to his white Audi R8. He drove off the park's parking lot with Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto driving in their cars behind them.

Sasuke drove very fast, glancing at Sakura's sleeping form once in a while. When they were finally there Sasuke took her bridal style and walked in the school building where their dorms were. He opened her room door with his leg, practically he banged it open. He laid Sakura's body on her bed and before he could say "Sakura was drunk" the rest of the fab 8 were in Sakura's room.

Ino ran at her side. She saw something white in Sakura's pocket. She took it out and her baby blue eyes widened at the sight of the pack of cigarettes.

"S-S-She was…smoking?" Ino said and everybody turned their head towards Ino. Sasuke wanted to slap Sakura for being so stupid and for smoking and drinking. Neji felt somewhat the same. They couldn't understand how could she do that and what part of it was for them.

"Oh she's in big trouble when she wakes up." Tenten said clenching her hands into fists.

"I still can't get it. What happened to Sakura-chan? _The _Sakura-chan I know." Neji said with sadness in his eyes.

"Neji-nii-san don't worry I'm sure she'll be ok." Hinata said as she was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Yeah I agree with Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he looked over at Hinata who was blushing deep red "though I don't know what got over Sakura" Naruto continued. Sasuke was reclining on the door frame staring at the sleeping Cherry Blossom. He wasn't talking as usual but he was fighting battles of his own right now. He couldn't understand where that attraction towards Sakura came from.

'_Do I really like her? Could I like her? No way. I mean I DO like her but only as a friend nothing more. Ugh why don't I believe that? I swear when I saw her tonight like that-'_Sasuke was cut off in his thoughts when Sakura woke up and looked at them.

"Oh thanks I've been looking for them." Sakura said as she took the pack of cigarettes out of Ino's hand. She took one cigarette and put it in her mouth. Just when she was about to light it Sasuke came out of nowhere and snatched the cigarette from her hand.

"Hey whaaaat's your problem. Can't a girl smoke?" Sakura said in a drunken manner.

"Any girl yes, you no." Sasuke said sternly. Sakura looked at him in the eyes and pouted.

"Like I'm gonna listen to you." Sakura said.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke said bluntly. "Now go to sleep, because you're gonna be in for a lot of interrogation tomorrow. "He tucked her in and softly murmured 'Good night'. Everyone in the room looked at him with a puzzled look on their faces.

Naruto had his arms crossed in front of his chest and he looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

"Ne, Teme have you been drinking tonight?" Naruto asked Sasuke who raised a fine raven eyebrow at the blonde in front of him.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room leaving the cherry blossom alone in her sleep. Every one did that except Ino since that was her dorm too.

"Showing affections towards people in general is not an Uchiha's virtue." Naruto said.

"Since when do you use words like affections and virtue? I may be Uchiha but I am still a human. And besides what do you know about being an Uchiha?" Sasuke retorted.

"If you haven't heard me use them than it's too bad for you and you're right I don't know anything about being an Uchiha-thank god" Sasuke raised his eyebrow since Naruto just insulted his clan "but I do know about living with an Uchiha and it is not pleasant."

"What ever dobe, let's get some sleep because tomorrow will be a long day of interrogation." Sasuke said as he entered his room getting ready to go to sleep. The next day would be a long day of interrogation indeed, since tonight was a pretty freaky Friday night.

* * *

**Well that was another chapter of "Lost and found". I don not own the song. Speaking of which the song is "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls. Don't forget to read and review cause it really means to me, well that's all, look out for the next chapter of this story…:D:D:D Bye, Bye, Bye.**

**Sneak peak: Chapter 4. Explanations**

**Sakura has a hangover and the guys come to see her. They have agreed to go and spend a fine day at the park. It was a fine day until Sakura confessed everything to her three best friends. Sasuke gets a call from his dad and while the boys are celebrating about you'll see what, the girls go and do something totally unexpected. Sadly for them the guys come and catch them at the act. Oops they are gonna be in a lot of trouble. Sasuke on the other hand confuses our little cherry blossom. Hmm bad, bad Uchiha… stick with us in the next chapter and see what will happen…**


	4. Explanations

-The **fear** of future is worse than **pain** of past, still I bother the **least** cause you are there.-

* * *

**Disclaimer: ByakuganLove does not nor will she ever will own the Naruto series or any of its characters. They always have and always will belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Dedication: To my two best friends Maria and Anna who have been my endless inspiration and to JohanAndersen for watching my back.**

**Ok, now read…:D**

Chapter 4: Explanations

Previously

"_What ever dobe, let's get some sleep because tomorrow will be a long day of interrogation." Sasuke said as he entered his room getting ready to go to sleep. The next day would be a long day of interrogation indeed, since tonight was a pretty freaky Friday night."_

Oh what a fine Saturday morning it was. The sun came out, its sun rays filtering through the window of every teen's room. It was 9:30 probably the best time to wake up. Ino was already up and she had taken a shower while our cherry blossom was still sleeping.

Ino came out of the bathroom fully dressed and pouted when she saw the still sleeping pinkette. '_Ugh she's driving me nuts.' _Ino thought annoyed. She walked over to Sakura's bed and kneeled down in front of her.

"Sakura" Ino said sweetly and lightly shook Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura" Ino said again. "Sakura" The pinkette was sleeping soundly and she didn't even hear Ino who groaned in annoyance. "Sakura!" Ino yelled this time and caused Sakura to jump out of the bed.

"Damn it piggy why- Aaaaaaah" Sakura started speaking but was soon cut off by a headache. She laid back down on the pillow hissing from pain. Her headache started increasing as she tried to remember anything about last night.

"My, my Sakura I hope you're happy now" Ino said while standing in front of Sakura's bed with her slender arms crossed over her chest.

"Why do I have a headache and can't remember anything from last nigh?" Sakura said through clenched teeth. The headache had gotten worse.

"Because you were dead drunk and we found you in a forest for Kami sake." Ino said.

"Okay, okay don't yell. Ouch this fucking hurts." Sakura said.

"I wasn't yelling and FYI it's called a hangover. Now get dressed we're going to the park and the guys will be here in couple of minutes to check up on you so you better hurry up." Ino said to the pinkette with hangover as she sat on her bed with her white lap top checking her mail.

"Do I have to?" Sakura whined.

"Yes you have to. Now stop whining and get your scrawny pink haired ass to the bathroom." Ino said never taking her gaze off of the laptop. Sakura groaned, stood up and went to take a quick shower. She forgot to bring clothes with her in the bathroom to change so she was left with her black lace bra and matching panties. Her hair was still wet because she was too lazy or probably hung-over, to blow dry it. She left the bathroom looking like that.

The noises that were heard from her dorm soon stopped as her friends that were standing at the door took a glance at Sakura in her current naked state. Her head hurt too much for her to actually care that they saw her like that.

"Sakura w-"Naruto said but was quickly cut off by Sakura who was now taking some new clothes to wear.

"Just be quiet. No need to yell" Sakura simply said as she started to get dressed in front of them. Neji tried covering the three boys curious eyes but he failed in the attempt. '_Is this really the annoying pinky? Damn she has grown well. Oh my god, just look at those . Wait what? Of for fuck sake it's the pinky we're talking about here I can't have thoughts like this.' Sasuke thought to himself. _

Sakura was done with the changing. She wore black Capri tights with a pink baby tee and a short black hoodie that went down to underneath her breasts and pink converse shoes. She combed her hair and tied it up in a ponytail.

"I'm ready, now let's go." Sakura said as she exited the room. Everyone was left open mouthed.

"What did just happen?" Tenten asked in bewilderment. The other 5 teens shrugged.

"I think that she has a hangover" Naruto said.

"You think?!" Sasuke said sarcastically. Sasuke smirked and Naruto frowned.

"No, this is not the Forehead I know; she has been obsessed by something evil. Oh god, oh god." Ino exclaimed while dramatically falling on the floor with hands held high as if praying to god. Shikamaru grabbed her hand and forced her up.

"Get up you troublesome woman." Shikamaru said lazily. Neji just stared down. He was so sad. Sad because the cherry blossom he knows and loves so much was kinda gone. There was nothing left of her but a sheer image of what she used to be like.

"Nii-san don't worry she will be ok. Last night was just a loss of control nothing more." Hinata said trying to sooth her cousin. She noticed that he was sad and she knew why. Everybody knew that Sakura was like a little sister to Neji.

"But what if she starts loosing control more often? The image of her drunk hurts me to infinity. It's not something I want to see more often." Neji said with sorrow obvious in his pale lavender pupil less eyes. Hinata put her hand on his shoulder as if trying to sooth him.

"Oh, nii-san I want to forget that image too, but we have to help her. As her friends we need to prevent last night from happening again. Don't worry, she's a smart girl. She will control herself more." Hinata said. Everyone that was talking was cut off by Sakura who just entered the room. She went over to the night table and took out something.

"I forgot my cigarettes" She said and exit the room. Everybody watched her with wide eyes and open mouths. Neji had the same sad look on his face while Sasuke on the other hand had a furious face on. Sasuke changed along with Sakura. The more she did stupid things, the more he changed. He started talking more; he started showing facial expression although they were only furiousness, aggravation and uncontrollable anger.

"Let's get going. We're gonna lose all day." Tenten said as she grabbed Neji's hand and dragged him out of the room. The two other girls did the same with Shikamaru and Naruto while Sasuke just followed along. They got to the parking lot and saw Sakura inclining on her car.

"So how are we gonna be driving?" Ino asked.

"I'll take Sakura, Neji take Tenten, Shikamaru you take Ino and finally Naruto take Hinata." Sasuke said and everybody felt happy about their new riding schedule. Sakura didn't talk because she was tired and her headache didn't subside.

They got in their cars and drove off towards Konoha Park. It was silent in Sasuke's car until he decided to talk.

"What happened to you yesterday?" Sasuke said bluntly. Sakura turned her gaze away from the window and turned to look at him.

"Could we please not talk about that, please?" Sakura said, feeling uncomfortable with where this was going.

"Hn, we couldn't. Now tell me what happened?" Sasuke asked her, refusing to drop the subject.

"I don't know what happened so please forget about what you saw yesterday."

"Sure you don't know what happened when you were wasted. And I can't forget seeing you falling and staggering. So I ask you what the hell got over you and what made you act that way?" Sasuke said in a somewhat angry manner.

"Nothing got over me." Sakura retorted.

"Well as sure as hell it wasn't nothing. Who was drinking with you?" Sasuke's anger was boiling inside of him.

"…" Sakura kept quiet and refused to meet her gaze with Sasuke's who was glancing at her once in a while.

"Who was drinking with you Sakura" Sasuke asked her angrily through his clenched teeth.

"Nobody just forget about it." She said while lowering her head.

"Just tell me did you want to do it or you were forced to?" Sasuke asked her more calmly this time. Yeah great he had to ask her that. Of all things he could have asked he chose to ask her the mot obvious question.

"…" Sakura felt the tears prickle in the corners of her eyes. Sasuke took her silence seriously. He abruptly stopped the car and the other 6 teens saw that he stopped and they stopped too. Sasuke got out of the car and dragged Sakura out of it. He pushed her on the car. She started crying and looked down.

"Who forced you?" Sasuke asked with the anger boiling inside of him.

"…" Sakura kept quiet.

"Who was it Sakura? Tell me." Sasuke yelled even more. The others were witnesses of this unpleasant event.

"Sasuke what are you doing? Let her go" Ino yelled.

"Uchiha what the fuck is the matter with you?" Neji growled. Sasuke never taking his gaze off of Sakura told him what happened.

"She was forced to do all those things from last night" Neji's eyes widened when he heard that and he started to feel somewhat the same as Sasuke.

"Who?" Neji asked Sakura. Things were really getting out of control. Time to lie again.

"N-n-nobody I w-wanted to do it and I d-d-did it" Sakura said while looking at the ground trying not meet anyone's gaze because then they would see that she was lying. Sasuke's grip on her loosened and his eyes widened. '_She wanted to do all those things? What happened to her?'_ Sasuke thought confused.

"Sakura you're not lying to me are you?" Neji asked Sakura who only shook her head as an answer. Neji came over to her and hugged her. Even though he would rather slap her for being so stupid and wanting to do all those things he hugged her. How could she be so naïve? How could she do all those things? Questions that needed answers but Sakura wasn't ready to answer them.

"So shall we go now?" Sakura said as she got her composure. The others nodded and head back to their cars. An awkward silence engulfed Sasuke's car. They both kept silent but not because they didn't have what to say but because they didn't have enough words to say it all.

'_What was she thinking? How could she lie to us all and-'_Sasuke was cut off in his thoughts when Sakura's phone rang. She took out her sidekick slide.

"Hello"

"_Well hello cherry blossom, long time no see. What happened yesterday? Where did you disappear?" _Gaara's obnoxious voice was heard from the other side. Good thing that Sasuke couldn't hear him otherwise he would've broken the phone into tiny bits.

"I didn't disappear, you left me." Sakura growled and Sasuke felt eager to know who Sakura was talking to.

"_Sweetheart I was drunk. Tamotsu took me to my dorm and I didn't realize that you weren't with us."_

"Don't call me sweetheart." Sakura growled again. '_Who is calling her sweet heart? Maybe she has a boyfriend. Ugh if she does…But wait why do I care if she has a boyfriend I mean she can have a girlfriend for all I care? Why don't I believe this shit I'm saying, but I can't be falling for pinky, can I?'_Sasuke questioned his feelings.

"_Don't be like that baby, please"_

"Don't call me baby either. What do you want anyway?"

"_I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out with us tonight."_

" Well I don't ."

"_Ah, just remember what I told you the other day at the parking lot, or very yet think about Sasuke Uchiha. Oh I would wish to see him hurt-"_

"Don't you dare touch him!" Sakura hissed.

"_Well then come with us tonight and I won't harm him."_

"Ugh fine I'll see you tonight." Sakura said and hang up on him. Sasuke heard everything and had a plan what to do tonight. Sakura was oblivious to the fact that Sasuke heard everything she had said and that he might be suspecting something. Finally when they arrived Sakura slumped herself on the grass while the others were playing volley ball.

'_Ugh I need a cigarette. Wait what? Oh never mind it's just one it won't harm me.' _Sakura thought and stood up. She went over to the lake and sat on a bench. She took out a cigarette and lit it. To her surprise she actually enjoyed it.

"So that's why everybody does it when they're nervous. Hmm interesting." Sakura said out loud while looking at the cigarette.

"What's interesting?" Tenten said and startled Sakura. She threw the cigarette behind the bench and turned to look at her three best friends.

"Um…nothing I was just bored. Come sit down." She gestured towards the bench and the three girls sat down next to her. It was an awkward moment of silence but Ino decided to break it.

"Forehead what happened to you?" yup that was Ino, always cutting right to the chase. "Oh and you forgot to tell us why you did you ditch us when we were going to town, why were you crying the other day, why did you lie to us that you were suspended when you are obviously not, why did you go out with kami knows who and got wasted and lastly why the hell was Sasuke yelling at you like a maniac. Did I miss something?" She started counting the things that Sakura needed to explain on her fingers. "No that's it. Now start explaining." She turned to look at Sakura who was currently staring at the ground.

"Ino could you give the girl space?" Tenten scolded Ino then turned to look at Sakura. "Hun you don't need to explain us anything, you'll tell us when you're ready." Sakura had a pained look on her face, her gaze still glued to the ground.

"No Tenten, you three are my best friends you deserve to know." Sakura said before inhaling deep and starting with her story.

"The reason why I did all of those things is because I was forced to do it."

"By who Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"By Gaara, he said that he would hurt you guys especially Sasuke. I didn't believe him at first cause I thought that he was just bluffing, but then he said something that convinced me that he wasn't kidding. Do you guys remember the time Sasuke fell off the roof I think it was 9th or 10th grade?" The girls nodded. "Well he was the one behind it." The girls were like 0.0 their eyes were widened and their mouths gaped open.

"Oh god, you're kidding right?" Tenten exclaimed.

"I wish I was but he said it himself. I was taken aback by this and I couldn't get my composure so I cancelled on you guys. Then the next day, at lunch I went over to where they were seating to give him my answer which was yes at the moment. The rest that happened the following day I didn't really plan."

"But why were you crying when we came in?" Ino asked confused.

"Because I felt bad and guilty. I was doing it for you guys but I felt dirty. Like I was doing something forbidden by law. I knew that it was wrong but I was doing it for you 3 and those 3 and…" She pointed at the guys but stopped when she was about to say the last name. A tear rolled down her cheek as she continued to look at the ground.

"You still love him don't you?" Hinata asked while hugging Sakura as if to comfort her. But the truth was that at this moment nothing could comfort her. Yes, she felt that bad. Just imagine to be forced to do something you really don't want to do, to lie to your friends and to ditch them, to have to keep your mouth shut about everything that's going on and to top it all up the boy you love to be mad at you.

Sakura nodded and then continued with the story.

"Yesterday when you saw me going out of homeroom, I went to look for Gaara. I had been told that he had geography with Ebisu-sensei, so I went to see him and I gave him a note in which I declined his offer. Previously he said to me that Zaku would come to pick me up at 8 o'clock so when I woke up I hurried to get dressed and get the hell out of there before he came." She stopped to intake breath then continued.

"But to my dismay things weren't that simple. I was getting dressed when he knocked on my door and when I refused to go with him he dragged me out of the room. Then he took me to see Gaara and after that we left. When we got to the park I started running but a boy Tamotsu caught up with me and took me over to Gaara. Then they made me smoke and drink and the rest is kinda a blur." Sakura finished and started crying even more. The three girls started crying too and hugged Sakura like there was no tomorrow.

After breaking apart Sakura felt more comfortable to smoke in front of them so she took out her cigarette pack. She lit the cigarette and stretched on the bench.

"Forehead what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ino exclaimed as she saw Sakura holding a cancer stick in her hand enjoying while taking smokes from it.

"Oh, piggy it's not what you think." Sakura defended herself.

"Oh, I think it is." Ino said.

"Sakura don't you think it would be best for you to leave those? They aren't doing you any good you know." Tenten continued.

"I know but they really help when you're nervous. Here try it if you want." Sakura handed Tenten the cigarette. Tenten took it and pulled a smoke. At first she coughed but then a grin plastered over her face.

"Hey this is really good when you're nervous of course."Tenten gasped when the cigarette from her hand disappeared and reappeared in Ino's hand.

"Let me try" Ino said as the same thing as Tenten happened.

"Well then I want to try it too!" Hinata exclaimed as she snatched the cigarette from Ino's arm.

"Hey that wasn't bad after all." Ino said. The three girls laughed.

"Hey guys please don't tell the boys about this especially Sasuke. Please I'm begging you." Sakura plead her friends although she was 50% sure that they won't rat on her. Ino stood up dragging all of the three girls with her.

"Only if you save me a cigarette" She said as she grinned at Sakura. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Now let's go back to the guys. They're gonna be looking for us." The girls nodded and started skipping all the way to where the guys were sitting, relaxing after a game of football (they used the time when the girls weren't there because Ino persisted that they played volleyball.)

"What are they so happy about?" Neji asked the three guys as they all watched over the happy and chiming girls. Ino was running around in circles but her foot got stuck in whole in the ground and she fell over Shikamaru's chest who was gazing at the clouds.

"Ow you troublesome woman." Shikamaru said lazily. "Gomen Shika-kun I-I'm sorry" Ino stuttered and when she tried to get up Shikamaru pushed her back down. Her baby blue eyes widened as she realized what happened. She was reclining her head on Shikamaru's chest while he had his hands crossed behind his head. The others smirked.

Tenten on the other hand wanted to sit in between Sakura and Neji and the evil Sakura pushed Tenten lightly. She fell over Neji who sat with his leg crossed. Tenten fell in Neji's lap and when she wanted to stand up Sakura pushed her down. Neji sent Sakura a glare but then his eyes softened and started caressing Tenten's cheek. She blushed but smiled nonetheless.

Hinata was sitting down with her legs stretched out, propping herself on her hands. Naruto who was running around chasing butterflies (though it sounds stupid it's true) lied down and put his head on Hinata's stretched legs earning himself a growl and a glare from the male Hyuga.

"Ne, Hinata-chan you don't mind if I lie here do you?"

"N-n-no Naruto-kun, n-not at all" Hinata stuttered while fidgeting with her fingers. Sakura on the other hand lied down on the grass looking at the clouds peacefully. It wasn't long before something black clouded her vision near her right eye. The unknown well soon to be known object stirred but when it stopped Sakura recognized the black object and stiffened immediately. She turned her head a bit to the side to look at the onyx eyes of the Uchiha. Her body went rigid but stayed like the nonetheless.

Sasuke's phone rang startling everyone even him self. He took out his phone and answered.

"Hn" How talkative of him, "What is it Otou-san?" the boys head jerked up when they heard who Sasuke was talking to. "Ok, buy Otou-san." After nodding and adding aha once in while he hang up. He stood up.

"Guess what?" he said while addressing the boys of course. They all looked at him with wide eyes waiting for the answer.

"The bikes are here. They are bringing them over in couple of hours. By the time we head back to campus they'll be waiting for us in the parking lot." The boys started yelling like little kids and tackled Sasuke on the ground.

"Whoa, what the fuck?" Sakura said startled by the image. The three other girls stood there with arms crossed over their chest looking quite bored since they have seen them like this already. Ino grabbed Sakura's slender hand and dragged her towards the bench where they were sitting before.

Sakura knew what Ino thought so she took out the cigarette pack. After a while Tenten and Hinata followed also gladly taking a cigarette. What happened to the girls that day? Nobody knows. And what happened to the boys? Well as Hinata had said and I quote 'the baby in them aroused'. Yeah that's right.

"Hey girls will you cover for me tonight?" Ino raised a fine blonde eyebrow at Sakura.

"Why?" She asked her.

"Well Gaara called me and apparently I have to go with him." The three girls rolled their eyes and Sakura whined.

"Come on guys I have to do this. Besides you know for who I'm doing it" They rolled their eyes again.

"Fine we will cover you with the boys but we have you on speed dial and we will call you every half hour. If we hear you speak in a drunken manner like last night I swear we will send the boys to come and get you." Tenten threatened.

"Oh god nii-san will be pissed off at you if he finds out." Hinata said.

"Ha-ha and let's not talk about Sasuke" Ino taunted and the four girls laughed. They started laughing so hard that they almost fell off the bench. Their laughs where cut off by couple of hisses and growls. Man, were they funny. Sasuke was standing in front of Sakura, Neji in front of Tenten, Shikamaru in front of Ino and Naruto in front of Hinata while the girls were just sitting on the bench dumbfounded.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Sakura?" Sasuke hissed at Sakura. "Smoking?" she said and looked at him sheepishly while taking another smoke of the cigarette. He snatched the cigarette from her hand and broke it in half.

"Are you crazy Tenten?" Neji hissed at Tenten who opened her mouth to speak but her words seemed to be afraid of the angered Hyuga that they didn't want to leave Tenten's throat. He did the same thing as Sasuke all the while glaring daggers at her.

"You troublesome woman, what do you think you're doing?" Shikamaru said in an angry manner. Yeah I know I found it odd that that Shikamaru could actually get angry but he did and he slapped Ino's hand causing the cigarette to fall down on the ground.

"I did not expect this from you Hinata-chan." He took the cigarette from her hand and then continued "What do you-" he paused to take a smoke of the cigarette "have to say for yourself?" and he took another one. The guys all looked at him with raised eyebrows and expressions that clearly said either 'idiot' or 'Dobe'. He threw the cigarette and smiled at them flashing his white teeth.

"You're coming with me." The boys said in unison as they grabbed the girls by their hands forcing them up. Sakura tried to get her wrist back and to free herself from the Uchiha's strong grip. He continued walking.

"Stop trying it's useless." He said but Sakura was stubborn as hell so she continued pulling back.

"Let. Me. Go. NOW!"Sakura said through her clenched teeth.

"Hn" was the only thing he said.

"Let me go Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Oh, how talkative of you I never knew you were the type of person for small talk" Sakura said sarcastically, using a mocking tone.

"Hn" he said again and a vein popped on Sakura's forehead, she lost it.

"STOP USING MONOSYLLABIC WORDS AND LET ME GO" Sakura said and came to an abrupt halt. Sasuke turned to look at her.

"Sakura start walking" He said with a dangerous and low voice but Sakura cared the least.

"Or else?" She asked while raising a fine pink eyebrow at him.

"Or else I'll carry you." He simply said but Sakura didn't believe him. So she made him a sneer and turned her head to the side. Sasuke simply sighed and lifted her up in his hands and threw her over his shoulder.

"Uchiha let me go." Uh oh she called him Uchiha, that couldn't be good. She was furious. How dared he do that to her?

"What makes you think I will do that?" He said and continued walked as if Sakura wasn't thrown over his shoulder, as if she weighed nothing.

"Cause I'll start screaming." And she did she started screaming like crazy, as if someone is going to rape her. Well that certainly sounds like a déjà vu. Sasuke put her down, covered her mouth and pinned her on a tree.

"If I let you go, you won't scream right?" Sakura sighed and nodded. He freed her mouth. Sasuke had both of his hands put on either side of Sakura's face so she wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Sakura looked at the eyes of the angered Uchiha. She used to get lost in those eyes; it looked like she lost herself once again.

"Where is Sakura Haruno?"Sasuke said while staring intensely in her emerald orbs. '_What kind of question is that? I'm here or is he too blind to notice, just like the last time I was there' _Sakura thought sadly.

"I'm here in case you can't see"

"No, she's not here. The old Sakura wouldn't drink and smoke, wouldn't skip classes, wouldn't ditch her friends and wouldn't lie to them about being suspended."

"I didn't l-"Sakura started defending herself but was cut off by Sasuke.

"I asked Tsunade. Why Sakura?" Sasuke asked her. She lowered her gaze to the ground refusing to meet his onyx eyes.

"…" he received no answer from her. He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Why, Sakura?" he asked once again.

"B-b-because I…" Sakura couldn't continue because it was too painful for her. She wasn't used to that much lying.

"I'm waiting Sakura" Sasuke said as if to encourage her to speak. What an encouragement.

"Because I had to meet up with someone." She said more boldly this time.

"With who? With your drinking buddies?" Sasuke accused still holding her trapped on the tree. Sakura's eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to speak but Sasuke cut her off presuming what she would say next.

"It doesn't matter who they were but note this Sa-ku-ra…" he said her name in syllables as he moved closer to whisper in her ear. "If I see you near alcohol or cigarettes I will take things in my hands and it won't be pleasurable for you, believe me." His voice was so seductive that it was painful. Sakura's fragile and already broken heart started pounding in a very painful rhythm threatening to break apart or fly out of her chest. His hot breath tickled her ear.

"Remember that before you start drinking or smoking. Oh and don't try to hide cause I will find out one way or another." He said as he pulled away from her. Sakura instantly missed the heat that radiated from his body. "Now let's go, we don't want the others to be waiting." He put his hands in his pockets and started walking towards the parking lot.

Sakura's legs felt weak. She wanted to let herself fall and cry her eyes out, but she didn't because she knew that it wasn't appropriate. She followed Sasuke without saying a single word on the way. When they got to the parking lot she saw all the girls sad looking at the ground while the boys were standing in front of them with angered face and crossed hands over their chests.

Neji came up to Sakura and scolded her.

"I presume you're the responsible for this? Explain" and he threw the cigarette pack towards her. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"A lot of explanations for one day." She said as she entered Sasuke's car. The others looked at her bewildered (gee that happened a lot in the past few days). Sasuke just shrugged and entered the car. And so they all drove off to town to grab a slice of pizza then back to their dorm. Strange and awkward silence engulfed the four teen's car, silence that no one could bear.

* * *

**Well that was the fourth chapter of the story "Lost and found". *Growl* Sasuke is angry.**

**Sneak Peak: Chapter 5. Oops busted! **

**The boys finally get their bikes and give each of the girls a ride. What will happen when Sasuke accompanies Sakura to her dorm and finds a pack of cigarettes there? He gets mad and forbid Sakura to go out, so he puts Neji as her bodyguard .Sakura wants to go out with Gaara once again but she tricks the girls into thinking that she's going to end things with Gaara just so they get fired up and cover for her. When they find out that walking out of the door is not an option anymore, they try the fire escape stairs. Will the girls manage to cover up for Sakura just long enough till she gets there or will the girls fail and get caught by the guys? Sasuke gets off to find Sakura. What will he do when he finds her? Mmmm…stick with the story and find out. **

**Naruto: *barges in the room*ByakuganLove what are you doing? Don't give them the sneak peak.**

**ByakuganLove: Hey Naruto what are you doing here?**

**Naruto: Stopping you from doing something completely stupid!**

**ByakuganLove: mwahahaha too late Naruto I already did it.**

**Naruto: Damn you're evil.**

**ByakuganLove: *stops laughing* OK, sorry. Anyway stick with us throughout the story cause the next chapter is ought to be good ^_^. Now if you excuse me I have to beat the crap out of a certain blond haired boy with cerulean eyes and…NARUTO GET BACK HERE! GIVE ME BACK MY RAMEN!!!!**

**Ha-ha …crazy.**


	5. Ooops Busted

-And she will **fool** everybody with the fake smile and **pretend laugh**, it's the heart that can't be fooled.-

**Disclaimer: ByakuganLove does not nor will she ever will own the Naruto series or any of its characters. They always have and always will belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Dedication: To my one and only Lucas who will always take place in my heart. Also to JohanAndersen who helped me a lot. :D **

**Special apology to: ****JohanAndersen****-because i put in this story(I quote: '_he despised her with every fiber in his being, with every ounce of life in him_****' referring to Karin). I'm sorry but i hate that pairing :S Sorry once again. And to the readers- It has come to my attention that i misspelled Neji's surname. i fixed up my errors but if you see 'Hyuuga' instead of 'Hyuga' alert me right away. Oh and i checked the Internet. His surname is actually Hyuga, without the second u.  
**

**Now on with the story…

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Oops Busted!

_Previously:_

"_A lot of explanations for one day." She said as she entered Sasuke's car. The others looked at her bewildered (gee that happened a lot in the past few days). Sasuke just shrugged and entered the car. And so they all drove off to town to grab a slice of pizza then back to their dorm. Strange and awkward silence engulfed the four teen's car, silence that no one could bear.

* * *

_

The ride back to campus was rather awkward. Thanks to Sasuke's maniac driving they got to the campus in no time. When he parked the car he glanced outside the window. There was a fuss about something. The whole school was there making noise about something.

"What's going on here?" Tenten asked while they made their way to the yelling crowd.

The fab8 was struggling to see what the big fuss was. When they came to the front rows everybody heard Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto scream like girls while Sasuke just stood there with a content smirk on his face. Naruto threw the boxes of pizza in the air but luckily they ended up in Ino's hands.

"Naruto you really are-"Ino stopped when she saw what whole Konoha high was doing such a fuss about. 4 motorcycles were parked neatly. Her eyes widened as dinner plates and her mouth gaped open.

Sakura came a bit later but was also awestruck and dumbfounded. Her emerald eyes widened at the size of dinner plates.

"I-I-is that…is t-that…" Sakura said but couldn't continue.

"A Suzuki GSX-R1000" Sasuke finished her sentence smirking at her bewildered expression.

"K9?" Sakura asked Sasuke as she turned to look at him a glint of a child in her eyes. She looked like a child craving for a toy in the shop's window. Sasuke smirked at her and nodded. He was kinda impressed that she actually knew something about motorcycles.

"Well what are you waiting for guys?" Sasuke said while gesturing at the motorcycles. The three boys started jumping and screaming like little girls. Naruto was kneeling in front of his bike and was…praying? Oh, well Naruto. Anyway Neji glided his long, slender fingers along the bike admiring it all the way; Shikamaru was walking circles around it soaking in every detail. And lastly Sasuke was standing in front of his bike with arms crossed over his chest and a smirk plastered over his face.

"_Sasuke-kun take me with you"_ a fan girl squealed.

"_Sasuke-kun let's go on a date later" _another fan girl squealed.

"_Sasuke-kun marry me"_ yet another fan girls squealed but he paid them no attention.

"Sasuke-kuuun, where are youuuu?" Now that was a voice he paid attention to. But not because he liked the girl or anything, but because he despised her with every fiber in his being, with every ounce of life in him. Soon two arms wrapped around his neck. When he turned to look at the owner of the two hands he saw HER! And by HER I do mean Karin of course.

The president of Sasuke's fan club. She had red hair and matching red eyes. She had the strangest hairstyle ever. One side of her red hair was long and straight, while the other was shorter and messy. She wore glasses too. Sasuke removed the hands from around his neck but Karin wrapped them again.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I love motorcycles, will you give me a ride?" She blinked couple of times in what supposed to be a cute way.

"Yes I will but only if you tell me what kind of bike is it?" Ha-ha he got her there. He smirked in triumph.

"Well…I-I… it's a…." Karin started stuttering. She really didn't know anything about motorcycles. Sasuke turned to Sakura who was oblivious to Karin's presence. She was admiring the motorcycle when Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her between him and Karin. The said girl growled when she saw the pinkette.

"Sakura tell me what kind of bike is this?" He gestured towards his motorcycle.

"It's Suzuki GSX-R1000."

"Tell me more" Sasuke said amused. Sakura looked at him confused but he nodded to her as she continued talking.

"Well, it has a 4 cylinder motor, liquid cooled, 6-speed, digital ignition, fuel injection, rear brakes with Single hydraulic disc, front brakes with dual hydraulic disc and a fuel tank capacity of…4.8 gallons" Karin growled at this and frowned while Sakura retorted unsure about why Sasuke wanted to know this. He took her hand and led her to the motorcycle then he turned towards the dumbfounded Karin.

"Sorry Karin but Sakura answered the question right." And he turned towards Sakura. "Wanna come with me?" Sasuke asked her and grinned when she nodded with a childish excitement. Sasuke sat on his black Suzuki and helped Sakura up. Neji looked at that and growled.

"Relax Hyuga I won't hurt her." Sasuke said as he put on his helmet. Sakura was a bit skeptic whether to put her hands around his waist or not. So she decided to put her hands on the reservoir tank. Sasuke took her hands and placed them on his waist. "Don't worry I don' bite. Hold on". And Sasuke drove off.

The wind was playing with Sakura's pink hair tossing it from side to side. Sasuke felt it brush off his neck and shuddered at the contact. '_Why does the cherry blossom make me feel this way? Could I be falling for her? Nah, it can_'_t be. We've been friends for so long-'_His thoughts were cut off by Sakura who inclined her head on his back.

'_Oh I forgot she had a crush on me well a little bit more than just a crush but I broke her heart then. Ugh why does it have to be this complicated?' _Sasuke felt aggravated and growled lowly in frustration. Sakura on the other hand enjoyed the ride as well as the proximity of their bodies. The heat the radiated from his body felt so good that she would give everything just to feel it some more.

'_Why did I have to fall for him? It was ok when we were 14 but now we're 17. It's more complicated now, it hurts and I don't want the history to repeat it self. Ugh I hate him. Who am I kidding I love him'_ Sakura was struggling with her own mind. Mean while they arrived at the campus and once again everybody turned around Sasuke.

"See I didn't hurt her Hyuga" Sasuke taunted Neji who was sitting on his White Honda. Everyone laughed except Neji.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't see the humor in it?" Neji asked. Sakura flashed him a sincere smile.

"Because you're the only one who cares about me nii-san" Sakura said oblivious to the fact that Sasuke stiffened at her words. '_Did she really think that Neji is the only one who cares about her? I care about her. I mean I know I've hurt her before but I still care about her…As a friend of course! Ugh that statement seems like such a lie.' _Sasuke thought to him self.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Neji said and both of them laughed while the others just started at them blankly.

"Why don't I see the humor in that now?" Naruto asked but it was Sasuke who answered him.

"Because you're stupid." Now everybody laughed except Naruto of course. He just made a sneer on his face which caused the others to laugh once again.

"Hey Shika-kun can you give me a ride on your Yamaha? It's YZF-R1 right?" Ino asked while admiring the bike. Shikamaru looked at her with a confused look. He sat on the green bike and motioned for Ino to get on.

"And here I thought that you troublesome woman didn't know anything except shopping and shopping" Shikamaru said to Ino.

"Well I am full of surprises just like you saying a long sentence like that. Now drive" Ino said to Shikamaru who muttered "troublesome" and drove off.

"Ne Tenten wanna go for a ride with me?" Neji asked Tenten who drooling over his white Honda. It wouldn't be a surprise that Neji's favorite bike was Tenten's favorite bike too.

"Honda CBR1000RR my favorite!" Tenten squealed. Neji looked at her impressed.

"Hold on" he said to Tenten who had already sat on the bike. They drove off too.

"Hey Hinata-chan wanna come with me?" Naruto looked at Hinata who was blushing deep red.

"S-s-sure" Hinata said as she sat on his orange (yes I said orange) Kawasaki. "Y-y-you know Kawasaki ninja ZX-14 is my favorite bike" Hinata whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto just like the rest of the boys was impressed that she knew something about bikes. They drove off as well and the only ones left standing in the parking lot were Sasuke and Sakura.

"I didn't know you girls knew so much about bikes" Sasuke said trying to cover the fact that he was impressed. Sakura smiled at him and he felt a heat in the pit of his stomach. '_What was that?_' he thought to himself as he clutched his stomach.

"Well you guys aren't the only ones who are interested in bikes. Besides we're not some stupid brainless bimbo's it's you who are too blind to see the real us." Her words really struck Sasuke. His eyes went wide at the secret message behind it. '_So she still cares about me? But why does that matter to me? Ugh I'm gonna go crazy because of this beautiful pinkette here_'.

"You would be surprised by how many things we notice." Sasuke said and something about that made her look at her clock. She gasped when she saw what time it is.

"Oh my god it's 6 o'clock." Sakura exclaimed.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to go-"Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. '_Is she going with her drinking buddies again? No way I won't allow it_'. Sakura stopped because she remembered that Sasuke wasn't supposed to know about where she was going.

"I have to go to my dorm." Sakura mumbled.

"Why?"Sasuke simply asked as they started moving towards their dorms. Sakura started sweating as she was trying to think of an answer.

"Well…um…I have to wait for Tsunade to come. Yeah that's right. She has to come to my dorm because apparently I did something wrong. I might be suspended." Sakura said.

"Hn, I'll keep you company until she comes" Sasuke kept on walking with his hand inside his black jeans. '_Oh god how am I going to leave now? Why is life so unfair_'? Sakura thought to herself as they entered her dorm.

Sasuke sat on the sofa and flicked the TV on while Sakura went into the bathroom. There was nothing on the TV so he looked around the room. He walked over to her night table and he opened it looking through the contents. He saw her comb, three notebooks, her diary, a pack of gum a pack of cigarettes and couple of other junk. '_Pack of gums, pack of cigarettes, a picture…A pack of cigarettes?!? Ugh I'm gonna kill her'._

Sasuke took the cigarette pack and sat back at the couch. When Sakura came out of the bathroom she saw Sasuke tossing the cigarette pack in his hands. She froze when she saw him.

"Umm…Sasuke what are you doing with those?" Sakura asked the obviously aggravated Sasuke.

"I should ask you the same thing? Care to explain?" Sasuke asked her while raising a fine black eyebrow at her. '_Damn it where are all those cigarette packs coming from? I swear I never put them there. Ugh that stupid Gaara he must be the one responsible' _Sakura thought to herself.

"Well…no" Sakura said as she made her way out of the room. But Sasuke Uchiha from the famous Uchiha clan wasn't the type to let things go. He ran to her side and grabbed her upper arm forcefully turning her to look at him.

"Remember what I told you this morning?" Sakura lowered her head. She couldn't stand looking at his eyes.

"…"Sakura didn't answer so Sasuke cupped her chin and forced her to look at his eyes.

"Remember what I told you Sakura?" He said in a more intense manner.

"Y-yes" Sakura said simply.

"Then why did I find a cigarette pack in your night table?" Sasuke asked her with a dangerous voice that sent shivers down her spine. But she wasn't the type to back away and comply so this Uchiha had a lot of work with her.

"You went through my-"Sasuke cut her off.

"Do you think I was lying to you?" Sasuke yelled at her.

"But I-"Sasuke cut her off again.

"Do you think I was lying to you Sakura?" Sasuke yelled again.

"No." She simply said.

"Why Sakura?" Sasuke asked her this time a little calmer.

"Because I…" Sakura didn't know how to continue. She didn't know if she should tell him the truth or to lie-again. She chose to lie.

"Because what?"

"Because…I like it and it relives me from the stress" Sasuke had a shocked expression but he changed it soon to his angry expression. '_Did she just say that she liked it?'_ Sasuke felt even angrier now. He let her hand and moved to the door. Before he left he turned to Sakura.

"Since you don't want to stop it yourself I will. And I'll make sure that you don't leave this room tonight."

"What the he-"She wanted to protest but Sasuke was already gone. '_Why does he care anyway? Ugh this freaking sucks.' _Sakura groaned and slumped on the bed. '_What the hell is Sasuke's problem? Ugh this is going to be a long night. How the fuck am I going to go out with Gaara when Sasuke won't let me go out.' _Sakura was deep in thought when the door opened and the three girls entered.

"Hey forehead." Ino greeted.

"Hey piggy" Sakura greeted back. Tenten and Hinata also greeted Sakura and sat on the couch.

"Oh my god, Shikamaru looks really, really hot on the bike. I mean when I saw him with the bike, oh how I wanted to kiss him" Ino said and sighed.

"Damn it Ino all you do is talk about that lazy ass. Switch the record for Christ sake." Tenten said as she flicked through the channels.

"Come on don't be like that Tenten. The girl is in love" Hinata chuckled.

"Yeah I'm the one in love" Ino said sarcastically. "Then you're the one in denial" She said to Hinata.

"Well then Tenten is the one in delusion" Hinata tried to change the subject.

"And what about Sakura ha?" Tenten tried to change the subject as well.

"Sakura is the one in prison. I'm imprisoned" Sakura said simply and sighed heavily. The three girl's mouth gaped open.

"What do you mean imprisoned? By whom?" the three girls asked in chore.

"By Sasuke" Sakura said with a sneer "He found another cigarette pack in my night stand and I really don't know how it got there." Sakura sighed sadly.

"No way! Damn it forehead you're putting yourself in deep shit because of that stupid Gaara guy. He's not worth it." Ino exclaimed.

"But you guys are, and Sasuke is and I don't want to risk. So are you in or out?" Sakura said as she stood up and clasped her hands enthusiastically.

"In what?" Tenten asked the smirking Sakura.

"In helping me get out of here and put the redhead's ass where it belongs" The girls all agreed and got back to making plans.

* * *

**-With the boys-**

"Teme what are you saying?" Naruto asked Sasuke who was pacing and growling. Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto were sitting on the couch in Sasuke's room while the said boy was pacing in front of them.

"I'm saying that we won't let Sakura go out tonight" Sasuke said.

"But why?" Neji asked.

"Because I found another pack of cigarettes in her night stand and since it's Saturday she would probably go out tonight. That is of course unless we stop her." Sasuke explained.

" I agree but how are we gonna do that?" Neji asked while shifting in the couch. The boys were confused and they were asking themselves the same question '_Why is Sasuke so angered by this? Could he...Nah that's not it'_

"Well someone will stay to guard her door so she can't go out. Any volunteers?" Sasuke said and everybody looked at Naruto but Sasuke shook his head.

"I think Neji should go." Shikamaru said lazily and lied down on the sofa pushing Naruto off of it.

"Hey, you lazy ass what's your problem? You, you…lazy" Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah that's really original. What a drag" Shikamaru turned on the other side and closed his eyes to rest.

"Neji do you agree?" Sasuke asked totally ignoring the whining of Naruto. Neji nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled, Neji will guard her dorm. Go now Neji" Sasuke said as he continued pacing angrily. '_What happened to Sakura? This is so unlike her. Damn if I see her with a cigarette in her hand I'm gonna kill her' _Oh he would be in for a big surprise.

* * *

**-With the girls-**

"Ok Sakura here's the plan. Me, Ino and Hinata are going to distract the boys, while you go out. When they ask us where you we're gonna are say that you're sleeping. Ok?" Tenten said. She made the plans since she was the best at strategy. The girls just nodded.

"But wait what if they say they wanna see her or something" Hinata asked.

"Well that's why we're gonna lock the door so when Sakura comes back she can unlock the door and pretend that she was here all the time. Get it?" Tenten said with a content smirk on her face. She was always excited when it came to plans like this. Dangerous operations so to call them always appealed to the brown haired girl.

"Ok I'm gonna talk to Gaara about where to meet him and stuff, then I'm gonna take a quick shower and hit the road." Sakura said as she took out her sidekick slide and dialed Gaara's number.

"Hello Gaara?" Sakura said unsure. "Yeah, yeah whatever, Listen now, tonight at 8 o'clock? Don't make such a fuss about it. I might be late but I'm definitely coming. Ok bye" and she hang up on him. "Well now that the pest is dealt with it's time to go take a shower." Sakura entered Ino's and hers walk through closet (although Sakura owned a ¼ from the whole closet) and took out some clothes.

She entered the bathroom, took a quick shower and got dressed. The girls were watching a movie on TV when she got out of the bathroom. Sakura wore skinny jeans, black t-shirt with a short white vest and black and white converses.

"My, my forehead you look absolutely amazing" Ino said while scanning Sakura from head to toes.

"Yeah, yeah Ino stop blabbing. Saki let's go" Tenten said as she pushed Sakura towards the door.

"Wait Tenten, we didn't go over the plan again." Hinata stopped the rushing Tenten who waved a hand in front of her face as if to shut her up.

"Not now Hinata."

"Oh Kami help us if Tenten is the leader of this action" Hinata prayed to lord while Tenten glared intensely at her. Sakura said goodbye to three girls and opened the door only to be surprised by Neji Hyuga himself. She gasped at the surprise.

He stood in front of the door with crossed arms over his chest and a not so pleased expression.

"Going somewhere?" Neji asked the startled Sakura.

"Actually yeah nii-san, if you'll excuse me" Sakura said as she tried to move past Neji. He just caught her wrist and stopped her.

"Well, I don't think so" he pushed her lightly back into the room.

"What the hell nii-san? I wanna go out. It's Saturday in case you didn't know. Come on let me go." Sakura was pleading Neji to let her go out while the three girls sat on the couch working on a strategy, the presence of Neji at the front door totally unbeknownst to them.

"Sorry Imouto-san but I have orders not to let you out. It's for your own good believe me."

"Yeah tell that to Gaara" Sakura muttered but Neji didn't seem to hear her. She looked at him disappointed and closed the door at him, leaving him broken. But he really didn't have a choice Sasuke was actually right.

"Why are you back?" Ino asked confused when Sakura walked in the room with a totally angered expression.

"The bastard Uchiha made Neji guard my door. Now I can't go out." Sakura said through her clenched teeth.

"Drat now what are we gonna do?"

"Girls" Hinata said but the girls didn't answer her.

"I don't know but we are pretty fucked up" Sakura said.

"Girls" Hinata said again.

"So any backup? Plan b?" Ino asked waving her hands.

"Girls" Hinata said yet again but still nobody paid any attention to her.

"Oh, let me think about this" Tenten said as she cupped her chin in a thinking manner.

"GIRLS!" Hinata yelled.

"Damn it Hinata what gotten over you?" Sakura asked.

"I have a freaking solution but none of you fat asses fucking paid attention to me." Hinata said in an angry manner choosing words that were unlike her. The girl's eyes widened at the size of dinner plates and their mouths gaped open before Hinata gained composure and continued. "You can always use the fire escape stairs" She smirked.

"Of course the fire escape stairs. How come I didn't thought about that?" Tenten slapped her forehead. "Change of plans. We go to the guy's dorm room, now and Sakura leaves down the fire escape stairs. But we must I repeat we must keep the boys in their room and out of Sakura's room at all times. If they suspect that Sakura isn't in her dorm she will be in a lot of trouble. Now go Saki" Tenten said as she gave Sakura a light push. Once Sakura was down the stairs, they made Sakura's bed to look like there was someone sleeping in it and left the room.

"Hey Neji" Ino greeted.

"Where is Sakura?" Neji asked worriedly. Ino patted him on the shoulder and pushed him to go with them.

"Oh she's just mad at all of you. She was very disturbed so I gave her some sleeping pills. Don't worry she will be knocked out for the rest of the night." Ino said then turned behind and gave the two smirking girls thumbs up and winked at them.

"So wanna hang out with us?" Tenten asked from behind.

"Yeah sure. Come to Sasuke and Naruto's room." Neji said and they moved to the said boys' room. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen and Naruto and Shikamaru were playing a game on the play station.

* * *

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura waited for the girls to get out of the room so she could climb down the fire escape stairs. She opened the window but when she got out she forgot to close it. She quickly got to the parking lot, entered her Audi A5 and drove off. In case you're wondering how she got an expensive car like that.

_Flashback:_

"_What's all of this dad?" the 16 year old Sakura asked her dad, a powerful and rich businessman. _

"_Well that's your present for your 16__th__ birthday darling, aren't you happy about it?" _

"_Sure I'm happy but it's too much. What 16 year old girl gets an Audi A5?" Her father took her in an embrace and kissed her forehead lightly. _

"_But you're not just any girl, you're my little Sakura."_

_End of flashback_

Sakura agreed to meeting with Gaara in the same park as the night before. She parked her car in the parking lot. She got out of the car and gasped when she saw Gaara waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked him as she took her bag and closed the door. Gaara was inclining on the fence with his arms crossed over his chest. The famous sinister smirk was plastered over his face.

"Well I was waiting for you. Nice car. Care to elaborate?" Gaara asked in amusement. Sakura rolled her eyes and started talking all the while looking for her phone in her bag.

"It's Audi A5. It has a direct-injected 3.2-liter V6 that pumps out a healthy 265 horsepower, as well as the Quattro all-wheel-drive system and a choice between a manual or automatic transmission. In manual transmission it accelerates from 0-60 mph in just 5.8 seconds. Happy now?" Sakura asked the smirking Gaara.

"You sure seem to know a lot about cars." Gaara said while smirking.

"Yeah, yeah now let's go." Sakura rushed ahead leaving Gaara pacing slowly behind her. They got to the same clearing as before. All the gang was seated but Sakura recognized only Ami and Tamotsu who were chatting with the rest of the group.

"Oi Sakura what's up?" Tamotsu greeted Sakura in his own way. Sakura smiled weakly at him.

"Hey Tamotsu, not much actually." Sakura slumped on the grass trailing off into deep thought about what's happening at Konoha high.

* * *

**-With Sasuke and the others- **

"Don't you think we should go and see if Sakura is ok?" Neji said as he stood up and moved towards the door.

"NO!" the three girls yelled in chore. Neji looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Ino pushed Tenten closer to Neji and gave her a seduce-him-or-we're-dead look.

"Why?" Neji asked in bewilderment. Tenten came closer to him and purred in his ear using a sexy tone of voice.

"Because there's no need to leave yet Neji-_kun_" Tenten purred in his ear emphasizing the –Kun. Hinata and Ino's eye widened and their mouths probably hit the floor.

"Look at Tenten, she's a real femme fatale" Ino whispered to Hinata.

"Yeah, I didn't know she had it in her. Well anyway score for us, ne?"Hinata said and Ino gave a nod.

Neji was melting by now and Tenten probably wanted to die. '_Oh Sakura you're gonna pay for this_'Tenten thought to herself. It's not like she didn't enjoy this, on the contrary it was much to her pleasure, it's just that she was embarrassed.

'_Wow, is this Tenten? She's so hot_' Neji thought to himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Tenten gasped when she was pulled so close to him. She could feel his breath on her lips as their foreheads touched.

Neji not wanting to wait any longer closed the distance between them and locked her lips with his. All the present people in the room stared at them with pretty wide eyes.

"You go girl" Ino cheered a little bit too loud which caused the two love birds to part and blush severely. They were both panting, taking in deep breaths. Hinata smiled at them while Ino laughed at their flustered but ashamed faces. In the mean time Sasuke kicked-open the door and entered.

"What are you doing here Hyuga? You were supposed to guard Sakura's dorm" Sasuke hissed.

"Chill out Sasuke the girls said that she was sleeping in her room." Neji answered Sasuke. Then all of the boys looked at the girls with 'you're done if you're lying' expressions. The girls gulped hardly and thought '_Oops we're busted'_ at the same time.

"Dobe, lazy-ass, Hyuga make sure the girls don't get out of this room, I have a feeling that they are accomplices." Sasuke said as he left the room to find Sakura. Neji closed the door behind him and the three boys appeared in front of the door and in front of the girls with crossed arms over their chests and angered expressions. The girls gulped hard and took few steps back which ended with them being backed on the wall.

In the mean time Sasuke came to Sakura's room. Obviously he kicked it open (nice ways, and manners weren't Sasuke's virtue.). He growled in anger when he saw that she wasn't there. He looked around her room and finally spotted the opened window. '_Drat the fire escape stairs. Ugh she's dead when I get to her _'.

Sasuke got back to the boys. They all looked at him curiously. He was so angry that you could practically see the little smokes coming out of his nostrils as he was breathing heavily.

"What happened Uchiha did you find her?" Neji asked the angered Uchiha.

"No, she escaped through the fire escape stairs." Sasuke answered with a low voice. Neji turned to glare at Tenten.

"I presume it was your plan?" Tenten looked at him sheepishly.

"N-no it was actually Hinata's plan" Tenten accused. They all turned to stare at Hinata since they were all surprised especially Naruto. She started flushing deep red and started fidgeting with her fingers in the manner she always does.

"Y-you Hinata-chan? What do you have to say for your self?" Naruto pointed at Hinata while raising his voice for a whole octave.

"Um…I w-w-was, umm…well… I wanted to help my friend out is that so wrong?" Hinata got bolder by the end of the sentence and everybody stared at her with disbelief. That was not the same Hinata they knew.

"I agree with Hinata a-." Tenten said but quickly shut up when she received a stern glare from Neji.

"Damn straight I agree with her. We just wanted to help our friend out. Is that so-" Ino's blabbing was stopped by Shikamaru who crashed his lips over hers. Ino's heart was threatening to leave her system right then and there. Shikamaru pulled away and they were both fighting for air.

"Troublesome woman, always talking." The lazy ass muttered and left everybody-including Ino- with wide eyes and open mouths. Gee that happened a lot lately. Maybe they should keep their surprised faces on so it wouldn't hurt that much.

"Enough!" Sasuke yelled. "Where is Sakura?" he asked in a dangerous and low voice. Oh damn he was really angry now.

"We…don't know for sure-"Ino started talking but was cut off by the angered Uchiha. Oh how polite of him.

"Where is Sakura?"

Ino opened her mouth to speak but Tenten raced her to it. "She's at the same park as yesterday." When he heard that, Sasuke flew out of the dorm, out of the school and got in his car. He drove off quickly, driving like a maniac till he got to the park. '_She's gonna pay for this. But why do I care this much for her, I guess I like her. Nah what am I thinking it's not that' _Sasuke thought to himself as he rushed to find Sakura.

He was pacing like a maniac wondering where she might be after all that was the biggest park in whole freaking Konoha. _'Ugh, where are you pinky? Where are you?' _He thought to himself slightly irritated. Slightly? I wouldn't say so; BEYOND irritated is a more proper word.

He stopped to look around and he saw pink hair in his sight. The pink haired girl was walking backwards, that it with her back turned to Sasuke and she was talking to somebody. Sasuke stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, Tamotsu I know. I'll see you tomorrow-"She turned around quickly and bumped into someone. Mmmm who that mysterious someone might be? She was shocked. Her emerald eyes looked up and met the aggravated, angered, frustrated, annoyed, scary and totally beautiful onyx eyes who belong to none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"No, you're not" Sasuke grabbed her upper arm and pulled her closer to him. The only thing she said to him was:

"Oops Busted"

"Damn right, now move it." Sasuke said as he pulled her by her arm. Oh she wasn't escaping that strong grip of his. Not now not ever.

* * *

**Yay that was the 5****th**** chapter of the story "Lost and found" and it's the longest one so far Yay *does the happy dance*: D **

**I know it's kinda rushed at the end but…*thinks of an excuse* ugh I got nothing. Anyway thanks to all of those who reviewed, favorited, or subscribed, now let's see what will happen in the next chapter.**

_**I have to say that I'm utterly disappointed. You guys aren't reviewing and I don't know whether you like the story or not, thus I don't know whether I should or shouldn't continue it :'( Please review guys, it means so much to me. **_

**Sneak peak Chapter 6. Dorm rearrangements  
**

**Sasuke and Sakura meet in strange circumstances. Sakura was busted and now will have to pay the price. Sasuke does something totally unexpected and confuses Sakura. He takes her home but things don't end there. Sasuke has a plan on how to punish Sakura as well as change her bad habits (drinking and smoking) but how does his plan involve Tsunade? Will Naruto and Ino be happy with the changes? Will the punishment for Sakura change the lives of the 8 teenagers as well?…Read the next chapter to find out. :D **

**Naruto: (pouting)…**

**ByakuganLove: Oh, come on Naruto, don't be mad at me.**

**Naruto: …**

**ByakuganLove: I know I shouldn't have given them the sneak peak but it was harder than me.**

**Naruto: (sticks his tongue at ByakuganLove) I don't care anymore.**

**ByakuganLove: Come on…I'll buy you ramen (winks at Naruto)**

**Naruto: (jumps in excitement) Really? You would do that for me?**

**ByakuganLove: Yes but…**

**Naruto: (frowns) there's always a but.**

**ByakuganLove: But only if you stop scolding me for giving them a sneak peak.**

**Naruto: (cups his chin in a thinking manner.) Alright, anything for free ramen. I won't be mad at you anymore, Believe it. (Yells in excitement and points his finger up in the air.)**

**ByakuganLove: Okay let's go before I change my mind…**

**(Narrator: And they left the room. their next destination: Ichiraku's Ramen.)**


	6. Dorm Rearrangements

-I'm willing to **give up** on my life if only you would **feel the same** way for me as I feel for you, just for **one day**. –

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Dedication: To my best friends Anna and Maria who are not really fans of Naruto but support me nevertheless and to JohanAndersen also my friend for helping me with some decisions.

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Dorm Rearrangements

_Previously_

"_Oops Busted" _

"_Damn right, now move it." Sasuke said as he pulled her by her arm. Oh she wasn't escaping that strong grip of his. Not now not ever.

* * *

_

Sasuke started pulling her towards the parking lot and Sakura gave resistance all the while.

"Hey, what the hell is the matter with you? Let me go! Now." Sakura was yelling and trying to free herself from the mighty Uchiha's grip. He wouldn't give in, well neither will she.

"Let me go or I'll scream!" Sasuke didn't even flinch he just continued walking still holding her hand in a firm grip.

"Hn." A vein in Sakura's forehead popped and she lost it. Something in her snapped.

"Help! Help me, rapist. Please help me. Rapist, he's gonna r-"Sakura couldn't continue because Sasuke turned around and put his hand on her mouth. She still wouldn't give in. She started hitting him with her hands and bit his hand drawing up some blood.

Sasuke gasped when she bit him but still held his hand over her mouth. He caught her wrists in one of his and held them tight. The anger in his eyes was beyond evident. His irises had a red tint in them and when Sakura's emerald orbs met his bloody red ones, she froze and stopped immediately.

"Have you been drinking tonight?" Sasuke asked Sakura with a stern and dangerous voice. Sakura shook her head.

"Have you been smoking?" Sakura shook her head again, but it was a lie. She was drinking and smoking.

_Flashback _

"_Will you do me the honor and take a cigarette?" Gaara asked Sakura who sat neatly on the grass. He offered her a pack of cigarettes. She tossed them aside._

"_Thanks but no thanks. I don't smoke." Sakura snapped back at him._

"_Ah but you really don't care about you friends do you?" Gaara asked her with a smirk plastered over his face._

"_I do care about my friends. I just think that you're bluffing." Sakura snapped back at him once again. Gaara started laughing and took out his phone._

"_Hey, Dosu do you have an opening? Where are they? Oh ok. Wait for my signal." Sakura stiffened when she heard him. Gaara raised an eyebrow at her. He opened his mouth to speak but Sakura cut him off._

"_Stop! Ok I will take it." Oh how she hated him, oh how much she hated him. She took the cigarette and lit it. Gaara watched her with amusement in his eyes. He loved corrupting people, _'stupid sadistic animal' _Sakura thought to herself._

"_They are in Sasuke's dorm, though Sasuke wasn't in the room because he was with Tsunade talking about something very important. Neji and Tenten kissed if you want to know. Here help your self." Gaara smirked and handed Sakura a bottle of whisky. Her eyes widened at the size of dinner plates when she heard the last part of the sentence. She took the bottle of whisky and drank probably half of it, just because of the shock and the realization that Gaara wasn't kidding at all. _

"_But I'm gonna leave soon." Gaara nodded in agreement and pushed the bottle up forcing Sakura to take another sip of it._

_End of flashback_

Sasuke removed his hand from her mouth and yanked her by her wrist. He pulled her so close that she could feel his chest rising up and down as he inhaled and exhaled. He came closer to her face and Sakura could feel his hot breath on her mouth.

"Mind if I check on my own?" and he closed the distance between them capturing Sakura's lips with his. He licked her bottom lip to access in her wet cavern. She wouldn't open her mouth so he bit her lip lightly and forced her to open it. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, battling with her tongue for dominance. They parted for air and Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Whisky? Too bad you're gonna forget about it. As for the cigarettes, you can forget about them as well." Sakura froze when she heard him. '_Wait what did just happen_?' Sakura thought to herself. It was so confusing for her that if she had time to dwell on it she would have probably had a bad headache.

"Now let's go" His voice still dangerous and low enough for Sakura to shudder. He dragged her through the park still holding her wrists.

"B-but where are we going?" Sakura asked Sasuke but unsure if that was a smart move.

"At Tsunade's." Sakura flipped when she heard the he was going to take her to Tsunade. '_What the fuck is the matter with him? He is not going to take me to Tsunade ugh she's gonna kill me and then I'm gonna kill him. Wait how is that possible? Ugh he confuses me! _'. Sakura thought to herself. She came to an abrupt halt when she heard Tsunade's name. Sasuke turned around and glared at her (déjà vu right?).

"Start. Walking. Sakura" Sasuke said through his clenched teeth using a tone of voice that sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

"Not unless you tell me why are you taking me to Tsunade's and why do you care so much if I drink and smoke. I can do what ever I want and that is not supposed to concern you." Sasuke snapped. He yanked her wrists and pulled her closer to him, the anger in him boiling like water in a kettle. His now blood red eyes were staring at her emerald orbs.

"Soon you will find out why I'm taking you to Tsunade, very soon believe me. And I do care because I want to care. I don't give a fuck whether you think I have the right to care or not. And you're not gonna do what ever you want cause I won't let you. Now start moving before I lose my patience." Sasuke raised his voice at her and without another word he turned around and started walking again. Without saying a word to each other, they got to the parking lot.

"I'm with my own car" Sasuke didn't care if she was with her own car. He wouldn't let her drive by herself.

"Hn, we'll send the dobe in the morning. Now get in." Sasuke opened the door for her. She entered the car without another word and 'enjoyed' the silent ride back to their campus. '_What the fuck is he thinking? What has gotten over him? _' Sakura thought to herself.

They came to the Campus quickly, in just couple of seconds thanks to Sasuke's aforementioned maniac like driving. Sakura got out of the car and started walking towards the dorms but Sasuke caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. She gasped in surprise.

"What the fuck?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke said and lead Sakura in another direction. They were heading for the school building and in that building was…'_Tsunade's office. Hell no_'.

"Sasuke I'm not going there. No way. Let me go. I don't wanna go there." Sasuke just growled at her and pulled her by her wrist. Where did all the violence come from you may ask; from his anger. If there was anything in the world that Sasuke hated the most it was this, a girl who's smoking and drinking.

There they were, 2 inches of brown wood parting them from Tsunade. Before they knocked on the door, Sakura sent Sasuke a please-don't-do-this look and he answered her with a stern You-must-go-in look. Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Come in" Tsunade's voice was heard from inside. Sasuke opened the door and dragged Sakura inside. "Oh Sasuke, Sakura what do you need at this time?"

"I came to ask you to make rearrangements with the dorms." Both Sakura and Tsunade looked at him with a 'wtf' look on their faces.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about transferring Sakura in my dorm from now on." Sakura's eyes widened when she heard that.

"Say what?!" Sakura exclaimed but Sasuke ignored her.

"And what about Ino and Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"They can be alone in their dorms." Sasuke said calmly.

"I don't know about that" Tsunade said unsure. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"We wouldn't want to anger Uchiha Fugaku now would we Tsunade. After all he is the one who's donating money to this school every year, not to mention-"Tsunade cut him off. Sakura muttered 'brat' under her breath but Sasuke didn't pay attention to her comment.

"Ok, Uchiha so be it. Sakura you can move in with him tonight if you want to"

"But that's the problem I don'-"Sasuke placed his hand over her mouth and quickly dragged her out of the room.

"Ok we'll be going now Tsunade, bye" Sasuke said as he rushed out of the office, dragging Sakura with him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Sakura yelled at the impassive Sasuke.

"Let's just say that I had to take some safety measures." Sasuke said calmly.

"What kind of safety measures? Keeping me locked in-Aaaa" Sakura stopped in the middle of the sentence because she hit the wall with her foot in anger and sprained her ankle. A sharp pain rushed through her body and she fell on the ground. Sasuke rushed over to her.

"Ugh, don't touch me you've done enough-aaaaaaah" Sasuke took her aching leg in his hands and started massaging it slowly. It felt good but Sakura didn't want to acknowledge that.

"Come on, it's late. We should get going" Sasuke stood up and stretched his hand to help Sakura. She just stared at his onyx eyes and she noticed that the red tint in them started to fade away. Sakura didn't take the hand Sasuke was offering, so he had to interfere.

He grabbed her hand and forced her up. She backed away from him and tried to walk on her own, but her leg hurt too much and she almost fell on the ground. I said almost because Sasuke caught her just in time. He wrapped his arm over her tiny waist and wrapped her arm around his neck, transferring half of her weight on him. Sakura didn't say anything but she was just too dumbfounded.

'_What the hell happened to Sasuke? This is so unlike him_' Sakura thought to herself as they came to Sasuke's room. They opened the door and all the present people there were dumfounded, looking at the two with wide eyes and mouths gaping open. Sakura had an annoyed look on her face.

"H-hey, forehead what's up?" Ino asked, from Shikamaru's lap where she had already nested comfortably, with Shikamaru resting his head on her chest.

"Shut up, you traitor." Sakura snapped back at her. This really felt like a betrayal to Sakura. Her three best friends, the ones she knew from kindergarten, rated out on her as soon as their sweethearts asked them to.

"It wasn't like th-"Tenten started defending her self but soon shut up when Sakura raised her hand and shook her head.

"No need for explanation, Tenten, no need" Sakura said as they entered their dorm. Sasuke helped her sit on the armchair.

"Sakura do you mind explaining what has gotten over you?" Neji asked Sakura. Neji and Sakura were really close. They've known each other since kindergarten so it would be perfectly normal for Neji to feel worried. But Neji wasn't just worried about Sakura; no he was pained by worry for her.

"Well, there's not much to say." Sakura simply answered him and ran her fingers through her pink hair. Sasuke was inkling on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. To see Sakura so feisty certainly aroused some feelings in him.

"Come on Sakura-chan, you know you can tell us everything, we're your friends." Naruto said to Sakura. She really did consider telling them everything, but then again what would be the use of that. Sasuke would get angry and therefore might go after Gaara and things would not end happy. It would be a disaster so she chose the lie-again.

"I know you're my friends. You're my best friends and as such you might want to back away and let me do what I want to do." Sakura said with the sweetest tone she could use and if somebody heard her say this, might think that they didn't allow her to eat candy or something.

"And what is it that you want to do?" Sasuke spoke and made everybody turn to look at him. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"I want to drink and smoke without any of you, especially not you Sasuke to pester me about It." everyone's eyes went wide at what she just said. Neji stood up and walked over to Sakura.

"Is that what you really want to do, Imouto-san?" Neji asked Sakura, staring at her emerald orbs.

"Yes, it is nii-san." Neji walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tenten ran after him immediately. '_I'm sorry nii-san_' Sakura thought sadly and lowered her gaze to the floor. Sasuke chuckled and everybody turned to see what the hell his problem was.

"You're a hurricane full of lies, and the way you're heading, No one's getting out alive" Sasuke sang the lyrics from the song "Lies" that they used to listen to a lot.

"Yeah, right timing for singing Mc fly" Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke smirked.

"Ah, but you see they describe your situation perfectly." Sasuke said to her while smirking. Oh that smirk was almost legendary and Sakura just wanted to slap it off of his face.

"Which part of the lyrics describes my situation?" Sakura shook he head and Sasuke smirked again. He came closer to her and their faces were so close that it came to a point were they could feel each others breath.

"The part with the lying of course." Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized that the proximity between their faces was just few inches. Everybody's eyes widened as well as they watched Sasuke do something unlike him.

"W-Who said I was lying?" Sakura's heart was pounding in a painful rhythm and was threatening to fly out of her chest. Her breath hitched up causing Sasuke to smirk again. He loved the way she reacted though he didn't know why.

"I did. I know that you're lying. You hate it more than you hate me." Sasuke smirked again. What's with that smirk of his?

"I-I-I don't hate you" Sakura answered.

"But you don't like me either, do you?"

"I-"Sakura was cut off by Naruto.

"Okay Teme what's going on? What happened tonight?" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke backed away and sat on his bed.

"You'll go sleep with Ino tonight." Sasuke said impassively. Shikamaru jerked his head up, Naruto's eyes widened at the size of truck tire and Ino's mouth probably hit the ground. The only one who was well-composed was Hinata, but underneath the calm exterior was a rather furious interior.

"What? There's no way!" Ino and Naruto exclaimed at the same time. Shikamaru protested as well. He wouldn't let Ino in a room with the dobe.

"Hell no. That's too troublesome! Ino sleeping with the dobe in the same room? Such a drag." Shikamaru raised his voice a bit. The fact that Ino was supposed to sleep in the same room with Naruto angered him to infinity and believe me angering Shikamaru was a rare thing.

"S-Sasuke-kun w-why does N-Naruto-kun have to sleep with I-Ino?" Hinata stuttered as usual. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Because Sasuke is a jerk and he made me sleep in his dorm." Sakura huffed in annoyance and made Sasuke chuckle. She turned towards him and sent him a glare but Sasuke didn't care at all.

"Yes that's right. I'm sorry Hinata-chan but it has to be this way." Sasuke said.

"No it doesn't. I don't wanna sleep in the same room with dobe!" Ino exclaimed.

"Well I don't wanna sleep in the same room with this brainless bimbo!" Naruto exclaimed as well.

"Look who's talking." Ino yelled at Naruto pointing her slender finger at him.

"I'm not a bimbo." Naruto said confused.

"But you are brainless." Sasuke said and everybody except Naruto laughed. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Hinata sat next to him on his now former bed and comforted him.

"Hey I have an idea. A great one, Believe it." Naruto exclaimed when he stood up and pointed his finger at…something?! Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"For the millionth time we are not going to put a ramen vending machine in our room" The most interesting part is that Naruto asked Sasuke million times to put a ramen vending machine and each time Sasuke told him that such a thing doesn't exist he would burst into tears.

"No, not that. I have an idea related to the problem with the sleeping arrangement." Everybody wanted to hear what he had to say about this.

"Do tell" Sasuke said as he cupped his chin and awaited an answer.

"Well, Shikamaru can go sleep with Ino in her dorm…" Ino and Shikamaru blushed at this proposition. "I can go with Hinata…" now Hinata was blushing deep red, but Naruto didn't seem to notice. "And finally Neji can go with Tenten. What do you think?" Naruto asked with a huge grin plastered over his face.

"Fine, fine. Now go back to you're dorms and leave us alone." Sasuke said and everybody turned to the door.

"Who's the brainless now?" Naruto smirked. Ino patted his shoulder and him through the door.

"Still you" Ino said and exited Sasuke's room, leaving the latter alone with Sakura. The said girl huffed in annoyance and the idea of being alone with Sasuke was becoming a reality, a rather cruel reality. She stood up; well at least she tried to and stumbled back on the sofa. Sasuke chuckled, lying on his bed with his head perfectly nuzzled in the soft pillow.

"What are you chuckling about baka?" Sakura said through her clenched teeth.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"Ow how nice of you. I didn't expect you to ask me how's my leg." Sakura said sarcastically only increasing the amusement Sasuke had. He laughed this time. "Is there something funny?" She asked angrily.

"Hn" Sasuke said once again and started laughing hysterically. Damn, who could ever think that Sasuke Uchiha might laugh? That took Sakura aback.

"Ok, cut the crap, who are you and what have you done to the Sasuke Uchiha we all love and know?" Sakura asked the laughing Sasuke. She was right for thinking that somebody has evaded Sasuke's mind because _The_ Sasuke Uchiha doesn't laugh. _The _Sasuke Uchiha doesn't show emotions whatsoever.

"So you do love me?" Now this took Sakura by surprise. The latter started blushing deep red and to her dismay the lights were still on so Sasuke could clearly see the red blood that crept up underneath her milky white cheeks.

"I-I-I…That wasn't what I meant" Sakura stuttered but found a way out of it, or did she?

"So you don't love me?" Sasuke smirked at her bewildered expression. She was red like a tomato and tomatoes were Sasuke's favorite vegetable (is it a vegetable or a fruit?! What the heck.) '_What the hell is the matter with him? Ugh he can't ask me these questions_' Sakura thought to her self irritated.

"I-I-I…I'm sleepy, so I'm gonna go to bed now." Sakura said as she stood up from the chair and walked towards the bathroom. Sasuke was smirking, watching closely her feeble attempt to walk. He saw her limping yet he did nothing to help her. She entered the bathroom to take a shower and left Sasuke alone in the room, well it's not like she cared or anything but still.

As soon as Sasuke heard the water turning on, he drifted off into deep thoughts. '_What can I do to take her away from the alcohol and the cigarettes? Ugh, how could she fall under such a bad influence, it's beyond me. She was the one who despised all those things and all of a sudden we find a totally drunken Sakura. Ugh I'm gonna kill her if I see her again like that. _'Sasuke thought to him self angrily.

He heard the water go off, and smirked at the upcoming events. He raised his hand and started counting '_1…,_' he heard Sakura get out of the shower. '_2_'and he heard Sakura jumble around the bathroom, '_3_' and he heard Sakura swear. Yup, that's what he wanted to hear.

"For fuck sake, can't this day go any better. Fucking dorm rearrangements, fucking whisky, fucking clothes and damn well fucking Uchiha!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke heard this and laughed. He waited for Sakura to exit the bathroom. Sakura went out of the bathroom, still limping and when she saw the smirking Sasuke the realization dawned upon her. She forgot to bring her clothes into the bathroom, so she had to go out of the bathroom in only a towel covering her body to her mid thighs. Sasuke smirked at the view and raised a fine black eyebrow at her.

"My, my Sakura I didn't know you wanted to do _those _things." Sasuke scanned her body up and down. '_Oh my god, she's so hot. No, no, no don't think about that now_'. Sakura blushed and tried to hide, but to no avail.

"Ugh, I swear you'll be the end of me" Sakura yelled as she walked towards the door. Sasuke jerked up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked Sakura who already exited the door.

"To Ino's dorm to take some clothes, wanna come and dress me up?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Oh, please, please, please can I?" Sasuke acted like a child. Sakura groaned and slammed the door at Sasuke. '_What have you done to me, cherry blossom?_' Sasuke was seeking for an answer to that question for a while now.

* * *

**-With Sakura and the others- **

Sakura walked down the corridor cursing Sasuke all the while.

"Jerk, how dare he speak to me like that? Ugh what did I ever do to e punished like this" Sakura said as she came to Ino's room. She opened the door totally forgetting that it wasn't her room anymore and found Shikamaru lying on Ino's bed, while the latter was straddling him. Sakura interrupted their make out session. Both Shikamaru and Ino gasped when they saw Sakura standing in the doorway and in a towel nevertheless. The three teens were startled.

"Mmmm nice one piggy, you caught that lazy ass bum after all." Sakura said while smiling.

"What the fuck are you doing here with a towel wrapped around your body? Are you promoting nudity or what? It's 11 o'clock for fuck sake" Ino asked Sakura.

"I went to take a shower before I go to bed but I forgot to take changing clothes so now I'm stuck like this." Sakura said and turned to the closet. She took some spare clothes and rushed over to the bathroom to get changed. She left the bathroom with sexy, loose, black pajama pants and a white tank top.

"Whoa what's the occasion?" Tenten said as she just entered the room along with Neji, Naruto and Hinata. Neji's eyes widened when he saw Sakura. The latter looked at the former with sorrow in her eyes. They stared at each other until Neji turned to walk away.

"Nii-san please wait!" Neji stopped but didn't turn to look at her.

"What for?" Neji retorted.

"For me. Please let me explain" Sakura pleaded Neji.

"…" Neji didn't say anything.

"Please nii-san"

"Ok, we'll go for a cup of coffee tomorrow and I demand that you tell me everything or else I'll never talk to you again" Neji said sternly. '_Out of everything he had to demand that? No please, just not that_' Sakura said to herself but agreed to Neji's condition.

"Oh Neji I forgot to tell you that you and Tenten will share your dorm room from now on." Naruto said to Neji. The latter and Tenten's eyes widened in shock.

"Say what!?!" Tenten exclaimed while Neji just turned around and stared impassively at the blond boy.

"You and Neji-"

"I heard that part. Why?" Tenten cut off Naruto.

"Because the Teme requested that Sakura was in his room. That meant that me and the bimbo had to be together in a room but then we protested and then I got an idea that you and Neji, the lazy and the bimbo and me and Hinata are together in the rooms and that's how-" Naruto was blabbing without taking breath until he was cut off by Tenten-again.

"Whoa calm down. We get the picture" Tenten said as Naruto took a deep breath. They all rolled their eyes.

"Well, Tenten we should go and take your- WHAT?!?!?! THE DOBE AND HINATA???? NO WAY REAREANGMENTS, REARANGMENTS IMMEDIATELY!!!!" Neji yelled because he didn't want his little cousin to sleep in the same room with Naruto.

"Relax Neji-kun they will be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen, because if it does happen we will take away all of his ramen and feed it to the dogs." Tenten turned to stare at Naruto and smirked evilly. Naruto gasped when he heard this.

"No, not my ramen, please not my ramen." Naruto yelled and fell on his knees pleading Tenten not to take away his ramen. Sakura laughed, Neji felt proud of Tenten, Naruto was about to cry, Hinata was blushing and Ino and Shikamaru had a make out session totally oblivious to everybody else.

"Well, Tenten we better get going" Neji said as he grabbed Tenten's upper arm and dragged her out of the room. Sakura left the room also. She started crying because of frustration. Everything bad had to happen to her. Of all the people it had to happen to her. She kicked the door open and then slammed it behind her. She stomped furiously and slumped on the bed, burying her face in the soft pillow.

"Why come back so quickly? Did you miss me?" Sasuke taunted but when he didn't get an answer from her he turned around (he was facing the wall, reading a book) and stared at her sobbing figure. Sasuke left the book aside and walked towards Sakura. He gently placed a warm hand over her shoulder.

"Sakura what's the matter?" Sasuke asked her with a sweet tone of voice. '_Why am I doing this? I shouldn't even care that she's crying little less sooth her._' Sasuke questioned himself. Sakura turned her head around and looked at him with her watery eyes. Sasuke wiped the tears away, still waiting for an answer.

"My life is ruining. I'm coming closer to hitting the rock bottom." Sakura said and started crying even more.

"You're ruining it yourself. It's still not too late to change the way you're acting this past few days." Sasuke used the same sweet and soothing tone from before.

"But I can't."

"You mean you won't."

"No, really I can't"

"Then why are you declining our help? We are your friends and we want to help you. You say that you can't stop but you refuse our help anyway. What's happening in that pink haired head of yours, cherry blossom?" Sasuke lightly pushed her forehead with his index and mid finger in the manner that his brother does.

"Stuff that I wouldn't want anyone else to be dealing with. It's not normal for a 17 years old girl to be dealing with problems like mine" Sakura started crying even more.

"But what problems do you have? I can help you."

"I'll tell you as soon as I figure out some things on my own. Ok?" The teary Sakura asked Sasuke. They stared at each other for a while, oblivious to the fact that their faces were coming closer and closer until…Sakura's phone rang. She took the sidekick from her bedside and flipped it open.

"Hello" Sakura said while sniffing.

'_Hey there sweetheart. What 'ya doing?" _The obnoxious voice of the obnoxious red headed Gaara was heard from the other side of the phone. Sasuke widened his eyes at the sound of that voice. It was so familiar, but he couldn't quite tell who it was.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me sweetheart?"

'_At least once more …sweetheart_'

"Are you retarded or what? What the hell do you want at this hour?"

"Is he molesting you?" Sasuke asked Sakura who just became bolder. She shook her head.

'_I called you to tell you that we're going out tomorrow._'

"I can't, I have a test on Monday"

'_You know it's really nice, that Sasuke is soothing you. Why were you crying anyway?_'

"Are you spying on me?" Sakura hissed. Sasuke's eyes went wide at the size of dinner plates.

'_No, not you. The Uchiha next to you is our target'_ Sakura's eyes shifted to Sasuke.

"So what did you want again?"

'_That's better; I like it when you obey. We'll wait for you in front of the newest pizzeria in town at about 8, 8:30. Then we'll go for couple of drinks in the park. OK? _'

"OK, see you tomorrow" and she closed the phone. Sasuke was suspicious about who was calling her at that hour.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Um… it was a friend from health class." Sakura said unsure. She had to lie a lot these past few days, but she had no choice. There was no point in telling Sasuke the truth. He would go all crazy and angry and that was never good.

"Are you sure you're not lying to me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Y-y-yeah, of course I'm sure, why would I lie to you?"

"Because you do it a lot these days." Sasuke said as he stood up and walked towards his closet. Sakura's eyes widened. '_Oh god it's only mater of time until they all find out._' Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke on the other hand thought '_I know that she lied to me. That voice was too familiar, I have to find out who that was._' He took out some clothes and went into the bathroom. After a short shower he exited the bathroom with only black boxers.

He was towel-drying his hair as he moved towards his bed. Sakura stared at his perfectly sculpted body. The sight of the muscles on his abdomen was arousing a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Water drops had perfectly nested themselves on the curves of his navel and his six packs shining, damp from the hot water of the shower. His skin looked so smooth and soft and there was nothing in the world that Sakura wanted to do other than kiss it. A chuckle brought Sakura back to reality, in which Sakura was staring intensely at Sasuke.

"See anything you like?" Sasuke asked mockingly and smirked at the bewildered expression Sakura had.

"Aha…" Sakura was almost drooling. "I mean no, why would you say that?" She sweat dropped and accommodated her self in front of the TV.

"Because you were staring" Sasuke accused with a smirk plastered over his face.

"No I wasn't" Sakura defended herself while blushing crimson red.

"Hn" Sasuke slumped on his bed taking his book. Sakura sighed '_Ok…what happened just now?_' she thought to herself and hid under the covers of her bed. She drifted off into deep slumber, but not before thinking about Sasuke. The day was too tiresome for Sakura and the upcoming day would be the same, so Sakura needed to get as much as sleep as she could.

Sasuke tossed his book aside and stood up, walking to where Sakura was sleeping. He saw her sleeping peacefully and smiled. He pushed a pin strand of hair out of her milky white face.

"Oh, what are you doing to me, Cherry blossom? What are you doing to me?" Sasuke murmured as he watched the sleeping figure of the pinkette. His hand moved to caress her cheek, slowly and gently being careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. Sakura stirred in her sleep and turned to the side. She hugged the arm that Sasuke used to caress her cheek, causing the Uchiha's onyx eyes to widen at the sudden contact. After a short second of shock he smiled warmly.

"Sleep tight Cherry blossom, sleep tight." Sasuke said and continued to caress her cheek until he too fell asleep laying his head beside Sakura's curvy body.

* * *

**Guys I have a goal. I want to make up to 100 reviews, could you please help me? please, please, please the reviews make me happy. They are like a light at the end of an otherwise really dark tunnel...:D**

**Now let's see what the next chapter has in store for us.**

**Sneak peak Chapter 7. Strange stuff happen **

**Neji and Tenten go to the basketball court, Ino and Shikamaru have a make out session, Hinata and Naruto go to the ramen shop and Sakura and Sasuke slept in the same bed. Something totally unexpected happens when Sakura pushes Sasuke off the bed and Sasuke doesn't let her get up. Sasuke kisses her and Sakura runs away mad at herself for believing she had chances with Sasuke. When she wants to get away from everything, she meets up with Karin and 3 of her minions. What will happen when they start beating Sakura? Who will come to help Sakura? What happens with the other 7 teens? Oooh strange stuff happens. Stick with the story and find out what happens next. :D**

**Naruto: (slurps down his ramen making funny noises)…**

**ByakuganLove: (props her head on her elbow and plays with her chopsticks and ramen) Will you stop it with those funny noises? Yeesh, you're going on my nerves.**

**Naruto: I…am…not….making…funny noises (He slurps again)**

**ByakuganLove: (rolls her eyes) I rest my case.**

**Naruto: (finishes off his ramen and scratches his belly) that was delicious. Man was I hungry.**

**ByakuganLove: You're always hungry Naruto, now let's get going I have to get started with the new chapter.**

**Naruto: Wait, are you gonna finish that?**

**ByakuganLove: No, and neither will you. Now move it.**

**Naruto: (whines) Awww man, I never leave Ramen especially not when it's free.**

**ByakuganLove :( a vein pops on her forehead and flames appear in her eyes) ..i'...... **

**Naruto: (gasps and covers his mouth with his hands) you wouldn't?!**

**ByakuganLove: Oh, I would believe me. (Smirks devilishly)**

**Naruto: (rushes forward) well what are we waiting for? We have to get you started on your next chapter.**

**ByakuganLove: (crosses her arms over her chest and smirks in triumph) that's better. **

**(Sorry but I had to write that down: D) **


	7. Strange stuff happen

**-**I **don't **mind it when you act out of character as long as that's a **part **of who you are.**-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, you should've figured that out by now :/**

**Dedication: to all my reviewers and subscribers for supporting me and my story: D Keep up with the reviews cause I really wanna know what you think about the story.**

Chapter 7: Strange stuff happen

_Previously:_

"_Oh, what are you doing to me, cherry blossom? What are you doing to me?" Sasuke murmured as he watched the sleeping figure of the pinkette. His hand moved to caress her cheek, slowly and gently being careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. Sakura stirred in her sleep and turned to the side. She hugged the arm that Sasuke used to caress her cheek, causing the Uchiha's onyx eyes to widen at the sudden contact. After a short second of shock he smiled warmly._

"_Sleep tight cherry blossom, sleep tight." Sasuke said and continued to caress her cheek until he too fell asleep laying his head beside Sakura's curvy body.

* * *

_

It was Sunday, the day that Sakura hated the most. She woke up really early. Her eyes flicked to the clock on her night table and groaned when she saw it was 9 o'clock. She tried to get up but something stopped her in doing so. Her emerald eyes shifted to where the source of the weight pushing her down was coming from.

'_Oh, my god_' Sakura thought to herself as she saw the sleeping figure of Sasukewho was resting his head on Sakura's stomach. '_Oh god how did this happen?_' Sakura thought but then shrugged the whole thing off and drifted off into deep slumber. Hell she wouldn't get up at 9 nine o'clock on a Sunday morning. While she was sleeping the other teens were already up.

* * *

**-** **With Neji and Tenten-**

Neji was already up and dressed. He sat on the sofa, flicking the TV on and glancing at Tenten's sleeping figure. '_Should I wake her up? But what if she asks why I woke her up? Oh, I know we can go to the court yard and play basketball, I mean we both play, we're both good at it._' Neji was deep in thought and didn't notice that Tenten already woke up.

She rubbed her eyes and stretched, yawning loudly. '_Ugh, stupid Naruto making me sleep in the same room with Neji. I'd probably embarrass my self and Neji would think that I'm stupid or something. Oh god'_ Tenten thought to herself as she stood up from the bed. Stretching again, she moved towards the bathroom and saw Neji flicking through the channels nervously.

"You know you can always turn it off if you're not watching it" Tenten said and startled the male Hyuga who was occupying the sofa. He turned to look at her and his mouth gaped open as he observed Tenten from top to bottom. She was wearing a black tank top that went down to her navel, leaving her flat stomach exposed and long grey pajama pants that fell freely down her slender legs. Her hair wasn't in her usual buns; it was down, with her brown bangs framing her face. She had the cutest sleepy expression on her face and a light blush that crept up in her cheeks. Neji gulped hard. '_How come I didn't notice what was she wearing last night? Oh, I must've been very tired and preoccupied with Sakura _'

"Um…yeah I know, but there was nothing on so I was looking for interesting to watch." Neji sweat dropped and a light blush crept up his cheeks. Tenten scratched her head in confusion '_What happened to Neji-kun? He_'_s usually not like this. Well I better go to the bathroom before I embarrass myself' _Tenten shrugged and turned to go into the bathroom.

"Hey Tenten?" Neji finally found the courage to ask her out.

"Mhm?" Tenten turned to look at him.

"Would you by any chance want to go to the basketball court today? We can shoot some balls" Neji asked Tenten who started blushing crimson red.

"Umm…yeah sure, I would love to. Let me just get ready" Tenten said and rushed over to the closet then into the bathroom. '_Should I call the girls and tell them? Nah, I'll probably wake them up. I'll tell them later._' Tenten said and took a quick shower. After getting dressed and checking if everything's ok she left the bathroom.

"I'm ready Neji-kun" Tenten said and startled Neji. When he heard her voice he jumped off the sofa and looked at her with awe. Tenten wore black beach shorts, a red tank top with a saying 'Don't mess with me' in black letters, black hoodie and black and red Nike high tops. Her hair was in one big bun instead of two. She took the ball her parents gave her for her 13th birthday and smiled at Neji.

"Shall we?" Tenten said. Neji shook his head and smiled back at her.

"Yeah let's go" Neji said and both of them left towards the court yard.

* * *

**-With Ino, Shikamaru****, ****Naruto****and Hinata-**

"So what are you planning on doing today?" Naruto asked the three teens who had nested them selves in Ino's sofa.

"Shopping of course, then study for the test. You?" Ino said.

"I was p-planning on studying too" Hinata said.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious? How can you study for English? You know how nice Kurenai is, she always helps us. Come on let's go get some ramen Hina-chan, pleaseeee" Naruto whined.

"O-Ok" Hinata said. Naruto was yelling 'Yes' all the time and dragged the poor indigo haired girl through the door leaving the two teens alone. Ino looked around and saw that there was no sign of Naruto or Hinata. '_Mhm we're alone, finally'_ Ino thought to herself and turned to stare at Shikamaru who had his eyes closed. '_He's so cute when he's resting like that_' Ino thought. Ino sighed and turned back to the TV. She gasped when a pair of strong, male hands grabbed her petite waist. Shikamaru sat her in his lap and nuzzled his nose at the crook of her neck, kissing it gently.

"Did you think you can stare at me and get away with it?" Shikamaru said while kissing her neck. The blond haired girl had a beautiful and warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I…um….W-what are you doing Shikamaru?" Ino asked him confused.

"What there's no –Kun this time?" Shikamaru said and turned her to look at him. He cupped her chin and pulled it up, baby blue eyes met brown. Shikamaru didn't wait too long before he crashed his lips over Ino's in a chaste kiss and what started as a chaste ended up as a hot and lustful kiss. After a make out session, they pulled apart both of them panting and fighting for breath.

"Wanna go out for a walk?" Shikamaru asked out of the blue. Ino widened her eyes at this question. Wasn't Shikamaru supposed to be the lazy-ass pineapple head strategist?

"Aren't you too lazy to go out for a walk?" Ino giggled.

"Well usually I am, but…I never turn down cloud gazing" Shikamaru retorted. It was true, Shikamaru loved to watch the clouds. He loved those fluffy, dream-like, white cushions that soared freely in the air.

"Then let's go Shika-kun" Ino said and both of them went cloud gazing.

* * *

**-With Sasuke and Sakura-**

It was 12:30 already and they were still asleep, though they shifted their positions. Sasuke was now sleeping beside Sakura, hugging her waist, while the latter was nuzzled in his chest. Emerald orbs flashed beneath Sakura's milky white eye lids. Her eye widened as she saw Sasuke's muscular chest. '_Now how did THIS happen? Oh, hell no' _Sakura thought to herself.

She tried moving a bit but the iron cage that Sasuke's hands were making, was just too strong. '_Stupid Uchiha_' Sakura thought to herself. She started wriggling, but Sasuke wouldn't budge. Oh now she was pissed. She inhaled a large amount of air and…screamed at the top of her lungs. Sasuke's onyx eyes snapped open when he heard Sakura's scream. He fell off the bed pulling the cherry blossom with him. Sasuke gasped when his back connected with the floor. Sakura fell on top of him 'crushing' him with half of her weight.

"What the fuck Sakura?" Sasuke growled.

"What gives you the right to sleep in my bed?" Sakura hissed back at him. She tried to lift herself off of Sasuke but he wouldn't let her. "Let me go, Sasuke".

"Hn, not until you apologize" Sasuke smirked. He knew she would never apologize.

"WHAT?" Sakura shrieked. "Apologize for what?"

"For pushing me off the bed" Sasuke replied.

"I am not gonna apologize for that. You weren't supposed to be there in the first place." Sakura snapped back.

"Well then you're not getting up."

"YOU…STUPID UCHIHA I-" Sakura started yelling at Sasuke but was stopped when she heard a loud gasp coming from the direction of the door. Both Sasuke and Sakura jerked their heads up to see who that was; a red headed girl accompanied by a black haired and a dark green haired girl. Sasuke rolled her eyes when he saw Karin standing there. She had a dumbfounded and somewhat angry expression.

"Leave _**my **_Sasuke-kun alone, you bitch" Karin growled.

"Excuse me? I was never yours, nor will I ever be. And what the hell are you doing here? This is our dorm, you have no business here." Sasuke snapped back at her. The red headed girl's eyes widened.

"You two are…living together?" She gulped hard.

"Yes we are, now leave because we were in the middle of something." Sasuke said and started nibbling Sakura's neck. The said girl tried to get away and explain Karin everything but the redhead cut her off.

**A/N: The reason why Sasuke starts nibbling on Sakura's neck is to anger Karin :D**

"Listen to me bitch and listen carefully, I will make your life a living hell if you don't back away from Sasuke-kun" Karin threatened Sakura.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? And you can have your Sasuke-_kun_ for all I care. I-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke who crashed his lips over hers and left all of the girls including Sakura dumbfounded. Karin's red eyes widened in shock. She gasped at the sight and quickly left, already forming a plan.

'_Why did I do that? And why is there a warm feeling in my stomach? Ugh this is all too crazy and confusing. I'm giving the girl false hope._**' **Sasuke questioned his actions and feelings.

'_Oh why did this have to happen? My feelings are coming to the surface; ugh they were better off buried in the darkest corner of my heart. This way it just hurts more._' Sakura thought sadly and somewhat angry. She loved Sasuke for so long and she had been hurt several times. When she finally buried those feelings for him, she felt relieved and for what; only to let her feelings lose and be hurt again.

She parted from Sasuke and looked at him with the tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. Sasuke saw her emerald teary eyes.

"Please let me go Sasuke" Sakura said while on the verge of crying. Sasuke let her go and watched as Sakura lifted herself up and rushed over to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes on her way.

'_What happened to Sakura? Ugh, why did I have to kiss her? I cannot be seriously falling for her. I mean, yeah she's attractive, sexy and gorgeous but that doesn't mean anything, does it?_' Sasuke thought to himself while lying on the floor with his arms crossed behind his head. He heard the bathroom door open and jerked his head up. He propped himself on his elbows.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked Sakura who was crying by now.

"Out, don't wait up" Sakura said and stormed out of the room. Sasuke stood up abruptly and ran after her.

"Sakura wait." Sasuke yelled while chasing Sakura through the corridor. A couple of gasps, whistles and squeals from his fan girls made him stop. He looked down and realized that he was wearing only his black boxers. '_Shit' _Sasuke cursed inwardly and went back into his room.

Mean while Sakura was running down the corridors like crazy. She had to run away but she didn't know what she was running from. When Sakura came to the parking lot, she stopped in front of her car.(Naruto brought her car form the park before he went to get his Ramen with Hinata.) She heard someone cough behind her. Sakura wiped her tears away and turned around only to be face with Karin and the two girls from before.

"What do you want Karin?" Sakura asked Karin who stood there with her arms crossed, glaring daggers at her.

"I want you to leave my Sasuke-kun alone" Karin snapped back.

"You can have him if you want to. I don't like him, at all" Sakura rolled her eyes and opened the door of her car only to find it closed by a slender, manicured hand. She turned around and saw another girl. She had orange hair and brown eyes.

"What the fuck?" Sakura asked the orange headed girl. The latter punched Sakura in the stomach and grinned.

"Don't curse" She said and sent another blow to Sakura's stomach. The pink haired girl fell on the ground clutching her stomach. The orange haired girl kicked Sakura in the stomach. She gasped at the contact but fought back nevertheless. She pushed the orange haired girl on the ground jumping on her and started hitting her with all force. The skin around her knuckles was ripped and they were bleeding.

It didn't take too long for Karin and her two friends to react. The black haired and the green haired girl held Sakura's arms, keeping her in place while Karin sent blows to her stomach. Sakura coughed up blood and Karin smirked in triumph. She signaled the two girls to let go of Sakura and grinned contently when she saw her fall down on the ground, clutching her stomach.

"That'll teach you a lesson. If I see you near Sasuke again we'll be brutal" Karin smirked and folded her arms on her chest. "Airi, Mao help Riko up and let's go. We'll leave this bitch twitching in the dirt, after all that's what she deserves" Karin laughed evilly and walked away, together with her three friends.

'_What did I do to deserve this?_'Sakura tried to move but a sharp pain in her lower abdomen stopped her in doing so. She shrieked in pain while lying there, alone in the parking lot. She lied there for couple of minutes twitching from pain when a warm hand wrapped around her waist pulling her up.

"Sakura are you ok?" A familiar voice said.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

* * *

**-With Neji and Tenten-**

They were playing basketball for a while now. They were both panting from another good game. The score was tied so they had only one game to decide who's better.

" There's just one more game to announcing who's better." Neji said while sitting down on the ground, breathing heavily. Tenten smirked and stood up. She took the ball and tapped it couple of times.

"Why don't we make it more interesting this time?" Her smirk went wider. Neji stood up and looked at her totally confused and lost.

"What do you mean?" He asked her while he dusted himself off. Neji was wearing a white t-shirt with black basketball shorts and black and white Jordan air shoes.

"Well if I win, you're gonna have to take off your shirt and stay like that for the remaining of the day and you're gonna have to tell everyone you see that I'm better than you in basketball." Oooh Neji liked where this was heading. He smirked in triumph.

"And if I win, you'll go on a date with me" Neji continued. Tenten blushed crimson red and Neji smirked at her reaction. Tenten tapped the ball couple of times after she gained her composure back.

"I'm so gonna beat you." Tenten said while running towards Neji dribbling with the ball. Neji took the ball from her.

"Don't be so sure" he said and smirked. He dribbled with the ball and ran towards the hoop. He jumped and slam dunked the ball. While he was still hanging from the hoop he turned towards Tenten and smirked. "I'll pick you up at 8" He smirked. Tenten took the ball and said.

"This ain't over yet" Tenten started dribbling the ball towards the hoop, but Neji jumped down from the hoop and took the ball over. Tenten tried to take it away from him, but she couldn't. Neji jumped and scored another point. Tenten cursed but inwardly she felt happy. A date with Neji was a date with Neji but she wouldn't fall down without a fight. It was her turn to score.

She took the ball and started dribbling it. Neji went over to her, standing between her and the hoop. Tenten smirked when an idea dawned upon her. She moved to the right and just when Neji did the same, she turned around Neji and move to the left, easily scoring her point. Neji stared at her with wide eyes. '_Did she just dribble me? Ah, hell no.'_ Neji thought to himself. "Lucky" He muttered in Tenten's ear while he moved past by her.

After playing a while the score was tied. They were both dead tired, but none of them wanted to give up. Breathing heavily, Tenten opened her mouth to speak but Neji rushed her to it.

"The deciding point" He smirked.

"I was about to say the same thing." Tenten smiled at him "Let's play, I'm eager to see you shirtless" Neji smirked at her statement and Tenten blushed when she realized what she just said.

"Damn Tenten I didn't know you were that horny" Neji laughed and took the advantage of Tenten's state in bewilderment to take the ball. When Tenten snapped out of the confusion she ran after Neji. She managed to get the ball away from him and started running in the opposite way, all the while dribbling the ball '_Ha piece of cake._' Tenten thought to herself as she turned her head to the left side, looking for Neji. She didn't see him anywhere behind her and she gasped when Neji took the ball from her right side. A moment of shock had passed until Tenten understood what happened. She ran after Neji but he already scored the point. He slam dunked the ball and was currently hanging on the hoop.

"8 o'clock Friday" The smirking Neji said. Tenten couldn't believe that she had lost and at the thought of going out with Neji made her blush crimson red. He jumped down from the hoop startling Tenten who was deep in thought. She gasped when she snapped out of her thoughts and fell on the ground. Neji saw what he did, so he tried to catch Tenten before she fell, that was before he lost his footing and fell on the ground over Tenten. His body weight had her pinned down to the concrete ground. Tenten looked at him sheepishly.

"Um…Neji?" Tenten said but Neji didn't answer he was just staring at her face, remembering every detail. "Neji-kun?" Neji smirked when he heard the suffix.

"So, Friday at 8?" Neji asked her seductively. Tenten blushed crimson red when she remembered what he was talking about.

"Y-y-yeah, I guess t-that's alright." Tenten stuttered "Neji-kun could you get off of me? So I can get up?" She asked with the sweetest voice. Neji smirked.

"Hn" and he crashed his lips over hers, capturing them in a passionate kiss. Tenten wondered where all of this came from. Neji wasn't the type of boy to do these kinds of things. Somewhere in the park there was another boy that was acting out of character as well.

* * *

**-With Ino and Shikamaru-**

They went to Konoha's biggest park. You know the one where Sakura got drunk these days? Yup that's the one. They've been there for couple of hours now; lying on the green grass watching those fluffy, white cushions that soar freely through the air. Shikamaru was lying on Ino's stomach, while the latter was inclining on a tree. Shikamaru had his hand was wrapped around Ino's arm, gently stroking her exposed shoulder.

"Tell me Shika-kun what is it about the clouds that you find so interesting?" Ino asked out of the blue, gazing at the clouds and trying to figure out what appealed Shikamaru to them. Shikamaru sighed, explaining, troublesome things to a troublesome woman was a troublesome job for Shikamaru, indeed.

"They're free." Shikamaru simply said. "They can soar freely without anyone disturbing them, without having anyone to tell them what to or what not to do." Shikamaru was still gazing at the clouds, enjoying the peace that they gave him. Ino was somewhat impressed of how Shikamaru was thinking. She smiled warmly and turned continued gazing at the clouds.

"Ino?" Shikamaru asked and Ino nodded saying that she's listening to him. "Well, i…um…I was wondering if…if you could help me study f-for the English test?" He sweat dropped at the end of the sentence. He looked up to find Ino smiling warmly at him.

**A/N: you might be thinking that Shikamaru was good at everything and that it should be the other way around, but Shikamaru really hated English and he was too lazy to sit down and study for the test. As I said strange stuff happens :D Troublesome **

"Of course I would help you" Ino smiled again and turned to look at the clouds once again. '_why would Shikamaru ask for my help? He should be the one helping me with school not the other way around, though I'm pretty good at English. Oh, well._' Ino thought to herself.

'_Thank god that she's going to help me. I don't know what I would've done without her.' _Shikamaru thought to himself. He sighed and closed his eyes to rest. He started thinking about everything. The first time when he met Ino, the time when she dropped a cake on his head, the time when they were almost attacked because of Ino's yelling. Those memories came across his mind out of the blue.

"Ne Ino?" Shikamaru still had his eyes closed. "Do you remember when we first met?" He shifted to a more comfortable position. Ino was confused.

"Yeah, actually I do, Shika-kun" Ino smiled at the memory "We were so little. First grade." She laughed when she remembered Shikamaru's confused and somewhat petrified expression.

"What are you laughing about?" Shikamaru asked her as he looked up to meet her baby blue eyes.

"Well, I remembered the day when we met. You were so afraid, as if the boogieman was in the classroom." Ino laughed again, while Shikamaru was glaring daggers at her. He stood up a bit so they were at the same eye level. Ino gasped when, she saw his expression.

"C-come on S-Shikamaru I…I-I was just kidding" Ino started stuttering.

**(A/N: Ino stuttering? 0.0 yup, there's another strange thing that happened that day :])**

"What's the matter, Ino?" Shikamaru said as he moved closer to her and cupped her face with his strong hands. "There's no –Kun?" Shikamaru said and smirked at Ino's red face.

"…" Ino remained silent. There wasn't really anything for her to say.

"Cat got your tongue?" Shikamaru smirked again "Well, let's check" and he crashed his lips over hers. Ino gasped into the kiss. Shikamaru licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and when his permission was granted he slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored her wet cavern. Very soon Ino started kissing him back, battling with his tongue for dominance in a battle that was lost in advance.

* * *

**-With Sasuke-**

It has been couple of hours since the incident with Sakura. He wanted to run after her and apologize about everything but he didn't know where she went so he remained in his dorm. He was lying on the bed, with his arms crossed behind his head, deep in thought about everything.

'_What is happening to the world? First Sakura goes off drinking and smoking and then I do things that are so unlike me, ugh what is the matter with me? For one I started talking more. But I can't help it; the words leave my mouth on their own. And what's with that warm feeling in my stomach? Ugh I'm going insane. When will it stop?'_He rubbed his templesin frustration, all the while thinking where Sakura was.

* * *

-**With Sakura**-

She woke up after couple of hours, in a very unfamiliar room. It seemed like it was Konoha high dorm room, but she has never been there before. She tried to stand up but a strong headache and a sharp pain in her abdomen kept her in place. She clenched her teeth and clutched her head, breathing in and out almost furiously. '_Stupid bitch. That Karin slut is gonna see. I'm gonna break her neck with my bare hands and I'm gonna slice it with my finger nails. UGH! _' She thought angrily but a familiar voice snapped her out of her rather destructive and murderous thoughts.

"Are you awake?" The familiar voice from before said. Sakura let out the breath she had been holding in.

"What the hell do you want?" She hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Is that any way to talk to your savior?" Gaara's sly voice echoed in Sakura's ears. "In case you might be wondering, you are in my dorm room." A smirk was plastered over his face.

"I'm out of here" Sakura tried to stand up but once again the pain had stopped her.

"You can't go, yet. Here drink this; it should make you feel better" Gaara handed Sakura a dark brown bottle so it was hard for her to see what the liquid was. She took it and took a sip. She started coughing up and Gaara laughed.

"Come on, it's whisky. Your preferred beverage" Gaara smirked. Sakura began to think about Gaara. He really was the devil's seed. The most dangerous one amongst the dangerous, the most evil amongst the evil…Oh, how she hated him.

"It's not my _preferred beverage_" She used a mocking tone "and I refuse to stay a minute longer in this…Satan's hole." Yet again she tried to stand up and yet again the pain stopped her. Gaara instantly found his way next to her and lifted up the bottle of whisky to her mouth, forcing her to take another sip…or two from it.

"Now, now Cherry blossom" His hand moved to caress her cheek "There's no need to be hostile, when all I want to do is help you" Gaara's false sweet tone, didn't faze her the least. If anything, it only freaked her out. Let's face it sweet tone and a sinister smirk don't go together. It was really out of character for Gaara, but hey this was the OOC day after all.

* * *

**So here it is. The 7****th**** chapter and to be honest I'm not happy at all with it. Anyway you know about my goal of 100 reviews, so please help me achieve it. :D **

**Sneak peak Chapter 8: Busted…again**

**Neji and Sakura have agreed to go to a café, so that Sakura could explain everything to him. Neji is waiting for Sakura for half an hour. What happens when Sakura finally arrives at the café, but she's not quite sober? What happens when she starts spilling all of the secrets that she fought to keep to herself? Will the girls be able to save her just in time, or will Sasuke beat them to it? Hmm…stick with the story and find out :D**

**ByakuganLove: Okay guys, I have a proposition for you. How about you send us idea's about what you would like to happen…Let us explain better…Sakura if you may**

**Sakura: certainly ByakuganLove. Well send us idea's about what you would like to happen and ByakuganLove and me will choose the best one and therefore use it in the next chapter simple as that. Anyone would like to say something?**

**Naruto: I do, I do. Don't forget to review.**

**ByakuganLove: Smart Naruto :D Sasuke would you like to end this chapter.**

**Sasuke: Hn…**

**ByakuganLove: Always so talkative… well that's all bye..oh and stick with the story :D **


	8. Busted again!

-People say that if life gives you **lemons**, you should make lemonade, but what they forget to say is that you should find **the water** and the sugar on your own-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Dedication: To TragedyDawl for giving me ideas for this chapter. Thanks a lot :D**

**Special apology: To all of my readers for not updating soon but to make it all up I wrote a super long chapter for you guys, it's 7 000+ words and 18 pages long so…I hope that makes up for the three weeks I had been gone. You know my routine I update every Saturday so expect the chapters then.**

**A/N: Just wanted to ask you guys something...please review cause if you don't I won't know what you think about the story so far, therefore I don't know whether to continue it or just stop writing. Okay now on with the story…

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Busted…again!

_Previously:_

"_Now, now Cherry blossom" His hand moved to caress her cheek "There's no need to be hostile, when all I want to do is help you" Gaara's false sweet tone, didn't faze her the least. If anything, it only freaked her out. Let's face it sweet tone and a sinister smirk don't go together. It was really out of character for Gaara, but hey this was the OOC day after all._

Sakura gulped down the contents-whisky to be specific- that Gaara was forcing into her mouth. Her emerald eyes widened for the tiniest bit, but soon they found the comfort in the cold liquid in her mouth and they went back to their original size. This didn't go unnoticed by Gaara. As soon as he saw this, the corners of his mouth puckered into his trademark smirk, one that Sakura would rather slap off his face. He took the bottle away from her mouth.

"You really are insane" Sakura stated as she wiped the corners of her mouth with her pale white hand.

Gaara smirked "Maybe, but you can't deny that you're enjoying it" he took the bottle and took a rather big sip out of it.

"Are you stupid or what?" Sakura hissed "How can I enjoy something that I'm _forced_ to drink?"

Gaara scoffed "Whatever. Here, have some more" Sakura rose a fine pink eyebrow at him "It's for your pain, nothing more." Gaara said when he sensed what she was thinking at the time. She hesitated for a second but then she took the bottle gladly. Sakura liked the burning sensation that the whisky was giving her so she gladly took couple more gulps. The cold liquid was sliding down her throat burning the walls of it along its way.

Gaara smirked at the sight of Sakura gulping down the whisky as if it was water. '_If she keeps this up, she'd be drunk before noon_' Gaara thought to himself. "Okay, okay that's enough" he said while taking the bottle away from Sakura's hands.

Sakura pouted. "Hey give it back. I still have pains you know" Gaara pretended that he actually thought about it, but soon he pushed the bottle back in Sakura's hands. The images of Sasuke kissing her, Gaara pushing him off the roof, the disappointed looks on her best friends' faces when they saw her drunk and whatnot replayed through her mind over and over. Not wanting to have to deal with painful flashbacks, she shook her head and took another gulp, a rather big one. Gaara seeing this smirked and folded his arms.

"You know you're pretty thirsty for someone who doesn't like whisky." Gaara said smugly.

"Oh, shush you...you red head" Sakura snapped back.

'_Hah she's tipsy just a little bit more and she will be wasted.' _Gaara thought as a smirk plastered over his face.

* * *

-**With Sasuke**-

He was lying on his bed; flippin' out about where Sakura had ran off to. '_Ugh, why did I have to kiss her? Why did I have to be so stupid?_' Sasuke slapped him self inwardly. He sat on the edge of the bed and propped his head on his hands. A groan of annoyance escaped his mouth but then the realization dawned upon him.

"I'm gonna call her. How come I didn't think about this before" He took out his Nokia n97 and dialed her number. Neji entered the room at that moment and looked at the Uchiha's nervous dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Neji asked.

Sasuke put the phone on his ear and said "Hn". His onyx eyes widened when she hung up on him.

"She hung up" Sasuke said incredulously. Neji raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who hung up?"

Sasuke growled "Sakura hung up on me. I haven't seen her since 12 o'clock this morning and it's 4 o'clock now. Where could she be?"

"Relax Uchiha; I'm meeting her for coffee at five, so she'd probably show up directly there. I'll call you if I see her." The Uchiha nodded and Neji left. Sasuke sighed and slumped on the bed. '_I gotta talk to my brother about this._' Sasuke thought. He got up, got dressed and stormed out of the dorm room. He sat on his bike and drove off. The wind was playing with his hair as he forgot to put on his helmet. '_Ugh, what the hell is the matter with me? Why am I acting like this?_' He growled in frustration and sped up.

He arrived at the desired destination; Akatsuki Co. A big white building, 20 stories high (at least) with the Akatsuki Co. logo in red and black letters, proudly standing over the big glass doors. Sasuke pulled over and rushed over to the building.

"Good day Sasuke-san" a white haired man in a doorman uniform greeted Sasuke.

"I'm here to see my brother" Sasuke said in a monotone voice. The white haired man nodded and opened the door for him.

Sasuke muttered "Hn" and went into the building. '_Maybe this was a bad idea. 'Cause when my brother hears about this, I'll never hear the end of it. Ugh it's too late to go back now._' Sasuke thought while listening to the 'relaxing music' in the elevator.

**PING**

The elevator came to a stop. Sasuke walked towards his brother's office, with his stoic face on and his hands put in his pockets. He walked past the secretary; an orange haired woman in her mid twenties.

"Sasuke, you can't go in. He's on meeting." The secretary yelled after him. Sasuke just hned and continued walking. The woman tried to stop him, but he shrugged her hand off, came to an abrupt halt and sent a glare so cold that it would probably freeze hell itself. The woman probably wanted to shrink or disappear so she just backed away and let Sasuke enter the meeting.

He 'hned again and continued walking towards the big office where the meeting was held at. He opened the door and stared at everybody present, seeing as they were staring at him too. The older version of Sasuke was slightly annoyed with his brother entering and interrupting like that, but he was also happy to see his little brother.

"Otouto what brings you here?" Itachi was Sasuke's look-alike older brother. He had the same onyx eyes as Sasuke and the same god-like features. Long ebony hair tied in a low pony tail adorned his back.

"I'm here to talk to you about something Aniki" Sasuke said and Itachi nodded.

"You have grown well. I can't believe this is the same boy that used to smudge ice cream over his face" a blue, shark-like man said. Everybody laughed including Itachi while Sasuke just glared daggers at everyone.

"And the time we fucking put his fucking head in the fucking toilet" a white haired man added. Everybody were clutching their sides and almost rolling on the floor laughing. Sasuke growled under his breath and glared daggers at each one of them.

"Those were good days, yeah" a blond one added.

"ITACHI GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE."Sasuke yelled and left everybody dumbfounded. Itachi raised a fine ebony eyebrow at him.

"Watch your language in here" Itachi said warningly pointing a finger at his little brother.

"I can't say the F word here and the snow man over there can right?" Sasuke pointed towards the white haired man from before.

"Who are you fucking calling a fucking snow man, you little fuck? I am not fucking swearing."

Sasuke lifted his hands in mock defeat "I rest my case". Itachi and the others laughed except the white haired man.

"I will be right back. I have a little discussion to make with my little brother. While I'm out please check the financial plans for next year." Everyone nodded and Itachi along with Sasuke left the room.

Sasuke was walking slowly with hands put in pockets and his gaze locked to the marble floor. Itachi noticed that something wasn't right. He had never seen his brother like this.

"Otouto something's bothering you? I can see that you're disturbed." Sasuke lifted his gaze up and looked at his brother for a short second, then nodded.

Itachi continued "What is it?" Sasuke stopped and tilted his head to the side and looked at Itachi.

"Sakura…"Sasuke paused to take breath "started smoking and drinking."

"That's why you were so disturbed?" Itachi asked.

"I still am. I think I have the right. Itachi, we found her hammered in a park. Then she escaped her dorm to meet with her drinking buddies and when I went in the same park to look for her, she was tipsy; I guess I made it on time. She started smoking a pack of cigarettes a day. That's too much for a girl like her." He furrowed his brows.

Itachi stood there dumbfounded. '_When did he start talking so much? And why does he care about what Sakura does? _' Itachi thought to himself.

"I don't know what to say. I'm speechless. Such a fine young lady like Sakura doing all of that? That doesn't sound like her at all. But why do you care so much?" a light blush appeared on Sasuke's face. Predicting it would come he turned his face to side so Itachi wouldn't see it, but to Sasuke's dismay he saw the whole thing. Itachi smirked and folded his arms.

"I just feel like I need to help her, that's all. She's just my friend." Sasuke said

"You sure she's just your friend?" Itachi raised a fine ebony eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Well that's the thing. I feel strange when ever I'm around her." Itachi smirked at this knowing exactly what it meant.

"Strange as in…"

"Ugh, Itachi I don't know I just feel strange."

"I think you care about her more than just a friend, for one you started talking more." Itachi smirked.

"That's so not true." Sasuke got annoyed and folded his arms. Right in that moment Sakura's smile came across his mind and he couldn't help but to wonder where she was and what happened to her.

* * *

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura was sitting on Gaara's couch, flicking through the television channels. She was laughing at everything and everyone she saw on TV. Gee wonder why? One word-whisky. Gaara and Zaku were sitting at the table talking and drinking beer. Who were they talking about? A certain pink haired, tipsy girl.

"So what are we going to do about her?" Zaku asked, taking a sip out of the beer can. Gaara smirked.

"Of course we're gonna annoy the _Uchiha_ more." He said his name as if it was venom on his tongue.

"But how?"

"Well Zaku you sure are stupid. We're gonna get her hammered obviously as for the second part of the plan…you'll see later" mischievous smirk adorned his face. He started rubbing his palms together "Oh he's gonna flip out of his mind, though I think we might wait on that, couple of days." Gaara turned towards Sakura "Hey Sakura, do you have any plans with your friends for today?" Sakura started giggling.

"Yeah, I have to go meet with Neji Nii-san today." She started laughing again.

"That scary dude is her brother?" Zaku asked in surprise.

"No, they're just very close friends and they care for each other like brother and sister"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Well I did a little research before I started with this charade. Anyway Sakura when and where are you meeting him?" Sakura giggled at him again.

"Six o'clock at Starbucks." Yup she was drunk. She was supposed to meet Neji at 5 o'clock, yet she told Gaara at 6. It was 4:30 now they had an hour and a half to get her wasted.

"I have a plan, light up two cigarettes at once." Gaara said.

"Why?"

"Just do it" Gaara hissed. Zaku muttered something and took out two cigarettes. He lit them up and looked at Gaara.

"Now what?"

"Now take the whisky bottle and put the ashes from the cigarette in it"

Zaku smirked."Oh, that's what you want" Gaara smirked as well and nodded. After they put all of the ashes into the bottle they sat next to Sakura on the sofa. She eyed both of them.

"What?" She asked the two boys as they were staring and smirking at her.

"Want some whisky?" The mischievous smirk adorned his face once again. Sakura's eyes glinted with child excitement.

"Yes, yes, yes please give me" Her arms outstretched to take the bottle. Gaara smirked and gave her the bottle. Sakura noticed the whisky had a slightly different taste and when she wanted to pull the bottle away from her lips, Gaara pushed it up, forcing the mixed liquid to reenter Sakura's mouth. Gaara held his finger at the bottom of the bottle pushing it up, from time to time allowing more liquids to slip down Sakura's throat.

The whisky mixed with the ashes from the cigarettes was ought to drunken Sakura faster. Oh, so it did. Her head was spinning, as was everything around her and the contents from her stomach were threatening to leave her system.

"What do we do next?" Zaku asked.

Gaara smirked "This" and he ripped the end of her shirt. Zaku understood what he meant. He ripped her jeans in couple of places, while Gaara was ripping her shirt. Sakura was laughing all the while saying stupid and unrelated things.

"Come on Sakura, we have to get you to Starbucks." Gaara said and stood up. He helped the hammered pinkette up.

"Wait I haaaave to caaaall the gals." She took out her sidekick and dialed Ino's number.

"_Hello?_" came Ino's voice from the other side of the phone.

"Heeeeeeey piggy. Whaaat cha doing?"

"_Um…Sakura is that you?_"

"What cha think piggy. Of course it's me. Whooo else could or would It be?"

"_Shit, you're drunk again. Where are you?_ "

"I'm at Ga-"Gaara put a hand on her mouth so she wouldn't tell Ino where she was.

"_Where_?"

"I'm at Gaawa's dorm room" She said Gaara's name with a baby accent so it came out like she said Gaawa.

"_Who the hell is Gaawa? Where is that?_"

" 'Ya know what? I'll be leaving towards Starbucks in 10 minutes so I got to go, Au revoir piggy" And she hung up.

* * *

-**With the girls**-

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Ino started pacing nervously through the room after Sakura hung up on her.

"What is it Ino?"

"Call Sasuke. Now" Ino was pissed. Sakura got drunk again after she promised them she wouldn't do that anymore. Of course she knew the reason why Sakura got drunk, from time to time but that still didn't justify the fact that she did it again.

Tenten looked at her dumfounded"What for? Ino what happened"

"Call Sasuke" Ino repeated "Now"

"I won't unless you tell me exactly what happened"

"Sakura got drunk again. She's at…someone's room I don't know who and she's leaving towards Starbucks in 10 minutes" Hinata's and Tenten's mouths gaped open and their eyes widened in shock.

"Wait if we call Sasuke she's gonna be in a lot of trouble" Hinata tried to reason them.

"Ugh Hinata is right" Ino rubbed her temples in frustration "What are we gonna do now?"

"Well he's gonna find out one way or ano- Fuck Neji is at Starbucks. They were supposed to meet for coffee today" Tenten slapped her forehead.

"Oh, no If she's headed towards Starbucks, Neji nii-san will see her for sure." Hinata added.

"Hey let's call Naruto and Shikamaru, they can tell us what to do" Ino said and everybody agreed. She took out her I-phone and dialed Shikamaru's number.

"_Hello_" a lazy voice was heard

"Um...Hi Shika-kun, it's Ino"

"_Hey, what's up?_"

"Well, Sakura got drunk…again" She rolled her eyes "And we don't know what to do"

"_Where is she now_?"

"Well she's at some dude's room, but she will be leaving towards Starbucks, the only problem is that Neji is there"

"_Wait for me at Starbucks_"

"Ok, but don't tell Sasuke"

"Hn" and he hung up.

"Come on girls let's go" Ino said and they left towards Starbucks.

* * *

-**With Sasuke**-

"Otouto you're a little absent-minded" Itachi said as he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I don't know what's going on with me" A light groan escaped Sasuke's lips as he covered his face with his palms.

"You're just in denial that's all." Itachi grinned at Sasuke's annoyed expression. Just when he was about to tell his brother something his phone rang. He took out his Nokia and answered the call.

"Hn"

"_Yo, Teme Naruto here_"

"What's up Dobe?"

"_Well you're not gonna like it and please promise me that you won't go all cra-_"

"Say it already" He hissed.

"_Okay, okay. Sakura…um...Got drunk again_" Sasuke's eyes went wide as dinner plates.

"What?" His tone was so dangerous that it caught Itachi's attention.

"_Yeah, she got drunk again and she's at some dude's room an-_"

"WHAT?"

"_Yeah and she's leaving towards Starbucks in 10 minutes, me a-_"

"I'll see you there" He hung up and sat up from the chair where he and Itachi were sitting. They were at the Akatsuki Co. cafeteria.

"What happened little brother?"

"Sakura got drunk again and she's at some dude's dorm room. I have to go, I'll call you" And he stormed out of the cafeteria, out of the building in just few seconds. He sat on his bike and drove off towards Starbucks. He was 20 minutes away from Starbucks, with his insane and maniac driving he would be there in 10. And when he'd get there…oooh someone's gonna be dead. Who? CoughcoughSakuracoughcough:]

* * *

-**With Neji**-

He was sitting at Starbucks, waiting for Sakura to come. They had agreed to meet at 5 and it was 5:45 now. He was nervously waiting to see if the pinkette would come. Neji drank 3 coffees while waiting. He stood up and was ready to leave but then he saw pink strands of hair in front of the café. He paid what he owed and left the café. His wallet fell down so he bent down to get it. Couple of gasps and murmurs caught his attention. Neji lifted his gaze up and his ivory eyes widened as he saw the object of everyone's surprise.

Sakura was walking towards the café, clutching her stomach, staggering and feebly staying upright with ripped clothes and tears in her emerald eyes. Neji rushed over to her and helped her by snaking her arm around his neck and transferring half of her weight on him. They sat on a bench.

"Sakura, Sakura what's the matter? Where have you been?" Neji's concern was beyond obvious. His heart almost stopped when he saw her like that. Sakura was murmuring something that wasn't audible or clear enough for Neji to hear.

"Sakura please tell me what happened?" his eyes shifted down on her clothes "Where have you been?" Sakura was still rocking back and forward. "Sakura talk to me."

Sakura started crying louder and the things she was saying came out of her mouth mixed with sobs. They weren't clear but they were audible.

"I made a mistake nii-san"

"What kind of mistake? Sakura did somebody…r-rape you?"

"I don't know what happened to me nii-san**" **Neji wiped her tears and as he did so Sakura winced. Neji looked at her with wary eyes, wondering what happened. He cupped her chin and moved her head towards the light. The place under her eyes and her chin was slightly purple, a light bruise started forming. He hugged her tightly not letting her move.

"Imouto-san, what were you drinking?"

"W-whisky, but it had s-strange taste" Neji broke the hug.

"What? They put something in? Did somebody drug you?"

"Nope" Sakura started giggling at something. What? She didn't even know what. Neji looked at her confusedly. She was crying her eyes out moments ago and now she's giggling. But her giggling didn't last as her ribs started aching badly. Even with a high percentage of alcohol in her blood she still felt the pain in her ribs and it hurt like crazy. She screamed from pain and caused Neji to jump in startle.

"What's wrong Sakura? Tell me what's wrong?"

"My ribs hurt" She tried to giggle again but her ribs hurt really badly. Sakura was clutching her ribs, still rocking back and forward. Neji's eyes widened as he saw a big purple smudge through the rips on her shirt. He pushed her hand aside and took a good look at the big bruise forming on her side.

"Where did you get this?" She shrugged and grinned at him. "Ugh that's it we're going home." He grabbed her upper arm and forced her to stand up. She was staggering and she barely managed to stay upright.

"But nii-san *giggle* don't you wanna know *giggle* the whole *giggle* truth?" She said in a drunken manner, adding couple of giggles between the words.

"Actually I do"

"Well today I was fighting with Karin and her clique…" She paused to hiccup. "And they beat the crap out of me" she started laughing, still clutching her stomach from time to time. Neji's eyes went wide.

"And I passed out on the pavement." She started laughing again. "But then I woke up in Gaa-" She was cut off by Ino.

"She woke up in Gaawa's room."

"Who the hell is Gaawa?" Neji was getting confused by the second. His ivory eyes shifted from Sakura's badly beaten and staggering body to the three girls that just arrived at the scene.

"Um…He's Sakura's cousin?" Tenten lied.

"Hey piggy, Hey Tennie, Hey Hina, What 'ya doing?" Sakura grinned at them.

"What have you done Sakura? Why are you like this? What happened? Did someone rape you?" Hinata lost her cool. She gripped Sakura's shoulders and started shaking her violently.

"Whoa, whoa Hinata calm down." Tenten said as she removed the girl from the laughing Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's chirpy voice was heard. He came out of nowhere and lunged himself at Sakura. She continued laughing while everyone sweat dropped. Soon Shikamaru came too.

"Sakura tell us what happened? Oh my god look at those ripped clothes, and the bruises. What happened to you woman?" Now Ino started shaking her rather violently. Tenten removed her too. She sighed and lunged herself at Sakura, shaking her violently.

"Who were you fighting with? Who hit you? Tell me who did it." Now Neji removed Tenten from Sakura.

"People she's hammered let her be. Come on we should-" He was interrupted by the sound of a bike. Soon a black Suzuki stopped in front of them. Everybody (except Sakura: D) gulped hard and thought '_She's dead_'. The black Suzuki belonged to none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He climbed down from the bike with his aggravation and anger written all over his face and moved through the crowd. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw Sakura. His eyes shifted from her bruised face to her ripped clothes and to the big bruise that became more evident due to the rips on her clothes. The second of shock had passed. He continued walking towards them. Everyone from the fab 8 got out of the way of the angered Uchiha.

"What. The. Hell. Happened. To. You?" He said through his clenched teeth as he came closer to Sakura. He grabbed her upper arm and yanked her towards him.

"I was just telling everybody about my Gaa-" Ino cut her off again.

"About Gaawa." Ino continued. The truth is that the girls put two and two together. They knew that 'Gaawa' was actually Gaara, but for the sake of Sakura, for the sake of the whole school and for the sake of not causing a world war three they chose not to tell the boys, especially Sasuke.

"Who the hell is Gaawa?" Sasuke growled. He was beyond angered. He would rather slap Sakura, than anything.

"Well he's Sakura's cousin."

"She doesn't have a cousin named Gaawa. Who the hell is Gaawa?" Sasuke asked angrily. Ino sensed his wrath as if she didn't figure it out already, pah…

"Yes she does, he came to Konoha this morning." Tenten lied. Sasuke wasn't convinced at all. If anything he was only aggravated.

"No I don't have a cousin named Gaawa…" Sakura put her slender finger on her chin in a thinking manner. Sasuke watched her in awe and then turned towards Ino and Tenten to glare at them. They gave off a sheepish laugh and did the peace sign with their hands. Shikamaru and Neji came closer to them.

"Ano…Why do I have a feeling that you are hiding something from us?" Neji asked Tenten as he gave her a warning glare. She gulped hard and backed away.

"Yeah, is there anything you two troublesome women want to tell us?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Ino. She grinned sheepishly and backed away as well. Naruto was standing next to Hinata with his arms folded and a smirk on his face as he watched the others.

"Ne, Hinata you would never lie to me right?" He asked Hinata who was fidgeting her fingers and blushing madly. He was still looking at the others but when he didn't receive an answer from the shy girl, his head snapped towards her.

"Hinata-chan!?!" He said warningly. The said girl remained silent.

"Guys, make the girls talk, I'm gonna go sober up Sakura." The boys nodded and Sasuke left dragging the laughing Sakura along with him.

"Hey you're gonna yank my arm out, and it's gonna stay in your hand, and I'm gonna be a one-handed pink haired girl, and everyone will start laughing at me and pointing their fingers at me and-" Sakura started crying and was cut off by Sasuke.

"Sakura shut up. I won't yank your arm out. Now get a grip will you?" Sasuke said angrily as he continued dragging Sakura towards a park. As they approached a bench Sakura was still crying.

"You're such a meanie Sasuke; I swear you don't care about me the tinniest bit." Sakura said. Sasuke got angered by this and he sat her on the bench roughly. He kneeled in front of her so now they were at eye level and looked her square in her emerald eyes.

"Listen to me Sakura and listen to me good as I'm gonna say this once. You are never do you hear me NEVER gonna be near alcohol in your life again. You have a lot to make up for so you're gonna start by telling me who was drinking with you, did anyone make you do it and what happened to your clothes." Sasuke was yelling at her while staring intensely at her teary emerald orbs. Truth to be told Sasuke was thinking everything that he was saying; he stood firmly behind his words. You might ask yourselves what was Sasuke thinking asking a drunken person these kinds of questions, but you know what they say a drunken person always says what he can't sober.

"Fluffy, Alfalfa, Monkeybrains, Skittles, Pixel, Slinky and I think SnugglePuss was there too." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Whaaat did I do wrong now?" Sakura covered her face with her palms and started crying more. Sasuke had a 'wtf' expression on his otherwise angered face but that soon changed back as he remembered that she was hammered. Though remembering that she was drunk made him even angrier.

"I asked you about your friends that were drinking with you, not about the stupidest pet names" Sasuke said annoyed "Now tell me who was drinking with you Sakura?"

"I-I can't tell you"

"Why?" he asked in confusion but then it hit him "Was somebody forcing you?"

"…" Sakura kept silent, crying in her hands all the while.

He grabbed her shoulders lightly "Sakura who was forcing you?" She started crying even more, still hiding her face with her palms. Sasuke was now getting aggravated, pff as if he wasn't before. Anyway he removed her palms from her face and cupped her chin forcing her to look up. "Sakura tell me who forced you?"

"A…gang" she whispered softly. Sasuke's eyes turned blood red as they widened in shock at what Sakura had just said.

"What gang?" He asked darkly, causing Sakura to shiver.

"F-from…" and she stopped. She couldn't finish the sentence, because she didn't know what to lie to him.

"From…?" Sasuke waited an answer.

"From my old neighborhood…"Well she was certainly resourceful for a drunken person.

"Who? Tell me, everything." His voice was fiercer now.

"Well…I was going home to see my parents, and they caught up with me…." She started laughing.

"Um…why are you laughing?"

"Who am I kidding. I wasn't forced to do this."

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me this morning?" Wow that certainly took Sasuke aback but he still managed to hold on to his composure.

"Because Karin was there and I wanted to anger her."

"Was that the only reason you did that?"

"Yes, what else reason could there be?"Sakura was beyond hurt by his words. A traitor tear fell freely down her cheeks. She quickly wiped it away and stood up from the bench. She was feebly trying to stay upright. Sasuke stood up with her.

"So why were you drinking?"

"Have you ever thought that I might be fed up and sick with all the pain you cause me and I have finally found a way to make the pain go away?" Sakura stated/asked as she started walking away from at least she tried to walk away. As soon as she turned around her head spun and she felt dizzy. Her vision became blurry and she clutched her head in attempt to make it all stop, but as soon as she made her second step she collapsed on the ground. Sasuke was dumbfounded and hurt about her words, that he didn't even see her struggling to walk. He realized what happened after he heard Sakura collapse on the hard pavement.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed and ran over to her side, all of this happening unbeknownst to the six other teens.

* * *

-**With the others**-

"Start. Talking. Now." Neji said through his clenched teeth. He had his hands on either side of Tenten's face pinning her to the wall behind Starbucks's building. Tenten was blushing crimson red while Neji inwardly smirked for causing that action but in truth he was very angry. He was aggravated because he knew that Tenten knew something vital about Sakura and she didn't tell him.

"Tenten" Neji said warningly "Start. Talking." Tenten just stared at the ground and didn't utter a word. Neji cupped her chin and forced it up, then brought his hand back to its original place-next to Tenten's face. She was staring at his ivory eyes and for a slit second she seemed to be lost in them.

"I-I don't know anything Neji-kun" the latter rose a fine brown eyebrow at the chocolate brown eyed girl.

"Yeah right, like I'm that stupid as to believe a stupid lie such as that one." Neji scoffed. "I'm positive that you know something so you better tell me, the easy way…" Neji smirked "or the hard way." Tenten blushed madly. Finally she got a grip on herself and shook her head.

"Look Neji I don't know anything and if I did I would probably go with the option of not telling you since i know how ballistic you can get. _Ok_?" She said and moved away from the mighty Hyuga's 'cage'. Neji raised an eyebrow at what she just said; hell no he wouldn't let her go like that. He grabbed her upper arm and pushed her onto the wall, again pinning her on it. He was glaring at her, this time obviously aggravated and the glare caused Tenten to shiver. Yup, he could be scary when he wanted to be. Tenten gulped hard and her heart skipped more than just few beats.

"And here I thought you would be smart enough as to tell me everything the easy way" Neji said angrily. "But I guess you would prefer it the hard way" He smirked at the last part.

Tenten gulped the lump she had in her throat "W-w-what do you m-mean the h-hard way?" Neji smirked at her petrified expression. His face came closer to hers. As his nose brushed from the fine skin of her cheek her breath stopped and her heart leaped up. He continued to caress her cheek with the tip of his nose breathing onto her perfect skin and sending shivers down her spine. His hands were still at either side of Tenten's face, keeping her imprisoned on the wall. Her fragile heart was beating in a painful rhythm, threatening to fly right out of her chest.

"I-I...uh…um…Ne-Neji-kun s-stop please" Tenten started stuttering and her words came out breathlessly out of her mouth. She was panting as she felt the warm sensation in the pit of her stomach. Neji smirked when he heard her panting.

"Come on Tenten you can tell me everything…just open your pretty little mouth" Neji purred in her ear, and then continued caressing her cheek with the tip of his nose. For a split second Tenten actually thought of betraying Sakura.

"S-she, s-she w-was…"

"Yes…tell me Tenten**" **Neji breathed in her neck, making her shudder in pleasure, but his voice snapped Tenten from the trance that she was in and pushed Neji away from her. His ivory eyes were scanning her now angry face.

"You, baka. How could you do something like that? Forcing the information out of me just like that. Well it's not gonna happen. And you know what? Yes, yes I do know everything that Sakura has been through these past few days. I know everything, but I won't tell you a single thing because you don't deserve to know." Tenten said as she pushed past Neji and walked away. Neji got angry and grabbed her upper arm. He pulled her, forcing her back to meet up with the cold stone. His ivory eyes narrowed and were glaring daggers at her. Oops…he's furious.

"You knew what was happening to Sakura this whole time and you haven't said a single word? What the hell Tenten? You saw her how she was getting drunk all the time, and smoking and hanging out with the wrong gang and you've done nothing about it? Are you stupid or what?" Oh, he did not just call her stupid. Tenten stared at him disbelievingly. Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed to slits and from the anger boiling inside of her she balled her hands into fists. She thought of punching him, but then she took the option of just slapping him. Oh she slapped him hard alright.

Neji held his red cheek with his hand while his ivory eyes were silently asking for the answer. Oh, how pissed off Tenten seemed to him at that moment. Actually she was really, really pissed at him.

"You stupid, idiotic, ignorant, self-centered, egoistic bastard. How dare you call me stupid? UGH…" She screamed profanities at him and walked away. Neji once again caught her upper arm, not allowing her to walk away. Tenten had her back turned to him and she avoided meeting his gaze because the traitor tears already started forming in her eyes.

"Wait Tenten, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just angry that you knew everything and yet you didn't tell me anything."

Tenten said softly "Sakura did everything that she did for us" she paused to take breath "especially for you Hyuga and the Uchiha. Now you won't know what she did unless she decides to tell you or you get it out of the girls, either way, you won't find out from me seeing as I'm too stupid" She shrugged his hand off and left, leaving the male Hyuga puzzled.

Shikamaru on the other hand was dragging Ino all the way to a little park behind Starbucks, by yanking her by her arm.

"Shikamaru" Ino screeched "What the hell is the matter with you? Let my arm go, you're gonna break it and then I'm gon-"

"Shut the hell up you troublesome woman and keep walking"

"No I'm not gonna shut up and don't you tell me to shut up, what the hell Shikamaru you can't talk to me like tha-"Shikamaru crashed his lips over hers into a passionate kiss successfully silencing the blond girl. '_Now why is it that he has to silence me like this all the time? I mean it's not like I don't enjoy it but still_' Ino thought to herself. Shikamaru pulled away fighting for breath and muttered 'troublesome' under his breath. He resumed dragging her until they finally reached a bench. He forcefully sat the blonde haired girl who watched at him disbelievingly, her peachy mouth gaping open. Shikamaru stood in front of her staring at her baby blue eyes intensely with folded arms and angry expression.

"Why did you lie to us?" Shikamaru asked. Ino opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Shikamaru"I know you're hiding something from me, and I want to know what." She opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by Shikamaru-again. "I also know that you are absolutely aware about Sakura's condition and in with the information about her so start talking. Now "

"What makes you think that I know something?"

"Only the fact that you're her best friend since toddler days, now tell me everything you know"

"You have got to be crazy thinking that I might even consider the possibility of ratting out on my friend. You can forget about that" Ino said and stood up from the bench but was sat down again by Shikamaru's hands."You won't leave until you tell me everything."

"Don't think that you can boss me around. I won't tell you anything." Ino turned her head to the side avoiding meeting his gaze. He sat next to her on the bench and turned her to look at him. "Ino" Shikamaru said but she still didn't look at him. He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. "What are you hiding, Tenshi?" His hand that cupped her chin moved to caress her cheek. Baby blue finally met brown. She was staring at Shikamaru intensely.

"N-nothing. I don't know anything really."

Shikamaru spoke softly "You can't expect me to believe that" he continued caressing her cheek.

"I really don't know anything." Ino paused for a moment "She only said that everything she did was for us, especially for Hyuga and Uchiha"

"And you said you didn't know anything. Since you know this I have to know something else. Spit it out"

"That's all I know, I swear" yup, she's a liar.

"I said spit it out, Blondie"

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Ooops she was mad. Ino's wrath could be sensed all the way to Konoha high.

Shikamaru smirked "I called you Blondie, What 'ya gonna do about that?" Ino raised her hand and slapped Shikamaru across his face. Shikamaru's head turned to the side. He held his red and now stinging cheek and when Ino saw what she did she gave off a sheepish smile and did the peace sign with her long and slender hand.

Shikamaru smirked while thinking what he could do to punish Ino for this "Start. Running. Now" Shikamaru said through his clenched teeth. The corners of his mouth turned upwards forming a malicious smile. Ino gasped and started running towards Starbucks. Shikamaru chased her to the parking lot behind Starbucks where Hinata and Naruto were seated.

"Was that…?" Naruto asked pointing to the two brown and blond haired heads that zoomed past them.

Hinata nodded "Mhm."

"Ne, Hinata-chan"

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata started fidgeting her fingers.

"Well do you know anything about Sakura-chan?"

"Well…I-I um…I-I do k-know everything b-but…"

"You know it's ok if you don't want to tell me. I respect your loyalty to Sakura-chan after all she is your best friend." Naruto smiled at her and continued staring at Ino and Shikamaru who were chasing all around Starbucks. '_Naruto-kun I'm proud of you. This was the smartest thing you had ever done._' Hinata thought to herself as he mind began to wonder where Sakura and Sasuke were.

* * *

-**With Sakura and Sasuke**-

Sasuke held her unconscious body in his hands, contemplating what to do next. He pushed a few stray strands of pink hair out of her face and he got a closer look at her. A light blush from too much alcohol was adorning her otherwise milky white cheeks. Her chin had a slightly purple bruise that had started forming on her face. Her ripped clothes were showing her perfect and slender figure as well as the big purple bruise covering the area around her ribs. Her soft and smooth hands that had bruises and scratches over them were also 'adorned' by the ripped knuckles which he presumed were due to a fight. As he took his time examining her, a little kid zoomed past them.

"Hey kid" the boy stopped immediately, afraid from Sasuke's deep baritone voice.

"Y-yes?" The boy asked shyly.

He handed the boy 20 dollars "Go buy three cups of black coffee with no sugar and keep the change, but hurry" the boy examined the dollar bill and smiled at Sasuke. Then he ran towards Starbucks and came back running within 2 minutes holding a brown paper bag.

He handed the bag to Sasuke "Here you go mister" and he left. Sasuke opened the brown bag and the smell of the freshly made coffee filled the air around them.

He shook Sakura lightly causing her to wake up "Sakura". She opened her emerald eyes groggily and shot a glare at him. It was one of those glare for which they made up the term "death glare".

"What do you waaaant frooom me ice cube?" Sakura said in a drunk manner while she lifted herself off of the Uchiha's lap.

"Nothing, just drink this _Pinkie_" He smirked but inwardly he scolded himself, for picking a fight with a drunk person. Sakura shot another death glare at him.

"Whaaat in this freaking, fucking universe could have possibly made you beliveeee that I would actually drink whatever your icy ass is offering?" she folded her arms, but very soon she started waving with her arms yelling 'I hate flies, I hate flies'. Gee drunk much? 0_o

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her "Well if you don't want to do it voluntarily there's always another way" He smirked.

"And…whaaat would that be?" Sasuke's smirk got even better as he grasped both of her wrists in his hand and forced the coffee down her throat. When Sakura felt the bitter content she tried to spit it out, but Sasuke squeezed her cheeks, forcing her to comply with his unsaid command.

"Did you swallow?" Sakura only nodded and continued to send him cold glares. He forced her to take another big sip from the bitter coffee believing that it will sober her up. And so it did. 20 minutes later after drinking three cups of bitter, black, sugar free coffee she started to sober up but as she began to sober up the pain started to increase as well as the headache she was feeling.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked Sakura. She was sitting on the bench next to Sasuke, holding her head with her hands.

Sakura groaned "Well kinda"

"Come on let's go home" Sasuke said as he helped her up from the bench. She was still staggering feeling dizzy from the alcohol.

"Sakura?"

"Mhm?"

"You're gonna pay for this stunt you did today" Sakura groaned.

"Oh and Sakura?"

"What now?"

"Nothing just…you were busted-_again_ I suggest you try to avoid the third time, cause my patience has it's own limits" Sakura sneered at him and continued walking towards Starbucks parking lot. When they finally come there their eyes widened in shock.

"No freaking way?!?!" Sakura said as she took in the unbelievable sight before her emerald eyes.

* * *

**Haha that was sortta a cliff hanger wasn't it? Well anyway** **that was chapter 8, I sincerely hope you liked it, so send me a feedback on what did you think. And also write to me what you would like to be happening in the next chapter… :] Once again so sorry for not updating soon but I had ballet and piano colloquiums (I'm a ballerina :/ ) and anyway I wasn't able to finish this chapter. And once again please review because the reviews make me happy. And pleas, please, please, please help me with achieving my goal of 100+ reviews. Well anyway here's the sneak peak for chapter 9.**

**Sneak peak Chapter 9. He's not bluffing**

**Sakura wakes up with a hangover the next morning. Throwing up, major headache, dizziness but the only thing that's not right is that it's Monday and she has an exam in English. Will she be able to drag her self to class as well as get an A on the test she didn't study for? That's no the only problem she has. Something happens to Sasuke within the following week that takes everyone out of their tracks, especially the pink haired teen. Hangovers, tests, gangs and fan girls, Just how are the Fab8 going to survive through the following week? Stick with the story and find out :] **


	9. He wasn't bluffing

-**History** repeats itself, first as **tragedy**, second as farce. –

**Disclaimer**: ByakuganLove doesn't own a single thing :] except for Tamotsu and… you'll see who it is in the next chapters :)

**Dedication**: To Twisted Musalih for being such a loyal reader and reviewer.

**Special** **apology**: To all of my readers and reviewers for not updating sooner, but I have been busy with ballet and stuff so I couldn't find the time to write the chapter. I managed to squeeze it in my busy schedule somehow and here it is, finally. :D Enjoy!

**A/N: **Well I guess that's all I can say. Oh just one more thing please go to my profile and vote on the poll. Thanks, now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: He wasn't bluffing!

_Previously:_

"_Nothing just…you were busted-again I suggest you try to avoid the third time, cause my patience has it's own limits" Sakura sneered at him and continued walking towards Starbucks parking lot. When they finally come there their eyes widened in shock._

"_No freaking way?!?!" Sakura_ _said as she took in the unbelievable sight before her emerald eyes._

All of the gang gathered just in time to catch Naruto and Hinata making out. Wait what? 0_0

"Come on people it's nothing, leave them al-OH MY FUCKING GOD NARUTO YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Neji turned to walk away but when he realized what was _actually_ happening he lunged himself at Naruto. Shikamaru and Sasuke stopped him just in time, keeping him away from Naruto who looked dead scared by now.

"Nii-san p-please c-c-calm down" Hinata stuttered out. She blushed so much that she put the tomatoes to shame. Neji was fuming and saying profanities at Naruto while struggling to get free from Shikamaru's and Sasuke's grip.

"Neji that's enough. Calm you fucking ass down." Sasuke growled.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down. I don't want that dobe near Hinata" Neji growled in response.

"I know it's twisted but calm down."

"Sasuke is right. You have to calm down. And if the dobe wants to be with Hinata then let him be" Neji stopped and glared at Shikamaru "That way if he does anything to Hinata we can decapitate him" Shikamaru continued and smirked at the idea. Neji and Sasuke smirked as well and turned to glare at Naruto who was hiding behind Hinata. Naruto shuddered when he felt three cold glares pointed towards him.

"You're right, you're right. I will kill you in the most painful way, then I'm gonna cut you into little pieces and feed them to the dogs if a single hair from Hinata is missing. Now let's go home." Neji said as he moved towards his car but soon stopped when Tenten wasn't behind him.

"Tenten let's go" Neji said when he spotted her. She was talking to Sakura and Ino.

"Do you mind using simpler words? I'm too stupid to understand" Tenten said sarcastically.

"Come on Tenten I already said I'm sorry"

"What did he do?" Ino asked.

"He called me stupid." Tenten and Ino folded their arms and Sakura well she was still drunk to actually care about anything.

"Tenten I'm so sorry I was angry at you"

"The train had passed Neji. Come Ino let's go home" She turned on her heel and walked into Ino's car. Neji groaned loudly and kicked a can that was standing near his foot.

"What's up Neji?"Shikamaru asked the obviously angered Neji.

"I messed up, that's what. Ugh how could I be so stupid?"

"Neji, man what did you do now?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing" Neji said shyly "I called Tenten stupid" he muttered the last part and lowered his gaze down.

"Um…What did you do? I didn't hear you"

"I called her stupid, Ok? I know I messed up but I was angry at this drunk over there" He pointed towards were Sakura once was. "By the way, where is Sakura?" Sasuke's head jerked to the side and when he saw that Sakura was gone his eyes narrowed to slits.

"I'm gonna kill her for sure" Sasuke growled as he went looking for her. Neji and Shikamaru mouthed an "Uh oh" and left towards their dorms along with Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke was running towards the park where they were seating minutes ago. '_Shit where could she be?!_'Sasuke thought angrily as he ran towards the bench where they were seating. He spotted the pink haired girl lying on the bench and fastened his pace.

"Where the hell-" he stopped when he saw that Sakura had fallen asleep on the bench. Sasuke sat down on the bench beside Sakura and pushed a stray pink strand out of her face. His eyes softened when he saw the peaceful expression she had. '_She's so beautiful-What the hell am I thinking, I should probably wake her up._'

"Sakura, wake up. We have to go home. Sakura…" Sasuke whispered softly as he shook her shoulders lightly.

Sakura mumbled. "Sasuke-_kun _don't leave me…Don't leave me with Gaara. He's mean…" Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. '_Did she just say…Gaara?_' He shook her shoulder again, this time her emerald eyes fluttered open and met with onyx.

"What did you do to Monkeybrains? Where did he go?" Sakura stood up from the bench and probably went looking for Monkeybrains (whoever that was) but Sasuke stood up with her and stopped her.

"You'll look for him later. Now let's go we have to get going." And they left towards the parking lot.

"You're really mean you know that?" Sakura said as she was being dragged towards the parking lot.

Sasuke grunted "Hn"

"Yes you are and I'm happy to inform you that I'll have Slinky, kidnap you and probably chop you into pieces. If I may add-"

"Sakura shut the hell up. And no you may not add anything because you're currently drunk despite all of my efforts to sober you up and if you don't hurry it up, I'll have your pink haired ass dragged over to Tsunade's and get you punished for the rest of eternity. I will personally make sure that your emerald eyes never see the broad of daylight." Well that was certainly a choice of words _uncommon _for an Uchiha. Sakura sent him an incredulous look as if he was the drunken one, not her.

"See that's why I have friends like Slinky."

"Who the hell is Slinky?"

"My friend...Duh!" She said in a childish manner.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Ugh I give up".

"Yeah you better, because you know that I always win." Sasuke decided to drop the matter and continued to rush forward the parking lot. He found the three teens leaning over the cars that were parked and chatting casually.

"Hey Sakura-chan, are you sober?" The chirpy voice of Naruto was heard.

"Slinky will have his revenge" She yelled as she pointed her balled fists up in the air. "He shall, believe it." Everyone sweat dropped. Sasuke sighed and pushed her fists down.

"I…guess not" Naruto said.

"So did you find out anything?" Sasuke asked the three boys, who looked at Sakura incredulously as she tried to fight back with the flies that simply…weren't there. "Uhhum " Sasuke coughed so he could get their attention.

"I just found out that she did everything that she did, for us, especially you and me, Uchiha. But that's about everything Tenten told me." Neji said, never averting his gaze off of Sakura.

"How about you two?"

"Well Ino told me the same thing, though nothing more." Shikamaru shrugged and went back to his cloud gazing.

"Hinata didn't tell me anything."

"What? Why?" Sasuke said.

"Well…I um… I don't know she didn't want to talk." This statement earned him a smack from Sasuke.

"Even a dobe like you could get Hinata to spill out her deepest secret, let alone a stupid thing as Sakura's whereabouts."

"Well if it was that easy why didn't you ask her yourself? Heck maybe you would have heard about her _darkest _secret." Now this earned him another smack on the head.

"Because she's your sweetheart not mine." Sasuke said and muttered a low 'dobe'.

"O...Kay, you're talking about my cousin here."

"I wanna go home" Sakura butted in.

"Yeah I agree, you should take her home Teme. Being in the drunken state that she is, she might tell you something. Heck you could do whatever you want to her" Naruto earned himself two growls and two smacks on his head from Neji and Sasuke.

"Ouch, that fucking hurt" Naruto was rubbing his now sore head. "Do I have a note on my head saying 'Hit me it's free'?!" Sasuke smacked him on the head once again.

"I wouldn't pay even if it wasn't free. Dobe" Sasuke muttered and turned his attention towards Sakura. "Sakura come on, I'm taking you home"

"Hold on, you're with your bike. She's not able to ride on the bike with you." Neji said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Well okay then you take her home. " Neji cocked an eyebrow. '_How come the Uchiha backed away so easily?_'Neji thought but decided not to dwell on that.

"Come on Imouto-san, let's go home" He took Sakura's hand in his and led her towards his red Ferrari Spider. He opened the door and the pink haired girl happily slumped inside. After he sat behind the steering wheel he stepped on the gas pedal and zoomed out of everyone's view. Sakura tilted her head sideways, cracked her knuckles and supported her head by propping her elbow on the window and cupping her face with her palm. Then she saw something funny through the window and hurried to stretch her head out of the window. Neji pulled her inside the car.

"What are you doing Sakura?"

"I'm stretching what does it look like I'm doing? Milking a cow?" Sakura snorted and turned to stare out of the window. Neji opened his mouth to speak but Sakura cut him off.

"You know, there are these green cows. I'm not sure how they're called but they don't give ordinary milk."

"And what do they give?" Neji felt a little stupid, well actually _very _stupid for asking that but he felt somewhat intrigued about what was the next thing that Sakura would say.

"They give milktonium"

"Milktonium? Sakura?" She gave off a small 'mhm' "Shut up" Neji told Sakura, as she pouted with her arms folded in front of her.

"Are we there yet? This is taking forever" Sakura sighed.

"Well I'm sorry, but this isn't too fast to furious" Neji said.

Sakura scoffed and said "Yeah, I've noticed. Judging by your fucking granny driving, I'd say this is Driving miss Daisy."

"Gee Sakura, do you eat with that mouth?" Neji said sarcastically, but he slapped himself inwardly because fighting with a drunken person was indeed pointless. Finally after half an hour they arrived at "Konoha boarding school". You're probably wondering why it took them half an hour to get there. Well Neji didn't want to meet with Tenten because of what happened earlier that day.

Neji dropped Sakura off to her dorm and left reluctantly towards his. Sakura put her hand hesitantly on the doorknob and opened the door. She slid into the dark room and headed towards the bathroom. She stumbled on few things, while in the room.

"Ouch…for fuck sake who put that thing there?" Sakura muttered to herself as she rubbed her sore knee. She proceeded towards her bed, but she knocked a vase over and caused it to crash on the floor. Sakura cursed inwardly. She stood up and walked towards what she thought was her night table. She opened the drawer and she took out something from it. Before she could make another step, she found herself pinned on the floor, with her hands caught in someone's firm grasp. Sakura gasped as her eyes landed on a pair of crimson eyes that were flashing in the dark.

"S-s-Sasuke?" Sakura asked unsure.

"Sakura what were you doing?" Sasuke asked angrily. He refused to release Sakura.

"Well I was trying to get into the room, but it was too dark and I couldn't find the light switch on, and then I tripped over something and me knee hurts and..." She broke down in tears, mid sentence. Sasuke watched her incredulously.

"Karin, switch the lights on and leave" Sakura's eyes widened. '_K-Karin was here?_'

"Ahh but Sasuke-kuuun…" Karin whined but Sasuke cut her off. **(A/N: Ok before you hang me for this there's an explanation. Yeah Sasuke and Karin had something, and so will Neji and Ami, etc. I will explain everything to you in the next chapters.)**

"Leave, Karin. Now!" Sasuke growled.

"Ok, but call me. So we can have fun, you know" She winked at Sasuke, switched the lights on and went over to where Sasuke had Sakura pinned on the ground. Karin kissed Sasuke's cheek and murmured in his ear. "Bye, bye Sasuke-kun, call me when you want a little more…_fun!_" then she turned towards Sakura and made a sneer "Pathetic little drunk girl. You must be drinking because you're too ugly. So sad" with that statement she earned herself a glare from Sasuke, but she shrugged it off and left. Sakura was left with nothing but stare at the Uchiha. She might be drunk (not as much as before tipsy at the very least.) but she wasn't stupid. Sasuke had something with Karin and it certainly ticked off Sakura. Sasuke's eyes landed on the wallet she held in her hands.

"What the hell are you doing with my wallet?" Sasuke tightened his grasp on her wrists.

"I thought that was my nightstand. All I wanted to do was get my wallet, I never intended taking yours. Sorry." Sakura said. She was really looking for a pill; she never intended to go through his night stand little less take _his_ wallet.

"Why were you trying to get your wallet in the first place? Oh, maybe you needed money to buy something to drink. Seeing as you didn't have enough tonight" Sasuke said the last part sarcastically. His face was stoic and it held no expression.

She wriggled under him, but he held her in place. "Just…let me go" She whispered and averted his eyes. Sasuke's eyes softened when he saw her pained expression but only for a second. His face returned to its former stoic form.

Sasuke grunted. "Hn" and he let go of her wrists. He quickly walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Sakura started crying as she lifted her self up from the floor. She threw Sasuke's wallet on his bed and she slumped on her own bed. '_Why is he so cruel? What did he even do with that slut? She kissed him on the cheek and he let her! He didn't even grunt. Maybe it's for the best to finally forget about him and move on. Just move on…' _she trailed off, as she fell into deep slumber. Sasuke on the other hand heard that the sobs coming from the room had finally stopped, so he decided to get out of the bathroom.

The first thing his eyes rested on when he got out of the bathroom was the sleeping figure of Sakura. The usually peaceful expression she had while she rested was now replaced by anxiety and restlessness. Though her face held anxiety and restlessness, her body defied all that by the peaceful position she had nested herself in. While Sasuke was observing her thoroughly, Sakura stirred and changed positions. Sasuke _almost_ lost his cool, when he saw the light red mark on her pale white neck. '_S-she has a…hickey?_' He felt a pang of jealousy, hit in his heart, but it left as quickly as it came. Deciding not to dwell too much on that, he slipped in his sleeping boxers and went to sleep as well.

* * *

-**Time skip: Monday morning, 7:00**-

Sakura felt awful. Her whole body ached as if she was an over by a truck, and her head was pounding as if she had a small orchestra inside it. Her mouth was dry and her vision was blurry. The alarm clock had already sounded, meaning that it was 7 o'clock and that she had school in half an hour, thus she had only half an hour to get ready. Before Sakura got up from bed she took her hand and pulled the skin up a little only to find that it didn't go back quickly** (1).** '_Great, I dehydrated. No wonder why my mouth is so dry, stupid alcohol._' Sakura thought to herself as she tried to stand up from the bed which ended with a loud groan. Her head was hurting too much and it kinda reminded her of Friday night.

Sakura lifted herself of the bed slowly. She sat at the edge of the bed and cupped her head in her palms. "Why oh why does my head have to hurt so freaking much?" Sakura groaned again.

"Because you're drinking too much" She jerked her head up, towards the source of the noise. Sakura felt mesmerized by the sight before her. Sasuke Uchiha was standing beside her in all his glory clad in black skinny jeans, gray converse shoes, black t-shirt and a gray hoodie. He had two pierces on the sides of his mouth and one on his eyebrow. He had a hood on his head and his hands were jammed deep in his pockets. Sakura had a hard time trying not to drool, but she reminded herself of what she had said the night before and she was determined to stay on her word.

"What exactly happened last night?" Sasuke smirked at this, which caused Sakura to furrow her brows.

"Get ready we have home room with Kakashi, and then a test with Kurenai." He turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

"That didn't answer my question" Sakura yelled. Sasuke stopped and glanced towards her over his shoulder.

"You got wasted." And with that said he left the room, leaving an utterly infuriated Sakura fuming in her room.

Sakura forced herself to get up. She took a quick shower, got dressed, packed her books and left towards the class room. Sakura wore a black t-shirt with pink writing 'I'm with stupid' with a pink arrow pointing to the side, black skinny jeans with a pink belt and pink high tops. She had her hair tied up in a messy bun. She dragged herself towards the class room, clutching her head all the time.

Sakura had her doubts about going to classes today. '_Why should I go to class when my head hurts like hell?! Ugh, maybe I got ran over by a truck last night, cause I sure feel like it._' Sakura thought to herself as she walked through the long corridors. First she went to her locker, to take something out and then she headed towards Kakashi's classroom.

She was already late and yet she didn't care. She had her I-pod in hand, with the headphones in her ears listening to Dark Nebula. Sakura opened the door and entered the classroom. All eyes were on her, when she nonchalantly marched into the room. Kakashi was saying something to her but she didn't understand what due to the head phones. The pink haired girl found her way towards Sasuke's desk and sat down. Sasuke's obsidian eyes were glaring at Sakura, but she was too deep into shaking her head in the beat of the song, to actually care what the Uchiha did. Sasuke took her headphones out of her ears.

"Hey what the fuck?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura, do you have something to share with the rest of the class? We would be happy to hear it" Kakashi said.

"No I do not, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said sweetly and turned to glare at Sasuke."What the hell is the matter with you?" Sakura's whisper was hoarse and audible enough only for Sasuke to hear.

"You can't be listening to music while you're on class" Sasuke said as he took her I-pod and shoved it into his pocket. Sakura's eyes narrowed to slits. She huffed in annoyance.

"Sorry daddy, I won't do it again. I swear I'll be a good girl" the sarcasm was dripping from her words and it angered Sasuke that she became so irresponsible.

"Good girls don't drink and smoke Sakura." Sasuke stated.

"Well then I guess I'm a bad girl. Fine with me" Sakura started playing with her pencil, tapping it on her notebook. Sasuke's eyes held a red tint in them which meant that he was getting angry.

"How can you be fine with that? Do you even care about your reputation?"

"No" Sakura answered shortly. '_What the hell happened to her? She's so…different. What happened to her?_' Sasuke thought.

"What about school?"

"Less"

"What the hell happened to you?" Sakura stopped tapping her pencil. Everything she did was to save his sorry ass, and he's here casually asking what happened to her? Sakura was infuriated.

"I know that you don't give a damn about what happened to me, so don't act all nosy all of a sudden because I know that even if I told you what happened to me you would just grunt and return to your normal icy self. I've lived through more these past few days than you have in your whole life, so leave me the fuck alone and go back to your girlfriend _Karin_." Sakura snapped and continued tapping her pencil furiously. Luckily for her Kakashi was so deeply engulfed in his book 'Icha, icha paradise' that he didn't even hear her.

"She's not my girlfriend." Sasuke stated.

"I don't give a fuck" Sakura growled and threw the pencil. The wooden writing utensil jabbed into Kakashi's book. Everyone gasped and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"Who. Threw. This?" Kakashi said through clenched teeth. Sakura stood up.

"I did." Everyone turned towards her.

"Got to the principals office. Now. And later I would like to have a chat with you."

Sakura scoffed "Whatever". Sasuke then stood up too.

"Kakashi-sensei why don't you give Sakura a detention instead of sending her to Tsunade's? We have a test second period and she must take it." By the time Sasuke finished his sentence everyone started laughing hysterically. Sasuke was oblivious as to why everyone was laughing so he turned to seek the answer with Sakura. It was then when he realized that they were laughing because of Sakura's t-shirt that said 'I'm with stupid'. The arrow was pointing towards him, meaning that he was the stupid one. Sasuke gave Sakura the infamous Uchiha glare, but that didn't faze her in the least.

"I guess now people finally know who I'm with" Sakura said as she walked out of the class room, after muttering 'I'll see the principal'. She slammed the door behind her and left. Sasuke gave everyone the same Uchiha glare and soon everyone shut up. Kakashi continued blabbing something which Sasuke didn't bother to hear since he was too deep in thought. '_What the FUCK happened with her? Girls are so troublesome. Gah…now I sound like that lazy bum._'

The bell rung and everyone headed towards Kurenai's classroom. When all of the kids took their seats, the class was ready to begin. The door creaked open and Kurenai entered the classroom. After they all greeted her, she gave out the tests and sat at her desk.

Sasuke of course knew the answers, so he quickly finished the test. A malicious idea popped on his head. '_Why don't I screw up Gaara's grade? I could have a little fun, while on this test. _' Gaara had a piece of paper underneath his desk. Gaara wasn't trying to copy off of it, so Sasuke presumed that probably someone who had class there before them left it behind.

"Yo, Gaara" Sasuke said. Gaara slowly turned his head towards the Uchiha and gave him a hateful glare. "Look under the table." Gaara knew that the Uchiha was up to something but he looked anyway. "Kurenai sensei, Gaara is cheating." Sasuke said and caused everyone to turn their gaze away from their tests. Kurenai lifted her head up from all of the tests she had to grade.

"Is he now?" She said and walked towards Gaara.

"I was set up, sensei. Honest, I didn't cheat on the test." Gaara started defending himself. He always played so innocent and cute and every single one of the teacher's fell for the same thing. That's what irritated Sasuke; Gaara would play the cute, innocent boy and the teachers would overlook everything he did. That's why Sasuke thought of this little revenge. Kurenai took the piece of paper and looked at it. It had everything that was needed for the test, from A-Z, practically the whole text book.

"My, my Gaara. I didn't know you were _this _handy when it came to cheating. You've failed the test. Collect your things. Please leave the classroom and see the principal Tsunade, immediately." Kurenai said. Gaara not wanting to argue with the teacher stood up, sent a deadly glare at Sasuke and left towards the principal's office. He slammed the door behind him and stormed off through the halls. When he finally reached the principals office he knocked and entered.

"Gaara I heard what happened and I must say I'm very disappointed in you." Tsunade said.

"But Tsunade-sama I didn't…" Tsunade raised her hand to silence him.

"They all say that Gaara, they all say that. Now I should probably suspend you from school for three days, because you know the rules here are strict, however I'm considering the fact that this is the first time that anything of the sort has happened so I am going to fail you on English" Gaara's eyes widened in shock.

"What? You can't be serious. That stupid fucking Uchiha set me up"

Tsunade raised a long slender finger."Watch your language young man." She said with a stern voice.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but I was wrongly accused."

"I'm sorry Gaara, but Kurenai-sense caught you on the act. Uchiha Sasuke had nothing to do with that." Gaara had a 'wtf' expression on his face. "You may go back to your classes now." Tsunade said and buried her head in the piles of documents that were placed neatly on her desk. Gaara sent a glare in her direction and left the office with a big groan.

"Sasuke, you will pay for that. I swear!" Gaara clenched his fists in anger. As he was walking out of the school murmuring profanities at Sasuke, he stumbled upon a certain pink haired teen.

"My, my look what we have here." Sakura said from the bench she was occupying. "What happened Gaara? Your mommy grounded you for drinking?" The pinkette said sarcastically. Gaara huffed in annoyance and sat on the bench next to her.

"I'd rather not talk about my problems." Gaara said as he smirked when a sinister plan came on his mind. Sakura raised a fine pink eyebrow at him, but dropped the subject nevertheless.

"What were you listening to?" Gaara asked.

"What?"

"What were you listening to when the Uchiha took your I-pod away?"

"Oh, Dark Nebula"

"Let me guess, Orbital elevator" Gaara said and smirked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, everybody seems to listen to it now." Gaara said casually and stood up. Sakura observed him as he took out a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Gaara took one of the cigarettes and skillfully twirled it between his slender fingers. Then he put it in his mouth and lit it up. Sakura watched him with a childish glint in her eyes. Her mouth began watering and she felt the big need to light a cigarette too. **(2)**

Gaara noticed the look Sakura was giving him and the way she licked her plump lips. He smirked and turned towards Sakura handing her the cigarette pack.

"Want one?" A mischievous smirk played on his lips. Sakura hesitated, but then she smiled and gladly took a cigarette. Gaara lit it up for her and he watched as she inhaled.

"Oh god this feels good. I haven't had a cigarette since…I don't know when." Sakura said as she exhaled the large amount of smoke she had taken from the cigarette. Gaara laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sakura said through a smile.

"Well I never thought that you'd be the one who would start smoking from our class."

"Yeah, well I never thought that you'd be the one who would corrupt me." They started laughing together. After a while of laughing they stopped and just looked at each other. Gaara tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear. A light blush appeared on Sakura's cheek but it left as quickly as it came. The two teens were totally oblivious that a pair of angry crimson eyes was watching them through the windows of "Konoha boarding school".

* * *

-**Time skip: Sometime around 8 am-**

The rest of the day went uneventful. Sakura avoided Sasuke, who wanted to talk to her about the _thing _that happened between her and Gaara. Gaara on the other hand was contemplating what to do next. The sinister plan he got earlier that day would come into action later that night. Gaara was currently following Sasuke, who was going towards the dorm after spending the afternoon with his brother at the Akatsuki Corp.

"Zaku, the Uchiha is coming back. Trap him in the alley and Hurry." Gaara closed his phone and waited until the plan started working. Within 5 minutes the alley was infiltrated with Gaara's gang. Sasuke was passing right in front of the alley but he had no intention in going in. Zaku saw that so he decided to _make _him go in. He threw a kunai towards him, but Sasuke dodged it. He was furious.

"Who the fuck threw this?" Sasuke growled.

"Why don't you come and see for your self?" Zaku answered. Sasuke entered the dark alley in search for the guy who threw a kunai towards him. Everything was black and Zaku didn't know where Sasuke was but then Sasuke opened his lidded eyes and revealed a pair of crimson eyes. Zaku and the others shuddered when they saw the menacing, red eyes glowing in the dark. They knew that Sasuke was a though guy and the only way to probably inflict him any damage was if they outnumbered him, which is exactly what they did. They were ten against Sasuke alone.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm here" Zaku said and punched Sasuke in the jaw. He fell on the ground from not expecting the hit.

"Come on give me your best shot" Sasuke stood up and Zaku landed another hit on his jaw. Sasuke started laughing.

"That's your best hit? You barely touched my cheek. I'd say you were caressing my cheek. Wanna see my best shot?" Sasuke landed a blow Zaku's jaw and a loud CRACK was heard. Zaku fell on the ground and yelped in pain. Everyone gasped when a light was turned on and they could see the scenery before them.

Sasuke was standing up straight with his hands in his pockets, looking totally unaffected, uninterested and unharmed, while Zaku was on the ground crying out in pain with his jaw looking awfully displaced. Sasuke on the other hand could see ten men with masks over their heads, half of them armed with bats and the other half with brass knuckles.

"Look what that idiot did! He broke Zaku's jaw with only one hit." One of them whispered to the others.

"Yeah, he did. And now he's gonna pay for that." Another one yelled and lunged himself forward. He swung the bat, but Sasuke caught the other end of it with ease and pushed it forward, casing the other end to hit the unlucky boy in his stomach.

At that point every single one of the masked guys lunged forward at Sasuke. He was putting up a good fight, but he couldn't last any longer seeing as they were 10 and he was alone. One of them hit him in the stomach and he fell down on the ground.

"Tie him up" a voice commanded and they all turned towards the source of the voice. Gaara was standing there in all his glory, smirking at the fallen Uchiha. The minions did as they were told. Soon enough they had Sasuke's hands tied up behind his back.

"Who the hell are you? What the fuck do you want?" Sasuke growled at the man, struggling to free himself from the binds. Gaara kicked him in the stomach.

"You better chose who you fucking mess with, because I have no qualms of killing you"

"Oooh, the little baby is going to cry because he's failing English? Pathetic." Gaara kicked him again and he spit out blood.

"You know what's pathetic? It's you. Lying here on the ground, with your hands tied behind your back spitting out blood. Now that's a pathetic sight. I thought that you Uchihas were so great and powerful. Where's your power now? You're a disgrace to your _clan_"

"You son of a bitch."

"Let me tell you an interesting fact. Last night I had fun with the cherry blossom" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Yeah we did. We were drinking and smoking, and what's best is that Sakura actually tried Marijuana. Yeah she wanted some Heroine too, but I think we should let her try that next Friday. Don't you think that's better?" Of course none of that was true but Sasuke didn't know that. He was angry and he started trashing around, trying to break free from the binds.

"You son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you if you touch her. How could you do that to a girl? Don't you dare give her Heroine or else-"

"Or else what? Or else WHAT? What are you going to do? Kill me? I doubt that your clan wants to stain their name. Now since I have nothing more to tell you, I'm gonna let my boys have fun with you. Plus I have to meet with Sakura to give her the heroine she wanted. Better sooner than later right?" Gaara smirked evilly. Sasuke began trashing eve more, trying once again to free himself from the bindings.

"Leave Sakura alone. I swear I'll kill you if you give her heroine. I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I WILL" Gaara had enough of it and kicked Sasuke so hard that the sound of a rib breaking could be heard through whole Konoha. Sasuke cried out in pain, as he felt the pain that shot through his entire body. He felt the momentary loss of breath and he started choking. When his breathing returned to normal, at least as normal as it could be, he started taking smaller breaths to reduce the pain.

The other guys didn't wait that long before they lunged themselves at Sasuke. They started hitting him with bats and brass knuckles, bruising and ripping apart along their way. After 15 minutes of indescribable beating, they freed Sasuke hands and left him lying in his own puddle of blood. He lost consciousness for a while. When he woke up, parts of his body felt numb, other parts ached though nothing serious, but particular parts like his ribs, collar bone, shoulder and cheek bones…well let's just say that he would have rather cut them off. Yup, that's how much it hurt. Slowly Sasuke got up and even though his whole body ached, he managed to drag himself towards the street. People looked at his bloodied face and his ripped clothes though everyone was terrified and nobody did anything to help him.

After having a hard time getting there, Sasuke arrived at Konoha boarding school. He went straight towards his dorm. He knocked on the door and waited for someone (Sakura) to open. He leaned on the door frame, gripping the dark wood. His breaths came out in uneven parts, and his heart was beating in an uneven rhythm. The searing pain continued to rush throughout his whole body and he could only last few minutes longer. His head jerked up when he heard the door creak open. His onyx eyes met with frightened emerald eyes.

"S-s-Sasuke what h-happened to you?" He looked at her with his bloodied face, his bangs covering his eyes and he was feebly staying upright. He began loosing breath and he felt the unconsciousness coming, but before he fell he had to ask her.

"W-why…Sa-ku-ra?" And with that he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**(1):** ** When taken in bigger quantities the alcohol is known to cause dehydration to the system. The drunken person usually throws up until the system is alcohol-free, in other words until they start throwing up nothing but water. The drunken person has a great need of water which is due to the dehydration. The aforementioned act with the skin going back slowly is just a way to see if you're dehydrated, if you're not the skin should go back quickly. He-he just so you know what happens when you drink :D **

**(2): The cigarettes are known for causing an addiction. This is due to the nicotine they contain which is highly addictive. Like other addictive substances the nicotine is easy to get used to. The mind and the body quickly become used to the nicotine in cigarettes that a person has to smoke a cigarette just to feel normal. :)**

**Well, I just wanted to say HAPPY NEW YEAR! And I'm so sorry that I have been away for so long but school troubles you know? Well anyway I won't give you a sneak peak today, because I'm sad that you don't review. :'( :'( :'( :'( **


	10. It's time for changes

-Being **blinded** by the changes around you, only **contributes** for changing your attitude towards the people you **keep close** to your heart.-

**Disclaimer: ByakuganLove doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Dedication: To my lovely baby Lucas who just pierced his mouth:] **

**A/N: I was crying my eyes out while I was writing this, so…I hope you guys won't find it that sad.**

**Hall of fame: cherryblossomdream, Twisted Musalih, xXxPoisonedAngelxXx, MewAlice and leximander. Keep reviewing:]

* * *

**

Chapter 10: It's time for changes

_Previously:_

"_W-why…Sa-ku-ra?" And with that he collapsed on the floor._

It has been couple of hours since they brought Sasuke to the ER. Sakura was sitting in the lobby with her head clutched in her hands. She was currently waiting for the guys to come. They went off to a disco so they could hear their phones but when they got out of the disco they saw their messages and they rushed towards the hospital. It was now probably sometime after midnight and Sakura couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She was dehydrated from crying and her whole body ached from the uncomfortable position she was seated in.

"Miss" Sakura didn't hear the young doctor so he tried again "Excuse me, miss" This time Sakura lifted her head up and she was startled to see the young doctor.

"Yes?" Her voice was shaky.

"The patient has three broken ribs on the right side and one on the left side. There is one massive bruise on his back with several others around the chest, legs and face area. He had internal bleeding and concussion. The patient also has fractures on his cheek bone, collar bone and shoulder which seem to be displaced. To be honest he's very lucky to be here, you brought him just in time."

"Could you please not tell him that I was the one who brought him here?" The young doctor saw the state that she was in and he felt sorry.

"".You may see the patient Uchiha if you wish." Sakura had a blank look on her face. Her eyes held pain and exhaustion and they no longer shone like they used to. Sakura merely nodded and entered the room. She stood by the door because she was too afraid to look at Sasuke face. '_Come on Sakura get a grip will you?_' She thought to herself.

Sakura moved towards the bed slowly and her heart pounded faster in her chest when she caught sight of Sasuke's face. His lip was busted twice, there was a big bruise forming around the eyebrow area and another one at the side of his cheek. His cheek bone also looked awfully displaced. Sakura covered her mouth in order to hold back her sobs. She sat at the side of his bed and silently cried into her hand. She didn't know how long she had been crying and once again she dehydrated.

The door slowly creaked open, but Sakura was busy with staring into nothing in particular. A warm hand touched her shoulder. For a moment she silently wished that it was Sasuke's hand, but it wasn't. It was Neji's comforting hand.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Neji asked her softly. Sakura continued staring into nothing in particular. A tear fell down her cheek as she answered Neji.

"He asked me w-why"

"When?"

"…When he came at my door with a bloodied face" Sakura spoke softly. Her face was stoic and if you didn't see the tears that were sliding down her cheeks, you'd think that she wasn't crying.

"Who did this, Sakura?"

"Gaara did it." Everyone gasped and their eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know this?"

"Sasuke told me, before he collapsed. If you'll excuse me, I have to go outside." Sakura stood up and walked towards the door.

"Imouto-san, why are you going outside?"

"Smoking isn't allowed in hospitals" Sakura answered darkly and left the room.

* * *

**-Time skip: A week later-**

The past week went by rather eventless. Sasuke was released for home care but while he was in the hospital he allowed only his family and the fab8 excluding Sakura to come and visit him. Why I said excluding Sakura, you may ask? Well Sasuke was infuriated at her for hanging out with Gaara. He was also disgusted from her when he heard that she had taken Heroin. Sasuke couldn't believe how much Sakura had changed, and to think that she was the innocent little girl, who always studied and got straight A's. He was so angry at her that he couldn't even look at her. If they were in the same room together Sasuke might have lost his cool and he would have probably yelled at her, for all he knew he might as well slap some sense into her.

Sakura respected his wish and pretended that she was ok with that when in reality she was really hurt by his decision. Whenever one of the Fab8 went to visit Sasuke, and they visited him often Sakura would just put on a fake smile saying she's alright. Each time his name was mentioned Sakura would just laugh nervously and stay out of the conversation. She usually went for a walk to the park, just so she could be alone and away from everything that was and could be associated with him. That same week she had a talk with Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade, and Shizune as well as with the guys from fab8 (minus Sasuke). To say the very least that one week was intense.

The Fab8 were currently sitting in the cafeteria during lunch break, talking about the classes.

"You know I really don't get it, how could Asuma-sensei give us this much homework." Ino whined flipping through her notebook.

"How are you ever going to learn, if you don't do your homework?" Hinata said after chewing a piece of her tuna sandwich. Naruto just rolled his eyes and proceeded to slurp down his ramen. Shikamaru was sleeping as usual, Neji was reading a book secretly stealing glances at Tenten who was eating a pizza while reading a weaponry article and Sakura…well she was just staring at her untouched sandwich. Hinata noticed that Sakura's sandwich still wrapped and she hadn't even taken a bite out of it.

"Sakura-chan, aren't you hungry?" When Hinata made that observation all eyes were on Sakura, who slowly looked up and merely smiled.

"No, Hinata-chan I'm not hungry. Besides I ate yesterday" Everyone's eyes widened. She ate the day before and she wasn't hungry? Wow that was a shocker.

"What did you eat yesterday?" Naruto questioned.

"An apple, for breakfast." NOW everyone's eyes_ really _widened in shock.

"Imouto-san you have to eat. An apple from yesterday isn't enough." Sakura smiled again and stood up.

"Ok then, I'll take my sandwich and eat it in the yard. I have to light a cigarette anyway." She took the sandwich and left towards the exit of the cafeteria. All eyes were on her as she slowly dragged her fatigue body through the cafeteria.

"She said she's gonna light a cigarette and she said it as if she was talking about candy" Neji said unbelievingly as he stared at Sakura. That's when he saw that she threw her sandwich before she finally exited the cafeteria.

"Did she just throw her sandwich away?" Ino asked.

"Yes she did and if she continues with this, anorexia is not going to pass her by" Neji said sadly.

* * *

**-With Sakura-**

'_My life just can't get any better._' Sakura thought sadly as he made her way towards the exit. She looked at the unwrapped sandwich in her hand and felt like she was going to puke. She stopped in front of the can, threw the sandwich and continued walking as if nothing happened. She went outside and sat under a Sakura tree. She took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"Well, hello cherry blossom." Sakura lifted up her gaze only to be met by a pair of menacing turquoise eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura growled and stood up immediately after throwing her cigarette away.

Gaara smirked "Come on now cherry blossom, there's no need to be so hostile."

"Oh you deserve much more than that. You bastard!" Sakura went over to him and slapped him as hard as she could. Gaara touched his stinging cheek, and growled with fury. He sent Sakura a glare but that didn't faze her in the least.

"I had quite the fun when I was beating the shit out of him" Sakura started crying and lunged herself towards Gaara. She fisted her small hands and began hitting him in the chest. Gaara watched her amused and then he caught her wrists and pulled her towards him.

"You should have seen the look on his face when ten guys, armed with bats and brass knuckles jumped on him." Sakura was crying uncontrollably.

"But what was even more fun was when we tied him. Yeah Sakura we tied him like a slut. Heck that's all he is." Sakura barely managed to stay upright. If it wasn't for Gaara who held her wrists she would have sunk to her knees.

"Please…just stop" Sakura whispered while Gaara just ignored her pleas.

"Oh, how I enjoyed when I kicked him, over and over again."

"P-please s-stop."

"There was a loud crack. I broke three of his ribs. And I watched him as he fought for breath."

"Stop it!"

"And when my boys got to beat him, oh I enjoyed every second of it. He was squirming like a little girl and he was spitting out blood. "

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Sakura yelled.

"Because I want everyone to stop idolizing that stupid Uchiha. He's nothing but a looser and nobody seems to get that."

"What do you want from me?" Her voice was barely audible. She looked down at her feet and watched the little tear drops fall on her shoes.

"Nothing, I just have a little present for you." It was then when Sakura looked up and was met with Gaara's turquoise eyes. He let go of her hands and fished for something in his pocket. When he found the wanted object he took Sakura's hand and put the thing in her hand. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Save it for when you need it. And remember…the first time is always free." He leaned away from her and strode down the yard. When he disappeared out of her view Sakura opened her hand and her eyes widened. A little packet with a white powdery stuff which Sakura immediately recognized as cocaine was lying neatly on her hand. She didn't have much time to ponder on things like why would Gaara give her that because someone walked up to her.

"Oh, we're switching to cocaine now, aren't we?" Sakura's head jerked up and when she saw Sasuke standing in front of her she quickly hid the little packet behind her back. Sasuke who was quick enough himself grabbed her hand and pulled it up. His eyes fell on the little packet.

"It's not what you think" Sakura tried sliding her hand away from his but he just responded by tightening his grip.

"Oh you don't wanna know what I'm thinking now." Sasuke said angrily. His eyes held the same red tint meaning that he was furious.

"Sasuke this isn't mine."

"Oh is it Gaara's then? Cause I saw you before. Oh what a nice chat you two had. I bet you were crying so he could give you the drug right? You wanna get high as soon as possible." he said the last part through clenched teeth and his grip tightened on her wrist causing Sakura to wince in pain.

"Ow, Sasuke you're hurting me."

"Uchiha what the hell are you doing? Let her go." The voice of Neji was heard from behind Sasuke and soon the rest of the fab8 arrived.

"Oh I'm so glad that you joined us. Come on _Sakura _tell your nii-san what's this in your hand." Sakura looked down, as tears started falling freely.

"…" Sakura kept silent. She couldn't utter a word.

"What is that in her hand?" Ino questioned.

"Come on Sakura spit it out. What's this?" Sasuke pointed towards the white packet, the object of discussion.

"I-it's…nothing" She tried to free her hand once again, but Sasuke wouldn't give in.

"Well since you don't want to tell them I will. It's cocaine" everyone gasped "Yeah and Gaara gave it to her. Surprisingly this little junkie took it gladly."

"I'm not a junkie" Sakura whispered and once again looked down. She could feel Sasuke menacing red eyes on her, but she couldn't stand looking at them.

"Yes, yes you are. Because taking Heroin is not something to be taken lightly. And now with the cocaine… I have to give you applause for choosing the best damned friends you could." Sasuke growled.

"What kind of Heroin Sasuke?" Tenten butted in.

Sasuke turned his head towards Tenten "Oh you didn't know that your best friend was taking heroin, together with her_ friend_ Gaara?" then he turned towards Sakura and leaned to whisper in her ear "What's it like when you feel it sliding through your veins?" then he leaned away.

"I haven't used heroin, Gaara is lying."

"To tell you the truth Sakura I believe Gaara more than I believe you because I cannot count the numerous times you had lied to me. I asked you not to hang out with Gaara, and now I hear you were taking heroin with him. What's next, methamphetamine, morphine, GHB?" Sasuke started yelling at her.

"I wasn't-" Sasuke cut her off.

"I'm not finished yet. You started drinking, smoking and now taking drugs, you disregarded the school and you failed English, which is the subject you love the most. You come home wasted every night and you smell like cigarettes. Speaking of which I found two empty packs of cigarettes in the garbage, I presume you smoked them in one night."

"But I-" Sasuke cut her off.

"I'M STILL NOT FINISHED!" He yelled even louder then before. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR IRRESPONCIBLE BEHAVIOUR. I WANTED TO HELP YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIEND BUT I GUESS YOU DIDN'T NEED THE HELP NEITHER THE FRIENDS. SINCE YOU FOUND YOURSELF SOME NEW FRIENDS WHO SHARE THE SAME LIFESTYLE AS YOU, GO AND HANG OUT WITH THEM, GET HIGH, DRINK, SMOKE, FUCK IF YOU WANT I DON'T CARE, BECAUSE I'M NO LONGER YOUR FRIEND."Now everyone looked dumbfounded. Mainly because of two reasons, one: Sasuke lost his cool and two: because everything he said to Sakura was just too harsh. He practically threw her hand away and the little packet was left in his hand. He started walking away but then he stopped in his tracks.

He turned towards Sakura "Here, we don't want you to fall in a crisis for not taking your drug sooner." he threw the little packet of cocaine in Sakura's face and left. Sakura stared at the little packet which was lying down on the ground. Little tears had already started to form in the corners of her eyes and she had no hard time of keeping them in.

"Imouto-san? Is that true?" Neji spoke softly. As much as he wanted to yell at her he thought that Sasuke said enough already and knowing how fragile Sakura's heart was, he didn't go with the option of yelling. Sakura merely shook her head no.

"Sakura-chan we're your friends, you know that you can tell us everything." Naruto said softly as well. None of them really wanted to disturb Sakura more than they had to. After all she lived through enough as it is and there was no need for additional disturbances. Sakura just lifted her head up, wiped her tears away and smiled the same fake smile.

"I'm ok guys. I won't let the Uchiha's words get to me. Now if you'll excuse me I have a thing I have to do. Remember that I love you guys so much, and that I'll do everything for you." Sakura went over to everybody and gave them a hug. "I have to go now, but always remember that I love you." She fake-smiled again, took the packet off the ground and with that she left.

"Why was she saying that he loves us?" Naruto said. His brain was working twice as much as before trying to figure out why she had said that, but still he couldn't quite put his finger to it.

"Ugh I hate that fake smile. She just smiles like that as if nothing has happened when in fact _a lot _has happened. I don't know what I'm gonna do with her. I'll have to call her mother." Neji said as he took out his phone.

However Ino felt that there was something more to it. She motioned for the girls to go with her.

"Neji don't call her mother yet. We'll have a talk with her first." Neji nodded and the girls were on their way. Sadly for them Kakashi sensei caught up with them in the corridor and called them in his office. Sakura was hiding behind a door hoping that her three best friends would not notice her. She was very grateful that Kakashi decided to call them in his office. She waited for them to leave, then she turned abruptly and bumped into someone. Sakura lifted her gaze up and was met with blood red eyes. She knew two people who had blood red eyes, Sasuke-occasionally when he was furious and Karin though hers could never match with Sasuke's beauty. And since these eyes were more menacing they had to be Karin's.

"Watch we're you're going pinky!"

"Don't call me pinky, four eyes."

Karin scoffed "You did not just call me four eyes."

"And what if I did? You're gonna call your posse to beat the hell out of me, just like the last time? As if I'm scared of you."

"I can do much more than that, _bitch_." Sakura's hands began curling into fists.

"I dare you"

"Oh I will, don't worry. But it won't be just my _posse_ beating you; it's gonna be Sasuke-kun too."

"Yeah, like he would ever help _you_."

"Well regarding the fact that we're dating, I'd say he'd help rather gladly." 'They're…d-dating?' Sakura thought to herself.

"I don't believe you. You're lying."

Karin smirked, she hit a nerve"Actually, I'm not lying. You can ask him yourself. Wait on second thought; don't come near him, because I know that you were the one responsible for his beating."

"What?! Are you crazy? I would never do that."

"Oh I know you would that's why I told Sasuke that you were the one responsible. Poor you, now Sasuke hates your guts."

Sakura couldn't control any longer. "You lying bitch" Sakura raised her fist and just when it was about to connect with Karin's face a restraining hand caught Sakura's wrist in a painful grip. Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she stood in front of the aggravated face of Sasuke. His eyes held the same red tint and Sakura felt almost lost in them.

"I would appreciate it, if you didn't hit my _girlfriend_." The way Sasuke said that, it seemed like he didn't care at all about her. Sakura noticed that but the fact that Sasuke called Karin his girlfriend made her mind go blank. She stared at him unbelievingly. Her emerald eyes widened, while Sasuke's red ones narrowed.

"Y-you t-two are…d-dating?" Sakura stuttered out. She could hear her heart shatter in millions of tiny pieces. Now that's something that cannot be repaired. Sakura felt like her heart was made of glass and Sasuke just took a hammer and smashed it into tiny pieces. To top it all up she felt like Sasuke was now stepping on her broken heart, so he could smash the tiny glass into even tinier pieces. Yes, that's how bad Sakura felt at that moment.

"Yes." Sasuke answered shortly. He could see the pained expression on the pink haired girl before him and it hurt his heart too, but he was so mad at her that he just pushed that feeling aside. Karin went over to him, pecked him on the cheek and smirked evilly at Sakura. Sasuke had a hard time controlling the growl that was building up in his throat when Karin kissed his cheek. He let go of Sakura's wrist and he instantly missed the heat that was radiating from it. He wrapped his arm around Karin's neck and she responded by wrapping hers around his waste. Sakura was on the verge of crying, but she was holding back the tears. Gulping the enormous lump that had settled in her throat she finally managed to speak. She lifted her gaze up and was met with Sasuke's eyes.

"C-congratulations." Sasuke stared at her emerald eyes and noticed how lifeless and glassy they looked. He realized that the shine he liked so much was gone. "Umm…I have to go now. Goodbye Sasuke, I wish you both the best." Sasuke's eyes widened. The way she said it, it was as if she was leaving, and the wishing thing…it was as if she really meant it, as if she really wished them the best. '_Why Sakura? Why?_'

"Thank you billboard-brow, I'm sure you'll find someone as ugly as you and that you'll both be as happy as me and Sasuke-kun." She pecked him on the cheek again and Sasuke almost let the growl escape his lips. Sakura fake-smiled and turned around but before she left, Sakura turned towards Sasuke with a single tear sliding down her cheek "Good bye Sasuke" and with that she left. Sasuke's eyes twitched when he saw the tear sliding down her cheek. '_Why did she say goodbye? It can't be. She's not…leaving, is she?_'Sasuke's heart felt like it was going to fall apart and it hurt him badly. But this pain was different than any other that he experienced. It couldn't be compared to the pain her felt when he was beaten up because this one was worse than that. This one pained his heart and his mind, but the cold Uchiha couldn't decipher what it was. '_Maybe it's better this way, but if she plans on leaving I won't allow her.'

* * *

_

**-With Sakura-**

She was in her room sobbing into her pillow. The world seemed crashing down on her. So many things had happened to her. First Sasuke hates her, second he's dating Karin, third Gaara ruined her life and fourth she had an alcohol and cigarette addiction. Sakura knew that she had no other choice but to leave. So as soon as she got to her dorm she started packing her bags. She was quick enough to pack all of her things in just 15 minutes but then she looked at a picture with all of the fab8 and she started crying uncontrollably. After 5 minutes of nonstop crying, she finally calmed down. '_I must go now, before the others come back._' She took her bags and put them near the door, then she entered the bathroom to look if there was something that she forgot to pack. She took everything that she needed and slipped her hand in her pocket contently. That's when she felt the white little packet that Gaara had given her. She thought of throwing it away but something inside of her told her to keep, for she might want to use it sometime. But then again why sometime when she could use it now. Sakura went into the room again and took out her credit card. She poured some of the cocaine on the glass table and with the help of the credit card she made two white thin lines.

"I guess this is it. One time probably won't hurt." Then she sniffed the white powder in. She sniffed the other line too unaware that someone was looking at her through the half opened door. Sakura felt happy after she had sniffed the cocaine. She felt invincible and creative. She felt like she owned the world.

"That felt really good." Sakura commented after she stood up and whipped the white powder off her nose. She took her bags and left towards the parking lot. Somehow she ended up going through another corridor which resulted in missing the girls.

"Sakura? Sakura are you here?" Ino said as she entered the dorm. Tenten went into the bathroom, Hinata looked through the closet and Ino looked through the nightstand.

"Empty" Ino said.

"Same here" Tenten said.

"It's empty here too." Hinata said.

Ino groaned and supported her elbows on the windowsill. That's when she saw Sakura walking towards the parking holding bags in her hands. She quickly pulled out her I phone and dialed Sasuke's number.

"_Hn"_ came Sasuke's voice on the other line. He sounded really furious.

"Hello Sasuke it's Ino."

"_What do you want?"_

"Sasuke, Sakura is leaving…_"_

There was a pause on the phone then the Uchiha finally spoke "I don't care" and the phone line went dead.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review…:D Woo hoo they're going to Naruto's beach next time. Yayayayaya….Well please review guys…No speak peak this time..:[ Thanks to those who reviewed so far…3**

.


	11. A trip to the beach Pt1

-When things in life **don't **go as planned, just keep on living, because life is too **short** to spend it in sulking.-

**A/N: Okay, so I'm really sorry that I didn't update last Saturday but I have a valid reason for that Oh and sorry for the short chapter, it's kinda like…5000+ words, so..Yeah!. My boy Lucas and I had a bet, and I lost the bet so I had to be his for the day and do whatever he wanted me to. Yeah, it sucks believe me. And anyway we've been together the whole day so I hadn't had much time to write down the chapter, and since I strictly follow my routine I waited till this Saturday to update. Ooooh guess what?!...Well scroll down to the bottom to see which day it is today. **

**Disclaimer: ByakuganLove does **_**not **_**own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Dedication: To my sister by soul Maria, who I love the most. 3(she was giving me most of the ideas if there's something that you don't like…blame her :D haha just kidding.) :)**

**Hall of fame: leximander, xXxPoisonedAngelxXx, MewAlice, TragedyDawl, Twisted Musalih, Cryingcherryblossom,** **SparkDazzleDuez, … keep reviewing :]

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Trip to the beach-Part 1.

_Previously: _

"_Sasuke, Sakura is leaving…"_

_T__here was a pause on the phone then the Uchiha finally spoke "I don't care" and the phone line went dead.

* * *

_

"Shit, we have to go stop her." Ino cursed as Sasuke hung up on her.

"But what about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is an ass and right now we have to stop Sakura. Come on" Ino dragged Hinata and Tenten out of the dorm. They we're running like crazy through the hall. Ino wasn't really trying to avoid the innocent bystanders, she hit couple of them and Hinata was constantly apologizing to the people. When they finally came to the front door, Tenten burst it open and they saw Sakura slip into the passenger's seat.

"SAKURA WAIT!!!!" Ino, Tenten and Hinata yelled at the same time. Sakura walked out of the car and watched as her friends ran towards her. They pulled her in a big hug.

"Sakura please don't leave us." Hinata said.

"I have to go Hina."

"No, you don't have to go." Ino stated.

"Yes, Ino-pig I do have to go."

"But why, Sakura? Is it because of that stupid Uchiha?" Tenten questioned. Sakura would normally cry when she heard his name, but now she was laughing. The three girls pulled out of the hug and shot a questioning look at her direction.

"Why are you laughing Sakura? Did I say something funny?" Tenten was confused. She thought that Sakura was going to cry, but now she was…she was laughing.

"No, you didn't. It's just that…I'm happy." Now they're eyes widened. She was happy after everything that happened that day. After the fight with Sasuke, after finding out that Karin was his girlfriend, after everything…she's happy?

"Sakura um…why are you happy?" Hinata asked. Even she didn't understand the pinkette. Something was wrong here.

"Well, I don't know. I just feel invincible, like I own the world, you know? And I feel like studying. It's weird."

"Then stay. You can make your grades go up and you get to stay with us. Plus we're going to Naruto's beach house tomorrow and we all have to go. It won't be fun without you."

"Yeah, you should totally come, Saku what would we do without you?" Tenten said.

"Ugh, ok I'll stay" the girls started squealing and hugging Sakura like there's no tomorrow. After that they agreed that they'll go to Sakura's dorm, order pizza and make plans about the trip to Naruto's beach house. Before they headed upstairs to her dorm, Tenten noticed something. Sakura's pupils seemed bigger and slightly dilated even though they were on broad day light. '_How come her pupils are so big? We're on day light._' Tenten thought to herself but shrugged that thought aside and went along with her friends. Sakura really didn't know how to feel at that moment. She wanted to smile because she was happy that her friends thought her out of going away, but she wanted to cry too because of everything that had happened with Sasuke. Right about now, she was ready to sniff another line, but she figured since her friends will be there she won't be able to do that in front of them.

They arrived at Sakura's dorm and the girls happily sat on the sofa. Hinata put in the movie they were about the watch, Tenten ordered the pizza, Ino was getting them something to drink and Sakura was in the bathroom, sniffing another line. The mov- wait what? Yes, Sakura was in the bathroom, sniffing another line of cocaine. She had taken cocaine half an hour ago, and now she was taking it again. Oh, the things she did for Sasuke. But never mind that, because Sakura felt happy again. She had the same feeling of invincibility and power, the feeling to do something creative, to read, write, study. She loved the feeling and she never wanted it to stop, so she made another thin line. She sniffed that one too and smiled. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Yo, Saku what happened in there?" Ino's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Umm…nothing I just had a cramp, that's all." then she opened the door and looked into Ino's baby blue eyes. That's when Ino noticed the same thing as Tenten, Sakura's pupils. "Damn sakura what happened to your pupils? They look dilated."

"I umm…it's nothing, I just put in some eye drops because my eyes hurt from all that crying. That's why they look dilated, but don't worry they will come around." yeah once she stops taking cocaine. '_it's ok, I can stop whenever I want. No big deal. Everything is ok._' Sakura thought to herself, but that's what every drug addict says. Oh, poor Sakura, the things she had to do for that Uchiha…tsk, tsk, tsk. Anyway she exited the bathroom and sat down between Ino and Hinata. Tenten put the movie in and they waited until the commercials ended. While they waited the door rang and Tenten went to the door to take the pizza, Hinata went to help her. Ino turned to look at Sakura and she noticed that she had something white and powdery on her nose. **(A/N: Any guesses what that might be? :]) **

"Hey Saku what's that on your nose?**" **Sakura wiped her nose with her palm.

"Umm…nothing, I wanted to smell a powder that I just bought. I guess I just put it too close to my nose."

"So, did it smell good?" Ino asked with a hint of taunting in her voice. She was guessing what was happening.

"Umm…Yeah. Actually it was very pleasant." Sakura smiled.

"Pleasant to _sniff _or just smell it?" Ino was still taunting her.

"LoL Ino I don't sniff powder."

"And cocaine isn't considered a powder?" She looked at Sakura with a look that clearly said 'what-have-you-done?'. Ino found it extremely odd that Sakura was trying to avoid making eye contact with Ino. She constantly moved her head away, or looked at a different part of Ino's face, except the eyes (naturally:]).

Sakura started to get a little paranoid."What are you talking about? Who told you? Who saw me?" She started sweating.

"So you did take cocaine after all? Oh my god Sakura, that's bullshit, you said Gaara was lying. Damn it." Hinata and Tenten got back and saw a very paranoid Sakura and a very pissed off Ino.

"What's going on? Why are you cursing Ino?" Tenten asked as she took a slice of the pizza.

"Sakura has been taking cocaine, that's what's going on and that's what I'm fucking cursing for." Tenten choked on the piece of pizza she was chewing. Hinata patted her back and she spitted it out.

"WHAT?"Tenten screamed. "Why Sakura? Oh my god why?" Sakura stood up and thumped with her foot.

"Because I'm so damn tired of my heart being broken. I can only take this much. I can't stand it anymore! I hate my life and I wanna fucking die." Sakura yelled.

"What does that have to do with cocaine?" Tenten yelled back.

"It has everything to do with cocaine because cocaine is the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"What, are you crazy? How can you say that? It's killing you Sakura. Hello, wake up you, can't continue living like this!" Ino stood up and yelled in return.

"It's my own fucking life and I get to do whatever I want with it. If I want to take cocaine I will and if I fucking want to take fucking heroin too I will. You know why? Because I fucking can!" Sakura yelled again.

"What the fuck is the matter with you? You're fucking crazy! What the hell happened to the Sakura we know? The Sakura that didn't smoke, drink or take drugs for fuck sake?" Hinata yelled too. The girls didn't realize that the boys were in the room too and that they were listening to every word that was said. The boys stared with wide eyes after Hinata started cursing. Sakura then noticed the boys and turned to look at the Uchiha's onyx eyes.

"That Sakura is dead" She said that while she was looking at the Uchiha. The black haired teen almost shuddered at the cold tone that Sakura was using. She humphed and slumped on her bed. After that the door was slammed and everyone looked to see who exited the room. Neji was nowhere to be found.

"The normal behavior of a junkie" Sasuke sighed and slumped on his bed, with his arms behind his head. Sakura usually retorted to Sasuke's taunting, but now she just glared at him and stomped out of the room.

"O..kay, what was that all about? She's usually not so quiet." Tenten said.

"The cocaine usage is recognizable by unexpected behavior changes. Normally social people may not want to talk all of a sudden. If confronted about this problem, a denial is expected from the person who takes cocaine." Shikamaru spoke from the couch where he was napping. Everyone looked dumbfounded but the brown haired teen didn't acknowledge them and continued talking.

"There are also sudden escalations in the person's voice. People on drugs often misjudge the volume of their voice. The drug addict will either stand too close or constantly move away, avoiding eye contact at all costs. People on drugs are also notorious for forgetting things that were just said, or that happened moments ago."

"Other indicators of drug usage are the eyes and the person's walking. The drug addict has dilated pupils in a light room or pin point pupils in a dark room. The drug addict often has bloodshot eyes. The other indicator is the way the person is walking, stumbling and dizziness, while often signs of drunkenness, may also be a sign of drug use. The cocaine, like other addictive substances is known for attacking the person's nerve system. Thus the user feels happy, powerful and invincible after the first 5 uses. However those feelings are replaced by fear and paranoia. The drug addict does not want to be seen while taking the drug nor does he want other people to know about that."

"After taking cocaine for a while, the walls of the nostrils that are otherwise very moist start to deteriorate and dry out. There's usually cocaine residue on their noses, because their nose get's red and messed up and can no longer hold the cocaine in. Since the nasal walls start to deteriorate and dry out, sort of scabs start to appear. The nasal pathway is blocked and the person has to clean it up in order to breathe and snort another line. After all a junkie is a junkie" After that he sighed and continued napping.

"What was that? How do you know all of this?" Ino said. The blond haired teen felt really impressed. Sure they all knew that Shikamaru was a genius but she never heard him say more than 2 sentences.

Shikamaru sighed again "I've been reading a lot of books lately. It just happened that one of those books was one explaining the behavioral changes of the drug addicts."

"Well if I'm not mistaking Sakura has 4 out of these. Dilated pupils, talking less, high voice volume, stumbling while walking and I think she started to get a little paranoid which would be 5 out of 6, not good." Tenten stated and after everyone realized what was happening a thick layer of uncomfortable silence engulfed the room.

* * *

**-With Sakura-**

She didn't know what got over her, but all of a sudden she didn't want to talk to anyone. Yes she would have retorted the Uchiha on that stupid comment he made, but she didn't feel like it. She was walking through the corridors, thinking about everything. '_What am I going to do now? Now they all know I've been taking cocaine. But what's the big deal it was just three thin lines. It's not like I can't stop._ _I_-'She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard loud cursing and growling coming from someone's dorm. She came closer to the door and immediately recognized the voice, it was Neji's. Sakura knocked on the door.

"What?!" Neji yelled from the other side. Sakura took that as a come in and entered the dorm. She found Neji sitting on the floor, with his back pressed against the wall and his knees tightly pressed against his body. Sakura coughed a bit so he could acknowledge her presence. He lifted his head and his ivory eyes met with emerald.

"I don't want to talk to you." He said coldly. Sakura sat down next to him. She avoided making eye contact with him so she jut stared at her high tops.

"Don't be mad nii-san, please." Neji snapped his head in her direction.

"Don't be mad? I'm not mad, I'm furious. What were you thinking? How could you start taking cocaine? You know there's no coming back once you start taking drugs."

"But I'm not an addict. I can stop whenever I want."

"That's what they all say Sakura, and yet they all become addicts. Sorry Sakura but I don't trust you" With that Neji stood up at least attempted to stand up, because Sakura grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Please stay nii-san, we have to talk." Neji just stared at her for a while then he nodded in agreement and sat down in his previous position.

"Remember the time when we were supposed to meet over coffee so you could tell me everything?" Neji broke the awkward silence. Sakura nodded as her answer.

"And remember that you showed up wasted so you couldn't tell me?" Sakura nodded again, not liking where that was going.

"Well, I see you're quite sober now so I suggest you tell me everything from A to Z" Sakura _definitely_ didn't like where that was going. She took a moment to contemplate the things and she decided that it was better if she told him everything.

She took a deep breath and started "Ok, I promise that I will tell you everything but ONLY if you promise not to tell anyone." Neji promised so Sakura started her story. She told him everything there was to know. About Gaara pushing Sasuke off the roof, about Gaara forcing her to smoke and drink even though he didn't wanted, about Sasuke and Karin, about the cocaine. In short, she told him about everything. When Sakura finished with the story, she looked up and was met with Neji's shocked face.

"So, now that I told you everything, please promise me that you're gonna keep your mouth shut about this." Then Neji abruptly stood up and clenched his fists.

"The hell I will! Sasuke is gonna pay and so will Gaara." Neji stormed out of the room, screaming profanities all the time until he reached Sasuke's dorm. Sakura was right behind him, pleading him to keep his mouth shut, which Neji obviously ignored. He kicked the door open and lunged himself towards the unsuspecting Uchiha. Luckily Naruto and Shikamaru jumped in front of Neji just in time. They were holding him, while he wriggled and tried to get a shot at Uchiha.

"You bastard! You imbecile! You ignorant, self-centered, icy Ass! It's your fault." Neji screamed while he struggled against Naruto and Shikamaru.

"What the fuck is your problem? What's my fault?" Sasuke was angry too. Neji just came out of nowhere and lunged himself towards Sasuke, who wouldn't be angry at that.

"It's your fault she started drinking, it's your fault she started smoking and it's very damn well your fucking fault that she started taking fucking cocaine. You bastard, she-" A small hand covered his mouth and stopped him from saying more.

"Please nii-san, you promised not to tell. Please don't say anything." Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes and he jut couldn't say no to that. He nodded and Sakura released his moth. The two boys that were holding him, released him as well.

"Only for you Imouto." He said while glaring at the evenly angry Uchiha. Then he walked out of the room.

"You and I are gonna talk." Sasuke said angrily as he pointed towards Sakura. Then he turned towards everyone else that was occupying the room. "Get out. I have to talk to pinky" He said rather rudely. Of course no one could take that personally, because that was just the way the Uchiha was. They left quickly, not wanting to meet the wrath of Sasuke, though only Naruto was brave enough to confront Sasuke.

"Yo, teme what the hell is the matter with you? You can't d-"

"Dobe, I can do what ever I want. Just leave for fuck sake." Sasuke growled at the hyperactive blond teen, who exited the room while murmuring something. After the blond haired teen was gone, Sasuke turned his attention towards the pink haired girl, who tried to make an escape.

"Oh, hell no" Sasuke said as he hurried to her side, and forcefully made her sit on the couch. "You're not going anywhere. Now tell me, what was the Hyuga boy accusing me of? "

"I don't know what he was talking about."

"Yes, you do and you're gonna tell me everything. Why did he say that it was my fault that you started taking cocaine?" The pinkette shrugged.

"I know you know Sakura." Sakura just shook her head no. '_She doesn't want to talk all of a sudden?_' Sasuke thought to himself. She was usually rather talkative, sometimes she didn't even stop ranting and now all of a sudden she didn't want to talk at all? That was really strange. "I'll ask you for the last time, why did he say that it was my fault that you started behaving irresponsible?"

Sakura stood up."Look around. Look underneath the underneath. You might find the answer somewhere, you never thought you would." Sasuke looked in her eyes and was shocked to find dull and empty emerald eyes. They were so lifeless and empty, as if the life had been drained out of her. That shine, that golden shine she used to have now was gone. "Umm..sorry I have a book to read." With that Sakura took her book and lied down on her bed. The rest of the day, went by rather eventful.

* * *

-**Time skip: the next day**-

Today was the day they were going to go to Naruto's beach house. Everyone except Sakura started packing and it was really frantic. Sakura was occupying the couch, flicking through the channels on the TV, while Sasuke was packing his bags. She was kinda amused how Sasuke didn't know how to fold his clothes. She stood up, took the t-shirt from Sasuke's hands and started folding it. Sasuke watched her in awe. After Sakura was done, she put his T-shirt in his bag and entered the bathroom. Sasuke was also kinda confused because Sakura entered the bathroom couple of times and each time she would leave the bathroom, she would wipe her nose with her hand. '_She's not…snorting cocaine is she?_' Sasuke questioned himself. '_Why do I even care? She can do whatever she wants to do._' Sasuke told himself but that still couldn't get the previous thought out of his mind.

"I'm done, let's go." Sasuke said after he finished with packing. Sakura looked up from the TV and saw Sasuke standing beside the door, with his bags neatly placed beside his legs. Sakura nodded and turned the TV off. "Just let me get dressed." She said and bolted towards the bathroom, while Sasuke murmured "You should have done that by now." Sakura was really quick with getting dressed so Sasuke didn't have to wait for her too long. Sasuke was staring at his feet, when he heard the door creak open.

"Well it was abo-" He stopped mid sentence because his eyes landed on the pink haired teen. She wore black skinny jeans, with a white t-shirt that had "Don't mess with me" in black writing, black leather jacket, a belt that stopped on her butt and black and white Nike high tops. Her Hair was in a messy bun, with her bangs framing her face. Sasuke noticed that she had a bridge and eyebrow pierce. She was putting on her white sunglasses as she exited the bathroom. Sakura stopped when she saw Sasuke gaping at her.

"What's the matter?" Sakura said as she gave him a strange look through her shades. Her voice brought Sasuke back in reality. He just 'hned' and left with his suit cases firmly in his hands. Sakura not wanting to have an argument with him left towards the parking lot. **(A/N: she doesn't have to carry any suitcases because hers are already in her car.) **

When Sakura came to the paring lot, she saw the 7 teen casually leaning over their cars. Neji had his arms folded and was glaring menacingly at Sasuke. The said teen on the other hand seemed to be deep in thought about something. Naruto was playing some kind of a game on his blackberry phone, while Hinata was watching him play. Shikamaru was resting on the car's hub, while Ino had her head on his stomach, texting someone on her i-phone. Tenten was listening to music in her car.

'_Why did I have to stare at her, like that? I have a girlfriend for Christ sake! One I don't like at all, but I still have one. Plus I'm no longer pinky's friend. I'll just try to ignore her that's for the best. _'Sasuke thought to himself. Truth to be told he was really thorn up lately, all thanks to the pinkette. His feelings were mixed up, but he just tossed them aside. Though there was one feeling that he could not toss aside, anxiety. He felt like something bad was going to happen and he couldn't but to wonder, what that had to do with the pink haired teen.

"Girls, you're driving with me!" Sakura took her sunglasses off as everyone turned to look at her. Then she went to the side of her Audi A5 and stopped at the door. She watched as all eyes were on her and the girls were putting their suit cases in the trunk of the car. Then the girls plopped on the seats of the car. Sakura put her sunglasses on and smirked at the boys. "See ya later boys!" And with that she put her car in gear and stormed out of the place, leaving the boys dumb founded.

"Sakura-chan is a real femme fatale." Naruto said as the 4 boys watched the retreating car.

"I have nothing to say" Neji said, lifting his hands in the air. Shikamaru watched for a while, but then he got bored and went back to sleeping. Sasuke on the other hand, continued staring. Now that feeling he had, was increased ten fold. He didn't know why or how but Sasuke was actually afraid.

"Hurry up" Sasuke said bluntly and slightly irritated as he plopped on the front sea of his Audi R8. The boys put their suitcases in the trunk and hurried to take their seats, because by the looks of it, the Uchiha was mad.

After a long drive, the two cars were parked in front of a big, white Victorian style house. The 8 teens were standing in front of it, with their suitcases on their sides, all staring at the house. Naruto had a big frown on his face. He really didn't like the fact that he had to visit his parents before going to the beach house. Truth t be told, Naruto _didn't _want to visit home, mainly for one reason…he wasn't free. Like seriously his parents were too controlling and he hated that. That's why he left for a boarding school in the first place.

"So shall we go in?" Ino asked. Naruto was about to retort negatively but he was cut off by an older version of himself.

"SON, YOU'RE HOME!" the blond haired man ran towards Naruto and gave him a breath-taking hug (literally). "Oh I missed you so much, son." Naruto struggled against his father, while the others just laughed (except the robots (Sasuke and Neji) who smirked instead). **(A/N: so I really don't know how Naruto's father would be, but I think it would be funny if he was just like Naruto and Fugaku will be the same as Sasuke and the two of the would be best friends just like Sasuke and Naruto! Amaiiii!!! :D)**

"Dad…it's…o-okay" Naruto struggled against his father's deadly grip. "Dad…THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled as he freed himself and turned his back on his father to frown. Everyone laughed when they saw Naruto loose his cool.

Minato scratched his head in confusion but smiled nonetheless. "He-he I haven't seen my son in couple of months" he ruffled Naruto's hair and received a growl from his mini look alike. "Hello children, I haven't seen you in a while too. Oooh you're so grown up." Minato said as he hand-greeted every teen. Then he stopped by Sasuke's side and elbowed him "You watched my little boy, didn't you?" Sasuke nodded, smirking which caused Naruto's frown to deepen.

"Where is that woman?" Minato tapped with his foot impatiently. "Kushinaaaaa!!! Naruto and his friends are here!" He yelled and a redheaded woman appeared on the porch immediately. Her obsidian eyes sparkled like two jewels by the mere sight of the blond blob, which she identified as he son. She ran towards her son with her hands in the air and hugged the breath out of him. Naruto groaned, but he found some comfort in that hug, comfort for that nostalgia from not seeing his parents in couple of months. His mother released him from the less deadly grip and hand greeted the 7 teens.

"Oh, how rude of us. Please come in!" The red headed woman smiled and ushered them to go inside. They took their bags and went inside. The house was absolutely beautiful. The décor had a nice touch of a woman's hand, though not too much. It was very warm and pleasant. Minato and Kushina smiled at the bewildered expressions of the teens as they observed the house.

"Are you kids' hungry? Because I've prepared Ramen" Kushina said and Naruto jumped at the sound of Ramen. Apparently the Uzumaki family loves the Ramen, no shocker there. Kushina was fond of the Shio(salt) Ramen, Naruto of the tonkotsu(pork bone) Ramen while Minato was fond of the Shōyu (Soy sauce) Ramen. The others sweat dropped when the Uzumaki family started jumping in joy.

"I'm sorry but I'm not hungry. May I be excused?" Sakura said politely. She really wasn't hungry and sitting by the table, poking her ramen would be just pointless. Kushina just nodded and Sakura stood up. As she walked away everyone watched her petite body. She had lost a lot of weight the past few weeks and she just didn't look like herself. Her ribs were showing even through her shirt, her leg bones were more than visible due the skinny jeans she wore and her cheekbones were expressed dramatically. Sakura just…wasn't Sakura anymore. She went to her room and lied down on the bed with her hands behind her head, thinking about everything that had happened to her. '_Maybe I can snort another line? It won't hurt me or sure._' She thought as she stood up. Sakura felt a wave of paranoia coming her way, so she closed her window and locked the door-twice. '_I only need two lines, nothing more._' She thought to herself as she pulled out her credit card. Those two lines ended up being the thickest ones she has ever snorted. Fooling her self that she needed only two, she made them the thickest. After pleasing her 'hunger' for drugs, Sakura, just fell back on the bed and let the sleep take over her.

* * *

-**With the others**-

They were seated down at the table, slurping their ramen. Sasuke couldn't help the twisting of his stomach that Sakura's blank look provoked in him. He was worried about her, as much as he didn't want to admit it…he was _really_ worried about her. Sure he said that he wasn't her friend anymore, but he couldn't help it if he felt a little guilty and sad, could he? And as much as he wanted to make himself and his friends think that he didn't care about Sakura, they knew that he cared about her. Seeing her loose weight like that and seeing her put her life on the line with taking that stupid cocaine was painful even for the human ice cube. He decided that he would go check on her

"I have to call my parents. I will be right back." Sasuke said as he stood up and proceeded towards the second floor. He came to her room and stopped in front of the white door. He wanted to knock, but that would be…so un-Sasuke like and that was the least thing that he wanted to do. So he put his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it only to find it open (Sakura thought that she locked it twice, when in reality she didn't even have a key :]). He opened the door and saw Sakura lying on her bed, sleeping soundly. Sasuke took the time to examine through her room. That's when he found _it. _The others downstairs could only hear Sasuke's loud cursing…

To be continued :D

* * *

**A/N: Hey guess what?! Today is 23 of January or in other words…****IT'S MY BIRTHDAY****! YaY I'm a year older now… :):):) And I'm so happy! I uploaded this chapter today, as a treat for my birthday :) I want to thank all of the reviewers and all of you who favorited, subscribed or just read my story :) Love you guys the most…keep reviewing:] **

**I'm actually not happy with this chapter but…oh well! :) If you like it then I like it too. :)**


	12. A trip to the beach Pt2

-Sometimes it's the **smallest** decisions that can change your **life** forever.-

**Disclaimer**: **ByakuganLove does not own Naruto or any of its characters. If she did, she wouldn't bother with writing stories for it on **

**Dedication: To Lucas, Baby please don't be mad at me! And to my guinea pig Alfi, for biting my brother's finger :)**

**Hall of fame: TragedyDawl, leximander, Twisted Musalih, cherryblossomdream,**** xXxPoisonedAngelxXx, MewAlice…keep reviewing! :]**

**A/N: So before I start want to apologize that I'm a week late with updating but I have a valid reason for that. I had a fight with Lucas :( plus we had to practice in school for a concert that we're going to play and I have a solo so I have to practice a lot more :( poor me, but yeah I managed to write this chapter and upload it. Now on with the story :]

* * *

**

Chapter 12: A trip to the beach-part 2

_Previously:_

_He opened the door and saw Sakura lying on her bed, sleeping soundly. Sasuke took the time to examine through her room. That's when he found it. The others downstairs could only hear Sasuke's loud cursing…_

Sasuke held a syringe in his hand with what seemed to be cocaine. He started cursing out loud, which caused Sakura to wake up from the light sleep she was in. As she stood up immediately, her nose started bleeding. She covered her nose and ran into the bathroom. Sasuke didn't now what to think. His eyes shifted from the syringe to the little white packet on her nightstand, from the spoon (which he presumed she used to heat up the cocaine) to the little glass which still had white traces on it. '_S-she started intravenous? I thought it was just one snort!_' Sasuke thought to himself as he waited for Sakura to leave the bathroom. When she finally left, the furious Sasuke was waiting for her.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing with that?" Sakura asked as she closed the door, checked the windows, double checked the bathroom, the closet and under the bed. Sasuke didn't respond to her because he was too caught up with watching her rake the whole room.

"What are _you_ doing?" Sakura finally stopped. Sasuke noticed that she was sweating and shaking a little, she had little bags under her eyes and her nails were grazing the skin on her palm. She avoided meeting his eyes and she constantly looked around her as if she was afraid that someone was coming for her. In fact that's what she thought was happening. She felt a rush of paranoia and she was scared that someone was out to get her. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sakura really looked like a junkie and as much as Sasuke didn't want to admit it he was scared by the new Sakura.

"Why are you taking drugs?" Sasuke snarled at Sakura. The fact that he confronted her about the problem was scary enough to Sakura. She started sweating and shivering even more.

"Wha-Who…how…I-I'm n-not taking cocaine!" She defended a bit too loudly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. _'What the hell is up with her?' _Sasuke thought annoyed.

"Come on, I know you are. Why did you switch to Intravenous?"

"D-did mhm tell you?"

"Who's mhm?"

"Well you know…_they_" She whispered the last part. She started scratching her palms even more. Sasuke watched her with disbelief.

"Who the fuck are they?"

"The ones that are out to get me." Sasuke went over to her side and grabbed her upper arm. Then he sat her forcefully on the bed, while still holding her arm in a firm and almost bruising grip.

"Listen to me and listen to me good. You're gonna go to sleep now and you're gonna forget about _they _because nobody is out to get you and you're currently under the influence of drugs." Sakura stood up from the bed.

"I do not take drugs, yo-" She yelled but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Go. To. Sleep. Now!" He said through his clenched teeth as he tightened his grip on her petite arm. Then he released her and stomped out of the room.

* * *

-**Time skip, the next day: Naruto's beach house**-

They spend the night at Naruto's then they headed towards his beach house. The house was absolutely amazing. It had a big front lawn, with a white fence. It was 2 stories high and it had an attic. The interior was amazing, it was bright and spacious and it had an amazing view. The back yard though, was the most amazing thing. It had a deck with lots of flowers on it. On the left side of the deck there were steps that lead towards the beach with the most beautiful white sand. Across the white sand there were couple of teak gazebos scattered around.

The 8 teens stood on the wooden deck and admired the perfect view. Everyone was watching in awe with their mouths gaping open, while Naruto had his arms crossed and had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Dobe, why didn't you tell us you had a beach house before?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you never asked." He said and moved towards the beach.

"Hinata go with him" Ino urged the shy girl, who blushed as a response.

"Yeah come on girl, this is your chance!" Tenten pushed her and Hinata ran towards Naruto who had nested comfortably in one of the teak gazebos.

"Ah love" Ino said dreamily "Can't you just feel it?" Her gaze was settled on the two teens in the gazebo.

"Come on you troublesome woman, we have to unpack" Shikamaru said as he dragged the blond girl by her hand. Neji was standing next to Tenten watching the beautiful ocean. Neji was about to say something when Tenten stopped him.

"I'm still mad at you, you know!" Tenten said as she continued gazing at the ocean peacefully.

Neji sighed dramatically "How long will you be mad at me? I said I'm sorry already." Tenten turned to look at him.

"When? When you pushed me on the wall? When you played with my emotions just so you could learn something about Sakura's whereabouts?" Neji lowered his head. Tenten blinked couple of times and she noticed that her vision was foggy. Damn those traitor tears. She gave him a look that he couldn't quite determine what it said and turned to leave. Neji ran after her so now the only ones who were standing on the deck were Sasuke and Sakura. There was a strange and awkward silence, but none of them made a move to leave.

Sasuke was staring at the ocean, stealing glances at Sakura and noting how much she had changed, while Sakura was just busy with finding something. Sasuke noticed that she had to lift her jeans up because apparently they were too big on Sakura. Sasuke caught a glimpse of Sakura's showing ribs when she accidently lifted her shirt a bit. He could actually count her ribs even through the shirt she had put on. The skinny jeans looked baggy on her and what supposed to be a form fitting shirt was loose. Even though she had a natural pale tan, she looked even paler. No color rose up her cheeks and she looked tired all the time. The little purple bags she had under her eyes were an indicator that she didn't get much sleep. Sakura's plump and rosy lips were also colorless and they seemed dry, the skin peeling more and more with every bite she did from nervousness and paranoia. Her hands were covered with scratches and wounds from all the scratching she did. All in all Haruno Sakura…was not the same.

Sakura finally found what she was looking for-her pack of cigarettes. She took out one cigarette and lit it slowly inhaling the substance while enjoying it greatly. Sasuke's left eye twitched with every inhale Sakura did from the cigarette but being an Uchiha required that you stay true on your word, and Sasuke said that he didn't care about her. After a long and uncomfortable silence, Sasuke decided to break it.

"Hope you're enjoying that cigarette as much as you enjoy cocaine." Sasuke said as he sat on one of the wooden lounge chairs with his hands behind his head. Sakura was sitting right next to him still smoking a cigarette.

She looked at him sadly "I thought you didn't care" then she turned her gaze over at the ocean.

"Oh, I don't. I just _hope_ it feels as satisfying as the cocaine. It would be a real drag if you fell into a drug crisis" He put his sunglasses on and sighed, enjoying the view. Sakura just sighed and leaned back in the lounge chair. She decided to let the subject go because she didn't feel like fighting with Sasuke at all. Sasuke found this rather strange but decided not to dwell on that subject. Sakura closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth that the sun emitted on her pale skin. Sasuke was totally oblivious as to how Sakura could actually be peaceful after everything that had happened.

"I um…gonna go…to my room." Sakura said quickly while turning around as if she was looking for someone. Sasuke shot a questioning look in her direction.

"Who are you looking for?" Sasuke enquired, feeling a little stupid for asking her that.

"Them" Sakura said, but before Sasuke could argue with her she was already gone. Sakura was up in her room, unpacking her suitcases. She slumped on her bed and sighed heavily. Then she felt another rush of paranoia and she stood up immediately. Her emerald eyes scanned the whole room, searching for _them_. She locked her door, sealed her windows, and checked the bed and the bathroom. **(A/N: Ok, so if you're wondering they have bathrooms in their rooms. It's a really big house. it's kinda like a beach mansion, so they undoubtedly have bathrooms in their rooms, bear with me people! :))**

Sakura had nothing but anxiety running through her body. Her petite body as shaking and beads of sweat rolled down her face. She knew it, she knew it instantly. She needed another snort. And as much as she wanted to fool herself into thinking that she still needed only two lines she ended up making them even thicker. She snorted the cocaine and tilted her head on the edge of the bed. Sakura no longer felt the same high as before. She no longer felt like she was invincible, like she could own the world, she didn't even feel creative. Instead she felt paranoid, seeing _them _around as if they were going to kill her, she wasn't talking as much and she was sweating a lot, but the most important thing is that…she craved for the same white powdery substance that lead her to this. Sakura couldn't understand that.

Sakura lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling, imagining vines that start spreading across the room. After a while the vines started to appear more evil then before. They grew thorns and it seemed like they were headed towards Sakura. Sakura was ready to scream when she felt it wrap around her throat. Her air supply was cut and she no longer had access to oxygen. She started choking, making gargling sounds while she was scratching the vines to let her go. Just as she began seeing white dots in front of her eyes, from the lack of oxygen, the door opened.

"Hey Saku-What the fuck? Sakura what are you doing?" Ino said as her eyes landed on Sakura who was currently choking herself on the bed. The three girls that entered the room hurried to Sakura's side. Tenten was struggling to push Sakura's hands but to no avail. She continued struggling as Hinata said something that freed Sakura from…well from herself.

"Sakura I've got some cocaine for you!" Sakura was immediately on her feet. Ino and Tenten had 'wtf' expressions on their faces as they stood up too.

"Mind telling me what the FUCK was that?" Ino yelled angrily. Her baby blue eyes were a shade darker, a sign that she was furious with the pinkette. Tenten had her arms crossed in front of her chest and she too had a disapproving look on her face. Hinata was just sad, not angry but sad.

"Well, there were these evil vines that wanted to kill me." Sakura said nonchalantly. Yes that was what she thought but she was choking herself. Killing herself was one of the scenarios that could have happened and the three girls didn't like that at all. Sakura on the other hand wasn't what you would call lucid, so thinking about her actions was certainly out of the question.

"_You_ were choking y_ourself_; there were _no_ evil vines that wanted to _kill_ you." Tenten said, emphasizing each word that Sakura had to pay attention to. Sakura just scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I know what I saw" she paused "and I saw evil vines." She raked her hair with her hand "Besides what would _you _know? You weren't there when they were choking me" Now the three girls had 'wtf' expressions on their faces.

"Excuse me? We weren't there? We fucking saved your scrawny ass, you ungrateful little b-" Tenten couldn't continue with the sentence because Hinata covered her mouth.

"Don't say something that you will regret saying later" Hinata whispered in Tenten's ear.

"What were you going to say? Bitch? Come on say it. I know that you mean it!" Sakura taunted.

"So what? I think you're a bitch too. You know why? Because you're so full of it! Everything that you did was just so you could draw attention to you. So Sasuke would be running around you!" Ino retorted.

"Are you stupid or what? How can you say that all I did was just to draw attention?" Sakura's eyes widened. She was hurt really, really hurt.

"Well it's the truth. Gaara threatened you that he would do something to Sasuke so you got scared and started drinking and smoking? Oh please that's so lame! And now with the cocaine, I bet it's just sugar." Tenten continued. Sakura gasped when she heard this. Did her friends really think so low about her? Did they really think that everything was a lie? There was one way to prove them wrong and she had just what she needed to do that-her phone. She squeezed her pocket where her phone was currently located.

"That's bullshit you know I did everything I did for you guys!" She tried reasoning with them once again. And once again they wouldn't give in. Hinata was the only one who stared out the window, crying silently. She could have interfered but that will only fuel up their desires to argue which would not end well.

"As if!" Ino exclaimed.

"So you don't believe me?" Sakura asked.

"No we don't!" Tenten retorted icily. That meant that Sakura had to show them proof, since it was the only way to prove them wrong. She took her phone out.

"If that's the case hear this." Ino and Tenten stood there with their hands crossed over their chests. Sakura pushed the play button and Gaara's obnoxious voice was heard from the speakers.

"_Did you really think that turning your phone off will stop me? I'm following you cherry blossom, I'm watching you. For the sake of your friends you better call me back._"

"Wanna hear another one?" and she pushed the play button again. The next things they listened was a conversation between Gaara and Sakura which she accidently recorded.

"_Well hello cherry blossom, I see you've thought about me._"

"**Yeah as if I would think about you! What the hell do you want?**"

"_I want you to come with me._"

"**To do what? Get drunk again? Sorry but you won't manipulate with me anymore.**"

"_Oh really? Well wasn't the beating of Sasuke enough? Now you want me to _really _go after your friends?_"

"**You will not do anything! Touch them and I swear-"**

"_What cherry blossom? What will you do? You know I follow your friends all the time. I know even more then you do. Like the time Tenten played basketball with Neji and when they kissed. She could have been run over by a car." _Tenten shivered when she heard this. "_Or how about the time Ino was with Shikamaru in the park? Lying on the grass, watching clouds. Ino could have drowned in that pond._" Ino covered her mouth to hold back the gasp that was threatening to escape her lips. "_Naruto and Hinata were just as cute when they kissed behind Starbucks. You know Hinata could fall and break her head on the pavement._"

"**Ok, ok. I'll do anything just l-leave them alone. What do you want?**" They could hear that Sakura started crying at this point.

"_That's right cherry blossom you will do anything I ask you to do. Now listen carefully in front of your dorm there will be a packet of heroin, you have to give it to a guy named Roco who will be waiting for you at the parking lot. When that's finished I will give you some more drug that you will simply have to deal-_" That's where Sakura hit the stop button. She couldn't listen to the conversation anymore. Tenten and Ino looked at her with apologetic eyes; soon enough Hinata joined them too. Sakura's eyes seemed sad but her face held no expression whatsoever which was strange for Sakura.

"Sakura I'm s-" Ino wanted to apologize but Sakura cut her off.

"Don't sweat it" With that Sakura left the room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ino cursed loudly "Why am I so stupid?"

"Ugh, how could we doubt her. She had to deal drugs because of us! Just to keep us safe and what did we do? We call her a bitch!" Tenten sat at the edge of the bed and covered her face with her palms. They really felt bad really, really bad.

"I told you to be careful about what you said for you might regret it later." Hinata said as she continued to cry.

"Well now it's kinda late for being careful don't you think Hina!?"

* * *

-**With Sakura**-

Sakura took a stroll on the beach. She just needed to think for a while, to clear her head. '_Why, would they doubt me like that? What have I done to deserve their mistrust? I feel like my life is falling apart. I don't know what I'm go- _' She was cut off in mid thought and she was brought back from her reverie after she hit something, or better said someone. Her emerald eyes opened just to be met with apple green eyes staring back at her. She had bumped into a boy and fallen over him. The situation was quite awkward, Sakura was actually pinning the boy down. A pink blush crept up in her cheeks as soon as she noted how beautiful the boy was. He had jet black hair that was kinda like Sasuke's though it was longer and he had side fringe. He had two pierces on the sides of his mouth, one on his eyebrow and one at his bridge. Conclusion: this boy resembled Sasuke more than Sakura would've liked. The black haired boy resembled Tamotsu too.

"I um…I'm so sorry." Sakura apologized quickly as she tried to get up. The boy was smirking at her as he held her in place, not letting her go. "You know I'd be grateful if you let me up." Sakura frowned at him. The boy still had his smirk on.

"Not unless you tell me your name" The boy stated.

"Why would I want to tell you my name?"

"Because you owe me that much, after all you pushed me to the ground."

Sakura scoffed "Excuse me?! I don't owe you a thing. Now let me up."

"Are you always this difficult?"

"Yeah so?! what's it to you?"

The boy ignored Sakura's question.

"Please tell me your name" The boy made a puppy face and Sakura had to admit-he actually looked cute and irresistible **(Duh! What are puppy faces for :)) **Sakura didn't answer she just raised a pink eyebrow at him. "Ok then I'll just call you pinky" Ugh the nickname she hated, no she didn't hate it she _loathed_ it.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes "Fine, it's Sakura" The boy started to laugh "Why are you laughing?"

"Because the name suits you"

"Yeah, yeah so I've been told. Now that you know my name don't you think it's time that I know yours?" The boy just nodded.

"My name is Blake, nice to meet you Sa-ku-ra!"

"Yeah you too. Are you gonna let me up now?**" **Sakura questioned. The boy chuckled and released her petite waist where he had been holding her, allowing Sakura to get up. Sakura dusted her clothes. She was wearing white shorts, with a yellow halter top and yellow chucks (Converse all star shoes).

"So…" Blake said as he examined her from head to toes "Where were you headed actually?" Sakura raised a fine pink eyebrow. She was thinking of something to tell him off, but she thought better and decided to answer him-politely.

"Nowhere actually. I just wanted to clear my head." Sakura explained and turned to stare at the ocean.

"I bet bumping in me really cleared your head." The boy laughed and it was such a sweet and melodic laugh that it was like she could feel the velvety texture of it. Sakura couldn't help but to smile too though the smile soon transuded into a frown.

"I said I was sorry already"

"I was just kidding, relax." Blake smiled at her. "Wanna go for a walk with me?" He asked all of a sudden. Sakura was taken aback by this. She had a debate whether to go or not to go but she decided that a little stroll wouldn't do any harm.

"I would love to. Of course, as long as you don't get in my way like earlier." Sakura warned him, raising her finger as they began walking along the beach.

"You bumped into me" Blake laughed again"I didn't do anything" He raised his hands in a defending manner. Sakura glared at him but then smiled.

"Ok we'll call it a truce" She stretched her hand towards Blake who stretched his hand too "But for now" Sakura said and both of them laughed.

"Ok, it's a deal." Blake agreed as they continued walking along the beach. Sakura observed his hair. It was so black that it created a contrast with his pale white skin and the harmony of the two colors almost seemed like yin and yang. After a long and peaceful silence, Sakura decided to break it.

"Your name really suits you." That brought Blake from his reverie and he turned his head towards Sakura. "Your hair is black and your skin is pale white. Either way…the name Blake suits you"

**(A/N: Blake=black or pale white. Originally a nickname for people with hair or skin that was either very dark or very light)**

Blake laughed again "Well, we both have suiting names." Sakura nodded and continued walking ahead. "What are you doing all the way here?" Blake asked all of a sudden.

"I just came here with some friends. We have a spring break so we decided to come to the beach."

"Oh, so you're a student." Blake stated.

"Yeah I'm a junior. How about you?"

"I'm senior."

"Wow you must be ecstatic. Senior year is always the best" Blake bowed his head.

"Yeah" He said halfheartedly and even though Sakura knew this boy only 5 minutes or so she could tell that something was troubling him.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked the saddened boy.

"It's not actually the best year of my life" His expression then changed from sad to happy "But let's talk about something else. Wanna go for a cup of coffee with me?" Sakura wasn't convinced by his act, at all but she thought that getting to know this boy better could turn out to be something good.

"Yeah that would be great!" Sakura said and smiled at him the first sincere smile in days. There was a pair of angry and possibly jealous red eyes that watched the couple from behind the trees. When Sakura's light giggle was heard the pair of red eyes disappeared. Sakura and Blake were oblivious to this so they just went for a cup of coffee and enjoyed each others company. After a nice chat Sakura then headed towards one of the teak gazebos in front of Naruto's beach house.

'_This Blake guy doesn't seem like a bad guy. At all…though something was bothering him. I just know it. I wonder what Sasuke-kun is doing. Oh My God! I did now just say Sasuke-kun. Ugh is swear he-_' She was cut off by a moaning she heard. Sakura moved towards the source of the moaning and it lead her to one of the teak gazebo's. She could see two silhouettes through the white, thin curtains that covered the teak gazebo. She pushed the fabric aside and her eyes widened at the scene she saw. Sasuke was straddling a girl with brown hair and he was kissing her neck, while the girl responded with moans. Sakura's emerald eyes filled with unshed tears as she felt her heart being shattered in pieces…again.

* * *

**-With the others-**

The rest of the fab8 were now occupying the living room. The planned on watching a movie. Of course that was until they saw Sakura running upstairs, crying and breathing heavily. Ino was the first one to stand up.

"Saku wait up." She yelled as she ran after the pinkette. Soon they all saw her distress and ran upstairs towards her room. Even though he was the last one to get up, Neji was the first one who arrived in front of Sakura's room. He tried opening the door but he found that it was locked. He banged on the door instead.

"Sakura?! Sakura please open the door. Sakura?!" He yelled repeatedly.

"Sakura if this is because of what happened earlier I'm sorry." Ino apologized through the thick door.

"Sakura, we're sorry too" Tenten said too. Hinata nodded silently agreeing with Tenten.

"Please Sakura-chan open the door." Naruto pleaded too, but Sakura didn't want to open the door. Neji put his ear on the door and shushed everyone so he could listen. He heard Sakura rumble around her room. Then he heard her murmuring something that sounded like "…Sasuke-kun…Neji-niisan…" and she continued to saying the names from the fab8. Neji found this odd.

"She's saying our names." Then he put his ear on the door again and listened carefully. This time she was saying only Sasuke's name. Then he heard a thud and he shivered involuntary. His brain was looking for reasons why would Sakura fall. His mind was set only on one reason. One that he would prefer it _didn't_ happen.

"Crap. Call the Uchiha now." Neji yelled frustrated. Ino took out her phone immediately and dialed Sasuke's number.

"Hey Sasuke it's Ino."

"_What do you want?_" He said irritated.

"It's about Sakura. Please come to her room."

"_I don't care about anything that has to do with the junkie_" and he hung up. Ino looked at her phone confused.

"He…hung up" Neji got angrier. He grabbed the phone from Ino's hands and dialed Sasuke's number again.

"_I told you I don't care about-_" Sasuke was cut off by Neji.

"Listen to me you bastard. You're gonna come up here and you're gonna make Sakura come out of her room. And you know why? Because you owe her that much."

"_I don't owe that junkie a thing._"

"You owe her more than you think you idiot. She became a junkie because of you. Just so she could save your ass as well as ours."

"…" Sasuke kept silent.

"Yeah you've got nothing to say? Gaara forced her to drink and smoke just so she could save you. And when you said you didn't want to be her _friend_ anymore she started taking drugs. Yeah, Gaara forced her to everything. And she was dying from guilt that you got beaten up. She still blames herself for everything that had happened to you including the time when you fell of the roof. That was Gaara who pushed you. Now get your ass over here and don't make me call you again, because I swear if anything happens to Sakura, I will hunt you down and I will kill you in the most painful and disgusting way!"

"…_Okay, I'm on my way_." Then Sasuke hung up on the phone and got to Sakura's room in two minutes. When he got there he received glares from all of the fab8, but he shrugged that off and moved straight towards the door.

"What the hell were you talking about on the phone?" He snarled at Neji.

"I was talking about Sakura. Everything she did was your fault. She did that just so she could save your ass , you ungrateful bastard. Now you better make her come out because it's only your name that she's been calling for the past ten minutes." Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second but they returned to normal. He didn't wait to be told twice.

He banged on the door "Sakura open this door." He waited for a response but there was none "Sakura open this god damned door!" He yelled irritated but he didn't get an answer. "I'm coming in Sakura." And he kicked the door. With another kick he managed to open the door completely only to reveal a scene that would be engraved in their memory forever. Everybody's eyes widened, nobody spoke. Sasuke took out his phone and dialed a number.

Taking a moment to take a breath, he felt his heart ripping apart with guilt and sorrow.

"_911 how may I help you_" Came the voice from the other side of the line.

"…" After a short pause, he finally found his voice and said "My friend just overdosed..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I know this chapter is kinda crappy and I don't like it at all but I leave it up to you. :) Please don't forget to review. Your reviews really keep me motivated :D Until the next chapter, bye :)**


	13. A year Later

-You **never** know what you have lost until you're **standing** in a room with that person and **not** being able to call them yours-

**Disclaimer****: *Sigh* I'm really tired of this. I do not own Naruto!**

**Dedication:**** To my emo boy 3 :)**

**Hall of fame****: TragedyDawl, Twisted Musalih, cherryblossomdream, MewAlice, xXxPoisonedAngelxXx, leximander, Brunettebeauty2, Gaarasakuralovers**, **ToQuiet, .miss and A.L.C*(anonymous reader) Keep reviewing :)**

**A/N:**** Ok, so before we start I would like to tell you something. I saw that in my previous chapters, Sakura is only addressing Sasuke without the suffix –kun when she's mad and when she's not she doesn't use his name, so just so you know I didn't write it, but when she's not mad she's addressing him with the suffix. :) A little clear up before the chapter begins. Well, enjoy :]**

**Special apology to****: All of my readers. I'm really sorry that I'm late with my updates but I have a reason for that. It's **_**frantic**_** in school because we're practicing for a concert and since I have two solos to perform I HAVE to practice a lot more :/ every freaking muscle in my freaking body hurts so freaking much. My knees are bruised, my elbow and my ankle are sprained and my ribs hurt like hell, so please bear with me people :/ Thank you for the understanding.

* * *

**

_Previously: _

"_911 how may I help you" Came the voice from the other side of the line._

"…" _After a short pause, he finally found his voice and said "My friend just overdosed."_

It had been a year since the incident happened and changed the lives of the teens from the fab8. A year had passed since the last time the fab 8 saw Sakura. She had been in rehab since that day at Naruto's beach house but nobody knew where exactly. The gang was now in senior year and they were still known as the Fab8 throughout the school, but the sad thing is that they weren't the same fab8 without Sakura. They couldn't even stand to look at each other. All friendly bonds they used to share were broken. Each one of the fab8 felt like they had a fair share in everything that had happened to Sakura and the guilt was too much to bear, so the fab8 simply…split up.

Sasuke was the one who had the hardest time without Sakura. He felt like a jerk because of everything he had said to Sakura, because of the way he treated her and because he didn't believe in her when all she did was try to protect him. The day Sakura left for rehab Sasuke's eyes turned crimson red and they never changed back to onyx for the past year. He stopped talking (even though he wasn't too talkative before), he stopped playing basketball which was his favorite sport, and if he was stoic and expressionless before now he was sad, solemn and broken. After he found Sakura in that condition, he went straight to Gaara and beat the hell out of him. Apparently that made him feel ok but after he went back to his reality, one where Sakura was not there, the fab8 saw him…_cry _for the first time.

It was the first day of school, September 2, finally senior year. Sasuke woke up with a loud groan. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed dramatically. His beautiful onyx eyes landed on the perfectly made bed which used to belong to Sakura. He buried his head in his hands as a flashback struck him.

_Flashback_

…_His eyes landed on the petite girl who was currently occupying the bed. Her head was turned towards the door and her small hand hanging from the bed. Her eyes were opened and bloodshot and her pupils were dilated, her lips dry and peeling, her skin was so pale that it looked like it was see-trough. The syringe lied perfectly still in her small half opened hand, the bruised veins and little holes from the needle on her arms were exposed. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror when he saw Sakura's unconscious body, lying on the thin sheets of the bed…_

_End of flashback_

He shook his head in order to discard that image that seemed to be engraved in his head. He groaned again and stood up. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He wore black skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt, a black hoodie with blue stripes and black/blue Nike dunks. Of course he didn't forget his snake bites which were an inevitable piece of accessory. He took his book bag and with a sigh he left his dorm. You're probably wondering what he's doing in his dorm on the first day of school. Truth to be told Sasuke missed Sakura and he didn't want to go home during the summer break.

Sasuke and the rest of the fab 8 had homeroom with Kakashi. He slowly dragged himself through the corridors that were filled with kids running around and chatting with each other rather loudly. Sasuke was just listening to some music on his i-pod, slowly making his way towards the classroom without paying attention to the fan-girls and the loud students. He entered the classroom and glanced around only to find the fab8 looking at him. They all had guilty and pained expressions on their faces so it was kinda like he was looking in a mirror. He lowered his head and moved towards his usual seat.

The class started late-as usual. Just when everyone was losing their hope of having a class with Kakashi-sensei, the white haired man appeared on the doorway. Kakashi smiled under the mask and waited the familiar "KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! OLD PERVERT" or "LIAR" usually coming from Sakura or Naruto. When he noticed that Naruto had his head hung low he laid his perverted book aside and took a deep breath.

"Class, I have an announcement to make" Everyone turned their head towards him and waited to hear the announcement while Sasuke just sketched something in his notebook. "You know _her _very well,so class, please welcome back Haruno Sakura" Sasuke lifted his head up as fast as he could and his eyes widened at the mention of Sakura. The fab8 had the similar reaction. '_S-s-sakura…is h-here?_' Sasuke thought as his eyes landed on the most beautiful creature his eyes ever seen. Sakura was standing in front of the black board smiling cutely. She had grown couple of inches. She used to be 5'4" and now she stood a good 5'7". Her body had changed drastically over the past year. She was still skinny, though not anorexic. She seemed to be filling out just the right places. She had cut her waist long hair, so now she sported a cute bob that stopped just above her shoulders. Her skin was the same milky white color as it used to be. Her emerald eyes weren't lifeless anymore. They shone like two jewels and the life just sparked in them. Sakura wore jean shorts with a grey off the shoulder shirt and grey Nike high tops. She looked over to Sasuke and smiled him a sincere smile which shocked Sasuke so much that he almost fell of his seat. His heart was beating at an agonizing and painful rhythm, his breath hitched up and his eyes were still widened. His palms were sweating and he just couldn't move, his whole body went rigid.

Sakura watched his mortified expression and smiled warmly.

"Don't you recognize me _Sasuke_?" She smiled again. Her voice seemed so angelic that Sasuke became dazed. He couldn't help but to feel a little hurt that Sakura addressed him without the suffix added to his name. Was she mad at him? Had she forgotten that she used to call him Sasuke-kun? Though that didn't make sense because she couldn't have forgotten her love towards him. Then it hit him. What if she stopped loving him? What If she had no feelings towards him? That angered him to infinity and his anger came to a point where his fists were balled and his knuckles were turning white. The pencil he was holding broke in half with a loud snapping sound. Sasuke couldn't utter the words that seemed to be stuck in his throat or maybe he didn't know what to say. Whatever the reason, he just sat there in silence with wide eyes, staring at the pink haired goddess that tantalized him completely.

"I…umm…I-I'm" For the first time in his life Sasuke was…speechless. Sakura smiled at him again.

"It's nice to see you too, Sasuke" Sakura smiled at him again and locked her gaze with him. It irked him that the life and the shine were back in her eyes, and not because of him. He just knew that it wasn't because of him. "Kakashi-sensei may I sit beside Sasuke? I haven't seen him in a while" The white haired teacher nodded his head in agreement as Sakura flashed a smile at him. Sasuke watched as Sakura swayed her hips and made her way towards his desk. She sat down beside him and turned to look at him.

"How have you been?"

"Not so good." That came out in a rather girly and high pitched voice. Sasuke cleared his throat and continued "How about you?" He noticed that Sakura's smile disappeared for a fraction of a second, but then it was on again.

"Well, great I guess. Despite the rehab thing, everything was ok." She smiled again. '_Goddamn, why is she smiling so much? I love her smile though, I missed it_.' Sasuke thought as he lowered his head down and frowned. "Hey, why the long face? The fab8 can be together again." Sasuke kept hi gaze locked to the floor.

"I'm afraid the fab8 is long gone and forgotten."

"What? Why?"

Sasuke sighed "Ever since you've gone away, we sort of grew apart. The girls got into a fight, then they got into fight with the boys, I got into a fight with the boys. Practically a war amongst us erupted. After that incident, we just didn't talk to each other and we avoided each other in school. From that day we just went our separate ways." He turned to look into her eyes. "So I guess you could say the fab8 is history."

Sakura seemed sad for few seconds, but then the frown was replaced with a big smile. "Not if I can help it."

"Sakura, I mis-" Sasuke wanted to say something but the bell rang and it prevented him from saying anything. Sakura smiled.

"Sasuke, was there anything you wanted to tell me?"

"It's nothing." And with that, Sasuke dragged his body towards his next class. To say that the guilt wasn't tearing him apart would be an understatement and to say that his heart wasn't shattered into million pieces would be a tremendous lie.

* * *

-**Time** **skip**: **Lunch** **time**-

Sakura had a diabolical plan on mind, so to speak. She sent everyone a message to meet her at the table in the middle of the lunchroom. That was the table they used to sit before the f8 broke apart. They would have noticed where Sakura was actually calling them to come if they weren't too busy with being happy that Sakura actually send them a message. The first one to arrive was Sasuke, who was actually running like a maniac through the halls when he saw the message from Sakura. He saw the pinkette sitting on the table, looking oddly interested in her sidekick. Sasuke coughed awkwardly and scowled when Sakura didn't lift her head. He coughed again and this time he caught Sakura's attention. She smiled at him again and left him breathless for the second time that day.

"Hello, Sasuke. The others are about to come." Sakura said as Sasuke took a seat. Within 5 minutes the f8 were gathered around the table, everybody looking at each other awkwardly but their eyes glinting with happiness, nevertheless. There was a long pregnant silence that engulfed the table before Sakura broke it with her giggling. Apparently she received a message that was so interesting that it made her giggle. Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy when it was someone else who made Sakura giggle. _'It's so nice to have them gathered around after so long' _Sakura thought to herself as she eyed every single one of the teens seated at the table. She decided to break the silence.

"I'm really glad that you're all here!" She continued to look at everyone of the teens. "This past year, I missed you" She motioned with her hands "All of you! I kept in touch with Neji-nii-san and only with him because he was the only one who knew where I was." The corners of her mouth turned downwards forming a frown as she remembered everything that had happened the past year. "Well anyway I wanted to tell you something. Now that I'm back, I would like it if the fab8 got back together. I heard about the unfortunate break down of the fab8 but I think we can leave the past behind and continue into the future. What do you say?" Sakura grinned at their shocked and flabbergasted expressions. They didn't really know where that flower power speech was coming from. Sasuke looked at her a bit unsure but nodded and silently agreed with her. The others did the same.

Sakura clapped her hands and smiled. "Excellent!" She was happy that they all agreed with her. Now all that she needed to know was why _exactly_ they split up. Somehow she felt that she wouldn't like their answers but she asked them anyway. "Why exactly did you split up?" Everyone looked down sadly and Sakura couldn't help but to feel guilty for asking them that. She knew that she was partly the reason for their splitting up, but there was a whole other side of the story that she didn't have a clue about. She noticed that they felt awkward in each others presence, one glaring at another and it only fueled up her curiosity.

"For many reasons." Tenten said, while glaring at Neji. What happened between her and Neji didn't help the whole situation. She would rather jump across the table and jab a pencil in his eye. Inwardly she smirked at the idea, and honestly she was about to execute the it. Sakura saw the menace in her eyes and coughed, shooting her a glare that clearly said 'don't even think about it'.

"Why don't you tell me your reason, _Tenten_" Sakura smirked at Tenten's flabbergasted expression. Soon enough that changed into a bothered expression, with her chocolate brown eyebrow furrowed as if she was thinking intently. She was calculating her possibilities. She could tell everything and get it over with or she could just refuse to talk about and go back to the beginning. She chose the former and with a sigh of defeat she started her story.

"Fine, since you're that nosy. I was heading towards my dorm…"

_Tenten's flashback _

_The night was pitch black and the only thing that could be heard was the light rustle of the breeze. The brown haired girl dragged her fatigue body through the streets, hoping to make her way towards her dorm safely. Her auburn eyes wandered anxiously searching for any sign that might mean danger. As her gaze fell upon the building which she was headed towards, a sigh escaped her lips. It would be an understatement to say that she was relieved when she arrived at "Konoha's boarding school." The thing is that she had a bad feeling about that night, as if something bad would happen. After all it had been two days since Sakura left for rehab, so what guaranteed her that something would not happen- again. Tenten was walking down the long corridor which lead towards her respected dorm, but going to her dorm meant that she would have to pass Sakura's dorm first. The brown haired girl halted when she came to Sakura's dorm. Her breath hitched up and her heart was beating at a rate where it became painful. After couple of ragged breaths, she continued on her way and came to her dorm. Feeling too tired she opened the door quickly, but what was waiting for her there was something that she wasn't prepared. Neji was lying on his bed, with Ami straddling his hips. A gasp escaped her lips, and that's when the purple haired girl turned towards Tenten and smirked mischievously._

"_You're just in time for the fun" Tenten being unable to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill, covered her mouth to muffle the sobs and ran out of the room._

_End of flashback_

"Oh, come on. We didn't do anything." Neji defended himself. "She came onto me. I tried to push her away." Really, she was the one who came onto him and when Tenten came into the dorm, he was trying to push her away but Ami being the slut that she was made his attempts futile. However Tenten didn't believe him now, neither did she believe him then so no matter what Neji did or said was worthless.

"Yeah right. You don't even believe that." Both Neji and Tenten crossed their arms in front of them and glared at each other. Sakura sweat dropped and changed the subject.

"O…kay , let's move on. How about you nii-san?" Neji didn't look that happy but he couldn't refuse his Imouto. With a sigh of defeat he finally agreed.

"Fine, It was a Friday night…"

_Neji's flashback_

_It was a dark Friday night. Neji couldn't sleep so he thought that a little midnight stroll will do the thing. His beautiful brown locks were let lose and they were swaying in the light breeze. He inhaled deeply but regretted it as a scent of cherry blossoms entered his nostrils. It's not that he disliked that scent, it was just that it reminded him of Sakura and it was too painful after everything that had happened. He continued walking when he heard faint voice. Usually Neji wasn't nosy and didn't like to meddle into people's personal affairs, but this time he felt as though it was something more personal to _him._ Man was he right. As he moved around the corner of the big brown building and his eyes widened at what he saw. Tenten was pinned on the wall by a brown haired boy, who he later recognized as Katsu, the boy he had biology class with. He was kissing Tenten while holding her hands with his and even though it seemed like Tenten protested against the kiss, Neji could think of only one word that described that sight perfectly…_betrayal_. _

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, come on. It was against my will." Tenten protested against the absurdity of Neji's words. Really she didn't want to kiss or be kissed by Katsu, but being a female has its certain disadvantages such as being weaker than men.

"Oh please" Neji scoffed "Letting him slip his tongue into your mouth is not something you do against your will."

"Excuse me? Letting him slip his tongue in my mouth? Neji, just shut the fuck up, it wasn't like that. I didn't let him do anything, in case you didn't notice I was pinned on the wall which left little room to protest. Besides what were you doing there, anyway?" Everyone watched in awe as the two love birds fought. '_What happened here while I was gone?_' Sakura thought to herself as she watched the scene in front of her wide eyes.

"I should ask you the same answer though I already know the answer. You were _making out_ with Katsu."

"I. wasn't. making. out. with. Him." Tenten said through her clenched teeth. She stood up and slammed her fist on the table. Neji stood up too and the two engaged into a glaring contest. Neither of them looked away, until Naruto put his hand on Neji's chest as if to stop him from going ahead. Neji looked down at Naruto.

"Come on man, stop fighting. Sakura-chan is here and we should be happy and celebrate not argue." Neji sighed in defeat and resumed his previous place. Tenten did the same, still continuing her glaring contest with Neji.

"Okay, let's move on to Ino and Shikamaru." Sakura smiled brightly at them unknowing that a pair of cardinal red eyes was watching her intently. Sasuke was jus noticing how much she had changed. After everything that had happened to her last year, after being away for so long, after not seeing her friends in a year, here she was smiling brightly at them trying to get back everything the way it was. In the few weeks before Sakura left for rehab, she was smiling a lot but the difference with then and now is that back then her smile was fake. Now, her smile was more genuine, warm and somewhat soothing. It really was soothing to watch her smile and just by the mere sight Sasuke felt the ice around his heart melt. He realized that he was staring at her for too long so he looked away immediately.

Ino had her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I don't want to talk about anything that has to do with that lazy bum over there." Ino gestured towards Shikamaru who looked as bored as ever. He made and effort to raise his brown eyebrow at the fuming blond haired teen.

"You're troublesome. You were troublesome back then and you're still troublesome." Shikamaru sighed loudly. Ino's eyes widened. He did not call her troublesome.

"Who the hell are you to call me troublesome? You know what's gonna be troublesome? My foot down your tight, lazy ass." Ino slammed her fist on the table as she stood up and glared daggers at Shikamaru who in return slammed down his own fist on the table and stood but all the while glaring at the fuming blonde.

"I would love to see you try Blondie. As a matter of fact I would take you up on that offer."

"Ok, come on now. There's no need to be so hostile." Sakura said softly "Please sit down." None of them budged. "_Please _Ino." After a few moments Ino sighed in defeat and sat down.

"Ok, fine." She raised her slender finger at Sakura "But only for you." Sakura sat down as well and smiled again.

"Now, would you mind telling me your sides of the stories?"

Ino scoffed "No." But then she received a glare from Sakura and she gave up. "Ugh ok fine. I was in the lunchroom…"

_Ino's flashback_

_Ino was sitting in the lunchroom texting Tenten. She had her lunch in front of her but she didn't really feel hungry. After everything that had happened who would eat? The lunchroom was very busy. There were kids running around, having food fights and some were sitting on the tables eating in peace. Ino was engulfed in the texting that she didn't even see the numerous kids that entered the lunchroom, a name however caught her attention –Shikamaru. A group of giggling girls that were sitting on the table next to Ino, were talking about Shikamaru. _

"_Oh my god, he's so hot" One of the girls said._

"_And well built too" another one added. Ino sighed in relief they were just his fan girls. She didn't have to worry about what they said because she knew for sure that Shikamaru would not even glance in their direction. However, she didn't feel so indifferent after hearing the next thing they had to say. _

"_Hey did you hear about Shikamaru and Temari?" Ino's eyes widened._

"_No, what happened?"Couple of the girls gasped and were as much as surprised as Ino was._

"_Well, apparently they hooked up. They we doing _it _behind the bleachers." Ino had to cover her mouth to prevent the gasp from escaping. _

"_OMG, are you serious?" The girl nodded affirmatively. _

"_So that bitch got our Shikamaru after all." One of the fan girls stated._

_End of flashback_

"Nothing happened and I certainly didn't do _it _with Temari." Shikamaru defended himself. Nothing really happened between him and Temari, especially not the thing that Ino accused him of doing.

"Yeah, you did something more. Come on stop lying, we've known each other since forever." Ino crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away. Sakura's stomach clenched and unclenched with every story she heard. So much had changed while she was gone and yet she was too late in stopping something worse from happening. It pained her that her friends, who had been through a lot together now split up as if all those years of friendship meant nothing. After gulping down the lump that had formed in her throat, she settled her gaze on Shikamaru.

"Um…Shikamaru, would you mind telling me your story?" Her voice was shaky and her expression was disturbed. The 6 other teens didn't notice, but to Sasuke's observant eyes nothing that had something to do with the cherry blossom, went unnoticed.

Shikamaru gave her a bored expression but agreed to tell her his side of the story. With a loud yawn he started his story. "We were having Math…"

_Shikamaru's flashback_

_It was 4__th__ period and Shikamaru had Math with Iruka-sensei. Since Shikamaru was ahead of everyone with Math, he was resting his head on his folded hands, dozing off from time to time. He heard a group of his fan girls giggling and chatting while trying to get his attention. He didn't pay them any attention, but when he heard someone's name, his eyes snapped open. The girls were talking about Ino. It irked him to know what exactly they were talking about. _

"_Oh my god, did you hear about Ino and Kiba?" Shikamaru's eyes widened._

"_Yeah I did. Apparently they were going out for months." _

"_That's not the only thing I heard. I heard that she was going out with Sai while she was going out with Kiba." A loud gasp was heard._

"_Damn, she's such a slut. She doesn't deserve Shikamaru. Not after this." Shikamaru somewhat agreed with them. _

_End of flashback_

"That's not true. I didn't go out with Kiba or Sai." Ino said angrily.

"Stop lying you troublesome woman!" Shikamaru snapped back at her.

"No you stop it."

"No, _you _stop it."

"NO, BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Sakura yelled at them. Everyone looked at her dumbfounded. Sakura just smiled innocently and sat back in her seat. "Now, would Naruto and Hinata tell us why you two split up?" She blinked couple of times, waving with her long eye lashes.

"I'll go first" Hinata said and with a deep sigh she started her story "I was sitting in my dorm…"

_Hinata's flashback_

_It was nine o'clock and Hinata was waiting for Naruto to come. He was nowhere to be found so she tried calling him on her cell. She heard his familiar ringtone somewhere near the TV. She started looking for that damned device. After raking through the whole room she finally found it hidden amongst the cushions of the sofa. Hinata sighed deeply and sat on her bed. She closed her eyes for a second to think but the ringing of Naruto's phone made her eyes snap open. It was a message and she hesitated whether to read it or let it be but then she decided to read it and she didn't like it-at all._

"_Naruto-kun, I miss you like crazy. I hope that we can see each other soon. Write to me or call me when you can. Love you the most! ~Megumi" _

_End of Hinata's flashback._

"Hinata-chan I swear I don't know who that Megumi is."

"Don't lie to me Naruto, just don't" Naruto was about to say something when Sakura stopped him.

"Why don't you tell us your side of the story Naruto?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "Hmpf, fine. It was a sunny day…"

_Naruto's flashback_

_It was a sunny day and Naruto was waiting for Hinata to come to the dorm. He was in the mood for Ramen and he was determined to get it no matter what. He was waiting by the door, thumping with his leg nervously. His stomach was growling and he was more than ready to get his ramen. Finally the door opened and Hinata walked in. Naruto jumped from his seat. _

"_I'm ready to receive my morning dose of Ramen" Hinata didn't pay attention to him. She just dragged her fatigue body, with a sad expression on her face and slumped down on her bed. _

"_I'm not in the mood, Naruto." _

"_Yeah but I am! Come on Hinata-chan, let's go to Ichiraku's" _

"_I said no Naruto. I'm tired."_

"_Ha-ha I know you're kidding Hinata-chan. Come on now, let's go"_

"_For the last time Naruto, I SAID NO!" Naruto frowned._

"_Well then I won't talk to you anymore because you don't want to make me company." With that Naruto walked out of the dorm. _

_End of Naruto's flashback. _

"I told you I couldn't go with you. I was tired and sad" Hinata defended herself. She was sad then because it had been only two days since Sakura's departure and yet Naruto wanted to go to Ichiraku's ramen shop. Hinata just couldn't understand how Naruto could be so carefree.

"Well I always go wherever you want me to and yet you didn't want to come with me to Ichiraku's." Naruto knew the reason why Hinata was feeling sad, but he wanted to cheer her up by buying her Ramen. He was crushed too but he had learned how to mask his feelings just like Sasuke. The only difference was that Naruto smiled even though he was sad on the inside.

"I told you I was tired and sad. Why wouldn't you accept that?" Hinata said, the tears already welling up in her eyes. It pained Sakura to see her friends like this. She just couldn't believe how many things have changed while she was away and she couldn't help but feel guilty because of everything that happened to the f8. Now, when she got her second chance, she would repay them and she would make things right.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You two" She pointed at Neji and Tenten "Fought because of jealousy. You two" She pointed at Shikamaru and Ino "Fought because of a rumor. You two" She pointed at Naruto and Hinata "Fought because of…a very stupid reason and you" She pointed at Sasuke "What's your story?" Sasuke turned his head to side.

"I would rather not tell." Of course he wouldn't tell them, especially not her. How could he tell them that the reason why he distanced himself from the group was because they reminded him of Sakura so much? Or how could he tell her that he is sorry and that he had been in agony ever since he saw her lifeless body sprawled on the bed? He couldn't tell her that, at least not now. Sakura on the other hand knew that there was something more that Sasuke was hiding but she decided to let go of the matter.

"Well ok then. So now after you have told each other your problems do you think that the f8 would be back together?" Sakura asked with a glint of hope in her eyes. If only they'd agree she would have her old life back but most importantly she would have her best friends back.

"NO!" They all said in unison, except for Sasuke who settled for his trademark 'Hn.' Sakura's smile faltered. "_What happened to them?" _Sakura thought to herself. She really couldn't understand where all of this was coming from. It almost seemed as though they didn't want to be friends with her and that made her angry.

"Well then" She stood up from her seat. "There's no point in me hanging out with you because I will not be friends with you separately. Either we hang out _together, _or just forget about the fab8, forget about our friendship and damn well forget about me." Sakura said and walked away from the table ignoring her 'friends' who were calling after her. Sasuke stood up and ran after her but by the time he got to her she already disappeared into the sea of students who were flooding the corridors. That's when he decided that he would wait for her after school and he would make everything right.

* * *

**-Time skip: After classes- **

The classes had ended and students were running out of the school building. Sasuke didn't go on his last period just so he wouldn't miss Sakura. He was leaning against his bike with his hands crossed over his chest waiting for the pink haired girl to come out. After waiting for over 40 minutes, the bell finally rang and students started running out of the school. Finally his onyx eyes(yeah they changed back) spotted the pink haired girl. She was standing on the stairs, looking around as if she was looking for someone. Her eyes landed on the black haired boy she wanted to see and a smile appeared on her face. She ran towards the boy. Sasuke saw her smile, and he saw how she ran towards him and he couldn't help but feel content and happy.

However, life wasn't done screwing with him, yet. Sakura ran into the arms of a black haired boy, with green eyes who seemed to be waiting for her couple of feet next to Sasuke. Sasuke's heart shattered into millions of pieces-again as he saw that Sakura wasn't happy to see him, but was happy to see the black haired boy. The boy who had Sakura in his arms kissed her deeply and twirled her around, all the while receiving giggles and laughter from the pink haired girl. Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. '_I lost her…for good._' Sasuke thought and when he opened his eyes they weren't the same onyx color they were, nor were they burgundy or crimson, now…his eyes were blood red. He sat on his bike and drove off, feeling the same emptiness he felt over the past year. He had her in his arms, he had her within reach, now he still has her within reach but he would probably never have her in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's a relief. I'm really, really, really sorry that I'm this late with updates but the problem is that I just couldn't find time to write. I was busy with rehearsals and ballet, and school, and drama exams, and piano exams Ugh don't even get me started. Well anyway here it is, so tell me what you think. Please Review and tell me what you think :) Oh and sending me some idea's would be awesome. **

**I just wanted to know how would feel if Sakura got kidnapped? :) Just asking, cause an idea might be forming in my head ;) Tell me what you think, toodles! **


	14. Confusion and Denial

-And **sometimes **we do the completely opposite thing of what we **should** have done.-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did it would have been called Sasuke :) **

**Dedication: To ballet, just because I feel like dancing right now :) **

**Hall of fame: leximander, Twisted Musalih, xXxPoisonedAngelxXx, Akuma Luver, MewAlice…keep reviewing :) **

**A special apology: To all of my readers. I know I'm late with updating and to make it up to you I included some fluff. ;) Aaaand it's 12 pages long woot, woot. So yeah, anyway read and review :) **

**Chapter 14: Confusion and Denial! **

_Previously:_

_However, life wasn't done screwing with him, yet. Sakura ran into the arms of a black haired boy, with green eyes who seemed to be waiting for her couple of feet next to him. Sasuke's heart shattered into millions of pieces-again as he saw that Sakura wasn't happy to see him, but was happy to see the black haired boy. The boy who had Sakura in his arms kissed her deeply and twirled her around, all the while receiving giggles and laughter from the pink haired girl. Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. 'I lost her…for good.' Sasuke thought and when he opened his eyes they weren't the same onyx color they were, nor were they burgundy or crimson, now…his eyes were blood red. He sat on his bike and drove off, feeling the same emptiness he felt over the past year. He had her in his arms, he had her within reach, now he still has her within reach but he would probably never have her in his arms. _

Sasuke was currently in his room, slumped on his bed with his hands behind his head. He was thinking intently. '_Who the fuck was that guy? What was he doing with Sakura_? ' He thought to himself. His brain was working hard to find out who was that guy and why did he seem so familiar. Then it struck him. That guy was the same guy who was hitting on Sakura when they were at Naruto's beach house. He jumped off the bed as anger started boiling inside of him and his fist clenched so hard that it came to a point where his knuckles turned white. From frustration he began pacing around the room screaming profanities along the way. The more he thought about that guy and Sakura, the more aggravated he became. His aggravation came to a point where he growled so loud that it seemed as though the walls were about to collapse. Sasuke just felt the need to punch something and what was better than the nearest object which was…the mirror. The mirror shattered in pieces, some of them fell on the ground and some even embed themselves into Sasuke's bleeding hand. When he felt that his anger was slowly diminishing he sat next to his bed, his back touching the end of the bed. He had one leg stretched out while the other was bent and was supporting his outstretched bloody hand and his head hung low, looking at the ground**.(Lol he's like a junkie :))** He was still thinking about Sakura and that mysterious boy, when Sakura entered the dorm.

"Hey Sasu- oh my god what happened?" She said and her smile faded away as her eyes landed on Sasuke's bloody hand. She rushed towards the bed where Sasuke was sitting and crouched in front of him. The sight was scaring her. He was sitting on the ground with his injured hand hanging above his knee, dripping blood on the floor, his bangs were covering his eyes but the frown on his face was more than visible.

"Sasuke please tell me what happened." Sakura spoke mildly as she shook him lightly. Sasuke didn't move, didn't speak, he just sat there watching the blood dripping from his hand. The red liquid was staining the dark blue carpet that sported their room. Sakura slowly and carefully put her delicate index and middle finger under his chin and pushed his head a little upward. She was bewildered when he let her touch him but she continued to lift his chin until they were at eye level. Sasuke had his eyes closed, but after a few short seconds they snapped open and startled Sakura. Sakura almost fell on her butt when he opened his eyes and revealed blood red eyes. They were as red as the blood that was flowing down his injured hand. She remembered that earlier today they were the same sweet onyx color. Sure they had a red tint in them when she first came but they changed back to onyx. Now, they were blood red and it scared her.

"Sasuke please tell me what happened." Sakura spoke softly again. This time Sasuke's frown transuded into a smirk. Then it transformed back into his frown. Sakura was getting more confused by the second. '_What happened to him_?' Sakura thought to herself. It really wasn't typical for Sasuke to act this way, but then again she thought that he changed over the past year. It wasn't the smirking and the frowning that confused Sakura, it was him actually _showing_ emotions. Sasuke finally decided to talk.

"Who is he?" His voice was hoarse and his face unreadable. Sakura's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Who is who?" She really didn't know who he was talking about.

"That boy" Sasuke said through his clenched teeth. "Who was he?" Sasuke asked a bit louder and angrier this time. '_Oh god, he saw me with Blake_.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Oh, that's Blake, my boyfriend" Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger and his teeth gritted against each other. "Now please tell me what happened."

"I hit the mirror." He spoke simply. Then it occurred to Sakura that she didn't do anything to sanitize the wound, instead she was staring at Sasuke. She scolded herself for that. She wanted to be a doctor and yet she got distracted by her patient.

"Oh my god. Wait here I'm gonna get something to clean it up." Sakura said as she stood up and began looking for the medical kit. When she found it, she washed her hands and came into the room again.

"Let me see your hand" She spoke softly. Sasuke stretched his hand towards her without hesitation which shocked Sakura. He was staring deep inside her eyes and it made her feel uncomfortable but she shrugged it off and the doctor to be kicked into work. She took his hand in hers and she couldn't help but to feel the tingling sensation from where they touched. She pushed that aside and focused on working. Sakura started examining the wound and she found out that there was mirror shards embed in his hand. She took the tweezers and slowly started pulling out the mirror shards from his hand. Then she took a clean cloth and wiped all the blood away while putting pressure on his wrist in order to stop the bleeding. She was adding pressure to his wrist 5 more minutes and stopped the bleeding effectively. She took a bottle of rubbing alcohol and soaked a clean cloth with it.

"This will sting" Sakura said as she waited for his affirmative answer. Sasuke merely nodded and Sakura slowly put the cloth over the wound. She noticed Sasuke flinch but his facial expression returned back to normal. After Sakura cleaned his wound with the rubbing alcohol she started bandaging it. While she was doing that she noticed Sasuke's intent gaze on her and it made her feel very uncomfortable. There was a long and pregnant silence in the room and Sakura finally decided to break it.

"Why did you hit the mirror?" Well, that caught Sasuke off guard. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second but then they returned to their normal size.

"I was angry." Sasuke said darkly. He was still battling with himself whether he should or shouldn't tell her everything.

"Why?" Sakura asked as she finished bandaging him. She looked into his blood red eyes and shuddered involuntary.

"I…never mind." He shifted his gaze away from her. Sakura looked at him incredulously but dropped the subject nevertheless. She started gathering all the stuff.

"Ok then." She said a bit annoyed as she made an attempt to stand up. She made an attempt because Sasuke put a hand on her wrist and stopped her.

"Don't go." Sasuke begged her.

"I'm sorry but I have to unpack"

"Then I'm gonna make you stay." He said with a smirk and before Sakura had time to protest Sasuke pulled her by her wrist and she landed in his lap. She made an attempt to get up but Sasuke held her in his iron grip and she had no chance.

"Sasuke what are you doing? Let me go!" Sakura yelled as she tried to free herself from the Uchiha's grip. She started hitting him with her fisted hands but Sasuke caught her wrists and prevented her from continuing. She stopped and looked into his eyes. Other than their blood red color she noticed something else. Could it be lust? Passion? Desire? Craving? But there was something else in there that Sakura just couldn't put her finger on it. His mystery always intrigued her. But now she moved on and she had nothing to do with Sasuke anymore, except for their friendship. The way Sasuke looked at her was the strangest thing for Sakura. He looked at her as though…he wanted something from her, as though he wanted _her_, but knowing that that would be impossible Sakura pushed the assumption aside. She shifted uncomfortably and she felt a light blush that crept up her cheeks. Sasuke moved closer and closer so their faces were just inches apart. His cold breath fanned her lips and she felt something churn in the pit of her stomach. Something she _didn't_ like.

"Do you still want me to let you go?" Sasuke asked with a sinfully sexy voice. Sakura couldn't find her voice for a moment but then she put on her feisty act and hissed at him.

"Yes I do. Now let me go!" Sakura exclaimed though the Uchiha had no intentions of letting her go. He just smirked and continued holding her wrists. He lowered his head even more and his cold lips touched the soft skin of her neck. He continued kissing her neck, softly suckling the flesh now and then. Sakura had the hardest time trying not to moan when she felt Sasuke's teeth graze against her neck. He began biting her softly but not enough to cause her pain. Shots of electricity shot through Sakura with every bite, kiss, and suckling from Sasuke. He continued his way towards her jaw line leaving butterfly kisses along the way.

"Sasuke p-please, I can't do this. I-I have a boyfriend "Sasuke didn't seemed to listen, instead he proceeded towards her cheek and finally towards her mouth. He left a chaste kiss on her lips and pulled away only to connect his lips with her again. This time he didn't move away so quickly. He began licking Sakura's lip, begging for entrance which she just wouldn't allow. She started to writhe and make sounds which were muffled by Sasuke's lips. He bit down on her lip and made Sakura gasp which resulted in granting him access into Sakura's mouth. Without waiting Sasuke shoved his tongue in her mouth and began battling with her tongue, all the while ignoring her muffled cries for help. Sakura began writhing again and Sasuke had to act. Without breaking their kiss, Sasuke pushed Sakura on the ground, pinning her with his body while he still held her wrists in his firm grip. Now, Sakura had no escape and no space for complaints. This time she was really defeated. After the lack of air and the need of it they parted, both panting loudly.

"So do you still want me to let you go?" Sasuke said with a smirk, the same smirk Sakura missed seeing over the past year. But now she had someone else in her life and there was no room for Sasuke. At least that's what she told herself.

"Yes, yes I do want you to let me go." Sakura said firmly and Sasuke couldn't help but to frown at her demand. However he ignored her wish.

"I missed you Sakura." He stated. Sakura couldn't help but to feel confused. '_D-did Sasuke just say that he…m-missed me?_'Sakura thought to herself.

"You did?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"I did and I didn't know what I'd do without you." Sakura just couldn't believe him. Not after everything that had happened.

"You know what Sasuke? If I was able to clap right now, I would because you deserve the biggest applause. Sadly though, they don't give Oscars to amateurs." Sasuke looked at her dumbfounded.

"You think I'm lying to you?" Sasuke asked with confusion in his voice.

"Yes I do think you're lying. Now please let me go and let's forget about this ok?" Sakura said as she stared at him intently. Sasuke released her and moved away from her. He held his injured hand in his good one and his face screwed up in pain. Sakura stood up and dusted her clothes.

"You hurt me Sasuke. You really did." Sakura spoke softly as she moved towards the door to get her suitcases.

"I know I did, but you won't let me make it up for you."

"That's the problem you can't make it up for it. What's done is already done. Trying to change the past is worthless because it just can't happen. And don't get me wrong I'm not mad at you or anything. I just want us to be friends again, just like we used to be." Sakura said as she brought her suitcases that were just in front of the door.

"Friends? If I remember correctly you used to have a huge crush on me." Sakura's heart stopped. Well way to bring it up, Sasuke.

"You said it yourself-_Used to_. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready." With that Sakura entered the bathroom and left an utterly shocked Sasuke standing beside his bed. He didn't know what to think. '_Used to? She doesn't like me anymore? D-does this mean that I lost her…f-forever?_' After a second of shock and remorse passed, Sasuke felt as though someone had slapped some sense into him. '_No, I will not back down. I will fight until I win her back. And though she has a boyfriend now, I will show her that I'm better. I will win her back_' Sasuke thought to himself. '_That was the stupidest and the corniest pep talk I've ever heard! Gah…what are you doing to me Sakura?_'Sasuke thought with a groan as he sat down on his bed. Half an hour Later Sakura emerged from the bathroom and Sasuke felt like his eyes would drop out of their sockets.

Sakura wore black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt, a short black vest that was buttoned, hugging the curve below her breasts perfectly and simple black peep-toe pumps. Now that her hair was ironed out Sasuke could see her new hairstyle a little better. Her hair was longer in the front while shorter in the back and it fit her perfectly. She also sported a little white wallet-purse. Her make up consisted of smokey black eyes with light pink blush and pink lipstick. **(A/N: I wore this last night (: )**

"I'm gonna go out with the girls. I won't be late though. Bye" She said as she left the dumfounded Sasuke. '_Whoa_ _Sakura was so…sexy I almost got a nosebleed. How embarrassing would that be? _' Sasuke thought to himself as he sat down on his bed a sighed. He was bored and he kept thinking about Sakura so he decided to take a stroll around the campus. He took his jacket and left his dorm with only one thing on his mind-_Sakura.

* * *

_**-With the girls- **

They agreed to go to the café club "Black & white" simply because they wanted to re-create the bond they used to have. All of them missed each other over the past year. The funny thing is that Hinata, Ino and Tenten had each other within reach and yet they missed each other. Now with Sakura back everything seemed to be falling back in place. Like a jigsaw puzzle, being finished after the last part had been finally found. The girls were sitting in their own booth waiting for the waiter to come.

"So, what have you been up to?" Sakura asked.

"Well apart from missing you like crazy, feeling guilty about everything that had happened, getting into a fight with the guys…not much." Ino said and all of them laughed.

"How were you?" Tenten asked out of the blue.

"Well it had been rough. Especially the withdrawal period, but that passed now. I mean I had support all of the time. Blake was helping me a lot and I-" Ino started waving her hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time-out. Who's Blake?"

"Well um…h-he, h-he's…" Sakura blushed immensely.

"Come on spill it out Saku!" Tenten said.

"Ok, he's my boyfriend. Happy now?!" Tenten, Ino and Hinata looked at the pink haired girl with wide eyes and open mouths.

"And you're telling us now?" Ino screeched.

"Yeah but tell us more. How did you two meet? " Hinata said disregarding Ino's outburst. She wanted to know more. Sakura hesitated for a moment but then decided to tell them. She sighed in defeat and started her story.

"Ugh ok. The first time we met was when we were in Naruto's beach house, the day when I…" She paused for a minute and gulped hard before she continued "overdosed. I bumped into him at the beach and we went out for a cup of coffee and stuff. Then I left for rehab and surprisingly I met him there. He's an ex addict and he came down there for counseling. After I started feeling the withdrawal effects I was awful. I honestly wanted to die. I attempted it twice but Blake stopped me. After that had passed the situation seemed to be falling into place but that was just the calm before the storm. I fell in depression after that and he was the one who helped me through it. We share the same history and apparently the same fate so it wasn't logical for us not to fall in love with each other."

"So you do love him?" Sakura fell silent for couple of seconds.

"Yes, I love him very much." But somehow she felt as though that wasn't completely true. I mean he was really dear to her and she kinda grew accustomed of him but she wasn't so sure if she loved him.

"So tell us something that happened between the two of you. Is he romantic?" Ino squealed.

"He is really romantic. One time he injured his hand and I was bandaging it for him. When I finished I was about to go but he stopped me. I refused to stay and wanted to leave but he pushed me in his lap and he started kissing my neck and biting it lightly. Then he pushed me to the ground and started making out with me. We were-" Then Sakura remembered something which shocked her. She was actually retelling the scene that happened earlier that day…with SAUSKE! Wow that shocked her. The others looked at her strangely. She stopped talking all of a sudden and she had a confused yet angry expression on her face.

"Come on Sakura tell us more." Ino squealed but Sakura seemed to be spaced out. She didn't even hear what Ino had said. Tenten started waving her hands in front of Sakura who now had a mortified expression on her face.

"Hello, earth to Sakura" Tenten said and waited to see if she would receive a reaction from the pinkette. When she didn't she started shaking Sakura. "Sakura, Sakura answer me damn it."

"Let me try Tenten." Hinata said as she pried Tenten's hand off of Sakura's shoulders. Hinata took a deep breath and positioned her self near Sakura's ear. "SAKURA!" She yelled loudly. Thank god the music was so loud that nobody except Sakura heard Hinata yell.

"Oh" Sakura said "I'm sorry I spaced out. Where is that waiter in need something to drink" The girls looked at her with wtf expressions as Sakura was waving for the waiter to come.

"Saku do you think it's smart to drink after…" Tenten started but didn't finish her sentence. Sakura gave her a warm smile.

"Oh, don't worry. I have a bigger control over that. I can drink but only as long as I don't over do it." She flashed them another smile, as she waved at the waiter. He came over and gawked at Sakura.

"Umm…h-how can I h-help you?" The boy stuttered as he tried hard not to get a nosebleed. The three girls looked at each other perplexed because they didn't know what the cause for the waiter's strange behavior was but when they looked over at Sakura…they knew why. Sakura was leaning slightly over the table with her breasts slightly popping out of her cleavage trough the black vest. Her long, slender fingers were twirling her pink hair and her eyes were glued to the boy's own brown eyes, her long eyelashes blinking seductively.

"Umm…We would like some cocktails" Sakura licked her lips "but we don't know what to get. Can you…recommend something?" The boy gulped hard.

"W-well" His voice came out in a girly tone so he cleared his throat and started again "well I could recommend you Sex on the beach…" He paused to think "Oh you should definitely try winter delights."

"One orgasm for me"(**Just so you know it's a very tasty cocktail **) Sakura licked her lips again. The three girls giggled when they saw the waiter's expression. He gulped again before he continued.

"Umm…ok one o-orgasm. How about you?"

"I'll have a…white Russian" Said Tenten.

"Blue lagoon for me" Said Ino.

"I-I'll have a Zombie." Said Hinata. (**A/N: These cocktails are freaking awesome. I've had them and I'm impressed really. Now on with the reading (: **)

"Coming right up." The waiter said as he disappeared out of view.

"O…kay what the fuck happened to you Sakura?" Ino said while poking Sakura's hand. "Really, I can't recognize you."

"Mhm, you're like a femme fatale." Tenten countered. Sakura couldn't prevent the blush that was rising up her milky white cheeks.

"That's not true. Besides I just wanted to have fun. Who knows we might get a discount or something." Sakura winked. "Oh, watch this." She said as she saw the waiter coming with their cocktails.

"White Russian..." He served Tenten's drink "Zombie…" He served Hinata's drink "Blue lagoon…" he served Ino's drink "And Orgasm" He blushed as he served Sakura's drink. She fluttered her eye lashes in a seductive way. "Thank you. Ummm…how much do we owe you?" Sakura reached for her purse and batted her eyelashes at the waiter.

The waiter waved with his hands and said "Don't worry about it. It's on the house." He flashed them a smile and left. The three girls gasped.

"OMG Sakura! You did not just trick that waiter" Ino said. She was really impressed by Sakura. She used to be less confident and very timid but now…Now she has changed a lot and Ino wasn't sure if it was a good or bad change.

"I did not just witness that." Hinata said as she shook her head.

"I did not just feel sorry for the waiter" Tenten said.

"And I did not just do that" Sakura said and all of them laughed. They felt relieved that everything had been put behind them and it felt as though nothing over the past year happened. Almost as if Sakura never left. But she did and they will never forget that. For now they were happy that she was back and that everything seemed to be falling back into place.

"Now girls, let's drink up and then head back. We still have school tomorrow." Sakura said as she raised her glass. "Cheers" The girls raised their glasses as well and they all made a toast for being finally together. After couple of cocktails and couple of shots of tequila they started feeling a little woozy...well a little bit woozier. They were about to leave when Sakura raised her finger and informed the girls of something.

"Umm…girls?" They let out a 'mhm' to show that they were listening. "I wanted to tell you that during my stay in rehab I kinda…lost my temper and I might have injured 5 people." She did the peace sign and smiled.

"Might have?" Tenten cocked her eyebrow.

"Ok, ok I injured 5 people but they deserved it."

"What did they ever do to you that was so wrong that made you injure them?" Ino asked incredulously.

"Well, three of them called me pinky; the nurse said my friends were stupid and that other guy was tapping his pencil. It was so annoying." The three girls couldn't believe their ears. Sakura beat up a guy just because he was tapping his pencil?

"You beat up a guy, just because he was tapping his pencil?" Tenten asked as she raised a fine chocolate brown eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah I did." The girls fell over, anime style."What? I was going through a rough time. It all started because of the withdrawal effects. Then it just became like a bad habit, like second nature to me and after that it was just impossible to control and even harder to sustain." Sakura looked down, sadly. It really was hard to live with. Hinata's soothing hand was placed atop Sakura's on the table. The pink haired girl looked up.

"Hey don't worry we're here for you." Sakura couldn't help but to smile. Come on, let's head home." And the four tipsy girls left towards their dorms.

* * *

**-With Sasuke- **

Sasuke couldn't stand sitting in the dorm helplessly, waiting for Sakura to come back. It pained him not knowing where Sakura was, better said _who she was with. _He wanted to follow her, but he said to himself that he would not stoop to that level so instead he decided to visit his parents. He took his jacket and left the dorm. He sat on his bike; put the keys in the ignition and the engine roared to life. The drive was not too long. It was only 20 minutes away, with Sasuke's maniac-like driving only 10 minutes. He was there in no time. The Uchiha mansion was one of the biggest and it was located in the richest neighborhood of the town. The front gates were big and they had the Uchiha crest on top. The gates opened and Sasuke drove towards the big garage which held many of the Uchiha's luxurious rides. After setting his bike in, Sasuke left the garage and proceeded towards the mansion.

"Good day young master. It's lovely to see you. What brings you here?" The old man said as Sasuke stepped inside. He was their faithful butler James. He practically raised Sasuke while his parents were on business trips. Sasuke's parents hired him and his wife Lucile when they were on a business trip in England couple of years before Sasuke was born. Since then, he's been a faithful butler to the Uchiha family.

"Hello James." Sasuke shrugged "Nothing I just wanted to visit my parents. They are home, right?" His voice held a tinge of hope. Hope that for once in his life his parents would be home when he needed them.

"I'm afraid they're not" His hopes were crushed "Though they are ought to get back in half an hour or so." He still had hope. "Do you want me to ask Lucile to prepare you something? I'm positive you haven't been eating well." Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm not hungry. Thanks James." He proceeded towards the huge stairs "Umm…James? Do you know by any chance where my brother is? I need to talk to him."

"Certainly, young master. I believe he's in the library. Should I summon him to meet you here?" Sasuke waved with his hand.

"No need, I'll meet him upstairs. Thanks, James." With that he went upstairs to the library. He entered the said room without knocking. It was his house too wasn't it?

"No need to knock next time." Itachi said sarcastically. He was reading a book, by the fireplace at the far end of the room. Sasuke noted the sarcasm that was dripping from his brother's words, but paid little attention to it. He sat in the chair opposite of Itachi. The said boy noticed that his baby brother wasn't leaving so he set his book aside and sighed.

"Tell me Otouto what brings you here?" Sasuke was slouching in the chair. He sighed at his brother's question answered after a short pause.

"Sakura" He said simply.

"Oh I heard she was back. How nice." He noticed Sasuke's expression. "What about her?"

"Well…you know she's back and I kissed her." Sasuke buried his face in his hands.

Itachi smirked at this. It was a relief for him that his little brother was actually showing emotions for A GIRL and not just _any _girl but for Sakura; a fine young lady, with proper manners, high intelligence, astounding beauty and a very high status such as Sasuke's. To say the least, they were a perfect match.

"I don't understand what the problem is."

"I think I…l-like her."

"Again, I don't see where the problem is."

"shehasaboyfriend." Sasuke muttered.

"What? I didn't understand you. Speak clearer Sasuke."His brother scolded him. Sasuke sighed again.

"She has a boyfriend." Itachi smirked again. Not only did he kiss a girl, but he kissed a busy girl, as in a girl in a relationship.

"So let me get this straight. You caused Sakura all that mess last year, she went for rehab, now she's back and you _think _you like her, you kissed her and yet she has a boyfriend" Itachi set his eyes on his brother. "Which is not you and you're jealous now."

Sasuke nodded "That's ri- What? I'm not jealous, you-" He stopped mid sentence as a book hit him hard on the head. Sasuke rubbed his now sore head and glared at his brother. "Why the fuck did you do that?" another hit on the head. "Oouch! What the hell, Itachi?"

"I told you before, no swearing in this house."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm 17, I think I can swear as much as I like an-" He was cut off by Itachi.

"I know you are 17 and as such you must know what you're feeling. And you _are _jealous." Sasuke was about to speak but Itachi cut him off…again.

"Stop denying it Sasuke." Sasuke stood up abruptly.

"You know what? I am jealous. I'm jealous because I lost a girl like Sakura. I'm jealous that I made her run into the arms of some boy. I'm jealous because she doesn't call me Sasuke-kun anymore, I'm jealous because someone else is responsible of her happiness. AND I'M DAMN WELL JEALOUS BECAUSE SHE'S NOT MINE ANYMORE." Sasuke was panting when he finished with his speech while Itachi was smirking.

"See I knew you'd come around and stop denying your feelings. Now get the hell out of here and try to win Sakura back." Sasuke thanked his brother for the help and was about to leave when Itachi called him.

"Oh and Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Mom would disown you if you missed your chance with a girl like Sakura." Sasuke smirked and left.

"Bye James. Say hi to Lucile for me."

"But young master aren't you going to wait for your parents? They are ought to get home any second."

"Tell my mom I'll talk to her on Skype. Bye James." He bid his goodbye and left towards the garage where his bike was waiting for him. He hopped onto the bike and left towards his dorm. Within 5 minutes Sasuke arrived at his dorm and headed right towards the shower.

* * *

**-With Sakura- **

Usually Sakura had a great control over her drinking but tonight she let it slip. She wasn't wasted but she was tipsy in any case. She was giggling more and she was staggering while walking. Blake would kill her and she would probably hear a lot from Sasuke too but she didn't care about it. She didn't care about anything. All that she cared about at that moment were her best friends. They decided that driving under the influence of alcohol was not recommended nor it was good for them so they settled in for a cab. They were laughing all the way. Tenten even threatened to jump out of the window when Sakura _accidently _mentioned Tenten's little adventure with Katsu. Ino's rant didn't help the situation. The cab driver became an expert in fashion, listening to Ino blabbing about which color is the best for that season, back to school make up tips and what not. When they finally arrived at Konoha boarding school, they paid to poor cab driver what they owed and they left towards their own dorms. They stumbled over the stairs couple of times but luckily they made it intact. Sakura opened the big brown door and entered her dorm room. It was dark, pitch black and she couldn't quite find her way through the room. She hit her foot on the table and she couldn't help but to remember that dreadful night when she saw Sasuke and Karin together. The absurdity of the whole situation and the memory of it was enough to make Sakura dizzy. She tried making another step but this time she tripped on the sofa and landed directly on it. A thread of profanities and curses came out of her mouth as she hit the soft cushions of the sofa with a thud. She tried standing up but she felt herself being pushed down. Soon cold lips were pressed against her own, muffling a question that was lingering on Sakura's tongue. Kissing a stranger in the dark while being completely defenseless _and_ under the influence of alcohol is not something Sakura had in mind for the end of the first day of senior year. If this happened on any other, regular night where no alcohol was involved, Sakura would have beaten the shit out of whoever the stranger was. However this wasn't any other night so Sakura let it slip. Her hands started roaming around his muscular body. The warmth that radiated from his body was overwhelming and it felt like fire on Sakura's skin. His tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance which Sakura gladly granted. There was a little voice in Sakura's head that was practically screaming 'DANGER' but the pink haired girl just shrugged it off and proceeded with caressing his bare body. Their tongues were soon engaged in a battle for dominance in which the stranger was beating her. Somehow the kiss felt familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Her hands started roaming around his body again and they stopped to caress his defined abs. Then something clicked. Was he…naked? Sakura's eyes snapped open as she soon took in the situation. Naked, stranger, making out and dark were the only words that were ringing in Sakura's head. As soon as she realized what was happening she was trying to get her mouth free.

"P-please…s-stop. Please, I h-have a b-boyfriend" She spoke in between the kisses. However saying that was _not _a good idea, because it only fueled up the stranger's desire. He continued kissing her feverishly with as much as lust as before. There was something in the kiss. Could it be lust? Desire? Need? Hunger? It was just like that time when she saw something in Sasuke's eyes and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It seemed as though the kisses would never end and Sakura seriously wanted this to stop (even though she enjoyed it, _greatly_). She began thinking a bit more rationally. '_What are you doing Sakura?_' She scolded herself. '_Ugh, I have to fight back. I have to-ooo his tongue is doing wonders. FOCUS SAKURA FOCUS! Don't think about it. Don't t-_' She was having a battle with herself when the lights cut her off. She had been caught.

"SAKURA?!" A loud screech echoed through the room.

* * *

**A/N:Hows that for a cliffhanger? Dun, dun, dun, dun! Who do you think Sakura was making out with and who caught them in the act? I want your opinion people! Woo! You know I was thinking half of the stuff happened to me in real life (except for the drugs. I would never try that.) and it's funny how it looks like when it's written :)**

**Okay enough joking around I'm seriously thinking that you guys don't like this story, since you don't review. I need your review to know what I'm mistaking, what's good and what's bad, what to change etc! I need to know what you think, so please people review. **

**~Peace out.!**


	15. Holding on

-When life **doesn't seem** to be getting any better, the **hardest **thing is to hold on. -

**Chapter 15: Holding on**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did orange wouldn't be Naruto's favorite color :)**

**Dedication: To my parents because I screwed up a lot lately :/ I came home drunk couple of times, they found a pack of cigarettes in my bag, I said some really bad things to them and to top it all up I lost my phone. So yeah, I dedicate this chapter to them. **

**Hall of Fame: cryingcherryblossom, Twisted Musalih, leximander, JohanAndersen, TorieStar, MewAlice, cherryblossomdream, Elven Nightingale Dreamer, xXxPosonedAngelxXx, crazymel2008, sippINOndhater-ade, DDDiamond, MidnightCherryBlossomCat (sorry if I spelled someone wrong. Pm me if that happened, I'll take care of it immediately) Thank you guys for reviewing. I seriously love you so much that I'll give each one of you a cookie! :)**

**Special apology: To all of my readers, sorry for being away for so long but a lot of things happened in the past few months. Let's just say that my life took an unexpected turn. Sorry once again…:/**

_Previously: _

"_P-please…s-stop. Please, I h-have a b-boyfriend" She spoke in between the kisses. However saying that was __not __a good idea, because it only fueled up the stranger's desire. He continued kissing her feverishly with as much as lust as before. There was something in the kiss. Could it be lust? Desire? Need? Hunger? It was just like that time when she saw something in Sasuke's eyes and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It seemed as though the kisses would never end and Sakura seriously wanted this to stop (even though she enjoyed it, __greatly__). She began thinking a bit more rationally. _'What are you doing Sakura?_' She scolded herself. '__Ugh_, I have to fight back. I have to-ooo his tongue is doing wonders. FOCUS SAKURA FOCUS! Don't think about it. Don't t-'_ She was having a battle with herself when the lights cut her off. She had been caught._

_"SAKURA?" A loud screech echoed through the room._

Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she heard an all too familiar voice echoing through the room. _Nikes, pale white muscular legs, red basketball shorts, black t-shirt, pale face…white pupil less eyes. OMG NEJI!-_Sakura thought as she scanned the figure that was standing in the doorway. The pink haired girl knew that she would be in serious trouble not only because she was making out with someone-which she did a mental note on actually finding out who it was- but because she also had a little to drink. Of course couple of orgasms-and I do mean the drink- in one night is not that bad.

"Nii it's not what it looks like. I-" She stopped mid sentence as she looked at the _black haired boy _who had assaulted her lips moments prior to the disturbance. "SASUKE!" She shrieked suddenly and pushed Sasuke off of her staring at him wide eyed.

"What were you thinking kissing me like that out of the blue? Don't you know that I have a boyfriend? Don't you know anything?" Neji tsked from the side as he watched the scene that unraveled before his opalescent eyes. He started applauding loudly soon after which caused 'Romeo and Juliet' to turn their attention to him. He recovered from the shock of seeing his imouto's heated make out session with Sasuke and all the shock transuded into anger.

"I must say I'm impressed. Either you have some great acting skills Sakura or you _really _had no idea who was kissing you." Sakura's jaw dropped anime style.

"Wha-what? You think I was acting just now?"

"Then you had no idea who was kissing you." Neji concluded. Sakura's face became red with anger and her eyes just sparkled with mischief.

"Of course I didn't when this baboon wouldn't let me get up. Plus it was dark. I don't have night goggles!" Sasuke snorted from his place on the ground. He held his heart and pretended to be hurt by Sakura's words just to further mock her.

"I am deeply hurt by your words, Sakura. _Deeply_" He then smirked at her and proceeded "Besides, as far as I recall you kissed me back. Greedily if I may add." Sakura lost it when she saw him smirk again.

"UGH!" She got up and yelled. "No, you may not add anything. As far as I'm concerned this never happened and neither will it happen again!" Now Sasuke was really hurt. His trademark smirk changed into a scowl which was uncharacteristic for the Uchiha. "As for you Nii-san there's a little something called knocking. It produces a characteristic sound which is the best way of letting people know that you're planning to enter."

"Very funny imouto I bet you're gonna be teaching your _boyfriend _how to knock once he finds out about this. And what's with kissing strangers in the dark? Is that just a phase or a permanent thing?" Neji crossed his arms and smirked at his sister by heart. The latter mimicking his movements smirked back at him.

"You know what _Tenten_ could teach you? How to grind against some random guy cause she does it perfectly. I know you're not into guys but you could use it with girls too." Her smirk deepened when she saw the shock in Neji's eyes. Clearly he wasn't indifferent about the fact that Tenten had been flirting with other guys. His fists were clenched at his sides and his eyes held a crazy mix of pain and jealousy. "Tenten also knows how to flirt very well and boy she flirted with a lot of guys tonight. She has a phase. Just. Like. Mine." Sakura stopped for a dramatic purpose. Anger flashed in his pupil less opalescent eyes for a split second and then his face was completely void of any emotion.

"We're not talking about Tenten now are we?"

"Well my boyfriend is none of your business now is it?" Sakura snapped back. Neji huffed and turned on his heel.

"Your boyfriend is my problem because I will be there to wipe your tears when it's over and the only reason would be your heated make out session with Sasuke." With that he left. Sakura groaned and sat back on the couch while Sasuke was propped on his elbow, watching Sakura from his spot on the ground.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sakura asked bluntly.

"Why must there be a reason?" Sakura stood up angrily.

"Because you don't kiss somebody for the fun of it." She sighed and sat back on the couch "I swear I don't understand you Sasuke." Her voice was weak. She propped her elbows on her bent knees and let her head hang loosely in between. "As if I wasn't hurt enough by now."

"Sakura I-" He stopped mid sentence. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to confess to her but somehow he couldn't manage to do it. He took a deep breath and started again. "Sakura I l-" this time Sakura stopped him.

"Stop! Ok, just stop. I don't need to nor do I want to hear whatever you have to say. I'm tired seriously. I can't take it anymore. I've had enough of your lies and I don't need you to hurt me further. I've already been broken beyond repair I don't need it again." She stood up and looked him in the eyes. "I'll sleep with Hinata tonight." She moved towards the door. Sasuke scrambled to get up.

"Wait, Sakura. Please wait!" But she was already gone. Sasuke inclined his forehead on the door and placed his hands on its hard wooden surface. He scrunched up his eyes and sighed heavily. A single droplet of water slid down his cheek as he opened his now crimson red eyes. For the first time in his life…Sasuke cried.

* * *

-**With Hinata and Naruto-**

Sakura knocked lightly on the door hoping that she wasn't disturbing anything. The door opened and Sakura was blinded by a blue and orange blob that suddenly lunged at her. She patted the blob's -which she identified as Naruto-unruly blond hair and forced a smile on her sad face.

"Nice to see you too Naruto. Can I come in now?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan of course." He stepped aside and let the pink haired girl in. After double checking that no one was following Sakura, he did a stupid "ninja" move and entered inside. Sakura sweat dropped at his antics while Hinata having to get used to his unusualness smiled.

"Sakura-chan what brings you here?" Hinata asked her best friend. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wha-why would there be anything wrong with me? Can't I visit my friends?" Hinata crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow, clearly not believing Sakura's reason for being there. Hinata just knew that there was something wrong with her best friend. She had known Sakura for quite some time and it was just impossible to not know that something was wrong with her. Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Well, long story short I got into a fight with Sasuke." She lowered her head. Hinata's mouth dropped.

"Not again."

"Yeah, well he's an ass and I don't wanna see him anymore." Hinata sighed and hugged her friend.

"So, I'm guessing you're staying for the night?" Sakura looked at her with a puppy face. "Oh, come on don't you do that puppy face on me of course you can stay" the indigo haired girl smiled at her friend.

"Hinaaaaaataaaaa-chaaaaaan!" Naruto's obnoxious voice was heard echoing through the room and both girls couldn't help but to roll their eyes at him.

"I'm here Naruto. What is it?" Just then the said blob of orange and blue appeared in front of the two girls.

"W-well, H-Hinata-chan I-I wanted to t-tell you something." His cheeks had a rosy hue and Sakura could only guess where that was going.

"Wait, not before I leave." Sakura entered the bathroom but left the door a little open just so she could listen to what the little dolt had to say.

"I-I wanted to say that I'm um…s-sorry for that m-misunderstanding we had." He waited for her reaction and when she didn't react at all he was about to turn and leave crushed about Hinata's rejection when two small and delicate hands cupped his face. Hinata rather boldly took initiative and kissed his lips softly before shying away from him. When Hinata thought that _Naruto _would reject _her_, he cupped her face instead and kissed her passionately. When they parted they were both flustered and Sakura squealed at how cute they looked. "_The dolt_" Sakura thought "_is not as stupid as he looks_."

* * *

-**Time skip: the next day-**

Sakura got up early. She was supposed to meet Blake after couple of days of not seeing each other. Sakura wasn't really a morning person but she had to get up really early and clear her head from everything. She got dressed quickly, grabbed her book bag and her car keys and went towards the parking lot. She planned on spending an hour or so with Blake then going back to school and since Blake was usually up really, really early her plan was bulletproof. When Sakura arrived in front of the big apartment building she parked her car and stepped out of it. She kindly greeted the doorman and stepped into the elevator. Sakura knocked on Blake's door lightly. She was greeted by a very handsome Blake with a wet hair and naked torso.

"Come in" He said gruffly and stepped into the apartment. Sakura was taken aback by his reaction because he was always kind and gentle. He smelled like alcohol and he staggered a bit so Sakura knew that he was drunk.

"Baby is something wrong?" Sakura said as she moved towards him. She put her hand on his cheek but he turned his head to the side and grabbed her wrist. He turned to look at her with his-now a darker shade- apple green eyes and growled at her lowly.

"What were you doing last night?" Sakura blinked couple of times in confusion. He was mad about her going out with her friends? That didn't add up. She just couldn't understand what he was referring to.

"Me and the girls just went to a club, had a couple of drinks and went back to our dorm. Why? What's this all about Blake?" He growled again and tightened his hold on her wrist.

"DON"T LIE TO ME! J-just don't. That's not all is it? I called you last night, quite a few times actually but you didn't answer. Noo, you didn't because YOU WERE TOO BUSY HAVING SEX WITH THE UCHIHA ON YOUR COUCH!" Sakura's eyes were about to pop out and her jaw fell. First of all how could Blake know about what had happened the night before and second of all how dared he say that she had SEX with the UCHIHA! It was outrageous. I mean sure they shared some body fluids and had a totally hot, utterly sexy make out session but that was it. No sex whatsoever.

"What? You got nothing to say?"

"Blake I-I didn't have sex with Sasuke. He kissed me but I didn't kiss him back. Besides how do you know what happened?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know Karin's room is just across yours which gave me a pretty good view of you and the Uchiha."

"What were _you _doing at Karin's room?" Sakura crossed her arms and looked at him in expectation of the answer. Blake seemed to be a little taken aback by her question and Sakura saw the panic that crossed Blake's face for a split second.

"I…I went to take the Science textbook. I saw you shagging him so don't try to deny it, you whore." Sakura was enraged beyond belief. She raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could and his head turned from the hard impact. He touched his stinging cheek and smiled bitterly at her.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that. Bitch." He slapped her so hard that it made her fall down. But before she fell down, she hit her cheek bone on the doorknob. Her vision blurred a bit but as she started getting up slowly it cleared. Blake crouched in front of her and grabbed her hair rather roughly, yanking her by her soft pink locks.

"If you tell anyone about this it's gonna be worse, did I make myself clear?" Sakura kept quiet. Instead she asked herself over and over again why this kind of stuff had to happen to her. She wasn't the religious type nor did she believe in God but she definitely believed that there was a conspiracy against her and God had his share in it, she was sure of it. Blake yanked her by the hair harsher this time. "Did I make myself clear?" Sakura nodded meekly. "Good now give me a kiss" Sakura felt repulsed as she felt the taste of alcohol in her mouth and she wouldn't have kissed him if it wasn't for him forcing his mouth on hers. He captured her lips in a sloppy kiss which made her stomach twist in a really bad way. His hand moved down to her shirt and gave her breast a rather rough and hard squeeze and continued kissing her. Blake stopped abruptly and moved away from her as if her skin had caught fire.

"Now go and don't forget, if you say anything about this next time will be worse."

"This is not the Blake I know" Blake scoffed and disappeared into his apartment. Sakura had fresh tears pouring down her cheeks as she scrambled to get up and leave. She ran towards her car and drove away maximum speed. Since she still had an hour or so before school started, she concluded that it would be best if she refreshed and tended to her injuries before everyone started asking questions.

Sakura entered her dorm carefully trying not to wake up Sasuke and hurried towards the bathroom. She changed into grey baggy sweat pants, green tank top, black high tops and a black cap. **(A/N: I wear this combination to school sometimes and god how I love it :] ) **When she emerged from the bathroom she bumped into something better said someone. She looked up from underneath the cap and looked into the onyx eyes of none other than Sasuke.

"You should really watch where you're going." He joked. Sakura didn't say anything; instead she just gave him a sad look and moved away from him.

"Why is you cheek red? And why do you have a red mark on your wrist and upper arm?" Sasuke looked at her suspiciously. "Is there something you're not telling me?" '_Don't ask me something I can't tell you, Sasuke' _Sakura thought sadly.

"No, I just slept on that side too much." She shrugged and proceeded to head out the door. Both she and Sasuke let the subject drop for the time being.

Sakura had homeroom with Kakashi. She reminisced the old times as she walked through the corridors of Konoha boarding school. She remembered when she jabbed her pencil into Kakashi's book and went out for a cigarette with Gaara instead of going to Tsunade's office. While she reminisced about the old times she entered the classroom and to her very great surprise Kakashi was there on time. Sakura took a seat in the back row where she could hide from everyone.

"Hello class. Nice to see you here on time." Their white haired teacher said.

"Yeah because this is the first time you came on time." Naruto piped in with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kakashi sighed and continued because he was accustomed to Naruto's outbursts by now. He started saying something which Sakura really didn't bother to listen. She just tapped her pencil on the notebook absentmindedly.

"Hey pinky, psst!" Karin whispered to Sakura. The said girl turned her head sluggishly at the red headed girl.

"I'll beat the hell out of you if you come closer to my Sasuke-kun. Understand?"

"Oh, please you're so full of shit and fr-"

"Sakura, would you be as kind as to repeat what I just said?" Kakashi crossed his arms and looked at the pink haired girl expectantly.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei I wasn't paying attention."

"You will be sorry in detention. Today, after classes." Sakura groaned and glared at the red headed girl that got her a detention. Her three best friends looked at Sakura and had a bad feeling that the anger in her eyes will not subside and that the red haired girl would pay…badly.

After the class had ended Sakura waited for Karin to walk out of the classroom. Just as predicted the unsuspecting red head exited the classroom with her posse on tail.

"Yo, four eyes." Sakura who was leaning casually on the wall called out to Karin. The latter turned towards Sakura and glared at her.

"What did you call me, _pinky_?" Sakura growled lowly at the nickname and moved slowly towards the redhead.

"I called you four eyes, what are you gonna do about that? Have your posse beat me?"

"As a matter of fact yes." Karin smirked and crossed her arms. The group of girls behind her moved forward and mimicked Karin. Sakura looked at them darkly through her pink bangs. She moved towards the group of girls and eyed them from head to toe.

"_This _is what you call your posse?" She gestured towards them as she continued to circle around the posse. "_These _are the girls that are going to "beat" me?" She made the air quotes and smirked when one of the girls growled. "You know, it would take more than a group of sluts with bleach blond hair and fake nails to break me, _four_ _eyes_. I could-" One of the girls interrupted her while she was speaking.

"What the f-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Sakura backhanded her.

"Don't you EVER interrupt me while I'm speaking." Then she turned towards Karin. "You're gonna pay for what you did to me in class and you're gonna damn well pay for what you did to me last year, bitch" Sakura whispered in Karin's ear and slapped her hard. Karin held her stinging cheek and glared at the pink haired girl.

"No wonder Sasuke-kun never liked you. You're just an ex addict with ugly pink hair that just so happens to go well with your ugly face. Not even Blake wants you. He was with me all night yesterday and I gave him what you were never able to give him. You should've died from over dose cause you're a burden to everybody even to your sweet little friends." Karin smirked again. Sakura on the other hand felt indescribable anger take over her whole body. All of the temper issues she had for the past year were now intensified ten times. She curled her hands into tight fists and clenched them until her knuckles turned white. Her lip curled into a vicious and terrifying snarl and her throat emitted her loud growls. Sakura couldn't take it anymore so she punched Karin so hard it sent the red head on the floor. She cried out in pain as Sakura continued to punch her. The whole school Started gathering but no one seemed to have the guts to break up the two girls, including Karin's 'loyal' posse.

"SAKURA? Sakura stop please." Ino yelled as she pushed through the crowd. She was about to go over and try to stop Sakura but someone from the group pulled her.

"Don't meddle." The boy who pulled her said. Ino just glared at him and turned towards Sakura who seemed to be losing it.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" A male voice said from the crowd. Hinata sighed "_Finally_". Sasuke broke through the crowd and ran over to Sakura. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up. "That's enough Sakura." The pink haired girl thrashed around trying to free herself from Sasuke's grip on her. Sasuke set her down but didn't let go.

"Let me go. Let me beat the crap out of her. Let me go, Sasuke!" Sakura struggled but her attempts were futile. Sasuke kept her firmly in place not allowing her to proceed beating Karin.

"That's enough Sakura. Calm down." Sasuke tried calming her down. Mean while Karin regained consciousness. She looked at Sasuke with teary eyes and made a pathetic puppy face.

"Sasuke-kun, look what she did to me. Aren't you gonna do something about it?" Sasuke couldn't believe the nerve she had. After being nearly beaten to a bloody pulp she still found strength to hit on him?

"Karin shut the fuck up. You deserved every bruise and there's gonna be a lot of them in the morning." Sasuke said harshly. "Calm down Sakura."

"No Sasuke let me go. I wanna beat the crap out of her." The principal Tsunade came running down the halls with her faithful secretary/assistant Shizune at tail.

"What in the name of god happened here?" Tsunade asked angrily. She pushed through the crowd of curious bystanders and came to the place where Karin was lying on the ground.

"Karin what happened to you?"

"That pink haired slut hit me." She gestured towards Sakura and started crying even more. The blond haired principal turned towards Sakura and sent her a glare which meant 'You're in serious trouble.'

"Is this true Sakura?"

"No it's not Tsunade-sama" Sasuke answered for her. Sakura turned to look at him. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Is this true?" Tsunade asked the crowd of nosy students. Sasuke sent each one of the students a glare, silently ordering them to lie.

"NO!" They all chorused, afraid of what the outcome might be if they didn't comply with the Uchiha's silent order. Tsunade looked at all of them unconvinced but decided to drop the matter for the time being. After all she disliked Karin and she knew that if Sakura ever hit her, she must've had a pretty darn good reason about it.

"Ok. Airi, Mao, Riko take Karin to the nurses office."

"But aren't you gonna do anything about what happened?" Riko whined but shut up when Tsunade sent her a glare.

"Just do as I tell you. Everybody back to class, now!" Tsunade yelled and soon the whole corridor was free from students. "Sakura I want you in my office at the end of the day."

"B-but I-"

"Tsunade-sama we kinda have a date and besides Sakura has detention after classes" Sasuke cut Sakura off. The blond haired principal narrowed her eyes into slits and looked at Sasuke suspiciously.

"Ok fine, but tomorrow morning I want you in my office. Got it Sakura? Don't make me call your parents." Sakura nodded. With a turn on her heel, Tsunade made her way towards her office where another glass of sake had been waiting for her. Sakura screamed once again and was about to go and find Karin when Sasuke grabbed her waist and dragged her away.

"Leave me alone Sasuke. I have to finish it." Sakura thrashed and writhed trying to free herself from Sasuke's grip on her.

"Sakura come on" He found and empty, old classroom and pushed Sakura inside. He closed the door behind him and ran over to Sakura who was punching the wall screaming profanities the whole time. Sasuke hugged her waist with one hand and stopped her from punching the wall with the other. "Schh Sakura, it's gonna be ok." He whispered in her ear and gently rubbed her wrist.

"No, it's not gonna be ok. I will be forever remembered as the junkie. The girl who lost herself to the drugs. It will never be ok." Tears started falling from her emerald eyes and her curvy body was shaking with every sob that escaped her lips. Sasuke hugged her tightly and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"It will be ok, I promise you. I won't let anyone hurt you." For the first time in her life, Sakura felt safe in the arms of Sasuke. She felt as though nothing could hurt her and she even forgot about what happened with Blake. At that moment all that mattered to Sakura were Sasuke's arms around her and the warmth that radiated from his body. At that moment Sakura couldn't care less about the world, about Karin and Blake.

"Wanna go for a cup of coffee?" Sasuke offered. He really hoped that she would say yes because it would be the perfect moment to tell her how he felt about her. Sakura seemed to think about for a while.

"Ok, but on one condition" She said as she wiped her tears. Sasuke looked hopeful.

"Anything you want." Sakura forced a smile.

"We go with your bike." Sasuke smirked and took her hand.

"Didn't plan on riding anything else. Come on." He said as he lead her through the corridors, still gently holding her hand. Sasuke avoided all of the crowded places and nosy students that kept asking Sakura all sorts of questions. Some were even praising her for what she did to Karin. In other words, Sakura became famous throughout the school.

Sakura and Sasuke reached the parking lot in no time, due to Sasuke's maniac walking.

"Sheesh what was that? Olympic tryouts in speed walking?" Sakura panted as she finished her sentence. Sasuke, who was standing in front of his bike smirked and put his helmet on. He sat on the bike and motioned for Sakura to do the same.

"You know, it's polite to- Whoa!" Sakura didn't get to finish the sentence because Sasuke already sped off. She slapped his arm playfully which resulted in Sasuke picking up the speed once again.

"Hold on tight." Sakura panicked.

"What? Why? What are you gonna do, Sasuke?"

"Just hold on tight." As ordered, Sakura wrapped her slender arms around his waist and held on tight. Sasuke smirked, sped off and raised the bike on one wheel. Sakura screamed when she opened her eyes and was met with a sight that was raising her adrenalin to a whole new level. Sasuke then lowered the bike on two wheels again and smirked, obviously feeling pretty content with himself. "Hold on tight…again." His voice held a tone of mischief in it and Sakura didn't like one bit of it but she chose to comply and hugged him even tighter than before. "Just for you Sakura" He whispered and raised the bike on the front wheel, while the rear was up in the air.

"Sasuke, stop. Starbucks is ahead of us! Sasukeeee!" Sakura screamed when she thought that they were going to hit the wall but Sasuke turned the bike sideways still on one wheel and then set the rear wheel on the ground and turned the motor off. He stood up as calmly as he possibly could, took out his helmet and smirked when everyone at Starbucks was looking at them. Sakura looked around a bit embarrassed. She settled her gaze on Sasuke and glared at him. "Great job. Now you'll be famous and movie directors will call you to do stunts in their movies, you jackass!" She said as she shoved her helmet into his stomach and entered Starbucks. Sasuke went after her smirking at her kinda childish and stupid retort and ignored all of the fangirls that started pilling up after they saw the stunt he did.

"Oh come on Sakura, you know you loved it." He said as he caught up with her. Sakura settled in for another glare.

"Why must you be so cocky all the time?" She said irritated.

"Because it's in my blood. Besides my name _is _Uchiha." His trademark smirk appeared once again and Sakura just wished she could slap him and finally take it off of his face.

"You really are an arrogant, self-centered, ego maniac acting like a horny peacock, showing off your money and status." Sasuke was even more amused by her outburst.

"Wow, an interesting choice of words though I don't think a _horny peacock_ is the suitable animal for me. I'm more like…a lion" He moved closer to her and put his hands around her waist "ready to take its prey." He whispered seductively in her ear. Sakura pried out of his grasp and smiled at him a little too sweet.

"Go hunting elsewhere. This gazelle is already taken" With that she took a seat beside the window. Sasuke smirked and sat down opposite of her. Sakura didn't pay attention to him and continued skimming through the menu.

"May I take your order?" A boy with short brown hair and butterscotch eyes came. He looked at Sakura and blushed when she smiled at him kindly.

"Yeah, I'll have a chocolate cappuccino and a chocolate cupcake. A girl can never have enough chocolate" She batted her eyelashes in a seductive way and smiled sweetly. The boy smiled at her and turned towards Sasuke who scowled and glared at him.

"Black coffee for me. No sugar." He said darkly and glared holes into the retreating figure of the boy. He set his gaze on Sakura who watched him obviously amused.

"I see you started hunting yourself. Not very tasteful but still" Sakura crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

"So I presume you're gonna teach me what's tasteful and what's not?"

"Well somebody has got to do that. Judging by your idiotic boyfriend you have no taste at all." Sakura got a little nervous about the boyfriend subject.

"I liked you didn't I?" Sasuke didn't have a chance to respond because the waiter was back with their order. He placed their orders on the table and smiled at Sakura.

"Is there anything else you would like?" Sasuke growled lowly at him while Sakura just smiled.

"No, we're good. Thanks." Sakura seeped from her cappuccino contently and didn't pay attention to Sasuke who was ogling at her.

"Are you saying that I'm not a good boyfriend material?" Sakura looked at him. He was actually serious.

"Well, you said it, not me!" Sasuke took a good look at Sakura before responding.

"And you think that that baboon you call boyfriend is a better boyfriend than I am?" Sakura didn't like his inquiry. The last thing that she needed was to remind herself of what happened earlier that day. Sasuke did a great job of taking her mind off that topic so far, but the last question he asked was totally unnecessary. Sasuke saw that Sakura drifted away with her thoughts and that she started paling when the question was asked so he dropped the subject.

"Ok, let's not talk about that, but let's play 20 questions." Sakura came back from her reverie and smiled at Sasuke reassuringly. She nodded her head and smirked.

"But I go first, ok?" Sasuke merely nodded and waited for Sakura to start asking questions. The pink haired girl put her finger under her chin in a thinking manner.

"Let's start with a simple question. What crossed your mind when you saw me again after I spent a year in rehab?" Sasuke looked at the table and seemed to be thinking about the question a lot.

"First I thought you were even more beautiful than what I recalled. I saw that sparkle of life in your eyes and I was mad that I'm not the reason for it. I noticed you've filled out every curve and I almost got a nosebleed." Sakura blushed a bit and she could've sworn that she saw a little rosy hue in Sasuke's cheeks too. Sasuke recovered first and his lips curved a little upwards forming his trademark smirk.

"Now it's my turn." Sakura gulped. Sasuke had that smirk she knew all too well and it certainly made her uneasy since it was his turn to ask the questions. "Have you" he stopped for a more dramatic feeling "Ever" He stopped again and Sakura couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes. She reached for her cappuccino and had a bored expression on her face as she waited for him to finally pop the question "Slept with Blake?" Now _that _was unexpected. Sakura almost choked on her cappuccino when she heard what the shameless Uchiha was so curious about.

"What in the name of god made you ask that?" Sasuke shrugged. "Well I'm not gonna answer that question" She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"But you have to. I answered yours."

"Yeah but my question wasn't as personal and intimate as this question was."

"Oh come on Sakura. J-just please answer the question." Sakura looked at him and she almost squealed when she saw the puppy face he made. What bugged her, the most was the reason why Sasuke would be so interested about that question. She raked her mind for a probable reason but nothing came up. She sighed in defeat and decided to answer his question. She looked at Sasuke who seemed to be waiting for her answer nervously.

"Fine, I haven't. Ok?" Sasuke's face lit up immediately and she could swear that she saw relief in his eyes. Deciding that it would be best if she shrugged it off, she put a smile on her face and looked at Sasuke mischievously.

"Now it's my turn." She smirked at Sasuke "If you were presented with an option of correcting one mistake from your past, what mistake would that be?" Sasuke seemed to be thinking about it for a while. He sipped from his coffee and sighed.

"I wish I could go back in time right back to that day in the cafeteria when I saw you talking to Gaara. I would punch the living daylights out of him and I would take better care of you. I would not let you slip out of my hands, like you did." Sasuke sighed "I guess that answered your question." A minute of awkward silence passed as they both stared at each other. "Ok, it's my turn now." Sasuke announced breaking the awkward silence. "Why didn't you tell me sooner about Gaara and his friends? Why did you wait till the very last moment to tell me? And why in the hell did you want to leave?"

"Hey that's three questions." Sakura pouted.

"Well I don't care you're gonna answer them. Start answering…now!" Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, a smirk adorning his handsome face.

"Fine. It's not that I didn't want to tell you. Gaara threatened me and I was too afraid that he'll hurt you. So I kept my mouth shut. After Gaara…h-hurt you I thought I could confess to you everything but you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore so I stepped back and gave you your space. I didn't want to bother you with my stupid problems and I didn't want to be anyone's burden so I decided to leave. Ino, Tenten and Hinata begged me to stay so I couldn't leave them but if they didn't caught up with me and stopped me from leaving, none of you would've seen me ever again. Of course I got high before I made that decision so there's no real telling of how the outcome might have been but all in all it was a real mess that I do not wish to repeat ever again."

"It never would have come to that point if you talked to me in the first place." Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Sasuke cut her off. "I can take care of myself Sakura and I could've stopped that bastard from going anywhere near you. None of those unlucky events would have happened and you" He paused a bit, his eyes softening a bit, glazed with regret and sadness. "You wouldn't have to leave." Sakura cast her gaze downwards and stared at the table. He was

"That's over now, so let's forget about that and continue forward ok?" Sasuke nodded. Because he agreed with Sakura. Reminiscing about the past won't change the events that occurred, so it's pointless to think about it and hurt your self further more.

"Ok, so now it's my turn to ask you."

"Shoot" Sasuke said confidently.

"Tell me something, why are your eyes red?"

"It's kinda like a family thing. Whenever I'm angry my eyes get a red tint. Usually they change back to onyx after I calm down a bit. But ever since you left…my eyes never changed back to onyx. Then when you came back the red color began diminishing slowly, until only a red hue remained."

"Why are your eyes red now?" Sasuke stood silent for a moment, staring at the table. He looked up and almost startled Sakura with his blood red eyes.

"Because I lost the girl I like to an idiot who looks like me. I lost the girl I like forever." Another wave of awkward and pregnant silence engulfed the two teens, making the air around them thick with tension. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours but were mere seconds in reality.

"My turn to ask now." Sasuke stated casually as he broke the awkward silence, again.

"What were you going through in rehab?" Well that certainly hit a nerve. Sakura silently took a sip of her cappuccino and looked down at the table, her cheeks still red from Sasuke's answer to her question. Her brows furrowed as she reminisced about what happened to her over the past year.

"At first it was very hard. I was falling in and out of crises over and over again. Just when I thought I was better, I would feel an urge to sniff a line or two. B-Blake…helped me a lot. I was so depressed that I tried to commit suicide…twice." Sasuke's eyes popped out as he listened carefully. "B-Blake saved me and helped me through the worst times. I was- I mean I am grateful for everything that he did because if it weren't for him I might not be alive today. I had temper issues as well. I could not contain my rage. It was as if I was bipolar. One minute I'm all happy and the next minute I want to smash someone's head. I beat up a guy for tapping his pencil." Sasuke's mouth was about to hit the floor. "It was tough to say the very least." Her face suddenly brightened. "But that's over. Now I'm here and that's all that matters."

"So I guess you beat up Karin because of that temper issue you had?" Sakura nodded. "You've been through a lot." It wasn't that hard for Sakura to retell Sasuke what she had been telling everyone because she had already embraced everything that happened to her. While reminiscing about the past, she remembered how she and Blake used to go on top of the rehab building and smoke a cigarette just to feel a little better. The relieving feeling it gave her was almost impossible to forget. One cancer stick was all that she needed to relieve her from all the stress that had been building up. Suddenly she felt an urge for a cigarette; an urge to feel the smoke slide down her throat and through her lungs, relieving her from all the stress that had piled up on her. To make her forget about Blake, about Karin and about everything that had been messing up her life.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Sakura said as she stood up. She began walking but Sasuke's voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke said as he stared blankly at her back. She paused for couple of seconds and said.

"To make a phone call" With that she continued walking. Once outside Sakura sighed and buried her face in her palms. She winced a little when she touched her cheek bone. '_Fuck, that's gonna be pretty bruised up tomorrow. _' Sakura thought mournfully. '_Now where am I gonna find a cigarette?_' She looked around and searched for a possible smoker so she could borrow a cigarette. With a loud groan she established that there was no one near her that could possibly lend her a cigarette. '_Ugh this happens only to me!._' She noticed a girl that was sitting on a bench, intently staring at a book. '_Might as well ask her' _Sakura approached the girl with slow and measured steps.

"Um…excuse me?" the girl lifted her head from the book.

"Yes?"

"I was kinda wondering if you happened to have a cigarette." Sakura's voice seemed hopeful. The girl smiled.

"As a matter of fact I do have a cigarette. Here." She said and handed her a pack of cigarettes. Sakura plumped herself next to the girl and sighed.

"Oh, god bless you. I would've died for a cigarette. You don't mind if I sit with you, don't you?"

"Not at all. I'm Zora by the way" She said as she extended her hand. Sakura shook her hand and introduced herself.

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you." Zora took out a cigarette as well and lit it.

"Oh, god how I missed this." Sakura said as she inhaled the smoke from the cigarette, feeling it slide through her throat and settle into her lungs.

"Ha-ha you look like you haven't had a cigarette in a long time."

"Well, it's been a couple of months actually." She took another puff from the cigarette as she remembered the last time she had a cigarette.

"Oh my god. Now that's a hottie. Black hair, black eyes mhm, my favorite." Zora said.

"A hottie? Whe-" She turned around and saw Sasuke looking for her, enraged. "Oh fuck. I gotta go. But thanks for the cigarette." She put the cigarette out and got up. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah sure." Zora smiled and looked at the retreating back of Sakura.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked when Sakura came into his view.

"I was talking to my mom over the phone."

"Yeah, that's funny because your mom called me asking why your phone is turned off." Sakura gulped, she forgot about that. She grabbed her side kick.

"Oh, then it must have turned off after I talked to her."

"That's funny too because she said she couldn't reach you all day." Sasuke crossed his arms. He obviously knew that she was lying but he didn't know what she was really doing.

"Oh come on stop nagging me. I needed some fresh air after that last question. Ugh!" Sakura groaned loudly and entered the café. She retook her previous seat and sipped on her now cold coffee. Sasuke followed her inside and sat in his chair. He sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry ok?" Sakura looked up when she heard Sasuke speak. "I'm really sorry but I just can't help but to go in that defensive mode. I thought you were losing control again." Sakura took a bite of her cupcake.

"Don't worry about it." She said briefly and continued eating her cupcake. She noticed Sasuke was eyeing the chocolate cupcake and couldn't help but smile. "You can stop drooling now. I'll give you a bite."

"Really?" Sakura nodded and handed him her cupcake. He bit into it and chewed on the large chunk. Sakura pouted when she saw that he bit out half of her cupcake.

"Hey you bit out half of my cupcake. Stupid cupcake eating jerk." Sasuke laughed again at her childish antics.

"Oh, come on stop whining. I'll buy you a new one."

"Oh, nice. Now call that sexy waiter and order me another chocolate cupcake." Sasuke scowled.

"I will not call that pansy over here. He's an idiot." Sakura laughed.

"And you're jealous of a waiter."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah right, as if I could ever be jealous of that poor thing. He doesn't have the looks I have." Sasuke smirked.

"And apparently he doesn't have your huge ego either." She took another sip of her coffee and leaned back in her seat. She remembered that she had to go out with Blake later that night. She paled immediately when she thought of the incident from his apartment. Sasuke having to notice her glazed look and pale face wondered what happened to her.

"Sakura are you all right?" Sasuke asked skeptically. She put on one of those fake smiles, like she had year ago and Sasuke couldn't help but frown at that.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She reassured him "Can I j-just borrow you phone?" Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I have to call…B-Blake." She paled even more, if that was possible, at the mention of his name.

"Yeah I guess" Sasuke said a bit unsure. It was no secret that he didn't like that guy and he didn't want him hanging around Sakura. He reached in his pocket and took out his Nokia. "Here you go."

"Thanks" Sakura smiled and immediately dialed Blake's number. She took a deep breath and put the phone to her ear.

"_Hello?_" Came the voice from the other side of the line and as if on cue Sakura's cheek bone began throbbing and her heart seemed as though it was constricting. She felt as though the wind was knocked out of her. She grimaced in pain, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"H-hey baby. How are you?"

"_Oh it's you babe. I'm sober, though not for long._" Sakura seemed alarmed when she heard that. A dry chuckle followed next, causing Sakura to shiver. '_I'm just kidding. What's up?_'

"So um…are we still going out tonight?" Sakura asked a bit unsure. She felt Sasuke's intent gaze on her but was too scared to look at him. She kept her gaze on Sasuke's fists that clenched to the point till his knuckles turned white.

"_I'm afraid I'm kinda busy tonight. We'll reschedule. Ok, sweetie? Where are you anyway?" _

"I'm at Starbucks with S-Sasuke_"_

"_With Sasuke, ha? "_" Blake said sounding a bit angry.

"Y-yeah with S-Sasuke and a few other friends." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. '_Why does she have to lie?_' He looked into her eyes. '_Is she…afraid of him?_'

"_Are you sure you're not lying to me?_"

"Of course I'm sure, b-baby."

"_Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye sugar!_"

"Bye." She hung up and stared at the table for a while. Her eyes were widened, filled with fear and her hands shook a little. She took a deep breath and composed herself. She passed Sasuke his phone and fake smiled again. Sasuke looked at her strangely. It hurt him to see that same fake smile she had on months and months ago.

"What is wrong with you?" Sakura looked at him quizzically.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Can we go home now? I'm tired." Sakura left some money on the table and stood up. Sasuke took the money from the table, replaced it with his own and ran after Sakura, who was waiting for him at beside the bike. He glared at her, irritated that she avoided answering his question. He sighed as he decided to talk to her about that when they came home. He put on his helmet and sat on the bike, driving away very fast in sheer anticipation of the upcoming interrogation.

They arrived at their dorm quickly due to Sasuke's maniac-like driving. Sakura was dragging herself through the corridors, dreading the next day. She would have a lot to explain to Blake, she would also have to deal with him and seeing as he's so unpredictable she'd have quite a lot of work. She felt Sasuke's presence behind her and she just didn't know how to avoid the barrage of questions that her suspicious behavior would cause. Sakura sighed and entered the dorm, praying for somebody to come and save her. She slumped on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. She heard the door close with a loud bang and she couldn't help but to flinch.

"Tell me something Sakura" Sasuke said as he sat on his bed and crossed his arms. "Why are you afraid of your own boyfriend? Has he done anything to you?" Sakura tensed up a bit but then she relaxed and turned to look at him.

"And why must you be so suspicious all the time?"

"Don't avoid my question Sakura. And I must be suspicious because you're not trustworthy. I don't trust you after everything that happened." Sakura cast her gaze downwards. She looked up and was met with Sasuke's blood red eyes, staring at her intently.

"I don't need you to trust me. Besides…I-I'm not afraid of Blake what gave you that idea? And he would n-never do anything to…hurt me" _''Although he did hurt me already' _Sakura thought sadly.

"For one you're nervous and you stutter. Just like you stuttered when you talked to him on the phone. Your hands were shaking and I saw the fear in your eyes."

"Look, Sasuke it's really none of your business. Blake is my boyfriend and you have no right to meddle into our things." Sasuke got up angrily and growled.

"I know that something is wrong and I will find out. When I do, I'm gonna beat the crap out of that guy. Then it's gonna be my business." He growled again in frustration, punched the wall and left the dorm, closing the door behind him with a loud slam. Sakura got up after him.

"Wait, Sasuke. Please wait!" She yelled as she ran after him in the corridor. Sasuke heard her yelling and stopped abruptly which caused Sakura to bump into him. She looked up shyly and was met with Sasuke's angry red eyes.

"What?" Sasuke growled lowly, anger etched in his words.

"I'm sorry ok? It's just that…Blake and I are having a rough time and we were arguing." Sakura explained.

"Did he hurt you?" Sasuke asked.

"N-no he didn't hurt me." Sakura lied. It pained her to lie to him especially while she was looking into his eyes. It pained her because it seemed as though history was repeating itself. She felt so ashamed and lowered her gaze to the floor. Sasuke put his index and middle finger under her chin and lifted her chin up a little. His blood red eyes scanned across her face, memorizing each and every detail.

"Did he hurt you?" Sasuke repeated. His eyes bore into hers, with mischief sparkling in them, daring her to lie to him.

"I told you, he didn't hurt me." Sasuke stared at her eyes for a while searching for something that might tell him if she was lying. Sakura wasn't sure if he found what he was looking for and she was kinda hoping he didn't.

"I feel much easier." Sasuke said and hugged her. Sakura felt her heart clenching and a very familiar lump rising in her throat. The tears began prickling in her eyes but she pushed them back. Because keeping them in was harder than letting them falling freely and she deserved to have it the hard way. With a great effort she managed to swallow the big lump in her throat but she could do nothing about her aching heart. Sasuke on the other hand felt as though her body fit perfectly against his, the way it felt

"Sakura, I-" Then Sasuke's phone rang. He groaned and took out his phone.

"Yes? Oh, hi Aniki… No, I'm with Sakura….No, we're not making out…No, we're not h-WHAT? Itachi you idiot… Why are you telling me this now? Yeah, I'm not gonna buy that stupid lame excuse you use every time…Ugh, ok fine. Bye." Sakura laughed a little when she saw a tiny microscopic blush on Sasuke's otherwise fair cheeks.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked amused.

"My brother is an idiot." Sasuke growled and put his phone in his pocket. "Go get dressed we're going to a party."

"What? Where? When?"

"My parents are having a little cocktail party at the mansion and it's starting at 8 o'clock but my mother wants us there earlier."

"Oh, god I gotta get ready." She rushed back into the room and took a couple of clothes from her wardrobe before rushing into the bathroom. Sasuke followed silently and started getting ready himself with a heavy sigh. He wore a red checkered flannel shirt with black pants and his favorite high tops. After 20 minutes of getting ready, Sakura exited the bathroom looking absolutely stunning. She wore a red halter dress that reached just above her knees, with black peep toe stiletto heels and little black wallet-purse. Her neck adorned a beautiful heart shaped necklace that her mother had given to her after a business trip to Cairo.

"How do I look?" she asked shyly. Sasuke pinched his nose as if to stop the upcoming nosebleed. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Perfect" With that one, simple word Sasuke had said it all. She smiled and looked at him from head to toe.

"You look handsome too." Her smile fell and she looked alarmed all of a sudden. "My face doesn't look strange, does it? I mean my foundation is covering everything right?" Sakura asked a bit unsure. Looking like she just got out of the boxing ring was not really convenient especially not at that moment when she had a party to attend to and one that was hosted by the Uchiha family nevertheless.

"Is there anything to cover up? Your face is perfect even without the foundation on." He smirked at her. "Now let's go, we have someplace to be." He laced his arm with hers and they left their dorm. They figured it would be best if they drove there with one car and Sasuke being the persistent Uchiha that he is, they drove with his car.

"I'm finally gonna see Itachi, Mikoto and Fugaku-sama." Sakura chirped happily from the passenger's seat of Sasuke's car. She twirled a short strand of pink hair around her slender finger. She looked through the window and sighed suddenly remembering what had happened earlier that day. It felt as though she was taking a step forward but also three steps backwards. Sakura didn't know what was going on in the universe but what ever was up there…it was obviously out to get her and she didn't like one bit of it. Sasuke having to notice Sakura's solemn look wondered what was troubling her.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he continued staring right ahead, maneuvering his sleek Audi through the curves of the road to the Uchiha mansion.

"It's just that a lot of things had happened these past few days." She sighed. "My life suddenly took an unexpected turn and everything that could go wrong…" She stopped and didn't finish her sentence. She gulped down the lump that had settled in her throat and pushed back the tears, not wanting to ruin her makeup. "Last year was like hell. I often find myself wondering what would have happened if a lot of the past events didn't occur. I never find the answer though."

"Never ponder on things like 'what if'. Everything happened because of some wrong choices at the time but that's over now." Sakura just stared at him. Sasuke could be the emotionally retarded, egomaniacal bastard that everyone said he was but at times-often while with Sakura- he could be caring, compassionate and really understanding. She nodded and with a sigh she continued to stare out the window. Within couple of minutes later they arrived in front of the big iron gates of the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke pulled up in the driveway and took out the keys from the ignition.

"Were here" He sighed and got out of the car. Sakura got out of the car and stared at the enormous mansion. It was even more beautiful than she remembered.

"I missed this place." She said and slowly made her way towards the front gate, with Sasuke at tail. James the butler, having to heard Sasuke's car, opened the door for the two teenagers and greeted them kindly.

"Good evening young master." He took a good look at Sakura who squealed when she saw him. "Lady Sakura is that you? You look absolutely stunning." Sakura hugged the white haired man.

"Oh James how I missed you. Where's Lucile?" She released him from her choke hug and just smiled at him.

"I believe she's in the kitchen, making the final preparations for the party. Please, come inside." He gestured with his hand and stepped aside, letting the two teenagers enter. Once inside Sakura smiled, content that she was once again the in the wonderful mansion of the Uchiha's. She spotted Mikoto descending down the marble staircase, looking as elegant as ever. Her obsidian eyes were sparkling at the sight of Sakura and her lips curled up into a heart warming smile.

"Sakura, my dear." She hurried down the stairs and hugged the life out of Sakura, who returned the hug gladly. They stayed like that until a deep throated cough cut them off.

"Mom you might want to let the girl breathe." Sasuke countered, looking bored as ever.

"Oh shush Sasu-chan, I haven't seen the girl in centuries." Mikoto countered as she released Sakura from hug. Sasuke visibly flinched at the nickname he hated since he was little.

"Don't call me that." He growled and crossed his arms. His mother laughed lightly and ruffled his hair. Sasuke slapped her hand away and continued scowling. "And don't do that either." Sakura couldn't help but to laugh at the cute face Sasuke had unconsciously made. He was so cute.

"Is that the clumsy and chubby pinkie that used to smudge her face with everything she ate?" They all turned towards the owner of the voice. Itachi was standing at the top of the stairs in all his glory smirking at the scowling Sasuke and a very angry Sakura.

"Nice to see you too, Itachi-kun." She said sarcastically. But her frown didn't stay for much longer, as it was replaced with a mind blowing grin. She waited for Itachi to descend to hug his brains out. Once he was in her line of reach, she pulled him into a hug. Itachi hugged her back but then pulled away and looked at her from head to toe.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember. You've grown well." Sakura blushed a bit.

"Thank you Itachi-kun." She looked around the empty hall. "When are the guests arriving?"

"Well they should be here in about 15 minutes." Mikoto answered with a smile on her face.

* * *

-**20 minutes later**-

The guests had started arriving and the once empty hall was full with important people like politicians, the CEO's of the biggest companies, owners of hotels and such and even celebrities. Sakura was standing beside a table holding an expensive, crystal glass of champagne looking mildly bored. Sasuke went with his father, since he insisted that Sasuke as his son should know the people who might work with him in the future. Sakura took a sip of her champagne and looked around for at least one familiar face. Of course her parents were there too but she was kinda avoiding them since she didn't know if she could hold her composure in front of them. Everything that happened lately was not an easy thing to live with. She heard the doorbell ring and she smiled as she saw James sighing before opening the door. Once the big, wooden door was opened a familiar face which Sakura _didn't_ want to see, appeared. She felt her heart sink and her knees tremble. She stared blankly at the new figure that arrived and downed her glass of champagne.

TBC!

**So that's it. That's the 15****th**** chapter of my story. Sorry for being away for so long but I had some things to sort out and I couldn't find the time to write down the chapter. But now I'm finally here and to make it up to you I made this chapter super long. It's 11 000+ words and 23 pages long :) **

**Ahh, I missed you guys a lot :( Who missed me? (: **

**Oh I wanted to ask you something. When you're reading my story do you imagine everything that's happening? Please review on that and tell me what do you think of the **

**I reread my story and I've noticed that my writing has improved from the 1 chapter till now. I don't know if you agree with me, but I'm pleased with that. **

**So anyway, please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Bye, till the next update-which I hope to be soon! :/ **


	16. The return of the memories

-A **memory** is what is left when something happens and **does not** completely unhappen -

Chapter 16: The return of the memories…

**I'm tired of doing disclaimers cause it's pretty obvious that I ****don't ****own Naruto. Plus I'm gonna shorten the A/N's because…they're probably boring you out! So I'm only gonna stick to the hall of fame because I think you guys should know how wonderful you are for reviewing. :) **

**I have to say sorry though about not uploading sooner but it had been rough in school. Luckily our winter break holiday is in a week so I'll have more time to write and upload faster. **

**Hall of fame: leximander, Viven, CuteCookieChick, Twisted Musalih, JohanAndersen, Dark Angel (), xXxPoisonedAngelxXx, CryingSnowBlossom, MewAlice, TorieStar, and glove! I love you guys! **

_Previously:_

_She heard the doorbell ring and she smiled as she saw James sighing before opening the door. Once the big, wooden door was opened a familiar face which Sakura didn't want to see, appeared. She felt her heart sink and her knees tremble. She stared blankly at the new figure that arrived and downed her glass of champagne._

"Could you please bring me another glass of champagne?" Sakura asked the waiter who just so happened to pass right by her with a tray of empty glasses similar to the one she was holding. She put the glass on the tray and continued staring at the new comer who seemed to be greeting couple of people on the way over to her.

"Right away." He said politely and disappeared somewhere in the crowd of people. Sakura seemed to be lost in thought as she stared at the door blankly. '_What are you doing here Gaara?' _Sakura thought mournfully. She snapped out of her reverie as she saw James coming with a tray full with crystal glasses of champagne.

"Here you go miss, the other waiter was busy." Sakura took one and drank it quickly before taking another one and drinking it even quicker.

"Do you have vodka by any chance?"

"Yes we do."

"Ah, excellent bring me one and keep 'em coming." She leaned in a bit and whispered in his ear "And make it a double" She smiled reassuringly.

"I must advise you against it, Miss Sakura. That wouldn't be wise to do and I'm sure Sasuke-sama would say the same thing." James said with his thick English accent. He really didn't think that it would be wise mixing the two and since Sakura had a history with the alcohol, drinking over the boundaries could really be a downfall.

"Listen James, I appreciate yours and Sasuke's concern but I'm ok really." She smiled at him reassuringly and shooed the man in the kitchen. Sakura sighed deeply and waited for Gaara to come over. She braced herself for what was about to happen and with a fake smile she nodded at couple of people that she knew.

"Long time no see Cherry blossom." Sakura turned towards the owner of the voice and was met with Gaara's cold, turquoise eyes. A scowl found itself on her prefect face, her eyes glaring at him with hatred and displeasure. She scanned him from head to toe and realized that he was different than last year. His hair was still the some brick red color but it seemed to be longer. The bags he had under his eyes seemed bigger, as if he didn't have any sleep at all. He seemed skinnier than last year and there were two big scars on his face. One was near his right eye brow and the other one was on his left cheekbone. Gaara noticed that she was staring at his scars and smirked.

"You like those don't you?" Gaara crossed his arms. "Your darling_ Sasuke-kun_ is responsible for those two. I guess he had a problem with you being in rehab so he took his anger out on me." It was Sakura's turn to smirk.

"I'll be sure to send him a gift basket for that later." Gaara's smirk faded off his face.

"So what have you been up to lately? You're harder to find than the president of the USA."

"I can be found easily, but only if I want to. What makes you think that I want _you_ to find me?"

"Sassy. I don't know, I just thought you might need..." he leaned in and whispered "Cocaine or heroine maybe" He leaned away and smirked at her expression. An awkward feeling of indescribable anger rushed throughout her body, her fists clenched into fists and her lip slowly curled into a snarl.

"If you ever s-" Sakura was interrupted by James who brought her drink. She took the glass of vodka and drank it quickly. She put it on the tray James was carrying, leaned a bit in and said to him. "Keep 'em coming." Reassuringly patting the butler, who wanted to say something, she lightly pushed him in the crowd and watched him as he made his way to the kitchen. Gaara smirked at her amusedly.

"So I see your still in the sport. Don't you have a history with alcohol?"

"Probably because you're here, I can't stand looking at you. And I do have a history with alcohol only because of you. Does Sasuke know you're here?"

"His father invited me to come. So I'm guessing he knows…or not." He smirked devilishly and crossed his arms. "I certainly hope he doesn't. That's certainly going to contribute to the fun and you know me, I'm all about the fun." He moved closer to Sakura, who fought the urge to jump away from him but she settled for a subtle step to side. She plastered a sweet and fake smile on her face.

"You know I hope he gives you another scar like that. That should be enough fun for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have no time to waste on a sadistic bastard such as your self." She said and began walking away, but Gaara's hand on her upper arm stopped her. She stared at him through her bangs darkly. "I suggest you either move your filthy hand off of me or go home without it." Gaara released her and raised his hand in mock defeat.

"No need to be hostile." He said and even though Sakura had her back turned to him she just knew that he was smirking. Deciding not to waste anymore time with him she continued walking away from the smirking red head.

"Miss Sakura your drink." Yelled James over the loudness of the party. He saw Sakura walking away and she passed by him but she didn't seem to see him. Sakura turned abruptly and walked over to him. She took two glasses of vodka from the tray and thanked him.

"I'll continue to drink them in the garden." She smiled at him and for the third time that night she said that dreaded phrase "Keep 'em coming" James stared at her almost wide eyed but nodded, knowing exactly what he was supposed to do. Sakura walked outside in the beautiful, traditional and spacious Japanese Garden of the Uchiha household. A wave of memories splashed over her as she walked over the well-crafted wooden bridge. She stared at the Sakura trees where she and Sasuke used to play when they were little. She took a sip off her vodka and continued to walk in the more secluded area of the garden and went into the little tea house which was made especially for Sasuke. She took a deep breath and felt another set of memories splash her, a few stray tears falling down her cheeks.

_**Flashback**_

_A cute 15 years old Sakura zoomed past her friends. She skidded to a halt once she passed, returned back and squeezed in between Sasuke and Naruto. She giggled and blushed once she saw that Sasuke was present. With his hands jammed deep in his pockets, his perfect face void of any emotion, he stood there and observed the others as they conversed amongst themselves. Little Sakura's heart did wild flips at the sheer image of Sasuke. Soon the bell rang and every one of their friends began walking towards class. She put her small hand over Sasuke's shoulder preventing him from going away. He turned towards her, his face completely void of any emotion, his hands jammed deep inside his pocket, a little arch of the eyebrow urging her to say what she had to say. She blushed and fidgeted with her fingers._

"_You know Sasuke, girls and boys develop certain feelings for one another. I mean it's natural for people to have feelings. Umm…we started out as friends but I began developing some feelings towards you and" She laughed nervously and continued "I was just thinking that you might have the same feelings as I do. I mean I hope you do." She looked up at his eyes "You…do, don't you?" Sasuke gave her a puzzled look, one of the rare ones Sasuke gave people other than glaring and the murder gaze. She looked nervously to the side where her friends were waving at her. She sighed and continued "What I wanted to say is" She looked up into his eyes "I love you Sasuke Uchiha and I think we would be a great pair. What do you think?" She had a small speck of hope which was completely demolished when he gave her his trademark-monosyllabic answer 'Hn' and left the girl heartbroken and sad._

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

-**With Sasuke**-

Sasuke hated his father sometimes. He was too damn bossy and he never acknowledged anything Sasuke did. And if he did acknowledge something, he didn't show it. Sasuke felt like choking his father, even more so than usually. First he told Sasuke to change his clothes because he wasn't properly dressed for the occasion. They fought on what to wear for the party, Fugaku saying he should wear a tux and a tie and Sasuke protesting against it. Of course Mikoto helped with the situation so they settled in for just a dress shirt and his ever so favorite high tops. After that was over he decided to drag Sasuke where he went and introduce him to his friends and colleagues. That wasn't that bad, but it became bad when he introduced him to Orochimaru. That was worse than anything he could imagine. A perverted gay pedophile who was older than him couple of decades and regardless of that fact he was hitting on him in front of his father. The nerve of that guy! Of course at a boring time like that James came to his rescue. He gladly went with him and did a mental note on rewarding James for a good deed like that one.

"What is it James?" Sasuke asked when they were on a safe distance. James looked down at the floor then at Sasuke. Hi bit his bottom lip.

"It's about Sakura." Sasuke's face changed almost immediately.

"What about her? Tell me now James."

"She...started drinking again. She requested that I bring her vodka, occasionally. She's in the garden now. " Sasuke muttered a quick thank you and bolted towards the garden. He stopped at the elegant back porch which was decorated with some fine, iron railings that twisted and curved in what most people considered elegant and classy, and searched for a visual of Sakura. As he stood there on the back porch he was contemplating where Sakura might be. Then it hit him like a tidal wave: The tea house where they spent most of their childhood.

Sasuke walked over to the tea house and sat beside Sakura wordlessly. Sakura noticed him sitting there and quickly hid the glass of vodka she was holding. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She continued staring at the beautiful sky. They stayed silent for a while until Sasuke decided to break the silence.

"Do you remember when we were little, we used to steal some of my mother's black tea and we came here to drink it. You always ranted while we were drinking tea, so annoying." Sakura forced a smile at the memory that Sasuke shared with her. Indeed she remembered how they enjoyed playing together.

"Who's ranting now?" Sakura joked and made Sasuke smirk as he continued to stare at the ground. He lifted his gaze up and his crimson red eyes met with Sakura's glazed, emerald ones.

"Why are you drinking again Sakura? Right here, of all places? Right here in our sanctuary." Sasuke's eyes were soft, but the intensity of the stare was enough to make Sakura shudder.

"I'm not drinking again, wha-" Sasuke cut her off, pointing to the glass she was hiding.

"I saw the glass Sakura and James told me." Sakura looked at the ground. She wasn't doing anything bad was she? Plus her alcohol tolerance was greater than ever, seeing as how she drank three glasses of champagne and two glasses of vodka and still nothing had happened. She looked down and took her glass.

"Come on, it's just one glass of vodka." She rolled her eyes and sipped from her glass.

"That's not what I heard." Sasuke said sternly. His eyes bore into hers. She just smiled at him and gave him a glass of vodka, which she had been hiding next to her purse. Sasuke stared at the glass, then at Sakura. "How many glasses have you stashed away?" Sasuke said and took a sip of his drink.

"Enough" Sakura said and smiled. After that they stayed silent and enjoyed the fresh air, staring at the stars like they used to years ago, the stone lantern softly crackling in the wind. They changed a lot since then, _Sakura_ had changed a lot. She was no longer that chirpy little kid with a large forehead. Instead she changed into a beautiful, mature woman with a heart made of steel and hands made of gold. But lately she wasn't acting like herself, Sasuke noted. It was just like a year ago when all of the problems began. Sasuke was afraid that he might be losing Sakura again and he just couldn't let that happen. He stared at her for a long time, noting how beautiful she was but under the façade of a woman he could clearly see the child in her, afraid and somewhat alone.

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura said all of a sudden. Sasuke nodded and she continued. "What was K-Karin doing at our place when I almost ruined our dorm room and was caught with your wallet in my hand?" Sasuke turned to look at her and frowned at the memory. He seemed to think about it for a while before he finally answered.

"To be perfectly honest I was surprised to see her there too."

"B-but she pecked you on the cheek and you didn't move away. Plus i-it was dark!" Sasuke smirked inwardly when he saw Sakura so concerned about the subject. She seemed a little…jealous and he liked it.

"That's because I was preoccupied with you and not with anything that she did. And it was dark because she had sneaked into our dorm room in the dark so I didn't really see her. Honestly Sakura." A feeling of strange relief washed over her and she didn't really know where all of that had come from. "Can I ask another question?" Sasuke nodded. "Well Ino, Hinata and Tenten told me that when they had told you that I was about to leave you said that you didn't care and hung up." She looked down sadly. "Was I that much of a burden to you and you just couldn't wait to be free from me?"

"Where is all of this coming from?" She shrugged. Sasuke sighed deeply and continued. "I…Saw you when you were snorting cocaine in your room Sakura and…I don't know I was just mad at you. When you started wishing me and…" He cringed "Karin good luck I sort of felt as if you were about to leave. I planned on stopping you. So when I went to your dorm I saw you and I got angry. It wasn't because you were a burden." He pulled her chin up and made her look him in the eyes "You could never be a burden." Their faces came closer and closer. Sakura's eyes closed instantly as she awaited the touch of Sasuke's lips on hers. Sasuke himself was eager to kiss her again but a little ringing prevented him from doing so. Sakura pulled away with a small rosy hue adorning her cheeks and looked away while Sasuke frowned. He sighed deeply when he took out his phone and the display showed 'tou-san'.

"Yes father?...No I'm in the garden…What do you mean with who? With Sakura of course…Ugh, fine I'll be there in a sec." He hung up on his dad and got up. "I have to go. My father needs me but I'll be back ok? Wait for me here." He bent down and took Sakura's drink. She pouted at him and stood up.

"Give me back my vodka" She grabbed the glass but Sasuke just pulled it out of her hand and smirked.

"No drinking for you, tonight." Sakura growled and grabbed the glass once again. "Let it go Sakura."

"Make me" Sakura said confidently and smirked back at him. Sasuke bent down and pressed his lips over hers and glided his tongue over her lower lip. Sakura was so shocked she released the glass instantly and let her hands fall limply beside her. Sasuke pulled away and smirked.

"Never dare an Uchiha. We always win." Sasuke said as he continued walking towards the mansion. The moment of shock passed and Sakura glared holes in the retreating back of the smug Uchiha's back. She hated the fact that she was still powerless in front of him and that he always made her submissive to him. She sighed, a heavy sigh and sat back, feeling another set of memories hit her. It wasn't until she heard the low rustle of leaves somewhere in the distance that she was brought back from her reverie. The first rational guess that came to her mind was that Sasuke was back, but she was wrong. Sakura spun around and stared right into the cold turquoise eyes of the ever emotionless Gaara. Well, technically Gaara wasn't emotionless since he showed emotions once in a while. Emotions like anger, frustration, sick amusement and sadism. His tongue ran smoothly along his dry lips and his eyes twinkled with that sick amusement probably from seeing the disgusted face Sakura made.

"We meet again." He said slowly. Sakura's emerald eyes were locked with his, engaging a glaring contest. Her shoulders visibly tensed, her fists were clenched and her posture was rigid.

"Sadly." She snapped back at him.

"You're too sweet." Gaara began walking towards her. "I look at you and can't help but to feel like you're my best investment so far." He was getting closer and closer but Sakura didn't plan on moving. Instead she planned on staying completely still and finally putting an end to the whole matter.

"So that's why you ruined my life? Because I was an investment?" Sakura said disbelievingly, daring him in the mean time. She couldn't believe that she was referred to as an 'investment'. She was not an object you can invest in and make it better.

"Do not blame that on me. I was only the investor. I only invested in your future and watched as you progressed into something you've never even thought of becoming. I gave you excitement and _protection_ in your life but you are the only one to be blamed for ruining your _own _life." Gaara stopped when he was right in front of her, she could feel his breath on her face. "However I do think you didn't have enough. Would you like me to give you something else? Something new? Something exciting?"

Sakura looked at his cold eyes, locking her gaze with his, determination high in her eyes. "Nothing you could ever give me is worth what I'll end up paying for."

"And what your boyfriend is giving you? How many times has he beaten you? How many punches has he delivered?" Sakura's eyes went wide as dinner plates, her plump mouth hanging agape, her hands trembling and her knees bucking, almost as if giving in the weight that had been dropped over her shoulders.

"H-he hasn't done anything of the sort." Sakura said lamely. Gaara smirked. He knew she was lying.

"Come on blossom. Even you don't believe in that." He moved his hand towards her cheek bone which resulted in her shuddering lightly. He slowly traced his hand over her well-covered cheek bone. "Your make up tricks are amazing but unfortunately you can't fool me. I just wonder how you are going to cover it up in the morning, when it gets even more bruised up than now."

"It's none of your business you fucking sadistic bastard." She slapped his hand away angrily. "Don't act like you know me, cause you don't. And don't pretend that you care because I know you don't give a shit about anyone else but yourself." She clenched her teeth in frustration. "Leave. Me. Alone!" She hissed. Sakura turned around and wanted to leave but Gaara caught her wrist and pulled her against him. He grabbed her chin roughly, in a very bruising way and growled in her ear.

"My patience has its limits cherry blossom. Don't tempt me." Gaara said warningly. As Sakura stood there completely helpless and incapacitated by the demon himself who destroyed her life she couldn't help but to feel defeated and depressed. The tears had already begun falling and she had the hardest time trying to hold them back in. A single tear slid on Gaara's hand and a smirk found its way to his evil yet in some strange way handsome face. "How many tears have you spilled because of me Cherry blossom? How many of these have you spilled because of your _boyfriend?_" Hitting a nerve he shouldn't, Gaara dared to again throw that issue in her face. She grabbed his hand and forcefully pried it away from her chin.

"My life is no fucking business of yours and you have no fucking right to meddle." She made an attempt to move away from him but he tightened his grip on her wrist, almost breaking it. He pulled her towards him again.

"Cherry blossom, Cherry blossom, cherry blossom…How many times do you have to get burned before you learn? You can't talk back to a man. You see what happened to you when you talked back to Blake? There's no telling what I might do to you now." Sakura clenched her teeth in a futile attempt to dull the pain that began searing through her arm.

"Fuck You!" She spat at him. Gaara growled lowly, released her wrist and spun her around, glaring at her with his cold, turquoise eyes, Sakura's glare rivaling his own. "Curse you for screwing up my life." Sakura continued. "Curse you for beating up Sasuke. Curse you for messing with my friends and damn well curse you to infinity and back for ever coming into my life." She finished with an exasperated and a sharp intake of breath. She stood firmly and waited for Gaara's anger to hit her like a tidal wave. And it was about to hit her as Gaara raised his hand and was about to do something that a boy should never _ever_ do but a much stronger hand than Sakura's wrapped itself around his wrist and twisted it in a painful way. Gaara yelped in pain and looked up only to be met with Sasuke's angered crimson eyes. Sakura cringed when she heard the yelp and hid behind Sasuke who in return relaxed just a tad bit when he felt her small hands touch his back.

"You dare come into my house" He twisted his wrist again and continued "and try to hit someone as precious as Sakura?" Gaara sneered.

"Since when is Sakura 'precious' to you?" He clenched his teeth when Sasuke twisted his wrist again but continued nevertheless. "You abandoned her when she was in the need of your help. You didn't believe her a single word she told you about me and you chose Karin over her. Is that the way you deal with your precious things?" Sasuke went rigid and his glare intensified ten fold. Seeing that he hit a nerve, Gaara then continued to taunt Sasuke. "It's your fault that Sakura overdosed. If only you believed her we wouldn't be in this mess. _She _wouldn't have to go through all of this." Sasuke realized that it really was his fault. The pain and the guilt were eating him from the inside and they could all see it. Gaara felt happy because his Trojan horse was actually working and it was certainly inviting his foe to a very well protected bastion. Though the very well protected bastion was debatable since he was alone at the party, without any of his ever so loyal minions to back him up. _But _then again he was sure that Sasuke would not cause any trouble at the party his parents were hosting and that he would not do anything to jeopardize his parent's reputation_. 'I've been dwelling on this too much.' _Gaara thought to himself and focused on his wrist that was giving him trouble.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke believed everything that Gaara said. "Sasuke don't believe a single things he says. It's not true." She tried to reason with him but Sasuke seemed a little out of it. "Sasuke!" She yelled a little louder and upon hearing her voice Sasuke was brought back from his reverie. He clenched his teeth and growled, twisting Gaara's wrist again. The latter liked to think that he had an advantage over Sasuke since he was a lot weaker now, with having certain feelings for Sakura-though that was also something that also made him stronger so it was really a debatable thing- but he was still a formidable opponent, someone who should not be underestimated and taken lightly. But then again Gaara himself was someone who should not be underestimated either since he held the ace in his sleeve; something that nobody knew about him, something that would be revealed very soon. And so he smirked-a smirk so sick that made both Sasuke and Sakura nauseous- feeling triumphant over Sasuke. He felt content with himself despite the situation he was currently in.

"Why the fuck are you smirking?" Sasuke growled again and twisted his wrist even more watching his smirk fade away from his face. Another yelp echoed in the garden. The pain was just too much for Gaara to take. He clenched his teeth and started gasping for air but still in the midst of the pain he found it in him to smirk again. He tilted his head a bit to the side and looked past Sasuke, right into the emerald orbs of Sakura. If possible, the smirk grew bigger.

"Cherry blossom," His tone was ice cold. Sasuke instinctively hid Sakura behind him with his free hand, while still gripping Gaara's wrist with the other. _"_ _Vous ne pouvez jamais avoir assez__.**(1)** Dante _said hello_" _Upon hearing that name Sakura began trembling uncontrollably and Gaara having to notice that only felt pleased with himself. He knew that a certain mutual 'friend' of theirs would really bring Sakura to the brink of her sanity and he knew exactly when to take out his trump card, though not use it. No, not yet because he still had to plan the whole reveal of how the trump card actually worked.

Sasuke saw the look of horror and surprise passed her face and he felt her tremble behind him. It really got him thinking. Who the hell was that Dante guy? And why did Sakura get so afraid of him?

"Who the fuck is Dante?" Sasuke growled at Gaara who in return smirked, clearly amused by Sasuke's confusion. It was better to leave him in the dark anyway, with just a shimmer of light; just the name of the trump card.

"A mutual friend." Gaara spoke confidently. At that moment, Sakura cut herself off from the whole world only hearing Gaara's words in her head, over and over again. Despite her hardest efforts to not let his words get to her, she could almost hear Dante, saying those words to her as if he was right in front of her.

_**Flashback:**_

_She trembled. She never knew she would feel this scared. After all she was only supposed to deliver that packet of heroin to that guy named Roco. Piece of cake. But she still felt unnerved as she walked towards the parking lot where her career as a drug dealer would inevitably start. It didn't matter to her that it was only a one time deal because she still felt dirty, guilty and like a total drug dealer. After all she had Sasuke to think about now that he was in the hospital after Gaara's brutal beating. A tear came to her eyes when she thought about him and it made her feel even guiltier. He was lying in the hospital with broken ribs, displaced shoulder, fractured collar bone and cheek bone and here she was, meeting with a guy she has never seen, delivering a packet of heroin. Sakura arrived at the parking lot where the 'meeting' was supposed to take place but she didn't see anyone so she carefully leaned on a car, waiting for that Roco guy to come. Suddenly she saw the tainted window of the car she had been leaning on, open and a guy with black shades appeared. _

"_Get in" The guy said gruffly. Sakura merely shook her head and was about to retort negatively when the guy stopped her. "I'm Roco. Get in." The guy said, not leaving Sakura with much room to argue. She just prayed to god that she would be left alive after this little 'deal'. Albeit hesitantly, she opened the door of the sleek black car and settled in the seat opposite of the guy named Roco. _

"_I presume you have the heroin packet right?" He asked her, bluntly. _

_Sakura patted the bag she was carrying. "I have it right here, but why would you need me to come?" Sakura inquired. "I was told that I'm ought to bring the packet here, deliver it safely to Roco-which I guess is you- and then receive my payment. Simple as that." She couldn't tell if Roco was staring at her or at something else due to his dark shades but there was something about his sole presence that disturbed her. _

"_The boss wanted to see you." And with that Sakura understood that the discussion was over. After an excruciatingly silent and awkward 20 minute drive, the car finally came to a stop. The both got out of the car and entered what seemed like a regular house. Once she entered the house a strong smell that she couldn't describe entered her nostrils. A smell that was too strong for her liking, a smell really distinctive. The whole house was nicely decorated but it was still in need of a woman's hand. The guy named Roco lead her on the second floor, into a big room that had a poker table in the middle occupied by couple of guys. As they entered the room, Sakura felt the same distinctive smell. '_I wonder what that is_' Sakura thought to herself. The guys on the Poker table did not heed her any attention. So she passed them, following Roco to the big, oak desk where a guy with sandy blond hair was sitting. His cold, grey eyes passed over her body, eating her up and down with his gaze. Sakura involuntarily shivered when she felt his gaze on her, so she sat down. _

"_I believe you're Sakura Haruno?" The man spoke. "I'm Dante Alvarez. Nice to meet you." Sakura narrowed her eyes at the man who chuckled in response. _

"_Yeah, likewise." She said curtly, but not really meaning it because she was better of not knowing this Dante Alvarez character. _

"_Well, I'll go straight to business" The man announced and got up from his seat. "I presume you have the packet?" Sakura nodded and patted her bag. Dante smiled contently and continued. "Well then, if it's safely brought I would like to discuss with you the terms of payment." He took the ashtray in his hand where a neatly rolled joint was nested. _'So that's why the whole house smells like that.' _The realization dawned on Sakura. "How much money would you want for the delivery?" _

"_I don't want you to pay me for the delivery. I just want you to pay me what you owe Gaara so I can bring him the money and go home safely." The blond man chuckled. _

"_Nonsense. You must have a fee for delivering."_

"_Sir how about you tell me how much money are you willing to give to Gaara. Please sir I just want to go home." _

"_Well I did plan on 10_ _thousand for this and half of the next shipment. Is that enough?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. She did remember Gaara saying something about 15 thousand. _

"_And how about you pay 15 thousand for this shipment and a third of the next shipment with the benefit of the next shipment arriving sooner than scheduled?" The man chuckled. _

"_You really know how to trade don't you?" He brought the joint to his lips again, inhaling and holding it for about 15 seconds, and then he released it, making Sakura curious when she saw that hazy look his face got. "Ok, fine. I will pay you 15 thousand but I expect the next shipment in a week. Got it girl?" _

"_The shipment will be faster, though I don't know if it will be that fast. It would be best if you discussed those things with Gaara, I'm merely in charge of delivering and receiving payment." Sakura felt sick at that moment. Not only was she negotiating for Gaara but she was also negotiating with that horrible drug dealer. She felt dirty, unclean and it made her want to retch. The man smirked a bit and nodded. He reached in his drawer and pulled out a thick envelope, throwing it in front of Sakura. _

"_15 grand. If you don't believe me, count them." Sakura shook her head and grabbed the envelope but a cold, calloused hand was placed atop hers. "Not before you give me my merchandise, Doll face." Sakura had a hard time trying not to glare at him and settled for a mere nod. She shook his hand off of hers and reached in her bag, taking out the packet she was supposed to deliver. "Thank you sugar, you can leave now. Oh, and cherry blossom…__ Vous ne pouvez jamais avoir assez**.**__ " Sakura didn't wait to be told twice. Instead she jumped from her seat and ran down the stairs as if the devil was at her tail. For all she knew the devil really was on her tail. So she ran and ran until she felt she couldn't run anymore and skidded to a halt. She propped herself on a tree and started crying, feeling the distinctive feeling of nausea. She felt the need to throw up everything, and that she did. _

_**End of flashback**_

Sakura woke up in an unfamiliar room. She felt a bad headache pounding in her head and she could barely open her eyes. When she did though, she was met with a pair of blood red eyes eyes which she knew all too well, staring at her warily.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke said and stroked her cheek. Sakura gave him a meek smile and yawned.

"I was better. What happened though?" She observed as the corners of Sasuke mouth turned a little downwards and his eyes held a tinge of anger in them.

"Gaara said something to you about some guy named Dante" Sakura shuddered again at the mention of the name. "And you started shaking and staring at something. I called your name couple of times, shook your shoulder and even slapped you but you didn't react to anything. Then you just screamed and collapsed on the ground. You were asleep for the whole night."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "You slapped me?"

"You got us all fucking concerned, completely out of our minds and that's the only thing you can say?" Sakura sighed and buried her face in her palms.

"Look, I appreciate the thought and the help but I'm fine really. I guess it was just exhaustion that made me collapse last night. I'm fine there's nothing to be worried about." Sasuke continued to stroke her cheek in the same manner but unbeknownst to him, he added a little pressure just on the spot that was bruised. Sakura yelped and winced in pain.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"N-nothing, it's just my head hurts that's all." Suddenly Sasuke's face came closer and closer to hers and as Sakura stared at his beautiful blood red eyes eyes, she felt as equally drawn. Their faces were just inches apart and they could feel each other's breath. Just when Sasuke was about to capture her lips, her phone rang. Sasuke growled and backed away. Sakura looked at him apologetically and took her phone from the nightstand. It was a message from Ino, but she also had quite a few messages from Blake too. "Listen I thank you for your concern and everything but I must get going. I have to meet up with Blake." She noticed the frown that etched itself on Sasuke's beautiful face at the mention of Blake.

"He's downstairs. He had called you couple of times so I invited him here. I thought you would want to see him when you wake up." He stated simply and started to walk away.

"Thank you Sasuke-_kun_" Sakura said to Sasuke who didn't even turn around.

"Anything for you tenshi." Sasuke said and walked out of the room. Sakura groaned and buried her face in her palms. '_Better get up and get dressed. Wouldn't want Blake to be waiting for me_.' She stood up from the bed and noticed that her clothes had been changed. '_Oh god, I wish it was Mikoto that had changed my clothes, otherwise…_' and her thought ended itself there as Sakura didn't want to think about other possibilities.

Sakura had no other clothes so she had to wear the same red, cocktail dress that she wore the night prior. She got dressed quickly, grabbed her heels in her hands and walked out of the room. Once she was in front of the big staircase she could see Blake and Sasuke both quiet and engaged in a glaring contest. She coughed to make her presence known and the boy's looked over at her. As soon as she began descending down the stairs she thought about the massive bruise on her cheekbone. '_Oh fuck, what if it's visible? What if Sasuke notices something?_' Sakura thought mournfully and made the last of the steps. She smiled at Blake as kindly as she could and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back eagerly, inhaling the sweet smell she had.

"I missed you so much" Blake whispered in her hair and kissed her cheek. He my have forgotten about everything that had happened but Sakura most certainly didn't and probably wouldn't. So it was a tad bit hard for her to act as though nothing had happened but for the sake of Sasuke not finding out, she had to act well.

"Oh come on, we haven't seen each other in a day. That's not much." Sakura said as a small and a rather fake smile splayed itself on her face.

"Listen we have to talk." Blake said seriously making Sakura shuddered as his apple green eyes bore into her emerald ones. Sakura merely nodded. Her heart was thumping against her rib cage in a painful manner.

"Sasuke" The raven haired boy frowned slightly, which luckily passed unnoticed by Blake and Sakura. She had called him with the suffix before, when they were alone and now in front of Blake she didn't dare say it. "I'll be back ok?" Sasuke nodded and turned to leave, rather coldly. Sakura watched his retreating back mournfully before turning around and walking away with Blake.

* * *

Blake drove Sakura to Konoha's biggest park. He pulled in the parking lot and took the keys out of the ignition. Sakura stayed in her seat as the memories hit her like a tidal wave. She started hyperventilating but calmed herself before Blake even noticed anything. He went over to her side of the car and opened the door for her, watching her get out of the said car rather sluggishly.

As they walked through the park, Sakura's head pounded with painful memories. She stared mournfully at the place where Sasuke and the others had found her the first time she was drinking. As they moved along, she stared at the small clearing where they were playing football, the day when the boys caught them with cigarettes. Her eyes welled up with tears and her heart began pounding in a painful rhythm as she passed by the place where Sasuke had kissed her to see if she had been smoking and drinking. Just when she thought that no more memories could wash over her, Blake had to tell her to sit on the very same bench where she had her heart broken by Sasuke-again.

"Listen..." Blake started, staring at the ground as though it had something interesting. "I'm really sorry about the way I acted the yesterday. I…shouldn't have done that and I regret it deeply. I'm really sorry for hurting and scaring you. I was just a little drunk after I saw you and Sasuke together." Then he raised his apple green eyes and looked into Sakura's confused ones. "I am really sorry and I hope that you're going to forgive me." Sakura pondered on everything Blake had said. Yes he hurt her and he hurt her really bad, but she presumed that the alcohol was to be blamed. Still a part of her and it was a big part of her, didn't believe him so she told herself that she would keep a close eye on him.

"I have to think about this." She stated and Blake only nodded. "Would you please drop me off at Sasuke's? My parents are going to be there and I have to talk to my mother." Sakura lied. She knew that he would probably make a fuss about her going to Sasuke's, so this way he would have no say in the matter. He nodded and they quickly made their way to Blake's car.

The ride to Sasuke's house was silent. Both Blake and Sakura seemed to be deep in thought and neither had said a word. When they arrived in front of the gates of the mansion, Blake gently took Sakura's hands and kissed the knuckles before pulling her in for a kiss. Sakura hesitantly returned the kiss but it didn't feel as good as it felt before.

"I'll see you later." Blake said and watched her step out of the car after which he drove away. Sakura didn't bother looking behind her; she just kept walking ahead because she knew that inside she will be safe. She knew that inside that home no one would ever be able to hurt her. Blake, Gaara nor Dante would ever be able to hurt her inside. So with big and heavy steps, she made her way inside. She leaned on the door and stared at the stairway. She heard her phone go off. She took her phone off and saw that she had a message from Ino.

'_Where r u, girl? Haven't seen u since yesterday. Call me back as soon as you can. TTYL, Ino_'

Sakura smiled. In the midst of everything that had happened to her, she completely forgot about her best friend. With a shrug she put her phone back into her pocket, making a mental note to call her friend back. As she went up the stairs, she remembered about her massive bruise. If it was bruising slightly the day when it happened, it should be more than visible and more than just slightly bruised. With a gasp, Sakura made her way into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She stood in front of the mirror and stared at her tired reflection. Her slender fingers lightly touched her swelled up cheek bone. From what she could see, the foundation was still covering her bruise and only a faint trace of purple could be seen. '_He probably won't notice right_?' She thought to herself as she inspected her face. 'Aww_, man even if I wanted to cover it up, finding_ _a_ _foundation would be hard_.' She sighed. 'I _guess I'll take a risk then_.' She sighed again exasperatedly and with a one last look in the mirror she exited the room. With slow steps, she made her way towards Sasuke's room where she put her ear to the door and listened. It seemed like nobody was in there so she decided to enter without knocking. When she entered she noticed Sasuke standing on his balcony with his back turned to her so she decided to sneak up on him and scare him. Slowly walking on her toes so she wouldn't give her presence away with her heels clanking on the floor, she snuck up on Sasuke. Before she could even say boo, she found herself being pinned to the balcony door.

"Sakura, you can never sneak up on me." Sasuke said. He leaned a bit more, fanning her lips with his hot breath. "I can feel you." Sakura looked up into his blood red eyes eyes and almost shivered from the intensity. She felt safe in his arms, under his gaze. As thought nothing and no one can touch her and it felt right to be there, in his arms. She did notice though, that Sasuke seemed a bit tense and irritated and she guess it was because of what happened earlier that day. It may have been a mere 5 second meeting between Sasuke and Blake but the tension was still there.

"I-I came back to see if you wanted to…umm I don't know, go for a walk or something." She looked at him hopefully. She could swear that she saw all of his tenseness and irritation slowly diminish as she made that statement. His eyes softened for a fraction.

Sasuke's intent blood red eyes were staring at her face, taking in every detail carefully. "Alright but how about we play…oh I don't know let's say" He smirked evilly as if he had something on his mind. "Basketball. But" Sakura almost sighed cause there was always a but "We'll make it more interesting by betting. How about it?"

"Well, what's the bet?" Sakura asked slightly curious as to what Sasuke was thinking.

"Well if you win I'll do whatever you want for a whole day."

"And if you win?"

Sasuke smirked again. "Then I get a whole make out session." Sakura's eyes were about to bulge out. He could _not_ ask that. Out of all things he could possibly have he chose a make out session? Sakura felt quite uneasy about the whole thing. First off she didn't feel comfortable with the whole situation with Blake and second-which was scaring her more so than the first one- she kind of felt eager to kiss him. She had those pesky butterflies in her stomach. She knew that she was about to lose cause she never really was that great at basketball, it had always been Tenten's thing.

"How about just a peck on the lips?" Sakura suggested. Even though she was dying to kiss Sasuke and she was undeniably sure that she still felt something for him, she decided that it would be for the best if things stayed the way they were.

"And how about I _peck_ you now and then win my make out session fair and square, later?" Cocky and arrogant as always, Sasuke pushed Sakura even more into the balcony door. Sakura laughed nervously and turned her head to the side. "Heh, ok then let's wait for later. But let's play something else, cause you'll be sure to win if we play basketball."

"Well, that was kinda the idea." Sakura scowled. "Ok, fine, fine. What do you want to compete at?"

Sakura seemed to be thinking a lot about this. She furrowed her brows and pursed her lips. "Ah, I got it. Let's race." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you kidding me? I could easily outrun you. " Then Sakura smirked back, a smirk that even rivaled his own.

"Don't be so sure about it. Remember that I was the fastest in 10th grade? I even outrun _you _on a special occasion." Sasuke immediately scowled at that.

"No, you did not outrun me. I gave you the advantage just so you could win."

"Well, I guess we shall see if I can or cannot out run you."

"Well then I guess we shall."

"But you have to give me something to wear. Running in a dress and heels would certainly be to my disadvantage." Sasuke released her and smirked.

"But to my greatest advantage." Sasuke said before he disappeared inside. Sakura went into the room after catching her breath, but Sasuke wasn't there so she sat on his bed and waited for him. Couple of minutes later, Sasuke came into the room.

"Here is something more comfortable to wear." He threw Sakura some clothes. "And these are my mother's running shoes. They should fit. You can go into the bathroom and change." Sakura took the shoes and the clothes and went inside the bathroom. Sasuke had gotten her a pair of his red basketball shorts and a black, oversized cookie monster t-shirt. She got dressed quickly and inspected herself in the mirror. She tugged at the t-shirt. '_Who owns a cookie monster t-shirt at the age of 17?_' But then she got a closer look and imagined Sasuke wearing it. "_But he would look damn sexy in it. Well, I guess I'm ready then." _Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke, as if reading her thoughts, knocked on the door.

"Hey Sakura are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be right out." With a one last look in the mirror, she tied her short hair into a very small ponytail and exited the bathroom. She noticed Sasuke was wearing black basketball shorts with a green Oscar the grouch t-shirt. Sakura couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"Somebody likes Sesame Street a little too much." Sasuke sent her a glare but not one of his drop-dead glares rather a playful one. "You know Oscar the grouch suits you really good." She started laughing even more.

"Come on, save it for the competition." Sasuke told her smugly and exited his room. Sakura was trying to catch up with him but he seemed to be going faster and faster. He stopped once they were in his Garden.

"Ok, here's the deal. We run from here to the basketball court. Ok? No cheating, no shortcuts, no foul play. Ok?" Sakura nodded. "Ok, we'll start from here." Sasuke pointed at a little bench. Sakura nodded and went to take her place.

"I'm so gonna beat your ass, and you're gonna be my servant for a whole day."

"Don't be so cocky Pinky, that's my virtue. Besides, it's gonna be me who's going to win. I'll have my make out session. I'd love to feel your tongue in my mouth you know." Sakura blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Shut up." She said to him and took her position. As she placed her hands on the ground though Sasuke noticed the slight bruises. "Ready, set…"

"Sakura, what is that-"

"Go!" Sakura yelled and took off, while Sasuke was left dumbfounded.

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke still in his position and smirked. '_This will be easier than I thought._' Sakura thought to herself as she continued running ahead but what she didn't know was that what Sasuke saw only fueled him more. So when he actually was able to take off, he almost got her. Sakura squeaked when she saw Sasuke closing up on her and she sped up. She could see the basketball court and she couldn't help but to feel content. She ran with all her power ad luckily got there first. She started jumping up and down as she saw Sasuke arriving couple of seconds later. He seemed out of breath thought when he caught his breath he took several steps towards Sakura.

"Sakura" Sasuke said darkly.

Sakura in return smiled. "Come on, you're not going to be a sore loser are you?" She continued jumping yelling 'I won! I beat Sasuke Uchiha. I out run him.' How childish of her.

"Sakura" Sasuke repeated while taking more steps towards Sakura. "Sakura where did you get those bruises?" At that point Sakura stopped jumping and yelling. Instinctively she took a step back for each step Sasuke made towards her.

"W-what bruises?" She instinctively covered her cheek bone, thinking that Sasuke was referring to that bruise.

"Oh, so you have one there too. Where. Did. You. Get. Those. Bruises?" Sasuke asked her through clenched teeth. She knew she was done for if Sasuke who gave her the bruises. But she also knew that Blake was as good as dead as soon as Sasuke found out that it was him. Sasuke took another couple of steps towards her and Sakura took couple of steps back which resulted in her backing up against the wall behind the hoop. Sasuke put his fisted hands at both sides of her face and looked deep inside her eyes.

"Tell me the truth Sakura." Sasuke said daring her to lie to him. Sakura sighed deeply and looked down at the ground.

"You want the truth?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke said sarcastically. With another deep sigh Sakura raised her gaze up and was met with Sasuke's blood red eyes.

"Fine. Here is the truth." She said and slowly and rather carefully started to take her foundation off with her shirt. The big smudge of purple and green with hints of yellow soon became visible for Sasuke's eyes that widened at the size of dinner plates.

"Who?" Was Sasuke's simple question that Sakura just couldn't tell the answer to. His blood red eyes were again daring her to lie to him. And lie to him, she did.

"It all started…"

TBC!

**Well, I'm once again so sorry that I'm really late with my update but I've been busy with school :/ Sorry once again. Let me ask you something…Have you ever regretted not telling someone you love them and wonder what could have happened if you did tell them? **

**Read and review guys :) **

**(1) French to English translation: Vous ne pouvez jamais avoir assez.- You can never get enough. If the translation is not correct tell me, cause I'm a bit rusty with my French. **


	17. Pain Asymbolia

-The **only** antidote to mental **suffering** is physical pain. –

**Hall of Fame: TragedyDawl, MewAlice, xXxPoisonedAngelxXx, leximander, TorieStar, DarkenedAngelxX, cutecookiechick and my awesome friend CielBerlitz (thank you for the most awesome video).! **

**Advertisment****: Ok so you all know my friend JohanAndersen now known as CielBerlitz? Well she has these three stories that I find awesome "The decision of a cherry blossom" which is a 'what if' story about Sasuke actually taking Sakura up on that offer to go with him when he was leaving Konoha. The second one is "Legacy of the black blossom" which is the sequel of TDOCB and is set 3 years after Sakura arrives at Oto. And the third one is "Obtaining your one true love" which has a unique plot and it's my personal favorite :P The stories may be in progress but you could easily fall in love with one of these stories so go check them out :)

* * *

**

_**Chapter 17: Pain Asymbolia**_

**A/N: Pain Asymbolia means** **to feel the pain but not really suffer from it. **

_Previously: _

"_Who?" Was Sasuke's simple question that Sakura just couldn't tell the answer to. His blood red eyes were again daring her to lie to him. And lie to him, she did. _

"_It all started…"_

Sakura had managed to successfully lie to Sasuke and by successfully I obviously mean he believed her. She couldn't understand how Sasuke believed in such a lie but she didn't really want to understand so she was good. That day was actually interesting since Sasuke had to do whatever she asked for the whole day. She had made sure to make him pay for calling her weak. Maybe she had a lot of reasons to be sad that day but she had chosen to forget about everything and just enjoy herself if only for couple of hours. Two months had passed since that day and Sakura couldn't feel any worse. She had felt as if she would rather take a razor blade and cut her veins so she could be free of all the mental pain she was in. She was in torture and it sure didn't feel good at all. Gaara had been sending her strange messages about Dante and sometimes even about Sasuke. One day when she couldn't take it anymore she had considered the possibility that killing herself might be the best thing to do. So she had grabbed a razor blade and pressed it to her wrist. Her tears began falling creating a puddle on the floor of her bathroom where she had been sitting. She just couldn't bring herself to do it and she knew that she would rather live then to die in her own puddle of blood and tears on the dirty floor of her dorm bathroom. She just couldn't kill herself. So she pressed the razor blade between her thumb and index finger and cut her left palm. The cut was not too deep nor did it hit a vein but blood was still flowing from it. Sakura watched the red drops of blood that slowly dripped down her palm and through her tears she found the energy to smile. So she leaned her head on the wall, closed her eyes and made a few cuts. It hurt, it really hurt but the pain took her mind away from all of the things that had been going on in her life lately. She wasn't a masochist cause she wasn't enjoying the pain but it certainly offered her a familiar feeling of comfort and relief; both feelings that she hadn't been able to feel in past year or so.

The wounds weren't deep; on the contrary they were rather shallow so there really wasn't a real damage. Sakura had her eyes closed as she felt the distinctive tingling of the blood that was slowly oozing from the newly made cuts. She felt so relaxed and relieved from all of the burden that had fallen on her shoulders and though she felt like the that for only a couple of minutes it still felt good. When she thought that someone might come in, sluggishly she opened her emerald eyes that were hazed with relaxation and stood up. She wrapped the razor blade in a piece of toilet paper and hid it under the sink, after which she tended to her bleeding hand. She cleaned it and wrapped it in a bandage. After a big exasperated sigh she cleaned the blood that was on the floor and exited the bathroom. 'A walk would be nice right now.' She thought and smiled. 'I could really use the fresh air' She really did feel the need for some fresh air, at least she'd get a time to clear her mind a bit and rationalize about the self harm thing. She went over to her closet, took her grey coat out and put it on. Due to the injured hand which would cause a lot of controversy and suspicion if it were to be seen by someone, she had to put on pink colored fingerless gloves to hide the linen bandage. Just as she was putting on her scarf she heard the door open and then close with a loud bang.

"Fucking shit!" Sakura heard Sasuke curse loudly. He was turned with his back to her and cupped his forehead with his hand. It was obvious to Sakura that he was enraged but she didn't know why.

"Rough day?" Sakura asked with a smile. At the sound of her voice, Sasuke whipped around and looked at Sakura, his eyes softening when he saw it was her.

"Kinda. I'm surrounded by complete idiots." He sat on the couch and sighed exasperatedly. When he saw Sakura going towards the door he perked up, the curiosity getting the best of him. "Where are you going?"

"Out for a walk. Want to join me?" Sakura smiled again and Sasuke saved the image in his mind. It wasn't her full blown smile that made Sasuke weak in the knees but it was the closest he got these past few months. It was nice to see her at least smile meekly after months and months of frowns.

"I would be delighted" He said in a fake British accent and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it for Sakura. The pink haired girl put her hand around his which caused Sasuke to tense up in surprise but when he saw Sakura he immediately loosened up and continued walking. Just as they were going out of the school, Sakura's phone began to vibrate in her coat pocket. She squeaked in surprise as the damn device caught her off guard and scared the hell out of her. She sighed and took out her phone.

"Hello"

"_Yeah hello and everything. Listen I gotta ask you something, really important._" Tenten was talking so fast she even slurred the words. Sakura could tell that the floor beneath Tenten's feet was burning since she sounded so distressed over the phone.

"What is it Tenten?"

"_Well you know I was just wondering since you're all about medicine and stuff…If somebody has an insomnia for a couple of days what pills should they use? But like she can't sleep at all?"_

Sakura smiled cause she knew that Tenten was talking about herself and she kinda understood why she was so distressed. "Oh so it's a she?"

"_I-I what? I didn't say that._" Tenten sighed and continued. "_Fine it's about me. I can't freaking sleep with days and this stupid Hyuga doesn't really help in the matter cause he's as silent as a freaking elephant stampede in a fucking cave. Yeah note the sarcasm there. So you see I really need you. Now tell me, what freaking pills should I take to fall_ a_sleep?"_ She yelled the last part in frustration. "_He-He Please?"_ She laughed nervously and spoke as sweetly as she could. However Sakura could not tell her to take anything cause that's a doctor's job, it wasn't hers.

"_Listen Tenten although I want to help you I can't. But what I can do is recommend you to go to a doctor if you can't sleep for the next couple of days. You could also make yourself some chamomile tea that should help too_."

"_Bitch_" Tenten grumbled from the other side which caused Sakura to chuckle.

"Just listen to my advice and you should be good. Ok?"

"_FINE!"_ Tenten yelled from the other side and hung up. Sakura shook her head and smiled at Tenten's antics.

"What was that all about?"

"Tenten was just being grumpy. She can't sleep."

Sasuke smirked at that. "Hyuga is keeping her busy ha?" Sakura gasped at this but then smiled and punched his arm playfully.

"You and your sexual innuendos." Sakura smiled at him and walked ahead. They walked in a peaceful silence as they walked through the small park that was not too far from the school. They looked at each other as if not purposefully and shared a smile once in a while. The two teens enjoyed each other's company even though they spend most of it in comfortable silence. The aforementioned silence was ruined when Sakura's phone once again. She took it out of her pocket and answered it.

**A/N: So Sakura can hear Shikamaru speak who's in the same room as Ino, so I'll put what he says in **_**underline italic**_** ok?**

"Hello"

"_Hey Saku, what's up?_" This time it was Ino.

"Oh nothing much. I'm just having a walk with Sasuke." She heard Ino giggle on the phone but she chose to shrug it off. "What are you doing?"

"_I need your help on something. Should I wear the black strapless shirt with the bow or the navy and white striped off the shoulder one_?"

"I would go with the black strapless if it's for night time and if it's not then the other one."

"_The black covers everything_." Sakura heard Shikamaru grumble in the background. She could practically hear Ino's heart that was pumping with rage.

"What did you say? Say that one more time. SAY THAT ONE MORE FUCKING GOD DAMN TIME! ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT I SHOULD WEAR THE BLACK ONE SO IT CAN COVER MY FAT?" Sakura cringed when she heard Ino yell at the poor Shikamaru-who despite his geniusness was a total void when it came to Ino- and pulled her phone away from her ear, though she could still hear Ino yelling. After some time a loud bonk was heard and it sounded really painful to Sakura.

"_Ow, you troublesome woman why the hell did you do that for?"_

"Because you're such a do-" Sakura cut Ino off.

"INO! Listen I gotta go, I'll talk to you when you're calm. And only when you're calm." With that Sakura hung up on Ino and tucked her phone in her pocket. With a sigh she continued walking ahead and sat on a bench that was facing the little pond.

"What was _that_?" Sasuke asked as soon as he sat next to her. Sakura smiled as she continued to stare ahead of her, absentmindedly rubbing her wounded hand.

"Ino was asking for an advice on what to wear. Shikamaru said the wrong thing so she hit him."

Sasuke smiled at that, sighed and leaned back on the bench. "Our friends are crazy."

Sakura let of a small "mhm" and she too leaned on the bench. She felt a bit better after the whole scene in the bathroom and she prayed to god that no one would find out about that because she couldn't stand to lie to her friends anymore. She looked down at the ground solemnly softly brushing her injured hand through her glove. Sakura wished that she could tell them everything, the whole truth but somehow she found it better that she didn't because she knew that if she were to say anything world war 3 would surely ensue in Konoha.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was deep in thought and couldn't help but to wonder what was going on through her head. A very small and annoying part told him that she might be willing to go down the same road as before and he couldn't help but to inwardly cringe at the thought of seeing Sakura like that again. He simply shrugged it off because worrying about 'what if' questions like that, was only eating him up from the inside, and gnawing at his mind. For the moment, he decided to just sit back and enjoy the god given gift, to spend few peaceful moments with Sakura. And he would use them wisely, he was certain of it. He lifted his right hand and raked his fingers through his raven tresses, a small sigh of contentment pushing past his lips as he leaned further more into the bench. He couldn't remember when he felt so relaxed and so free and it felt marvelous. Sasuke turned towards Sakura and could only stare at her emerald eyes that shone in the sun rays that were poking through the clouds, their color becoming even more prominent. Even in profile, her eyes looked ever so beautifully.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sakura had decided to break the silence that was surprisingly comfortable. Sasuke grunted in affirmation, meaning that she had his full attention even if he'd allow himself to act languorous for a few more minutes. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we had never met?" Sakura asked ever so calmly. In the moment when Sakura popped the question, Sasuke's crimson eyes widened for a fraction and stared blankly at Sakura.

"I haven't nor do I wish to ever imagine such a preposterous thing." Sasuke said almost sternly, the intensity of his anger in his voice making Sakura turn towards him. She stared at him with those emerald eyes of hers and Sasuke almost lost the little control he had over his feelings. There was nothing in this world that he would rather do then the envelop Sakura into his arms and to be able to call her his.

A sort of staring contest had begun between the two of them and it almost seemed as though the time had stopped. For all they knew and wished, the time really did stop. Too involved in the staring contest that they had, they didn't even notice that their heads were coming closer and closer; closing in the little distance they had between them. As Sakura felt his breath fan over her lips her heart started thumping in a painfully fast rhythm. The proximity of their lips was almost non existent as Sasuke leaned even more and paused a bit only mere millimeters away from her lips, almost as if waiting for their phone to ring just like it had stopped them twice before. Sakura's eyes flew open in surprise but fluttered closed when she felt Sasuke's lips fully capture hers in a lustful kiss. After that long second of shock had passed, albeit hesitantly Sakura responded which only fueled Sasuke's desire. Sakura's right hand flew into Sasuke's raven tresses while her other one rested at his neck and pulled him closer. Sasuke enveloped her into his strong arms and pulled her even closer as his tongue darted out of his mouth and licked her bottom lip in silent question for access. Once granted, he plunged his tongue into her mouth and battled with hers in a fight for dominance, a fight which both of them planned on wining however impossible it was. After a mind blowing make out session like that, their lungs started protesting from the lack of air so they were forced to part.

Too ashamed to even attempt it, Sakura was embarrassed and afraid to look into Sasuke eyes. What if she looked into his eyes and all of the emotions that their previously shared kiss had stirred up had resurfaced? It might have caused her to blurt everything out and that was not something she wanted to happen. So she steered clear from that area and instead stared at the ground which seemed mildly amusing. Sasuke on the other hand had no qualms with staring at her eyes. He couldn't help but to smirk at her flustered face that his kiss had evoked. He was beyond happy that she actually responded. It made him think that there was still hope for them to get together. And it didn't matter to Sasuke how little that glint of hope had been, he would hold on it for dear life and he would most certainly make the most of it.

While Sasuke had considered this as a positive experience, Sakura felt the ever so present guilt. Yes, Blake had hurt her but she didn't want to hurt him this way. Even though there was still a rational part in her mind however small it may be, that kept reminding Sakura that despite everything she still loved Sasuke. The constant nagging of her contradictory feelings made her sick to stomach. What was a girl to do in such a predicament as Sakura had found herself in? Nothing. That made it even worse. Knowing that she was helpless cause there really wasn't anything that she could do without hurting them or hurting herself. Unconsciously she rubbed her injured hand and for a short second reminded herself how relaxed she had felt.

"Sakura" The raven haired boy brought her back from her reverie. "Till when are you going to pretend that nothing is happening between us?" Her head snapped towards him, her emerald eyes scanning over his face. "Till when are you going to pretend that there's no _attraction_ between us?"

"For as long as I have a boyfriend Sasuke. You had your chance and you missed it." Although this wasn't entirely true, certainly Sakura couldn't just leave Blake and run back into the arms of Sasuke, no matter how much she had wanted it.

"Yes I had my chance and I missed it. But back then I was blind. My eyes are wide open now. I understand that I was an asshole towards you even despite all of your efforts to keep Gaara away from me. I'm sorry. I know it's my fault for everything that had happened to you last year but I'm really sorry and if I could make everything go back I would believe me. I just-" Sasuke stopped as Sakura put her gloved hand on his cheek. He looked up and was met with Sakura's emerald eyes that stared back at him with curiosity and tenderness.

"It's alright Sasuke. I'm not holding a grudge against you, you know that." She smiled at Sasuke reassuringly. Of course Sasuke knew that she wasn't a person to hold a grudge but he still needed to hear and be sure that she had forgiven him and to Sakura that was stupid because he insisted that he had been the one to blame when in reality he wasn't. Yes, her treated her badly but she understood that was for her own sake and damn her if she didn't forgive him.

"You're perfect you know that?" Sasuke said as he continued to stare at her emerald green eyes. Those eyes that he missed seeing. Those same eyes that were like a whirlwind of emotions, pools of undisclosed desire and he damn well relished every moment he could stare into them. He leaned in again, in the hopes of perhaps stealing another kiss or two but as he was only a breath away from her lips she turned her head to the side and averted her gaze towards the floor.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke but I c-can't." Sasuke only growled at that but turned away never the less. "I-I have to go." Sakura stood up and rewrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Wait, we'll go together."

"It's alright, I have to go to hospital to see my mom anyway."

"I can drive you." Sasuke said, hoping that she would at least allow him that. If anything he would get to spend more time with her. But no such thing happened as Sakura turned around and sent him a solemn look, the determination yet followed by regret flashed in her eyes.

"I'll take a cab" And without so much as a space for argument, Sakura turned on her heel and left the sad Uchiha.

* * *

Her heavy footsteps echoed through the hall, as her feet glided along the marble floors of the Konoha hospital. A violent shiver worked its way up her spine as she walked past the room where Sasuke had been once hospitalized. The ever so present distinctive smell that all hospitals seems to have, felt like it was burning the insides of her nose and she felt like she would retch anytime soon. Breathing only through her mouth, she took in deep breaths in a futile attempt to calm her stomach down from emptying its contents on the hospital floor. Yes, Sakura wanted to be a doctor just like her mother but -even though the hospital would be her working place and though she was practically raised in the hospital running around her mother while the said woman was checking her patients- given the events that had transpired hours prior to her arrival at the hospital, her stomach was not strong enough.

"Sakura-chan" a deep and familiar voice made her turn around. Her eyes softened and a small smile graced her lips upon seeing the tall and lean figure of Itachi. She moved closer and gave him a hug.

"How are you Itachi-kun?" She said at the elder dark haired Uchiha.

"I'm quite fine Sakura-chan. Thank you for asking. How are you?" Itachi said ever so politely.

"Well, I guess I'm good. The day was just-" She paused to think about what had happened earlier between her and Sasuke. "-confusing, that's all." She continued and looked down as an image of her and Sasuke kissing crossed her mind. Itachi nodded in understanding.

"Would it be alright to invite you over a cup of coffee?" Itachi inquired. "I would like to talk to you about a rather specific subject." Sakura raised her gaze at his eye level and nodded in agreement. A smirk had formed on his lips as he too nodded. "Very well then." He gestured with his hand in a ladies-first kind of manner and tailed behind the pink haired girl while she made her way towards the hospital cafeteria.

* * *

"Alright, now that we're settled down, I'll start. Are you in love with my little brother?" Sakura was caught off guard. Her emerald eyes widened in shock. Her gloved hand tightened its hold over the cup of cappuccino she had ordered previously.

"I-I…Itachi-kun. Where did this come from?" It was rather out of character for Itachi to be so intrusive because he respected other people's business. Yes he was blunt and always cut to the chase, but he was never intrusive. Never.

"I was just wondering, since you seem so keen on lying to him and yet you claim to have certain feelings towards my brother." Sakura was taken aback. Itachi on the other hand had a calm and composed exterior as he lightly sipped from his coffee.

"W-what do you mean "keen on lying to him"? I'm not lying to Sasuke about anything."

"Ah, but you are." Itachi continued, despite Sakura's flustered face. "I may not see you as often as he does Sakura, but I am by far more observant than he is. And I can clearly see that something is not right with you. However I will not dig more into the matter as I personally think that you should confess everything to Sasuke." Sakura could only stare at the ground. She actually considered coming clean about the whole thing. "Now then you never answered me, do you love my brother?"

"Why is that so important?" Sakura inquired.

"It seems as though both you and my foolish little brother have some peculiar feelings towards each other, but you seem to be in a strange state of denial." He paused to measure her reaction and then continued. "It has become painfully obvious to me and to everyone around you that there is a mutual attraction, chemistry if you will, between the two of you. I think it's time for you to accept your feelings, cause the fool will only suffer furthermore and something tells me you will be suffering too. Listen to me kiddo, I mean you no harm. I just wish what is best for you and for my little brother." He placed his hand atop hers and patted it reassuringly, as if to let her know that he was there. And it helped, it really did help because she actually considered this. Yes, she was madly and deeply in love with Sasuke Uchiha ever since first grade. And while then it was only infatuation, as the time passed it grew into sincere love. However, she wasn't quite sure that Sasuke felt the same way about her, so she decided that no, she will not tell Sasuke how she felt.

"Sasuke does not share the same feelings as I, so why bother when he will only end up hurting me like he did before." She sent him a solemn look, his obsidian eyes that were oh so similar to Sasuke widened for a fraction. His lips, now a thin line.

"You know, for someone who has I.Q. out the charts, you sure are stupid when it comes to Sasuke." He raised his hand from atop hers and raked his fingers through his bangs. "How can you say that? Are you that ignorant?" An offended 'hey' slipped past her lips but Itachi disregarded it and continued anyway. "Can't you tell that he cares from you? He put that red haired guy into coma for a week and nearly went to jail because of it. And only because he cares about you. When you left for rehab, he shut down completely. He couldn't function properly and for the summer break he didn't even come home. He stayed at your dorm and slept in your bed Sakura. Believe me he cares about you. He just…doesn't know how to show it."

Sakura continued to watch at Itachi incredulously. She had no idea what was happening to Sasuke while she was away. And he certainly didn't tell her the part where he put Gaara in coma for a week. She averted her gaze towards her gloved hands and stared at them blankly. Quite frankly, they were more interesting than Itachi's prominent gaze that reminded her so much of Sasuke.

"He only cares about me as a friend." And then an image of him kissing her flashed her mind. The feeling of his lips over hers sent shivers down her spine and that burning sensation in the pit of her stomach settled in again. Her fingers tingled, as if in anticipation to vow them selves into his soft, raven black hair. No, she shouldn't feel like that. She shouldn't think about it. She shouldn't. So, with an inward nod she settled on something; Sasuke was only a friend and nothing more. "I'm only his friend" Sakura whispered quietly but Itachi caught it and he would not let it pass. He slammed his hand on the table which made Sakura raise her gaze to his eyes. Itachi's face was as emotionless as ever but that red tinge in his eyes, showed Sakura that he was mad.

"How can you both be so stupid? Sasuke likes you Sakura. He always has liked you, only he could never accept the fact that he had feelings for his friend so he just disregarded the fact. _You. Are. Not. Just. His. Friend_." Itachi put an emphasis on every word so that it would sink into her brain. Foolish girl. She was as foolish as his brother. Both were ignorant and possibly blind. He shook his head, his bangs covering his eyes. With a deep intake of breath he turned to stare at the girl who was in turn staring at him with wide eyes.

"I-I…" And she had no idea what to say. "I…have to go Itachi-kun. Yeah, I h-have to go. I'll see you around and thanks for the coffee." She put on a fake smile, pecked his cheek and dashed out of the cafeteria and out of the hospital. She got into her Audi and drove off with lightning speed. '_You are not just his friend_' She recalled Itachi's parting words. Why the hell didn't Sasuke say something, when he knew that she was in love with him? What hadn't the fool said or done anything? Sakura clenched her teeth and growled, her hands tightening around the steering wheel to the point where he knuckles turned white. Then it hit her. He had actually tried to tell her…but she cut him off.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura I-" He stopped mid sentence. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to confess to her but somehow he couldn't manage to do it. He took a deep breath and started again. "Sakura I L-" this time Sakura stopped him._

"_Stop! Ok, just stop. I don't need to nor do I want to hear whatever you have to say. I'm tired seriously. I can't take it anymore. I've had enough of your lies and I don't need you to hurt me further. I've already been broken beyond repair I don't need it again." She stood up and looked him in the eyes. "I'll sleep with Hinata tonight."_

_End of Flashback_

He did try to tell her…and she stopped him. She almost slapped her forehead. Life was way too hard on Sakura. Somebody up there must hate her, because everything that could possibly go wrong went wrong and she was so freaking tired of it. She just wanted things to go back to normal when she had no care in the world. With a sigh, she propped her elbow supporting her head on the door while her other was holding the steering wheel.

Beep, Beep

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, jolting her out of her seat. '_Damn' _She thought as she fished her phone out of her pocket and saw that she has a message. She opened her message and almost let go of the steering wheel when she read it.

_**From: Gaara**_

_**Cherry blossom, you've ignored me for too long already. Tell your pretty little Sasuke to watch his back cause I will get back to him for what he did to me and it will be soon. Really soon. **_

And the phone slipped from her grasp as she stared ahead at the road blankly. Her eyes already started to burn with unshed tears and the lump in her throat was almost too hard to swallow. So she did the only thing that she could in that time. She stopped her car and fished for something in her pocket. She took out her razor blade and quickly yanked her glove off of her hand. She did a couple of cuts and leaned her head back, the tears falling freely down her cheeks. The said phone ringed again only this time it was a call…from Blake. A shiver made its way up her spine. '_One evil finished tormenting me, another one already started._' She thought sadly as she sniffed and tried to mask her voice. She opened her phone and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" She said almost unsure.

"_Sakura…I need to speak with you." _ Blake's voice sounded strained, as if he was bothered by something.

"A-about what?"

After quite a long pause Blake started. "I saw you and Sasuke…kissing." And Sakura stopped functioning altogether. **(Don't worry, things will turn out for the better. And since I'm a Drama queen, I just had to make another twist. ;))**

* * *

**Yep, that was the 17****th**** chapter of "Toxidrome of Love". Yes I have changed the name once again because I didn't like the old one and I think this one is catchy enough. Toxidrome is a syndrome caused by a high level of toxins in the system. So presumably love is a toxin in the system, Sasuke and Sakura would both have the Toxidrome of Love. Well, I know it's crappy but come on bear with me people. **

**Also, I'm sorry it took me too long to update, but I was busy (damn that school -.-) AND had an error of some sorts, so I couldn't edit my stories for two weeks -.-.**

**Oh and I've started writing a new story. It's called Blink and I'm gone. Go check it out-if you want- even though I have uploaded only the first chapter but yeah. The other story with the ballet thing, well I'll start uploading that one when I finish this one :P**

**Well peace out…**

**Love, MyAmaranthGrin **

**_Japan_****_, we love you!  
_**


End file.
